<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter The Ninjaverse: Universal Deviations by BionicStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388815">Enter The Ninjaverse: Universal Deviations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicStars/pseuds/BionicStars'>BionicStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicStars/pseuds/BionicStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every universe may be similar, but they must be different as well. As Lloyd explores the multiverse, he meets new worlds, new faces, and most importantly, new stories. Those stories for his new allies are far more different than he could have ever imagined. Outside of adventure, lives are often far more different than they may appear. It is time to take a look into their Universal Deviations.</p><p>A companion piece for the story Enter the Ninjaverse, with individual chapters focusing on each of the main Ninjaverse cast. As new characters are introduced, new chapters will be added for each character. Each chapter takes place before the main events of Ninjaverse, and is not required reading for Enter the Ninjaverse. However, to see more of these characters in their own element, seeing where they deviate may yield far more than where they intersect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lloyd - Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I won, Harumi."</p>
<p>Lloyd stood in the middle of the Ninjago Museum of HIstory. In front of him was the newest addition to the hall of villains. A new statue stood at the end of the hall, illuminated under lights to draw the eyes. Rather than just one, however, this one had two figures apart of it. He knew both of them well, since he'd beaten them both just a few months ago. One held four purple curved blades, another a simple red katana with a flourish on the hilt. The plaque read two names that Lloyd knew even better.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harumi and Emperor Garmadon | The Jade Princess and Revived Oni</strong>
</p>
<p>There was nobody else in the hall to see Lloyd as he starred the new addition down. There was nobody else here to look at him. He'd come right at the end of the day, and he was likely cutting into the time for the janitors to come and clean up. The new head of the museum -who thankfully wasn't a power mad twin- had given him permission to stay. He didn't intend for this to be long.</p>
<p>"I won," Lloyd said again, gripping his fists, "I did it. I beat you. I ruined your plans. You didn't break me like you wanted me to." There was no response.</p>
<p>"I saved Ninjago," Lloyd looked up, right into the statue Harumi's eyes, "My friends helped me get there, but I figured out what I needed to do when I fought him. The fight fueled him. You revived just the side of him that wanted to conquer, battle, all of that. And I figured out without that, he was nothing. He wasn't my father, at all. He didn't care about me, at all. And that's, that's how I won."</p>
<p>The statue didn't move. Lloyd looked straight into her eyes, as if expecting that she'd do something. When she didn't, he felt a pang go through his chest.</p>
<p>"Heh…." Lloyd let out a sigh and looked off towards the other statues, "It's, weird to see you with all these other guys. I mean, I think you belong with Chen, yeah, you both really knew how to manipulate people but… you didn't have any powers. Everyone else here, had something to make them evil. But, you were like me. You really didn't have anything. You only did what you thought, was right. I guess, you actually did the opposite of what I did. I mean, I went from hating the ninja to joining them. You did the opposite."</p>
<p>"...I don't know what I'm doing here…" Lloyd admitted with a sad smile, "Kai and Nya said that when they got sad about their parents they'd just, they'd talk. And, Zane said visiting the grave of someone you cared about helped too. They never found your body so… so I, I had to come here."</p>
<p>Lloyd's words caught in his throat. This was stupid. He was talking to a statue of Harumi, not the actual girl. He wanted to talk to her, not this. He wanted to say something and hear her biting response, hear the anger in her voice… see the hurt in her eyes. Something for him to respond to. He was just talking to a statue made to look angry now.</p>
<p>"I had a dream the other night," Lloyd coughed for a moment, "It… it's stupid, I know. But… but I dreamed that you didn't die that day. That I still beat Garmadon, and we captured you. And that… and that we were able to help you. We were able to get you to see how you being so angry, wasn't healthy. Kinda… kinda like what Wu did for me, when he took me in. I think, I know it ended, when you came up to me and said you forgave me, and I forgave you."</p>
<p>He could see it. He could see the face he'd seen in his dream. Harumi, the paint from her face gone, her hair knotted up against her head to show her full face, her eyes shining to him without that hatred that had swallowed up almost all of the memories he had of when she was 'good.' He could see her reaching out to him, holding his hand, and telling him that she knew all along he had never meant to hurt her the way he did. It was an image of Harumi he wished he'd been able to see.</p>
<p>"..." Lloyd shut his eyes, "You hurt me, Harumi. What you did with my dad, that was unforgivable. I've tried to forgive you. I tried to find something inside me that, that tells me that you were just acting out. You didn't deserve what happened, and you were striking back at the world. Like… heh… like Morro. I guess, well, you both make me sad, when I think about you… even though you'd both just call me a coward for that."</p>
<p>"I… I see now you were, you were just like those masks. The ones the Oni made, that you used to bring him back. You, you put it on and you made me care about it. Those things weren't even important by the time I took my dad down. You got me to just, care about it. You made me think you were so sweet, and kind, and you were caring and… and that you had just been so strong to keep going when you had everything taken away from you like that. By… by me."</p>
<p>"I liked you, Harumi," Lloyd reached out and gripped the plaque, "I liked you. That's what hurts the most. I lo-… I wanted to know you better. You were so beautiful, but you were more than that! You made me just feel so, so happy. It was like I finally had someone that understood me. someone I could open up to. And you got me to say so many things I hadn't told anyone else…" His grip tightened, "And knowing, knowing that everything I fell in love with was just this, this mask. I don't even know if I can ever love anyone again now."</p>
<p>"...No, that's not right," Lloyd tried to relax his grip, but it didn't budge, "I could love someone, yeah. But, I'd always be thinking about you, in the back of my mind. Because I failed you. I made you so… so upset. I ruined your life. If I just hadn't opened those stupid Tombs, if I hadn't been such a stupid kid, Pythor wouldn't have done that. Even if we'd just gone to that mountain right away, or, or if we'd tried harder to save everyone, maybe you wouldn't have…" Lloyd's words stuck in his throat again.</p>
<p>"...Am I selfish, Harumi?" Lloyd smiled sadly, "I… I think about the times we spent before you showed me your true colors in that temple. And, and I think about what could have happened if maybe, maybe that was all true. I wanted to learn more about the Harumi that was nice to me. The one that kissed me. But that wasn't true, and I have to tell myself each time you were lying to me. And then I get so angry, and I think about how many people you killed, how much harm you brought to the city, what you did to my father and I… and I…"</p>
<p>Lloyd's grip tightened. The plaque snapped in half. He blinked, looking down at the two halves he'd now ripped up from the nails. He opened his hands, letting them drop to the floor. The sound of them hitting the tiles echoed through the hall like deafening cymbals. He looked down at them, down at the words. He'd split it directly down the center. One half was the Princess, the other the Oni. Two people that took over Ninjago. Two people tried to kill him. Two people, that couldn't be more different.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he let out a small chuckle. Then he reached up and wiped his face. He was crying. Hot tears were staining his cheeks. He hadn't even thought about that. He sniffed as he bent down and picked up the pieces of the plaque. Slowly, he concentrated his power in his hands. The power seeped out and reached out to the plaque. Steadily, the halves began to fuse back together. He'd learned by watching Kai that his power put out enough heat to weld things if he focused. And so he did, letting the crack in the plaque meld. It left an ugly black mark down where the break was, but it was at least together and legible. He gently set it back up, not bothering yet to actually hammer it back on.</p>
<p>"I wonder if there's a place where you and I actually liked each other," Lloyd mused sadly, "What if there was a place where we were able to get along? And we actually… actually cared about each other? Where you weren't… you know. Heh… I guess that's just wishful thinking though. I can't undo time and the last guys who tried showed why you shouldn't."</p>
<p>Lloyd looked up back to the statue, "You know, you made me stronger, Harumi. You got me to realize what I had to do to beat my dad. You got me to see what I had to do. Is that what it's going to take for me to get stronger now? Am I going to have to keep going through painful things, keep regretting everything? Just, thinking about that… it hurts. I don't want to do that. But Ninjago relies on me to protect them. Everyone looks up to me. I can't turn around and stop moving forward now."</p>
<p>Lloyd turned his back to the statue to face the opposite wall. He leaned himself back up against the plaque for a few moments before he groaned, "I don't know what I expected to happen. I thought this would make me feel better but… but I don't. I still see your face when I look at Ninjago City now. I have to smile at every celebration knowing that you had to… had to… had to die for all of them."</p>
<p>"...I'm just rambling now," Lloyd pushed himself upright, taking a step away from her, "I have to move on. I don't know how I can, but I have to. Garmadon said something was coming, and I have to learn more about that. I have to be ready for it. I gotta be able to face danger without thinking about how I hurt you. Otherwise… more people are gonna get hurt like you did. More people are going to fall into darkness. I stopped the ultimate darkness before, but I didn't think about the shadows that don't come from evil. The things that everyone has to deal with. I can't let anyone else go through what you did."</p>
<p>Lloyd took a few more steps away, "I won't forget you, Harumi. But, I can't dwell on you. I can't let you consume me like you wanted Garmadon to. If I did I'd… I'd be saying that you were justified. You weren't. But you weren't entirely wrong. I do have to get stronger, be a better ninja. A better person. You showed me a lot of things I need to learn if I want to grow up. I can't just act like I'm not going to lose people. But I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I don't leave anyone else behind."</p>
<p>He reached the end of the hall. He hesitated as he reached out for the massive double doors. He felt tempted to look behind, back towards her. His hand trembled in the spot. After a few moments, he inhaled and forced his hand to move. He forced himself to grip the handle and push down. Forced himself to open the door and step outside. And as he held the door open, he let out one last sigh.</p>
<p>"I'm going to see him now, Harumi," Lloyd hung his head, "He asked to see me. I can't say no. I'm going to have to learn how to handle him too. How to move past both of you. And… I guess I need to do what my actual dad would have told me to do."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Harumi," Lloyd let the door handle go, causing the door to swing back shut.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Do you need anyone to accompany you?" The Warden asked nervously, "I can send in one of the guards if you need it!"</p>
<p>"No… I think I'll be fine," Lloyd turned towards the opened door to the Maximum Security Wing, "After all, you said it yourself: you spared no expense."</p>
<p>"Heh… right, of course we did!" The Warden suddenly backed up, "Well, I'll check you out when you get done!"</p>
<p>Lloyd turned to try to say something to the warden, but the massive vault door had already slammed shut and the laser bars had moved to block the exit. Slowly, he took a deep breath and walked towards the walkway that slowly extended for him, leading him to the massive cell that lay within the center of the room, and more importantly, the man that stood there.</p>
<p>Garmadon stood with his arms behind his back, looking away from Lloyd. From the angle that Lloyd could see, he could see there was a deep frown on his face. As he approached the glass wall, he took a moment to look down to the sheer drop that would await him if he were to fall. He supposed it was a good thing too… it meant his father wasn't getting out.</p>
<p>"So, you finally came," Garmadon growled out, "Funny, I thought the protectors of this world would be more… prompt."</p>
<p>"Forgive me for not wanting to spend anymore time in here than I have to," Lloyd narrowed his gaze, "You sent for me. Tell me why."</p>
<p>"Hrm… yes, I do believe I did. I had something important to tell you, something you would wish to hear…" Garmadon moved his hand to gently tap his chin, "Now, I wonder what that was. What sort of thing would be so important, I, Garmadon, would send for the Green Ninja? Hmm… it seems I can't quite remember. Your presence makes it hard to think over the stench of justice that you and your friends give off."</p>
<p>"My name is Lloyd," Lloyd stated flatly, "I would call you the Emperor, but you're not exactly ruling an empire right now."</p>
<p>"My reign is simply on pause," Garmadon curtly responded back, "Much like your ability to protect this world."</p>
<p>"I'll protect Ninjago when the time comes, me and my friends," Lloyd shook his head, "What did you want me here for?"</p>
<p>"Hrm… I have seen something, Green Ninja," Garmadon turned, "But, perhaps it would be more fun for you to guess what I have seen. Tell me, are the rumors true? Does the white one see visions of the future?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes…" Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"A knowledge into the future is a result of many things," Garmadon turned about, "Oh, the easiest way is to peer into the void between the realms. To see the nothingness that extends there, and the terror that comes from it. It is enough to make a lesser man go mad. Though, I doubt you or your friends would be willing to do that."</p>
<p>"You're still not answering my question," Lloyd growled, "Why are you asking about Zane?"</p>
<p>"Impatience is not a virtue one such as yourself should have," Garmadon turned around, a hand on his chest, "Why, I would have thought I raised you better."</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> didn't raise me at all!" Lloyd countered, "You're just a reflection of the man my father was. He was a strong Sensei, a man that fought for his love, and truth, and his own son while being corrupted by the darkest thing Ninjago has in it! You could never be him! The real Garmadon, he'd never let his lust for power take over like this. You're just a murderer and a tyrant. Don't ever associate yourself with my dad!"</p>
<p>Garmadon looked to Lloyd for a few moments, then he scoffed and waved an arm. He moved over to his chair, gently sitting in it and spinning around in it to face Lloyd. He sat up just slightly in it, his bottom arms resting on the rests while his upper arms were clasped in front of his chin. He looked away from Lloyd, letting out a long rumble as the fire behind those red eyes of his seemed to begin to smolder to the surface.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I should speed this along, before I get more heartfelt confessions of your complex feelings on the topic of resurrection," Garmadon sighed, "My visions, they have changed. Something is coming, something else. Something that I have not felt… in so long."</p>
<p>"You said 'Something is coming' when we last met," Lloyd pointed out, "Are you telling me something else is on its way now?"</p>
<p>"Hrmm…. I cannot tell you much," Garmadon shook his head slightly, "I feel many things. Many conflicting things. My dreams, they have been dark. I have touched death, and death has touched me. I have seen what the Departed Realm is like, and how close it is to it. Have you felt it, Lloyd? The endless void, the one that lays just beyond our perception, that stretches beyond all reasoning, all thought, everything?"</p>
<p>"Of course not," Lloyd slowly sat down, bringing his feet together to mirror his father's sitting stance, "So, you're saying something is going to happen?"</p>
<p>Garmadon stood up, making Lloyd's eyebrow twitch as he walked towards the glass, "They are… familiar, to me. I have little memory of who I once was. That at first appeared as a curse to me. A man without memory is no man. Yet now that I have grown… I know what I am. From what I have gleaned of this land, I would be better off not remembering. Yet the sensation, that which it brings to me, it feels as though it is coming closer."</p>
<p>"Who?" Lloyd stood up to mirror him again, "Tell me so I can protect Ninjago!"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Garmadon slowly inhaled, "But I know that when they come… they will bring a destruction to them that will threaten far more than just our world."</p>
<p>"Our world?" Lloyd crossed his arms, "You mean the other realms, right? Someone is coming that will alter the realms, right?"</p>
<p>"If you do not know to what I speak, then you are best off not knowing," Garmadon turned around, "But, I can tell you this: the threat will be something that you will have to face not only alone, but with… beings. Beings that remind me, for some reason, of you."</p>
<p>"Now you're sounding crazy," Lloyd rolled his eyes, "There's only one me. I'm the one and only Green Ninja. There's only one of me in the world!"</p>
<p>"Do you not listen to me, you oaf?!" Garmadon thrust his head around, burning his gaze directly into Lloyd's own. The force and intensity of it was enough to make Lloyd stumble backwards. Had he not felt his heel go over the edge and thrown himself forward, he'd have gone flying off into the darkness.</p>
<p>"Clumsy," Garmadon turned around, "I see beings that you will face, those that you will fight alongside, those that will stand to the side… I do not know what they mean. I was thinking of telling you what I saw… but now that I see you in the flesh once more, I am reminded why I have no inclination towards it."</p>
<p>"You need to tell me," Lloyd stepped up to the glass, "Only one of us can protect Ninjago."</p>
<p>"Yes," Garmadon smirked, "We are linked, son. You were an ingredient in my ritual. Our powers, they are simply two opposites that lay across power. You are Creation, I am Destruction. If you were to submit your powers to me, I could take care of this threat long before it was ever even relevant to you."</p>
<p>"Fat chance," Lloyd retorted, "You and I both know it's the conflict that fuels you. You'd just use the chance to take over Ninjago the second you finished your fight!"</p>
<p>"So, you not only have the clumsiness of a child, but the ability of foresight as well?" Garmadon grinned, his teeth showing one by one, "Funny how the mighty show themselves to their foes."</p>
<p>"I'm not giving you your power back," Lloyd stepped back, "That's all this was about, wasn't it? It's all just some stupid attempt to get me to give you back what you lost. Forget it. I'll figure this all out on my own. Coming here was a waste of time."</p>
<p>Lloyd began to walk away from Garmadon. Holding himself back from stomping the way out. He reached the end of the walkway at the massive vault door. He prepared to call out to tell the Warden to open the door for him, but Garmadon's voice rang out.</p>
<p>"What if I were to tell you that I see death for you in my visions?" Garmadon called out, his tone neutral but his grin still present.</p>
<p>Lloyd hesitated to call for the door. He slowly turned towards Garmadon, taking a few steps forward to read his face. That grin of his, it unnerved him. He had seen his father angry, grieving, and even murderous. Yet for some reason, to see a monster like this, one she brought into this world for the sole purpose of destruction, smiling at him was the sensation that made a chill go down his spine. That face held no sign of lying, no hint of deceit. After having spent so long thinking about her, he was beginning to learn what deceit looked like.</p>
<p>"Are you telling me that I'm going to die?" Lloyd stalked forward back to the cage.</p>
<p>"Oh, so he finally is interested in what I have to say," Garmadon chuckled, "You already are. Slain at the hands of one of your former foes."</p>
<p>"That's impossible, I'm right here!" Lloyd gestured to his body, "Still very much alive. You wouldn't be alive if I wasn't."</p>
<p>"I have seen another, with them," Garmadon closed his eyes, ignoring the ninja, "They are one that I cannot ascertain. They are crying. Crying as they look over you. I would imagine they are likely close to you, in some way."</p>
<p>"But I'm not dead!" Lloyd pointed out again, "I'm. Right. Here!"</p>
<p>Garmadon continued, "Another weeps, but with a smile. A smile stained in ash. They walk forward into battle with that smile on their face, no matter what blows they take. They are the ones you must truly watch out for. They will push forward regardless of the pain you put them through."</p>
<p>"Oh, how funny, one that wishes to imitate me," Garmadon chuckled, still ignoring Lloyd, "And… one that he is training. I would hope that he would be able to move his sword more than just up and down."</p>
<p>"Are you just going to keep talking?" Lloyd groaned, "Ignore me?"</p>
<p>"How quaint… a child. Oh, but one that doesn't feel like a child… oh, I see them doing things that you could only hope of dreaming of," Garmadon sighed, "A pity. I would have liked to train them to their True Potential myself."</p>
<p>"You really are crazy if these are the visions you're seeing," Lloyd leaned back, "You're making so much sense right now."</p>
<p>"Oh hush. I've heard other things. The sound of those awful things the police carry -or rather should- rattling off incessantly. All reflected to me, strangely enough. In something rather… pure, against those horrible things," Garmadon opened one eye, "Are you listening?"</p>
<p>Lloyd rubbed his temples, "Just get it over with. I don't get any of this."</p>
<p>"Have you ever touched the darkness? One that has come far closer than that fool and his son. One that has been touched by the darkness, and has taken the darkness for themselves. Oh, the fight that must have been!" Garmadon chuckled, closing his eyes again, "How I wish I could have seen that fight."</p>
<p>"And?" Lloyd kept rubbing.</p>
<p>"One is weeping beside a temple… no, a statue. Something inside of it, dear to them, locked away where they can never truly get to it," Garmadon turned around, "Oh. They have a tail."</p>
<p>"And one… one is barely in my perception. I see light, and shadow, mingling together. The shining suns of a distance world, a world of barren wasteland, a land important to us. They sit amongst the beasts, at the gates of hell. Just them standing up… all the others I see cower before them."</p>
<p>"Is that it?" Lloyd asked.</p>
<p>"Hrm… yes, I do believe that it is," Garmadon opened his eyes, "Now, that was rather painless for you, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>"If you count 'painless' as horrible!" Lloyd turned around, "Thanks for all this confusing stuff, Garmadon. I'll be going home now."</p>
<p>"Yes, that would be all I have to tell you," Garmadon waved his hand, "You are dismissed."</p>
<p>Lloyd tightened his fists, thinking of something to say but failing to find anything. Instead, he inhaled sharply, then made a rather calm and collected walk back to the entrance to the vault. He was once more about to call for the Warden when Garmadon knocked on the glass with all four arms.</p>
<p>"What?!" Lloyd turned around, his attempted calm broken.</p>
<p>"Tell them to send me more books," Garmadon reached down to pick up a magazine from the previous week, "I wish to learn the history of these lands. Tell the Warden I am rather sated when I am given things to preoccupy my mind with, rather than thoughts of him."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure he's listening right now," Lloyd turned back around, "I'll pass on the message."</p>
<p>"Good," Garmadon stepped back, "Now leave."</p>
<p>Lloyd once more ignored Garmadon's declaration for him being allowed to leave, and called out for the Warden. A few moments later, the vault door opened, the laser bars deactivating and allowing him to step out. Garmadon turned so one eye watched Lloyd as he left the massive chamber, and more intently as each layer of security came back into place. Just as the vault was sealed, he looked away.</p>
<p>"So…" The Warden walked from around the corner towards Lloyd, "How'd it go?"</p>
<p>"You weren't listening?" Lloyd groaned, "He's insufferable."</p>
<p>"He is, but he's dangerous!" The Warden shook his head, "This prison is under my command, and he's the biggest threat we have right now to us. He says crazy stuff like that… but his visions always come true!"</p>
<p>"He's had other visions?" Lloyd asked, raising his eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Yep!" The Warden grinned, "The other day, he predicted exactly who would be watching him on the camera! And the day before that! And before that!"</p>
<p>"Did he tell you this?" Lloyd sighed, "If you talked to him on the intercom, he likely just memorized the pattern the voices were in. He's sneaky like that."</p>
<p>"I still say it was visions! ...But, you might have a point. I'll make sure to let the boys know not to talk to him!" The Warden paused, "Do you perhaps need an escort out?"</p>
<p>"No need," Lloyd raised his hand, "Nya's picking me up in the Driller. We need to do some prep before we get started helping move the rest of those artifacts to Borg Tower."</p>
<p>"Good luck with that!" The Warden saluted Lloyd.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it'll go fine," Lloyd sighed with a smile, "After all, it's just moving boxes. I'll make sure we keep it uneventful.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus, with a rather small chapter, we begin Universal Deviations!</p><p>Yes, this chapter is somewhat shameless foreshadowing. I have a lot of things planned and this chapter is sort of my way of forcing myself to make sure I'm going through with it. I had a lot of fun writing the dialogue between these two.</p><p>Each chapter will focus on one of the main leads we have so far in Ninjaverse. Since we have a total of 4 of them right now, we'll have 4 chapters during the hiatus. Each one is set before the actual beginning of Ninjaverse. Time flows chronologically in each of their worlds, so all chapters will take place before Lloyd drops into their life.</p><p>Thank you for reading, and Ninja-Go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (Lu)Lloyd - Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I really think I'm gonna be sick…" Lulloyd placed his hands over his stomach.</p>
<p>"Pfft, what, did the Ka-are really make you that sick?" Garmadon laughed, "Son, if a little jostling is enough to make you sick then we need to add to your training regimine!"</p>
<p>The portal behind the two figures closed up, leaving Lulloyd and Garmadon in their new location. Lulloyd has traded his ninja gi for his favorite green hoodie and black pants, his hood currently drawn up over his head. Garmadon had dressed himself in his 'fancy' warlord robes, which Lulloyd had come to learn was just his normal robes but with an even pointier helmet. The trip seemed to have no effect on Garmadon, while Lulloyd wished he had his sword with him to steady himself.</p>
<p>In front of them was a land of pinks and glitter. The last that Lulloyd had ever heard, it was nothing more than an oddly PG apocalyptic ruin, but now it appeared as though the entire world had been given a massive shot of color and… things that he couldn't fully place. He was forced to duck as a spinning star carrying what he could only call a 'sparkle baby' flew past him, both laughing in unison as they did.</p>
<p>"Ugh…" Garmadon slowly swallowed and beat his chest with a hand, "I know J said that it was different now but… wow, this is just too much color. I'm not saying make it all dark and gritty but come on, at least use colors that don't blind you when the sun shines on it!"</p>
<p>"We uh, should go find this 'J,' right, dad?" Lulloyd asked curiously. Garmadon's slightly unnerved smile turned into a deep grin.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, don't worry, he'll see us right away," Garmadon looked around, the two having landed in what appeared to be woods just outside of the city, "In fact, here, help me get some stuff for a ride!" Garmadon gestured to the woods, and Lulloyd followed suit.</p>
<p>Garmadon and Lulloyd began to rapidly dart around the surrounding area, grabbing at pieces and throwing them into a massive pile where they once stood. Lulloyd mirrored grabbing what Garmadon did, allowing the two to quickly assemble a good pile. Pieces gathered, Garmadon began with legs, using large leaf pieces and clipping them on so they would rotate forward and back like legs. Sticking plates between two leaves gave him a protrusion to build feet off of. Lulloyd worked on creating the main body, using the ground tiles to create fins and a large tail. When Garmadon and Lullody stopped, a glistening pink, purple and blue shark with large chicken legs, covered in glitter, splashed with color and a completely open head was in front of them.</p>
<p>"Hmm… does the mouth open, son?" Garmadon turned, sighing as Lulloyd rubbed hie neck, "Then it'll have to do. You've got a llllooooooonnngggggg way to go before you're building up there with the warlords!"</p>
<p>Garmadon leapt from the ground, grabbing the side of a fin to flip himself into the cockpit. Lulloyd took the seat behind him. Garmadon looked to the controls and gave a nod of approval, hoisting the control sticks to make the thing walk forward. With its legs only able to rotate at 'hip' and 'ankle,' the ride wasn't incredibly smooth, but after a few trial steps they were up and running straight into the city.</p>
<p>Lulloyd was silent, opting instead to just take in the… sights. While Ninjago City's architecture could be strange going from layer to layer, it was nothing compared to the sights he saw. Mechs walking around with massive swords made of strange fuzzy piping, bubble-like spaceships with gatling guns firing out ice cream, what looked to be massive sentient fruit making their way around as well, it was as if he was in some sort of happy nightmare of colors. Several citizens in various states of tattoos depicting spikes and skulls were also wearing sparkly robes and neon face paint. Most people would wave to them as their shark stepped by. Lulloyd realized quickly them walking around in a glittery shark mech was so weird, it was normal.</p>
<p>"He said to meet him… right around here…" Garmadon stopped in front of what Lulloyd recognized as the Statue of Liberty. The massive thing was sunk halfway into the ground, her torch at the top traded out for fireworks and the dull green color changed to various shades of pink. At the base of the statue was a shop that had lines all the way around the statue and then some, with people walking out with coffee, slushies and various manners of drinks. Just catching the price board through the doors made Lulloyd shudder.</p>
<p>"YO! G!"</p>
<p>Garmadon looked up to hear three rapid <em>Pew, Pew, Pew!</em>'s. Garmadon did a backflip, yanking a brick up from the fin of the shark to deflect the oncoming fire. Three blue long bolts struck the shield, turned to wedges, and then arced off into the distance. While Lulloyd raised his arms to prepare for another attack, Garmadon's smile was wide enough to nearly break the boundaries of his face.</p>
<p>"J!" Garmadon laughed as a figure floated down from a massive jetpack laced with balloons, "How long has it been?!"</p>
<p>The aforementioned 'J' slowly drifted down the roof of the coffee shop, the entire thing deflating as he landed. The figure was dressed in a striking dark purple suit, the sleeves gone to show gloves decked out with card suits. His orange undershirt and tie were tucked under it. Most startling of all, however, was his massively slicked back hair, the green locks jutting out from his head like some sort of massive plant.</p>
<p>"Oh I dunno, just a few YEARS!" Joker laughed and waved the shark over, catching sight of who was also in the cockpit, "Waaaaaaaait, is this him? You're Lulloyd, right, son of big G?!"</p>
<p>"Y-You told him my name was Lulloyd?" Lulloyd groaned. Garmadon just rolled his eyes and let his mech step over the line of people to place them at the roof.</p>
<p>"Howdy!" Joker extended his hand, "I'm sure old G here has told you about me before, but I'm Joker! Greatest enemy of Batman, scourge of Gotham City, the clown prince of downtown, I'm sure you've heard of me."</p>
<p>"...You…" Lulloyd slowly reached out to shake Joker's hand, the sheer force of the handshake nearly yanking Lulloyd clean out of the cockpit, "I… I didn't know you were <em>the</em> Joker. Dad, always just called you J…"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's just a thing we do!" Garmadon clarified, "Easy way to distinguish each other. Plus, the only other nickname that works is reserved exclusively for your mother."</p>
<p>"How is Coco, by the way?" Joker asked as he stepped down into the mech, "Last I heard you two were back together!"</p>
<p>"Yep, all thanks to Lulloyd here," Garmadon turned back to look at his son, "See this kid here? Managed to take down Meowthra, defeat me AND get me and Coco back together! Oh I tell you Joker, the fights that we've gotten into since then…"</p>
<p>"You defeated G?" Joker delivered a hard smack to Lulloyd's back, "Congrats, Lulloyd! You should be so proud of yourself! Taking down one of the great villains of all over there!"</p>
<p>"Oh I'm not the best, not yet anyways!" Garmadon sighed, turning the mech into the streets, "Started teaching Lulloyd and his team now, but they haven't found their villain yet. Trust me, it isn't for lack of trying! It's almost like Ninjago just doesn't have enough villains!"</p>
<p>"I feel that!" Joker leaned back with his arms crossed, "Ever since we merged with the Systar System, there have been more heroes than we know what to deal with! It's almost like there isn't enough of us to go around anymore! Thankfully Batman said Gotham City is his turf, said he'd only ever reluctantly crossover with another hero to take any of us down."</p>
<p>"That's pretty heroic of him, especially with that new sidekick of his," Garmadon looked out into the streets, "By the way, where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Emmet's place! He said he's throwing out eight-and-a-little-more anniversary," Joker smirked, "You'll get to meet Batman's wife!"</p>
<p>"BATMAN HAS A WIFE NOW?!" Garmadon yanked up on his controls,the shark's tail causing a hovering car to go flying off into a swimming pool of what Lulloyd could only guess was chocolate ice cream.</p>
<p>"You haven't heard?!" Joker leaned forward over Lulloyd's head, "It's like you guys aren't even apart of this place! He married Queen Watevra Wa'nabi, the leader of the Systar System!" Joker grimaced, "Not that, I was told until they're already hitched it..."</p>
<p>"J, I'm so sorry, that's just low of Batman!" Garmadon hissed, "Come on, you gotta know if you have a new dynamic to your rivalry. Why, that's like if Wu went and got a surprise ninja without telling us!"</p>
<p>Across the way, a whisper of <em>surprise…</em> echoed out.</p>
<p>"Well I'm over it now, even though I was really stern with him!" Joker frowned, "I made sure to turn the acid for the vat up extra high when I kidnapped Robin!"</p>
<p>"How is that kid, anyways?" Garmadon leaned back, "Should I worry about him trying to take me down on sight?"</p>
<p>"Oh he's an absolute gem, nicest kid you'll ever meet!" Joker quickly beamed, "I've never met anyone that hasn't come to love him after just a few minutes!"</p>
<p>"Sounds like the perfect sidekick," Garmadon shivered, "Well let's get to this place so we can meet all of them."</p>
<p>"Wait, are we going to hang out with… heroes?" Lulloyd turned to Joker, "Aren't you like, a villain?"</p>
<p>"Only the best one Batman's ever met!" Joker grinned evilly, "Outside Gotham though, we only have to fight if we get the urge to. This place is a truce zone. Nothing wrong with a bit of fun every now again, amirite? Wouldn't wanna cause another end of the world by giving Batman the old one-two, right?"</p>
<p>"...I uh, don't think I'd have ever hung out with my dad before Meowthra but, okay?" Lulloyd stated awkwardly. Garmadon gave him a nod, signalling he'd gotten his answer.</p>
<p>Lulloyd did what he did best when things got overwhelming: retreated into silence and waited for the perfect chance to speak. Between his dad and Joker, he found none of that. Instead, he let Garmadon drive them out of the city and down a massive road that went out into another stretch of the forest around the city. The density of figures and builds seemed to decrease as they made their way out into the distance. Once they exited the forest, Lulloyd saw a sight that was both comforting and strange at the same time.</p>
<p>An innocent little yellow house with large sloped blue roofs, surrounded by a white picket fence on all sides, stood on a patch of pure grass in the midst of a wide open clearing. Around the home, several ships were already parked, most notably the Scuttler and a massive sand blue jacked up truck. Garmadon grimaced and looked to his own ride, making sure to park his mech near the treeline and hopping out along with the others.</p>
<p>"...Should've at least brought a sub…" Garmadon muttered, waving for the two to join him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, kiddo!" Joker patted Lulloyd's shoulder, "Just go in and have some fun! I see you're the quiet hero type. Don't worry, silent heroes are just as great at the loud ones!"</p>
<p>Before Lulloyd could correct him on that, Joker had leapt down beside Garmadon. Lulloyd slowly rubbed his forehead, pushing his hoodie down and following after his dad. A sense of worry filled him as the two approached the door, Garmadon mumbling as he was forced to duck down to make it frame.</p>
<p>"Heeeyy you guys made it!" A chipper sounded voice rung out as Lulloyd entered, "Did the Ka-are arrive on time! Oh man, did you guys have any trouble getting here?"</p>
<p>"Nah, totally didn't, Emmet!" Garmadon smirked, "Lulloyd, meet Emmet, savior of basically everyone here. Twice, kinda. More like one and a half."</p>
<p>Lulloyd blinked as he came face to face with Emmet. The construction worker was in a normal set of slightly faded and scratched construction vest and pants. In one hand he has a plate filled with soda, goblets and teacups. Behind him, the living room was packed with people all chatting with one another.</p>
<p>"Uh, hi!" Lulloyd quickly reached forward to shake Emmet's free hand, "I'm Lulloyd, uh, son of Garmadon and, the green ninja."</p>
<p>"Well it's awesome to meet you!" Emmet reached out to shake the hand, "Lucy was worried that you guys not make it oh we're going down!"</p>
<p>Emmet's foot tripped over the welcoming mat into his home, sending his tray forward. Without even thinking, Lulloyd did a backflip and kicked off the door, sending him soaring overhead. He collected all the drinks and landed behind Emmet, holding the tray up overhead. When he looked up, he found his eyes were looking at a pair of black pants with stencil designs across them.</p>
<p>"Woah, nice moves!" Lucy reached down to take the tray, letting Lulloyd slide up, "They really weren't kidding when they said you were a ninja. Wish I'd gotten the training you did."</p>
<p>"...Y-Yeah… totally am…" Lulloyd felt his senses going into overload being so close to Lucy. After a moment, Lucy took a step back.</p>
<p>"Well, come on in and say hi! Batman and Robin are out getting some snacks. Think you and Garmadon can stay out of trouble until then?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Ppssshhh, we're at a formal event! There is absolutely no way that I will not not never not nope ever not do something to ruin it!" Joker beamed, "Besides, Emmet was nice enough to invite us."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about us, I'm currently training Lulloyd and his team, so I guess I'm technically on the 'good' side…" Garmadon paused, "Lulloyd, that'd make me, what? Chaotic even or something?"</p>
<p>"D-Dad, don't, we don't need to, tell them about that…" Lulloyd rubbed his hands together, "...We haven't even finished your character…"</p>
<p>"OOooh new face! New face! I wanna say hi first! Can I, Emmet, can I?!"</p>
<p>"Nope, sorry Unikitty!" Emmet smiled, "Lucy and I always did, but you can be third!"</p>
<p>Lulloyd turned to see what he could only describe as the infusion of a pink rainbow, unicorn and cat all put together leaping towards him. When she landed, her body bent forward into slopes to let her raise her head to be right at Lulloyd's eyes level.</p>
<p>"Third place is still a winner! Hello!" Unikitty beamed, "I'm Unikitty! I used to be Angry Kitty, but now I'm back to being good old Unikitty, bringer of rainbows and HAPPINESS!" To punctuate her points, sparkles of wands and stars popped over her head.</p>
<p>"...I-I'm Lulloyd," Lulloyd was quickly feeling overwhelmed, "Uh, I'm the green ninja, uh, I'm Garmadon's son, uh, and, I uh, yeah…"</p>
<p>"We're so happy to have you here!" Unikitty giggled, "New faces are always great to have! A party isn't a party if you don't have at least one new face! Otherwise it's just a get-together! Not that there's anything wrong with either, because both can be FUN!"</p>
<p>"Aye!" Lulloyd watched an amalgamation of a pirate ship, several instruments, and a metal beard rise from the couch, "A good captain can't build a crew without new members! Tis good to have you with us, boy!"</p>
<p>"Well who is this little cutie pootie right here?" A far deeper female voice made Lulloyd start to look for it, only to watch something rapidly pool in front of him. Orange, red and purple bricks rapidly began to melt together until a brick-built dragon stood in front of him, the rough and blocky form sitting down on the ground. Much to Lulloyd's shock, the eyes actually blinked and the mouth began to move.</p>
<p>"You like dragons, right?" The mass asked, "I'm still learning what form everyone is most comfortable around."</p>
<p>"...uh," Lulloyd was stunned beyond words. After a few moments, Garmadon's hands came down on his shoulders.</p>
<p>"You're staring, son," Garmadon hissed to him, then raised his voice, "You must be Queen Watevra Wa'nabi, a pleasure to make your possible future enemy."</p>
<p>"Mhm-hmm, nice to meet you to, Garmadon," Watevra smirked, "The apple fell a bit far from the tree, didn't it?"</p>
<p>"Oh, he'll grow to look a lot more like me in his future redesign," Garmadon waved his hand flipilantly, "We would've been at the wedding ceremony but the Ka-are wasn't working! I tell you, it's almost like you guys are trying to avoid us!"</p>
<p>"I know, right?!" Emmet popped up behind Watevra, "I didn't even know Ninjago City was a place until Batman mentioned it in a joke! And then I was all 'wait, you're telling me there is a city of super awesome people that we never even met and clearly all totally AWESOME?!' And then Batman was like 'Oh, yeah, thought you know.' So I sent the invite out and you guys are actually here!"</p>
<p>"You… guys never heard of us before?" Lulloyd turned his attention to Emmet.</p>
<p>"Nope, nuh-uh, nada!" Emmet shook his head, "But hey, now you're here and we get to meet you! We tried to send more invitations but we could only get two out! Batman said you two were the best choices."</p>
<p>"Cause, you know, I could totally only contact two guys with my super rad transmitter beam. Those charges are like, super expensive, and all. Stop asking questions."</p>
<p>The room turned to see Batman and Robin carrying what looked to be at least ten pizza boxes and three crates of soda, along with several legs of chicken, croissants and bananas. Robin was struggling with the crates, and when he saw the team, he happily cried out.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey guys! We… got… what you asked for!" Robin turned, "Padre, can… can I set these down?"</p>
<p>"Nah, not yet, this is gonna do so much work for your glutes," Batman smirked, "I got the kid working out, I'm gonna make him a perfect little me. As in, totally shredded. I mean…."</p>
<p>Batman trailed off. Across the room, Garmadon and him made eye contact. Lightning pieces sparked in the air. Batman threw the pizza boxes into the air, making them land perfectly on the couch. Robin huffed and simply smiled again as he forced himself to continue holding onto the crates. Batman surged across the room, Garmadon dropping to all fours and skittering up until the two leapt and pressed their chests together. Garmadon was grinning, while Batman was snarling. The room tensed up as the two spoke.</p>
<p>"So, you're the infamous Batman!" Garmadon smirked, "My, I never realized one of the realm's heroes was so… scrawny."</p>
<p>"Hey, Joker mentioned you before. I see you really are ripping off my image. Black is my thing, and I don't even seen a single line of dark gray on you," Batman shot back, "Being taller doesn't mean anything. I bet you don't even have a single ab!"</p>
<p>"Hah! Wrong again, hero!" Garmadon whispered, "I have fourteen."</p>
<p>"F-Four...Fourteen?!" Batman sputtered, taking a step back and drawing two batarangs, "...Nah, nobody can have that many abs! I can't, and I have the most abs out of everyone here! You're totally lying to me!"</p>
<p>"How about I take off this armor and we see who really does?" Garmadon grinned, "Though, when I take this armor off, it's for a duel, and most of my duels are to the death."</p>
<p>"Trust me, I've saved the world like, so many times I don't even think you can count that high. Only Batman can count that high. And even if you could, you didn't even conquer the world more than once. So, like, I think that means I'm still totally better than you!" Batman's snarl turned into a wild grin of his own.</p>
<p>"BATMAN!"</p>
<p>Both Watevera and Joker both shouted out at once, the two sharing a look of confusion before both frowning and crossing their arms. Batman perked and stood up straight, looking to the two of them with a simple, 'Wwwwhhhaaaattttttttt?'</p>
<p>"Batman, we talked about this!" Watevera waved a brick built hand around, "You do NOT go making any new villains with you first coming to ME! You know how many you still gotta put in Arkham? So many I don't even think <em>you</em> can count that high!"</p>
<p>"Bats, buddy, I really appreciate you're willing to branch out here," Joker growled, "But I for one find it a little insulting that you're willing to make even more changes in our relationship without telling me! G is my friend but I wasn't ready to ally with him yet!"</p>
<p>"But come oooooonnnnnnnnn!" Batman groaned, "He's, like, totally provoking me! Right, Robin?"</p>
<p>Robin huffed hard and finally dropped the crates he was holding, "Onethousandfourhundredten! Whew! I held them for as long as I could, Padre! Uhm, what was it, you wanted?"</p>
<p>"Oh nu-uh, you ain't bringing our son into this!" Watevera surged forward, "Don't make me come give you a talkin' to right here in front of all your friends! If my eyes were correct you were the one that ran up to him and asked him to fight!"</p>
<p>"But… but!" Batman was cut off.</p>
<p>"Batman, it's a party," Wyldstyle walked up, extending a slushie out to him, "Come on, why don't we just all cool down from this and we all do something fun!"</p>
<p>"Aye! This room be saltier than a prisoner in the brig!" Metalbeard stood up, "Me thinks this be a good time to have one of Emmet's famous 'party activities!' What say you, quartermaster?"</p>
<p>"Uh I have no quarters but I am a Master Builder!" Emmet beamed, "I was gonna wait until all the midparty cookies were done but let's do it anyways! BUILDING CONTEST!"</p>
<p>"Build… contest…?" Throughout all of the altercations, Lulloyd had stood there, unable to process anything but what was happening around him. When Emmet shouted, the room erupted in one loud cheer of 'YAY!'</p>
<p>"Ooohh you guys have NO idea what you're getting into!" Garmadon smirked, "Come on, what's the contest, I wanna know so I can build a perfect shark themed item for it!" He paused, "Well. Dragon shark, if Lulloyd gets involved."</p>
<p>"Sharks? Hah! Try completely diesel and steampunk over here baby!" Lucy fired back.</p>
<p>"A rousing vessel to carry us upon the seas to victory!" Metalbeard added.</p>
<p>"Something chaotic and evil!" Joker laughed.</p>
<p>"Hey, I think that's what was looking for earlier!" Garmadon declared triumphantly.</p>
<p>"Alright, everyone!" Emmet leapt up onto his chair, "Then it's settled! Team build contest, theme is animals!"</p>
<p>"HAH!" Garmadon and Joker leapt into the air to high five one another.</p>
<p>"Hear that, Batty?" Watevera's arm extended and wrapped around Batman to draw him in, "We get to show off our stuff!"</p>
<p>"Oohhh, oohhh build contest!" Robin looked around, "Can I be with the pirate? I've always wanted to do something pirate-y! I think it was national talk like a pirate day awhile ago!"</p>
<p>"And I'm with my Special," Lucy backed up sweetly to Emmet, "And we will OWN all of you!"</p>
<p>"Is Benny coming?" Emmet asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Nah, said he wanted to see how many spaceships he could make pop off of an even bigger spaceship, it's all spaceships with that guy," Lucy waved her hand, "Plus if he was here we'd have an odd number."</p>
<p>"He's kinda a one note character," Batman added, "Probably super hard to write for."</p>
<p>"I guess that leaves you with ME!" Unikitty leapt up in the air, spinning around Lulloyd, "Oh this is going to be so fun1 We can make a rainbow bird, or a rainbow fish, oh maybe a sparkly rainbow unicorn!"</p>
<p>"...Uh… what about a dragon..?" Lulloyd stammered around.</p>
<p>"A rainbow dragon…?" Unikiity paused. Lulloyd felt his chest slightly tighten.</p>
<p>"I-I was just saying something, you know! Something dumb!" Lulloyd smiled dumbly, "Look, forget I even said anything, let's uh, let's go with-"</p>
<p>"A rainbow dragon is the PERFECT idea!" Unikitty squeed, "Oh my gosh just think about it! We're in a rainbow forest, oh we can make the most huge awesome dragon! Come on, we gotta get going before we fall behind!"</p>
<p>"Fall… behind?" Lulloyd asked quizzically, only to see the room was deserted. Unikitty's tail turned sideway and wrapped around his arm to quickly drag him along in a high speed gallop that nearly put the mechdargon to shame.</p>
<p>The two exited Emmet's back door to see that the groups were already gone in the forest. Off in the distance, Lulloyd saws treetops go down below the treeline. Unikitty didn't give him much time to think, instead quickly ferrying him through the woods until the two came into an area of thick navy blue and purple undergrowth. There was a tiny clearing, at which point Unikitty stopped dragging him along and turned to him.</p>
<p>"I need every single rainbow colored brick here! I mean any color, if it's on the rainbow I want it now!" She beamed, "I'll go grab lots of non-rainbow colors!"</p>
<p>"Uhm, aren't, we gonna like, coordinate what parts we're building..?" Lulloyd asked.</p>
<p>"Well we can't build without bricks, silly!" Unikitty giggled, "Come on, we got lots and lots and lots of bricks to find! We're gonna make the best dragon EVER!"</p>
<p>"Uh… yeah, sure, totally," Lulloyd wasn't sure what he was doing, but he at least knew how to complete the task at hand. The forest was strangely colored, making the blues and orange stand out vividly against the more muted purples. As he looked around, he found even more colors, a situation which made him wonder how this place and Ninjago City were even connected, given that they were apparently connected.</p>
<p>Grabbing several colors of the rainbow was relatively simple: blue, indigo and orange were simple, and after a little digging he could even find red pieces in the undergrowth. At the same time, finding yellows, greens and violet was a rather difficult problem. Unikitty had specifically said rainbow, and the only yellow he'd seen around was on Emmet's house. He wasn't about to go taking from that, meaning he was trying to scavenge for them. It reminded him of trying to find sand green for his dragon… that color seemed hard to find for some reason until a few years ago.</p>
<p>Seeing what looked to be a big patch of yellow flowers, Lulloyd was quick to flip his way over from tree to tree until he landed in them. As he reached out to pluck away a large stem, however, he was met with a sight of orange. It took him a few moments to realize he was looking at Emmet's back, who turned to him and leapt up with a bit of surprise.</p>
<p>"Oh! Excccccuse me, just taking some stuff here for our super secret do not steal creation!" Emmet picked up a large section of tree trunk, "We are so gonna make this an awesome competition!"</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, sure thing," Lulloyd blinked, "Uh… we're gonna, win?"</p>
<p>"That sounds like the spirit!" Emmet turned, "Oh, Lucy is calling, gotta run!" Emmet quickly went flying.</p>
<p>Lulloyd sighed, the awkwardness of the encounter washing over him. He quickly went about gathering up the bricks he needed, stacking them rapidly up on a large plate until he had assembled a tower of a hodgepodge of random bricks of yellows and blues. He quickly began to make his way back through the woods, leaping and flipping his way over the bits of forest and back towards where Unikitty was awaiting.</p>
<p>"Heads up up up up up!"</p>
<p>Throwing his stack into the air, Lulloyd tried to skid to a stop. A large tree fell over in front of him, and he thrust his hand out to push himself away just as it flew in front of him. He landed with legs spread and one hand on the ground. He blinked at the fallen tree before he stood up to see his stack falling down. He grabbed ahold of it at he last minute, panting as he looked toward where the tree had fallen from.</p>
<p>"Apologies of the highest order!" Metalbeard shouted out from the tree stump, a mixture of sword and guitar in hand, "Landfall be not me strongest element!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry!" Robin shouted, "If it makes you feel any better, you looked totally cool flipping around like that!"</p>
<p>Lulloyd wanted to speak, but he had no idea what to say in response. So, instead, he just gave them a nod and leapt up over the tree to make his way back to Unikitty. The forest thankfully seemed to let him get back to the clearing without issue, leading him to finally plant his bricks down in front of him as he looked to see where Unikitty had brought. Upon seeing it, suddenly his stack of bricks felt underwhelming.</p>
<p>In front of him, Unikitty had assembled a gigantic expanse of all the colors of the rainbow. Seven towers of varying heights, built with elements connected to give the entire area a look of instability, rose up to the treetops. Weaving in and out of them with large bounds was Unikitty herself, happily humming a tune as he threw elements onto each of the towers. Upon seeing Lulloyd, she sparked and rapidly leapt over to him, looking to his bricks with a grin. He guessed her getting 'non-rainbow' pieces fell through.</p>
<p>"Perfect! We needed a lot more yellows, now we only need a little more yellows!" Her body extended out, her back leg rotating up to kick the bricks into the air to land on top of the yellow stack, "Now we just need the WOW factor for our dragon!"</p>
<p>"The, uh, wow factor?" Lulloyd asked.</p>
<p>"You know, the WOW factor!" Unikitty chuckled, "Something that'll make our build look sparkly and glittery and amazing! Anyone can build a dragon, but we gotta make it stand out!"</p>
<p>"Uh… well I normally have a mechdragon, that thing kinda, does some interesting stuff…" Lulloyd smiled slightly, "Like, uh, pretty much all of it can shoot out as missiles, it has like three extra heads for it too, all the spines can pop off and act as flares, oh! And like, the tail itself can act as a heat seeking missile!"</p>
<p>Unikitty blinked at him. Her expression didn't change, but she didn't respond to him. Lulloyd felt the awkwardness only wash over him harder, and he went to try to speak again.</p>
<p>"So… what you're saying is that we can make everything into fireworks?" Unikitty asked.</p>
<p>"...Yes," Lulloyd replied, "Yeah, that was exactly what I was saying."</p>
<p>"That… is going to be so totally fun and flashy and sparkly and it'll be so good!" Unikitty beamed, "Come on, we gotta work on making that then! Oh! When we make the rainbow dragon we gotta make sure that we make it so cool! We gotta give it really big rainbow WINGS!"</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Lulloyd tried to keep up, but Unikitty was already leaping into the towers and working on the dragon's base.</p>
<p>Lulloyd was quick to make sure he wasn't going to fall behind. While she worked on the body, he was quick on the head. At first, he found himself creating a replica of the mechdragon, and upon realizing it, he shifted to making a far sleeker and thinner head with large horns. Thankfully, some of the foliage had been propped up with what he'd seen used as decorative horns before, and a few brcks with horizontal studs was enough to give the dragon four of them.</p>
<p>Unikitty, meanwhile, was working on the body. At first, she tried to make the body a rainbow, but she ran out of curves. Instead, she made it incredibly long with tiny curves with the rainbow patterns interlaid throughout it in bands. For wings, she looked around and used the flowers and massive leaves and turned the front legs into massive wings by overlapping the large leaves. Lulloyd wondered if that technically made this a dragon, but it wasn't like anyone would care.</p>
<p>Not to be outdone, once Lulloyd had the sleek head finished, he thrust it onto the body and went to work on the tail. He wanted to be unique, and so instead of one tail, he created several long and thin tails that were each different colors of the rainbow (he had to use gray connectors but he hid those as best he could). At the end, he attached a large flower to match them.</p>
<p>Unikitty was fast to pick up on what he was doing. Soon enough, she had attached makeshift rockets to the bottom of each of the tails, giving the dragon propulsion into the sky. Lulloyd created fireworks by sticking a cone onto a cylinder and showing a bar through it, and repeated this to line the back of the dragon like scales. To hide the larger ones on the dragon's legs, they attached them behind the wings on the front and disguised them as smaller wings on the legs. Once they were done, Unikitty created a saddle that looked like a cloud with a slot in front of Lulloyd and two dents behind him for her feet.</p>
<p>"Now we just need to name it!" Unikitty called from atop the dragon.</p>
<p>"Uh, naming was never really something I'm good at," Lulloyd called back as he ran forward, spinning his body up from the wings and landing firmly in the saddle with one hand in the air.</p>
<p>"Hmm… what about… the Sparkle Dragon! Nonono, Cumulonimbeast! Or or or, what about the Rainbow Wyvern?!"</p>
<p>"Uh… what about the Dragonbow?" Lulloyd suggested.</p>
<p>"The Dragon… bow… the Dragon… Rainbow, the Dragonbow!" Unikitty sparked, "It's perfect, it's a name that's going to bring the world excitement and happiness!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I bet it is," Lulloyd paused, "So, uh, are done with it, or uh…?"</p>
<p>"One last thing~!" Unikitty sung, leaping down and grabbing tiles. Her back leg extended and kicked them so on the side of the dragon she spelled out 'L + U.' When she finished, she leapt back on and nodded, "There we are, now everyone will know it was the two of us that brought this competition joy!"</p>
<p>"You really seem to, you know, bring people joy," Lulloyd spoke as he slid into his seat, finding the 'steering' was a rainbow assortment of buttons and a flower for the steering wheel, "It's uh, nice, you know?"</p>
<p>"Awh, you're so sweet! Sweet like candy!" Unikitty beamed, "Making people smile is a reward itself though, so I don't need candy, thank you!" She sat down to admire the creation, "You can lighten up a little bit too, you know."</p>
<p>"Uh, what what?" Lulloyd blinked, "I never said I was tense, I'm perfectly fine."</p>
<p>"It's not that hard to read, you know," Unikitty rolled her eyes, "You're with friends! Nobody's judging you. I mean, your dad is a little out there but you don't have to think about that. Just enjoy the moment!"</p>
<p>"It's just a lot to take in all at once," Lulloyd smiled gently, "But, thanks, Unikitty. It helps to hear that."</p>
<p>"Great!" Unikitty declared, "Now we gotta wait until everyone else has shown off their builds before we go in there and CRUSH them!" Unikitty's eyes lit up with comical pink flames, "Let's walk right up to the house and hide behind it!"</p>
<p>Lulloyd wanted to say that it was impossible for them to do that, but then again his father had hidden his shark behind buildings in ways that he would never have thought possible. Thus, he began to make the dragon move. The beast wormed its way through the trees, using its curved body to slide between them and avoid breaking anything. It moved almost like a snake, which he guessed was due to the rainbow nature of it.</p>
<p>"Stealtttthhhhhhhhh…" Unikitty whispered as the dragon approached the house. He worked their way so they were opposite the direction they'd entered the wood and then walked out into the sunlight. Unikitty began to hum a spy song as they went. Soon, the dragon was directly behind the house, its body sticking out awkwardly behind it. It would only be non visible from a straight on angle.</p>
<p>"I, uh, don't know if this will work, Unikitty…" Lulloyd whispered.</p>
<p>"Shh, yes it will!" Unikitty sparked, leaping up into the air over the roof, "The others are coming through!"</p>
<p>With a massive combined evil laugh, several trees fell as something stepped out of it. What looked like massive monkey arms and legs were connected to the base of a shark that was painted in several hues of green and purple. A massive bowtie on the shark's front was spinning about and spurting flames as it did. On the top of the shark's head was a platform made to look like Joker's hair of green bricks where Garmadon and Joker stood.</p>
<p>"You think the monkey arms were too much?" Joker asked as Garmadon laughed.</p>
<p>"Nah, I think it was the perfect touch," Garmadon broke laughter to respond, "'Sides, we totally nailed this one!"</p>
<p>"Don't be counting ye ship as best in the seas without a test of her mettle!" Metalbeard shouted, "We be the ones taking home this here treasure!"</p>
<p>More trees fell down as several orange tentacles lashed out to strike into the ground. What looked to be a massive kraken tore its way beside the shark on monkey legs. At a massive wheel in the forehead of the beast was Metalbeard, laughing and playing his intro music on his piano leg. Robin was jumping and dancing to the music, one of the tentacles bent forward for him to stand on. The kraken stopped in front of the house, slowly rotating around to face the shark.</p>
<p>"We be the greatest fear upon the high seas!" Robin shouted out, "Even if that shark is really creepy and it's scaring me really badly!"</p>
<p>"HAH! You think you're the terror that lurks in the night?!" Joker shouted, "WRONG, THAT'S BATMAN!"</p>
<p>"The last time I fought a kraken I was nearly dragged down to my death, let's see if you two can do the same!" Garmadon reached forward, grabbing four sets of sticks that rose from the platform he and Joker stood on, "I BET THAT BEARD ISN'T EVEN METAL!"</p>
<p>"ACK!" Metalbeard raised his hand and rubbed his beard, "ROBIN! He be insultin' the beard of pirates everywhere!"</p>
<p>"That isn't good, already weird pirate guy, I got this!" Robin's tentacle moved him down so he could pull a large lever, causing massive speakers to rise up the kraken as well. Metalbeard reached down to plug a cable into his piano leg and let out a war cry through his trumpet arm.</p>
<p>"AVAST YE!" Metalbeard cried. The tentacles moved up and formed around him, revealing the ends were filled with cannons. The actual kraken was on wheels it seemed. Robin shrieked and grabbed his own with both arms and legs as they fired off towards the JokGarmaMonkShark.</p>
<p>The fire of what appeared to be stars that laughed as they collided with the JokGarmaMonkShark smashed directly into the broadside of the amalgamation. When the smoke cleared, Garmadon was simply grinning with a mad grin, while Joker behind him drew two massive tommy guns with flags sticking out reading 'BANG!'</p>
<p>"You can never beat me, MetalDUMB! Hah, nailed it!" Garmadon laughed, thrusting the bottom sticks forward. The 'fins' of the JokGarmaMonkShark suddenly extended out to reveal they were actual flamethrowers and had joy buzzers on catapults. The shark let out a cackling laugh as it fired them off into the kraken.</p>
<p>"ROBIN! IT BE STARBOARD INBOUND!" Metalbeard thrust his wheel to the right.</p>
<p>"Star what?" Robin asked, "Oh, do you mean like how on ships it's like OH MY GGEESOOOSSHHH!"</p>
<p>The kraken rapidly began to circle to the right, causing it to lean down. Robin was left clinging to the end of the tentacle as they began to circle one another. The JokGarmaMonkShark suddenly ejected its feet and legs and instead sprouted massive wheels that it used to begin circling the kraken as well.</p>
<p>The two ships traded fire. Robin managed to scramble his way using his dance fighting back down to Metalbeard, who barked to him to reload the cannons. As Robin went about it, Joker leapt up into a turret made to look like his tommy guns, complete with the massive flags. The flags, however, fired off towards the kraken, followed by Joker's loud '<em>Pew! Pew! Pew!</em>'</p>
<p>The flags stuck into the kraken's side, causing Metalbeard to wail as he nearly lost his grip on the wheel. Robin master built a small ledge for Metalbeard to stand on, who thanked him by using his free hand to play the fighting music even louder. The speakers blared out as the tentacles all came together and pointed at one another. The stars fired off with loud cries of 'hello!' until they collided, forming one massive star that shot out towards the JokGarmaMonkShark.</p>
<p>Joker had only enough time to shriek and leap out of his turret before it was cleaved clean off his build. He landed hard, clinging to one of the flamethrowers. Garmadon shouted and tried to turn the JoGarmaShark back up to help him, but he had to focus. He instead rapidly pulled the shark into an even tighter radius, drawing them closer in.</p>
<p>"Robin!" Metalbeard shouted, "The wheel be yours! Methinks a clown has his final score to be played!"</p>
<p>"Uhm… okay!" Robin yelled out, leaping forward and grabbing the wheel. He leapt straight up into the air a massive joy buzzer nearly cleaned him straight off the ship. He nervously gulped as Metalbeard turned to the massive speakers and threw them down, connecting them to the ship to build a bridge.</p>
<p>"We're about to be boarded!" Garmadon shouted, "Jokes, you got this?!"</p>
<p>Joker responded by slowly pulling himself up back to the deck, "W-Whew, Batman was not lying when he said it's all in the abs!" He patted his core and reached down to draw two more guns from behind him, "Oh, you know that I'll be sure to put a massive smile on that face of his…"</p>
<p>"He's already on the ship," Garmadon stated nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Joker looked up and then rapidly leapt out of the way of a massive trumpet. Metalbeard roared a battle cry and ran across the flamethrowers and catapults, wildly swinging his trumpet arm towards Joker. Joker responded by falling onto his back and firing off his guns with a rapid volley of '<em>Ptptptptpttpewpewpewpttptptptptt</em>' for maximum shots. Metalbeard raised his piano leg which he was still playing to cover himself.</p>
<p>Seeing his chance, Joker reached out and threw both guns to Metalbeard and rapidly scrambled up the JokGarmaMonkShark. Stars embedded into the side of the machine, which he rapidly used to leap his way further and further up the machine. Garmadon pulled them into an even tighter radius, meaning the cannons were almost firing point blank.</p>
<p>"YAARRGGHH!" Metalbeard brought his trumpet down, knocking Joker over. He slid over the top of the main fin, unable to find any purchase. He hung there as Metalbeard crested it, leaning over to point that same trumpet in Joker's face.</p>
<p>"Ye ship be ours!" Metalbeard shouted, "Give up and we be granting both of thee a spot in the brig!"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Joker looked down with a dark grin, "Tell me, Metalbeard, what do you get when all five navy ships of the same go down?"</p>
<p>"Eh?" Metalbeard blinked, "What trickery be this?"</p>
<p>"A ROYAL FLUSH!" Joker laughed, suddenly drawing out tiles of face cards all of the heart suit. He thrust each one up into Metabeard's face, who shouted as he lost his grip. Garmadon jerked the JokGarmaMonkShark to the left, causing Metalbeard to be knocked straight off towards the ground.</p>
<p>"PIRATE GUY!" Robin shouted, turning the Kraken fully to go to ram straight into the JokGarmaMonkShark. Garmadon, seeing this, grinned and directed them head on, his guns trained on the build in full.</p>
<p>Just before either of them could make another move, a flash of black and various warm shades shot in front of them. Two massive bats, both the side of the Garmashark, wrapped their feet around the two creatures and yanked them apart. Garmadon and Joker both shouted as they were pulled back, while Metalbeard stopped as he was caught in a foot. He was gently set back down atop his Kraken.</p>
<p>"Now what in the brick do you two think you're doin'?!" The warm colored bat spoke up, revealing a face to be Watevra herself, "We ain't even made our way back yet and you are already up to a fight? Batman, you said Joker would hold back!"</p>
<p>From a yellow cockpit in the bat's face, Batman popped out, "Uh, nope, I said that he wouldn't fight me. Never said anything about other people. Maybe that Garmadon is a bad influence."</p>
<p>"Hey, don't you start blaming me in this!" Garmadon stamped his foot, "The declaration of war was MUTUAL!"</p>
<p>"I don't care if you two declared you was gonna destroy each other's builds or give each other hugs, you had one job and that was to WAIT until we got here!" Watevera's wing came down to lightly smack Garmadon, then Metalbeard.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, he's totally the worst one here. Like, I bet if they made a movie out of Garmadon, it's totally be the bomb. Nobody wants to go see a Garmadon movie. Another Batman adventure though-"</p>
<p>"Don't you go startin' anything!" Watevra shot at Batman, "Your son nearly got hurt and you're sittin' here making fun of someone you don't like cause you ain't as ripped as him!"</p>
<p>"I-I, y-you… Robin!" Batman sputtered and turned his attention to his son, "Robin, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, padre, doing just fine!" Robin woozily shouted from the wheel of the kraken, "Though I think I don't wanna go to the ocean anymore…"</p>
<p>From the trees, finally the last two contenders walked forward. A massive wolf made of what could only be described as diesel and steampunk mashed together and covered with construction equipment walked forward, each step causing its body to hiss and creak. Emmet sat happily in a small cockpit in the wolf's head with Lucy, who smirked as she made the creature walk forward. Once they came to a stop in front of the group, she blinked.</p>
<p>"Uh, woah, what happened here?" Lucy looked to the bats, JokGarmaMonkShark and kraken, "I know we said the theme was animals but, uh, is that thing even a creature?"</p>
<p>"Is that thing even a four legged creature?!" Garmadon shot back.</p>
<p>"It's the LucEmmeWolf!" Emmet called out, "See, we both wanted to do something construction related, sssssoooooo we decided to compromise with steampunk and I added some color. It was gonna be a cat but then we realized Unikitty was also here.-"</p>
<p>"The LucEmmeWolf?" Garmadon growled, "You totally stole the naming convention we used for the JokGarmaMonkShark!"</p>
<p>"The WhaWhatWhat now?" Emmet asked innocently.</p>
<p>"Okay, Lulloyd, now is our chance!" Unikitty beamed, "Come on, let's do this!"</p>
<p>Lulloyd couldn't agree more; seeing his father get involved in another land/sea battle would be more than he could handle in just one day. He looked to Unikitty, who gave a determined grin and sat down onto her seat. Once she was in place, Lulloyd thrust his flower forward, causing it to give a click and then a loud whirl as the dragon shot straight up into the sky.</p>
<p>The crowd turned simultaneously to see the Dragonbow fly straight into the sky. As soon as they crested over the house, Lulloyd pulled the 'wheel' towards him by leaning back, causing the buttons to begin flashing a massive variety of colors. Unikitty rapidly swung her back leg out and struck them, causing each of the parts of the dragon's fireworks to begin prepping. In the meantime, Lulloyd sent the dragon into a spiral, letting it fly over the crowd.</p>
<p>As soon as they were about to leave the line of sight, Lulloyd spun the wheel with all he had, causing the dragon to veer incredibly sharply. He could hear the fireworks igniting, and he needed to make sure they were above the group when they went off. The dragon went to roar, but instead a burst of candy came out and sprayed the treetops. Emmet and Robin were fast enough to run up and catch some before it was lost.</p>
<p>The fireworks began to spark as soon as Lulloyd was over the group. He drew the dragon to go straight up into the sky, its body twisting into the rainbow colors as it shot towards the sky. Just as it reached an apx, Lulloyd let go and let the dragon right itself. Instantly, the legs all fired off, scorching out in random directions before they exploded into massive displays of light. Each firework along the dragon went off in a blaze, arcing out into a similar display as they did. The sky was lit up with lights as Lulloyd and Unikitty were taken over by gravity, falling towards the group as the light show burst around them.</p>
<p>Just before the Dragonbow hit the ground, Lulloyd smacked a button on the middle of the flower. The dragon sprouted a second set of legs that smacked into the ground, stopping it right before the two were smashed by it. Seeing the group turning to them, Lulloyd grabbed Unikitty -who let out a long mrrow of shock- and then leapt up into the air, did a double flip, and threw Unikitty into the air so when he landed, he posed and reached out to grab ahold of Unikitty as she fell.</p>
<p>"Now that's how you put on a show!" Lucy shouted, "Good one, green ninja!"</p>
<p>"Oh my g-o-s-h!" Emmet followed, "That was a great entrance! Like, I didn't even know entrances could be that good!"</p>
<p>"Twas a marvelous display of ye handlin' skills!" Metalbeard concurred with a piano riff.</p>
<p>"Wheeww-wee I don't think I've seen anything that grand since our honeymoon, right, bats?" Watevera clapped her wings and then nudged Batman's bat.</p>
<p>"We agreed we wouldn't talk about that until we got the papers back," Batman grumbled, "But, yeah, I guess I could say that was nearly Batman worthy."</p>
<p>"Man, G, you really taught him how to strut his stuff!" Joker nuzzled up to Garmadon, "You did teach him that, right?"</p>
<p>"Where did h- Yeah of course I taught him that!" Garmadon laughed out, "TOTALLY taught him all about that. Totally."</p>
<p>"Might mean he's ready to lead his own division, eh, G?" Joker grinned, "I wouldn't mind helping him with some leadership skills. Let him plan a heist, deal with the cops…"</p>
<p>"You know, not to discredit you as a possible venue for teaching him, but how exactly are we gonna judge all of these things?" Garmadon narrowed his eyes, "...My vote goes to Lulloyd."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Batman snapped, "You can't do that! That's nepotism. I've learned a lot about nepotism lately. Tell em, honey."</p>
<p>"I don't think we even talked about judges," Watevera pointed out, "Well ain't this just a pickle."</p>
<p>"How we supposed to see who wins without a judge?" Lucy sat back and propped a foot up on the controls, "I don't think Emmet's house could handle us trying to see who has the sturdiest build."</p>
<p>"No it cannot!" Emmet added happily, "Wait, uh, we aren't going to have to rebuild my house, are we? I don't have the instructions I based it on anymore!"</p>
<p>"Uh… how about we just say we all won and that's that?" Robin blinked, "I mean, I think this all looks great! And only one of them has tried to blast me so far!"</p>
<p>"Hmm… kid's got a point," Batman nodded.</p>
<p>"Oh you're just saying that because your kid is the one who said it!" Garmadon countered.</p>
<p>"You voted for the sparkly dragon cloud thingy because your kid was the one who made it!"</p>
<p>"You didn't mention the rainbows!" Unikitty shouted from Lulloyd's arms.</p>
<p>"Okay, come on guys, let's settle this like adults!" Lucy raised her arm, "Everyone in favor of just agreeing we all won, say 'aye!'"</p>
<p>All but Garmadon and Batman shouted their affirmation, the two staring each other down from their respective cockpits too harshly to speak to one another. Lucy just rolled her eyes and called out, "Alright, then let's head back into Emmet's place and party!"</p>
<p>"PARTY!" Unikitty shouted, leaping fully from Lulloyd's arms and bounding back to the house.</p>
<p>"Someone get a limbo stick!" Joker called out as he slid down from the JokGarmaMonkShark, "I've been working on my flexibility since my last heist!"</p>
<p>"Yeah… I'm never going to go out to a conga line ever again," Batman shuddered, the cockpit opening for him to grapple his way out.</p>
<p>"Come on, son!" Garmadon laughed as he rushed up to Lulloyd, "Let's go have some fun! Think of this like the celebration after a victory!"</p>
<p>"Uh, didn't, need that but, okay dad," Lulloyd smiled gently, "Let's have some fun."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Come on, come on!" Lucy slammed her hands on her lap, "COME ON YOU GOT THIS!"</p>
<p>Lulloyd gasped as he tried to steady his sword. On the stud enough, the group had been steadily adding item after item. A hole had already been made in Emmet's roof to allow for the stack to rise even higher. Lulloyd was currently balancing the sword with both hands with the tip on a coffee table, doing his best to hold it.</p>
<p>"I be addin' the final piece!" Metalbeard shouted from the rooftop, "The bet be at its peak!"</p>
<p>Metalbeard added a frog at the top of the stack. Lulloyd shouted as the sword violently lurched, forcing his arms to wrench still. Lucy and the others all held their breaths as the sword wobbled more, and Lulloyd strained to hold it. Five tense seconds went by, and Lulloyd held firm. The room went up in cheers and groans simultaneously.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I told you he had this!" Lucy brushed his blue hair back, "Anybody with moves that slick has amazing balance!"</p>
<p>"Well, like, he doesn't have muscles," Batman grumbled.</p>
<p>"G-Guys…" Lulloyd huffed, "P-Please, take, down, tower…"</p>
<p>Metalbeard obliged by thrusting his trumpet arm right at the level of the roof to cleave the tower down for him. Lulloyd sighed and slowly disassembled it and placed the vases, TV, mats, pots, pans, alarm clock, and whatever else they'd scavenged back into place. Metalbeard fixed the roof as Lulloyd did so, much to Emmet's sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"You're so totally in Lulloyd!" Joker laughed, "Man, why didn't we invite you guys before?!"</p>
<p>"I-I dunno," Lulloyd blushed as he replaced the tassel, "I mean, uh, it was kinda like, we weren't even connected to you guys before. And, uh, you know, the Ka-are isn't always reliable…"</p>
<p>"Nah, that thing is on a weekly schedule," Garmadon paused, "I mean, I normally just popped into here and then took the nearest portal to Gotham. Course once I really started getting into attacking the city I had to stop for awhile. Had to come up with more ways to beat those ninjas, you know?"</p>
<p>"Wait a minute," Batman leaned in, "Joker, you had another villain in Gotham all this time and you never told me?"</p>
<p>"Because I knew this was how it was gonna turn out, Bats!" Joker huffed, "Look, I want to give you all the villains I can, but you two were at each other's throats before I could say the word! I wanted to ease you guys into this, and well, I had hoped this party was gonna be it."</p>
<p>"Well," Batman paused, "Alright, I don't know if I hate him yet. I just don't like him flaunting all those abs there. He's cheating with that height there."</p>
<p>"You're just jealoussssssssss!" Garmadon drew out his 's' and quickly covered his mouth, "Heh, sorry, snake side of me came out there for a minute."</p>
<p>The room quietly laughed and distributed out drinks. Lulloyd was putting his sword back on his back when Unikitty bounded up to him, a tray of two smoothies balanced on her back. She eagerly got up behind him and arched her back for him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lulloyd! Want a smoothie? They're sssoooo sugary! I mean good! Wait, sugar IS good!" Unikitty sparkled.</p>
<p>"Sure, thanks Unikitty," Lulloyd took a red one, taking a sip and his eyes widening, "W-Wow, that's a really strong cherry flavor."</p>
<p>"Told you!" Unikitty smiled, bounding off back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Garmadon watched the exchange and smirked. He walked up behind Lulloyd and moved to stand beside her. Lulloyd took notice after a few seconds of this. He looked up to his father, who was grinning cheekily at him.</p>
<p>"Don't look now, but I'm pretty sure that Princess has got a thing for you," Garmadon chuckled, "Your mother was the only one that ever brought me weapons, you know."</p>
<p>"..." Lulloyd looked off to Unikitty, who was putting the other smoothie into Emmet's fridge before bounding off back into the party, "Dad… I-I don't wanna even talk about that."</p>
<p>"Fine, fine, but I'm just saying, if you ever need someone to make a distraction, I'm your guy," Garmadon smirked, "You can think of me as the cool parent."</p>
<p>"Dad, if I wanted a distraction I'd say someone is attacking the city," Lulloyd sighed.</p>
<p>"And you're totally right you'd get a distraction from that! I'm the one with exclusive stomping rights in that city!" Garmadon responded ludicrously, "Can't believe you'd even think I'd let someone do that! The defenses would go off first!"</p>
<p>"Defenses…. Wait, dad," Lulloyd narrowed his gaze, "Is, that why the fisherman are getting their boats wrecked by underwater eel mines?"</p>
<p>"No, those are leftover from previous campaigns," Garmadon smirked, "It'd take something really big to get past them, don't you worry."</p>
<p>Lulloyd continued to eye his father, who just kept smiling before Joker walked by and waved something Lulloyd didn't see. Garmadon excused himself as the two traveled deeper into the house. Lulloyd was left to sit down, taking in the room in front of him.</p>
<p>Metalbeard was giving some wild tale about his time at the seas, to which Robin was half listening. Watevra was animating Metalbeard's story with her body as he went, turning from a ship to the waves to several sea monsters as it went, drawing Robin's attention for feverently. Batman grumbled as Lucy waved her hand for him to pay up, handing over a massive amount of batarangs that Lucy promptly gave to Emmet. Emmet was quick to give her a side hug and rushed to start placing them on the walls as decorations, much to Batman's chagrin. Lucy just patted his back and went to go and help her… husband? Boyfriend? Lulloyd wasn't sure.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lulloyd!" Unikitty bounded up once more, "Wanna go build some more?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Lulloyd paused, "Uh… I mean, everyone here kinda has like, a lot more experience than me…"</p>
<p>"But the Dragonbow was so cool! I wanna make more rainbow creations with you! Do you know any other animals? Oh, oh, what about other things we can make?!" Unikitty hopped in place, "Will you? Please? Pretty pretty pretty pplleeasseee?"</p>
<p>Lulloyd thought for a minute. That thinking led him to stand up, a smile on his face. He slowly made his way towards the back door, then thrust it open and leapt outside. He landed with a spin on the grounding, giving Unikitty a smile.</p>
<p>"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lulloyd called out, "Let's build!"</p>
<p>Unikitty happily made her way after him, rushing out to have more time of fun, building and more as the party continued on.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A far more lighthearted story than some of the others I will be telling in the future! I wanted to try my hand at writing a much larger ensemble cast, and given that I adore all four of the Lego Movies, I wanted to include this chapter! I always took issue that Ninjago was so disconnected from the other worlds, so Ninjaverse is as light retcon of that element... or is it an expansion? Regardless, this was most likely the silliest chapter I've written for NV, but also one of the most fun. I'll let you decide any references I used.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harumi - Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to experience the chapter the way that I wrote it, after the line break, turn on [Pre-Scratch] Homestuck - At the Price of Oblivion Extended: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwujVry7uVs (The opening to the video does contain HS spoilers!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the base of the Garmatron, Harumi's friends fought for their lives.</p>
<p>"Where's Harumi?!" Ren shouted.</p>
<p>Carnelian shrieked in fear as a Stone Warrior raised its blade to run her through. Ren grappled with her own foe, holding back a spear from her own chest. Her gaze darting to Carnelian, Ren shut her eyes and yanked the spear out of her foe's hand, hurling the spear directly towards her friend. Before the warrior could attack her again, Ren leapt up into the air, her body shifted to that of a raven. The bird flapped away as another warrior attempted to slice at her. Ren shifted her body back to normal as she landed on Carnelian's attacker, sending it into the ground and delivering a hard kick to its head.</p>
<p>Seeing her chance, Carnelian lit her left fist on fire, grabbing the thrown spear as it soared into her. She caught the tip of the blade mere inches from her chest, the sight causing her breath to skyrocket. She thrust both hands onto the spear and let the fire consume it. The warrior backed away at the sight, at which point Carnelian froze the spear solid and struck the warrior over the head with it. The indestructible foe staggered, giving her time to rush to Ren.</p>
<p>"S-She was on the tower…" Carnelian panted, "..T-Told her not… not to go… g-got ambushed…"</p>
<p>"You let her go ALONE?!" Ren shouted, only to see Carnelian clutching at her side. Blood was pouring from a wound, and her hand seemed to be all that was keeping pressure on it.</p>
<p>"D...Do you think I'd let her go if I wasn't…. Wasn't… T-Tried... " Carnelian stumbled slightly, "...D-Dang it… I-I'm seeing double…"</p>
<p>"Where's Mizuko?!" Ren raised her hand to her head.</p>
<p>"She is currently not in the immediate vicinity," Olive's voice rang out over their comms, "I will attempt to discern her location as of present."</p>
<p>"Carnelian is hurt," Ren shouted, delivering a swift kick to an archer attempting to arrow her down, "She's not going to last much longer if we don't move!"</p>
<p>"I'll take her!" Raiden's voice sounded in Ren's comm, "Let me just… get to her!"</p>
<p>From across the battlefield, massive blue sparks filled the area. Raiden suddenly burst up into the air, his body surrounded in lightning as the warriors below were electrocuted into submission. When he landed, he rapidly leapt from their head to head towards Ren, his entire body charged with sparks. When he arrived beside Ren, his features were twisted with rage. His charged arm grabbed a warrior and threw him backwards, while his other hand grounded so he could reach out to grab Carnelian.</p>
<p>"Mizuko left to go and gather citizens to move them away from the battle," Raiden let more lightning fly as he spoke casually to Ren, "We need to make our way there!"</p>
<p>"No… Harumi went up there alone!" Ren thrust her hand to the massive black tower in the sky, "...She's going to fight him all by herself!"</p>
<p>"That… that can't be helped," Raiden hung his head, "We're doing our best to hold back the entire army right now. We lost the Helmet of Shadows, this is our only option! She… she'll have to do this herself!"</p>
<p>"NO!" Ren screamed, "Did you see her face?! She's not thinking clearly! Her… her father…"</p>
<p>Before she could continue, an arrow from across the field embedded in her right shoulder. Ren howled and dropped to one knee, her hand reaching up to see the extent. The sight of it sticking out of her flesh was sickening, and as she tried to grab hold of it, the pain made her vision shake. Raiden immediately leapt in front of his now two injured allies, lightning coursing out of his arms from his now blue sparkling eyes.</p>
<p>"We're getting out of here!" Raiden ordered, "Olive, tell everyone we're making our stand at the staging point!"</p>
<p>Ren felt Raiden's other arm reaching out to grab onto her. Gathering lightning in his legs, he charged his muscles to force himself to run faster than he normally could, carrying the two off across the field. As the three rapidly flew their way through the crowd, Ren raised her sights to the massive tower, and the terror that lay atop it.</p>
<p>The beast that she'd come to understand was the Overlord was perched atop his tower, watching the battle from his own amusement. A single flash of gold was so far up, it was hard to even make out what it was. It disappeared around the side of the tower, seemingly swallowed by the darkness.</p>
<p>"We've already evacuated the citizens," Raiden stated solemnly, "All we can do is let her handle this."</p>
<p>"Fine...Don't die, Harumi…" Ren whispered, clutching her arm, "Please…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Golden Mech took its final step up the massive tower. After Carnelian had driven the warriors off, Harumi hadn't met any resistance on her way up. The stairs wrapping around the blackened fortress seemed the perfect size for the mech as she ascended. She had considered flying up, but when she tried turrets had fired upon her. The Overlord wanted her to rise to meet him.</p>
<p>Harumi wasn't looking when the mech stopped. Her head was hung low, her hair stuck to her head with sweat and splatters of red. Her body almost seemed to hang limp in the controls, as though pilot and machine were reversed. The mech's dull gold stood out as a single ray of light within the purple and black that had shrouded the city,</p>
<p>The massive dragon form of the Overlord stood in front of her. The body that had once belonged to Lord Garmadon, her grandfather, was unrecognizable. The black dragon was almost too large for the perch that it stood on; even with his wings folded in his length made his head seem to hang off the top of the building. Just to allow Harumi to stand at the edge of the roof, his body was turned sideways with his head raised into the sky. His multiple eyes looked down to her, staring her down.</p>
<p>The Overlord slowly inhaled. For a moment, the mech took a fighting stance, Harumi's body still hardly moving. When he let it loose, he instead laughed. His laugh pierced the air, the mocking and degrading noise striking the hearts of all those close enough to take it in. Ren and the others below all winced as they heard the sound. Harumi did not stir.</p>
<p>"<strong>You have taken his mech, then? You truly are a silly little girl if you think that alone can defeat ME!</strong>" The Overlord declared, "<strong>That machine was nothing more than the sword he used to hold back the blades of fate. A sword is nothing without its true master."</strong></p>
<p>Harumi did not respond. The Overlord surged forward, his wings opening wide. HIs neck wrapped around the back of her machine, while his wings moved to cover the sky above. Suddenly, her entire world was nothing more than darkness. From below, the light of the mech disappeared as the Overlord's mass seemed to swallow her into the void of shadows.</p>
<p>"<strong>I must at least thank you for coming this far,</strong>" The beast's noise came from all around, bouncing across every surface of the mech, "<strong>Most would have given up long before now. Your very friends down below are shuddering in their skin as they look upon me. You are either a very brave, or a very foolish girl to have come this far. Either will net you the same end.</strong>"</p>
<p>Harumi slowly raised her head. Her eyes were vacant and hollow. Tears streaks were stained into her face, and her pupils were unfocused and distant. Her hands had a death grip on the controls, the only thing that seemed to be anchoring herself in the machine. Her gaze slowly drifted towards a space off to her left.</p>
<p>"<strong>This is the battle that even HE could not finish. What makes you think a girl as weak and worthless as yourself could ever do that HE couldn't!?</strong>" From the darkness, glowing eyes of malice formed to stare into her, "<strong>What is it that makes you even more special than him, hmm? You are an ignorant fool to believe you could do anything by coming here! If you had stayed on that pitiful island, I would have let you lived out your remaining days in misery at least. But it seems you are eager for your end. Like father… like daughter.</strong>"</p>
<p>Harumi's head perked up somewhat. The darkness around her vanished, and when it did she found her mech was now standing in the middle of the roof. The Overlord had taken to the skies, his wings stirring the winds. The force rattled the plating on the mech. Harumi's expression slowly shifted as she moved to let her gaze vaguely orient towards his head.</p>
<p>"...I'll… kill you…" Harumi whispered.</p>
<p>"<strong>What was that?</strong>" The Overlord laughed, "<strong>I couldn't hear you over the sound of your own fear!</strong>"</p>
<p>"I'll kill you…." Harumi forced out again.</p>
<p>The Overlord raised his head up and opened his jaws. From them, a massive plume of pure purple flame shot into the sky. The clouds that had covered the city were parted for a brief moment, only for their light to be snuffed out by the darkness plugging it up. The Overlord let his jaws snap shut, the flame pillar rising into the sky. The darkness swallowed up the sky again, leaving those on the ground to shudder as cold dread filled their bodies.</p>
<p>"I'll kill you." Harumi repeated again.</p>
<p>"<strong>Speak louder, great-granddaughter! You dishonor his legacy if you cannot even raise your voice to me!</strong>" The Overlord shouted. His face shot forward, his eyes leveling with the mech's pilot, "<strong>Or has the blood of your father dried your throat shut as well?</strong>"</p>
<p>Harumi's eyes shot open.</p>
<p>The Overlord let out a bellow as a massive burst of gold fired from the mech. A pillar of golden light, mirroring his own taunt, raised into the sky. The mech's systems grew to their peak as it was flooded with pure golden creation energy. The Overlord flapped backwards as the sword of the mech grew in size, morphing into a glistening broadsword. Its body glowed with such intensity that Ren and the others, all the way at the bottom of the tower, were forced to shield their eyes. Yet it was not the mech itself that drew the Overlord's gaze.</p>
<p>Harumi's eyes were glowing golden. Her elemental robes likewise turned to pure gold, the red stains upon them shining with their light. Her hair began to glisten as the white locks splayed out behind her, the energy coursing through her making it float in the air. Her hands regripped the controls of the mech, energy wisping off of her every inch. As she raised her eyes, the tears stained burned away from the raw heat she gave off, and a black energy crackled around her lips as she screamed:</p>
<p>"<strong>I'L</strong><strong>L</strong> <strong>K</strong><strong>I</strong><strong>L</strong><strong>L YOU!</strong><strong>!</strong><strong>!"</strong></p>
<p>The Overlord didn't even see the first swing. His instincts were all that let his feet raise up to catch the broadsword from cleaving his chest in two. He flung it away, but the mech had raised its other arm to open its palm. Golden light burst out towards him, the lasering firing off into the distance. The dragon rolled to his right to avoid it, raising his own jaws open and unleashing a torrent of dark flames directly onto the building. The entire fortress shook to its very foundation as the flames scorched the earth behind them.</p>
<p>Harumi screamed to him in turn, the mech placings its hands together. A Rhotate disc bigger than any had seen before formed, raising up and firing straight into the oncoming fire. The spinning disc cut straight into the flames, splitting the stream around either side of the mech. Harumi made the mech grip the sword with both hands and rush forward, firing the jets in its feet to carry it into the air to slice towards the dragon's head.</p>
<p>The Overlord's tail snapped across his body, striking the side of the mech as it flew into the air. Harumi went tumbling through the air, the disc below fizzling out. The dragon's fire ceased, revealing the entire right half of the roof and several floors had been melted down to smoldering purple ash and slag.</p>
<p>The mech had shot through the air, Harumi shouting as she brought the sword down again. The Overlord rapidly swung his body out of the way as the mech swung with brazen speed, each slice carving through the air hard enough to make buildings below shake from the wind it produced. She swung again, again and again once more, each time missing or having it knocked away by his talons. She brought the massive blade overhead, its length burning with golden energy. With an enraged howl, she brought it down overhead.</p>
<p>The Overlord's tail thrust up once more, spikes along its length catching the sword mid-swipe. The mech stalled as Harumi gunned with all she had, trying to push the sword down towards the dragon. With another laugh, the Overlord spun his tail about, causing the mech to soar backwards through the sky to hold onto its weapon.</p>
<p>"<strong>YOU CHALLENGE ME IN THIS STATE?!</strong>" The Overlord howled in mirth as his talons caught the chest of the mech in the air, "<strong>YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND YET, DO YOU? NINJAGO. IS. MINE!</strong>"</p>
<p>With a rapid spin of his body, the Overlord sent the mech soaring backwards into the scorched tower. The golden light pulsed as it drove through floor after floor to stop its descent. By the time it had stopped, the Overlord was framed against nearly ten floors above it. When Harumi opened her eyes, she saw the massive head looming over her, jaws opening wide to send flame straight down to roast her alive.</p>
<p>The mech's sword sliced out the side of the building, letting her narrowly avoid the flames. Even more of the tower was melted as the fire scorched the interior, melting floor after floor with the intense flames. The mech one more raised its arm towards the Overlord, firing off another burst of golden light towards the flying figure.</p>
<p>The Overlord felt the laser sting his left wing, letting out a long snarl. He turned his head towards Harumi, letting the flames spray from the building to her. The mech gripped its sword in hand and began rapidly spinning its wrist, blocking the incoming flame pillar with its rapid rotation. Harumi struggled against her control sticks, golden power crackling in her hand as she forced the controller for the arm down. The sword shot upwards and sliced straight down into the flame, sending golden light firing straight up into the beasts's jaws.</p>
<p>The mech lurched as a loud slice filled the air. Harumi turned with an enraged look to see the left arom of her mech, as well as the sword, falling to the ground. She rapidly spun her mech around to try to intercept with the next arm, but the Overlord had already shot down and wrapped his jaws around the midsection of the machine.</p>
<p>A sickening crunch filled the air as the Overlord bit down. Pieces of metal and sparks flew about as he put the full force of his power behind it, ready to tear the machine in two. Harumi yanked the control, the arm responding and firing a laser straight down into the Overlord's skull. Just above his eyes, a small hole burned into the thick skin, but the creature hardly even noticed.</p>
<p>The Overlord closed his jaws. The mech snapped in half, pieces flying as gravity finally took over. The two halves flew about, the now useless legs flying off towards the ground while the top half smashed into a tall building nearby. The remaining arm flopped out uselessly as it did so. Not to waste even a second, the dragon once more opened its jaws, unleashing the torrent of scorching darkness to melt the remainder of the mech and cockpit down to nothing.</p>
<p>"HARUMI!" Ren shouted from the ground. Her eyes focused with a terrified shock as she watched the roof melt under the assault, glass shattering as the heat filled the thing and the little glimmer of light fade away.</p>
<p>Like a single spark, a small ounce of light exploded from inside the flame. The light shot straight up the darkness once more, this time finding its true mark. The Overlord bellowed in pain as his throat was scorched by the pure light, causing his flames to spark out. Several feet above the now melted roof hovered a glowing ball of gold, and within the center of that gold was Harumi. Her elemental shield had transformed from green energy to pure golden power, and as her hair was now violently splaying out behind her, the anger shining within her eyes made even the Lord of Darkness give pause.</p>
<p>The shield dissipated, and in its place a massive golden dragon formed. Harumi's dragon had nearly doubled in size, her wingspan far larger and her jaws now far sharper. The dragon reared its head back and roared as Harumi drifted down into the elegant saddle, her hands gripping the reins. From around her body, dark energy continued to pulse down her sides, surrounding as some sort of dark aura. The dragon gave a mighty roar that shook the hearts of those nearly as hard as the Overlord's himself, then attacked.</p>
<p>The two dragons collided together, snapping and clawing at one another. Unable to spark fire with his burned mouth, the Overlord instead feraly snapped at the dragon as the two rolled through the air. Darkness and light both sparked and trailed behind them as they tussled, their backs colliding straight into a skyscraper. The Overlord finally threw Harumi off, sending her spiraling into the air.</p>
<p>The golden dragon raised his feet, forming massive Rhotate discs that began to rapidly fire straight from them faster than Harumi ever could. The Overlord soared out of the way and opened his own jaws, forming a disc and sending it crackling and spiraling towards her. The two dragons soared around one another, their discs rapidly turning and shifting to track the other as they flapped around. Stray discs collided into buildings or arced down into the streets, blasting holes into the pavement. Several level bridges were snapped as discs crashed into them.</p>
<p>Harumi steered her dragon straight around a building to attempt to avoid a fired disc, only to see the massive jaws of the Overlord awaiting her side as she cleared it. Harumi dropped her dragon and thrust her hands into the air, catching the disc with a massive shield of golden power. The disc spun and cut straight into the shield, shaking the entire construct. Harumi shouted and thrust her hands to the side, throwing shield and disc away from her. As the Overlord lunged forward, Harumi reached out and grabbed his upper lip, thrusting her feet down and forcing his jaws open. Golden energy gathered around Harumi as her eyes turned golden once more, sending a massive burst of energy straight from her body. The dragon howled in pain as his mouth was wrenched open, Harumi soaring backwards onto her waiting dragon again.</p>
<p>Her dragon shot forward again. Its teeth and claws dug into whatever surface it could find, biting down with whatever strength it had. The Overlord tried to shake her off, but she willed it to keep going. The jaws snapped. The claws raked down. The Overlord roared in pain as red lines were drawn in his flesh.</p>
<p>It wasn't enough.</p>
<p>Harumi drew her right hand back, gathering all of the power she could will inside of her. Her fist glowed so bright the gold turned to white as she thrust her hand down straight into the back of the Overlord. The massive explosion of golden energy sent a shockwave out across the skies. The dragon's back caved in at the spot.</p>
<p>Not enough.</p>
<p>The Overlord turn, thrusting Harumi off. The girl went flying backwards again, halting her momentum but forming her elemental shield as she went into a building. The Overlord's talons were upon her before she could counter. The Overlord soared straight up into the air, compressing his talons down on the shield. When he was high enough in the air, the Overlord slung her shield straight up into the air, then brought his tail upon it.</p>
<p>Harumi was sent hurtling towards the ground faster than she could use her newfound levitation to stop herself. She accelerated as she was sent straight down towards the streets, crashing through layer bridge after bridge as she went. When she finally struck the ground, the ripples spread out all the way to the buildings on either side, her ball cracking into the ground nearly five feet. The Overlord shot straight down from the skies to land beside her, shaking the earth as he did.</p>
<p>Harumi stood up unharmed, her limbs only slightly shaking. The dragon lunged forward to bite her, but Harumi sent her fist careening straight into his nose. The golden glow flared up as she shot into the air and towards him, sending her punches straight into his face. The dragon howled and began backing up on the streets, raising wings and tail to strike her off. Harumi slung her feet and hands wildly, striking whatever got close enough to be a threat to her. Each strike sent the part of the Overlord whipping backwards, several times his head cracking more buildings around them.</p>
<p>"<strong>The people still remain!</strong>" The Overlord attempted to shout, "<strong>Your recklessness will result in their-</strong>"</p>
<p>"<strong>SHUT UP!</strong>" Harumi thrust her hand down on his head, sending it to the side. Her knee came up to send his head snapping into the air, and then both of her hands thrust his neck down to crack into her foot. His entire body was sent flipping backwards from the result of the assault.</p>
<p>Not enough.</p>
<p>As the Overlord raised his head, one of his eyes was now bleeding just above it, causing his face to run with purple blood. The dragon cried out in pain and anger. As the Overlord thrust his legs and wings out to steady himself, his eyes lifted up to stare at her with a newfound malice.</p>
<p>The dragon rapidly ran forward, its wings carrying it faster than any run ever could. With its wings it picked up cars and ripped chunks from the buildings, thrusting them out towards Harumi. Harumi thrust her forearm and knees into the projectiles to shatter them. The Overlord shot out to attack once more, sending its jaws forward. Harumi raised her shield in front of her to prepared for it, but just as she readied herself for the impact his tail thrust about to smack into her side. She yelled out in brief pain before her body was sent straight into the streets with a massive cloud of rubble.</p>
<p>Harumi shot upwards to grab hold of the massively clawed foot that reached out to grab her, but the other foot wrapped around her side instead. Harumi was lifted from the ground and slammed into a building again, by now the damage to the city making the sound of broken glass sheer noise to her. Blood burst from her lip as the impact crashed into her back. She rapidly sent golden power out from her torso to thrust the talons away, swerving to avoid another thrust of those deadly jaws.</p>
<p>"<strong>You cannot defeat ME!</strong>" The Overlord roared, bringing his chin down atop of Harumi. The impact sent her into the ground again, making her gasp in pain again as the air was knocked out of her, "<strong>You are a CHILD, I was created BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!</strong>" The Overlord brought his tail down atop her, "<strong>You tell me to silence myself? I will silence you, PERMANENTLY!</strong>"</p>
<p>Harumi gathered golden power in her forearms, bracing each strike of the Overlord. His tail rapidly struck her, forcing her down further and further into the ground with every strike. Her feet buckled as she fell to her knees, her forearms raised overhead as the Overlord continued to beat her down into the pavement. She hunched over, guarding herself as each strike made her arms more and more numb.</p>
<p>"<strong>I am DARKNESS! I am FEAR! I am TERROR! I! AM! THE! OVERLORD!</strong>" The Overlord punctuated his final few beatings with a tail strike that shook the ground blocks away. With his last strike, he swung his tail horizontally, catching Harumi off guard and sending her flying off into the distance.</p>
<p>When Harumi landed, her body all but rolled off of the tree she had crashed into. She'd been knocked all the way to the park. Hazily, she forced her body up. Her vision wasn't working right. Her arms felt numb, and her legs felt slow. The sensible part of her brain told her she needed to stay down. That part was washed away with a wave of anger. She burned more power into her arms and legs to force the to move. Her body seemed to hover straight into the air.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harumi… </em>
</p>
<p>Harumi snarled, she tried to move forward, but a searing pain in her chest made her stop. She looked down. Was that her father's blood, or her blood? Her… father's… blood… Her eyes set with anger again. She tried again to hover forward. Her body failed her, and she simply went down onto her knees instead. She leaned forward on her hands. Was it getting harder to breathe..?</p>
<p>
  <em>Harumi! </em>
</p>
<p>"...What…?" Harumi half responded to the voice, and half simply questioned what was going on. Once more she tried to force her body to move. It was sluggish.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harumi, listen to me. The Ninja will be here soon. You need to take the Weapons! </em>
</p>
<p>"Who… who are you…?" Harumi coughed. She gripped the tree. Slowly, she pulled herself upright. Her body quaked as she forced herself to move. Everything hurt.</p>
<p><em>Garmadon. Harumi… I'm here, your attacks have loosened his hold on me,</em> Garmadon's spirit rang in her head, <em>Harumi… you cannot defeat him as you are now. </em></p>
<p>It wasn't enough. Harumi's fingers dug into the tree so hard it splintered around her grasp. The action only made her loose her grip and start to slide down again. She coughed and made herself stand up once. She wobbled on her feet as she did, trying to make herself move. Off in the distance, she could see the Overlord slowly crawling towards her.</p>
<p><em>Harumi, please. Please. I need you to… to avenge my son…</em> Garmadon's voice cracked, <em>Harumi, your wield the Golden Power. You must use it. My father, when he created the Golden Weapons he shaped them using his power. Some of his power is sealed within them. You can defeat the Overlord if you tap into that power! </em></p>
<p>"Grandpa…" Harumi coughed out, "...I'm… I'm sorry… I couldn't…"</p>
<p>
  <em>There is nothing you could have done, Harumi. I have contacted Somnam, he is having the ninja bring you the Golden Weapons. Harumi, you must not hesitate to strike the final blow. I will lend you the power that I have to allow for you to wield all four weapons at once! </em>
</p>
<p>"You'll… you'll die…" Harumi staggered forward, "Destroying his body… that's your body…"</p>
<p><em>It ceased to be my body the second he took it over. We do not have time. You will die if we wait! </em>Garmadon exhaled, <em>I brought evil upon this world. I know what I did to you, to your mother, and to my son was wrong. My head is clear for the first time in years, Harumi. I need you to do this, for me. If not for me, then for Lloyd. Do not hesitate to strike the final blow. </em></p>
<p>"Harumi!"</p>
<p>Harumi turned her head to side. Standing across the street from here were Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane. All of them held their respective Golden Weapons. All of them were bleeding from some point, heaving from the battle the Stone Army was putting up. Harumi slowly stumbled forward towards them, but the Overlord's head crested between the buildings nearby.</p>
<p>"Catch!" Kai drew his arm back, then thrust his sword threw the air at Harumi, "Take him out, Harumi!"</p>
<p>"You got this, Harumi!" Cole added, the scythe flying to her.</p>
<p>"You can do it!" Jay shouted, his nunchucks sparking as they soared through the skies.</p>
<p>"Avenge him, Harumi!" Zane shouted, throwing his shurikens at her, "We know you have the power, use it!"</p>
<p>"<strong>Insects!</strong>" The Overlord thrust his claw down towards them, scattering them as the force knocked them down, "<strong>If you believe that she will succeed as she is now, you must be clinging to the faintest hope I will leave you alive when this battle comes to pass!</strong>"</p>
<p>Harumi's eyes widened as she watched the ninja scatter. Her hands reached out to catch the Sword of Fire. Before it reached her, she instead felt her golden aura expanding. The aura caught the sword a foot from her body, hovering and rotating about her torso. The Scythe of Quakes was next, hovering about her body beside the sword. Both the nunchucks and shurikens caught in the aura too. It was like when the weapons had first reacted to her. When she'd become… the Green Ninja.</p>
<p><em>The weapons will give you strength! </em>Garmadon's voice, strained now, appeared again, <em>Take the weapons and strike him down, Harumi! I will protect you from their full power! </em></p>
<p>Harumi reached out. Her hand wrapped around the hilt of the Sword of Fire. As soon as it did, flames traveled up her arm and consumed her body. Her eyes opened wide as she felt a surge of warmth flowing through her. The injuries she had seemed to fade away as she held the sword. As the energy flowed into her, so too did her own into the sword. After a few seconds, the power in her body returned.</p>
<p>With a massive cry, Harumi shot into the air and towards the Overlord. The Sword of Fire raised high overhead. A pillar of flame so tall it seemed to stretch into the sky shot upwards from the Sword, raining down onto the Overlord as he lorded over the ninja. The flames burned straight into his back, earning her a wail of shock and confusion. Her hands turned and swung the sword around, slicing his back apart with pillars of flames that left scorches across the walls and the ground it touched. The sheer heat from the sword made all but Kai raise their arms to cover their faces.</p>
<p>The Overlord roared. He took off into the sky again, attempting to escape the onslaught. Harumi rose into the air with him, throwing the sword back into her aura and grabbing the nunchucks of lighting. She spun them, she spun them harder than anything she ever had in her life. As she did, the heavens above seem to still and split apart with the massive cracks of lighting as the dark clouds loosed hundreds of bolts of lightning down onto the Overlord's wings. The smell of burning flesh wafted to her.</p>
<p>Not enough.</p>
<p>Her left hand grabbed a Shuriken of Ice. She fired her golden power into it, causing the Overlord's entire right wing to freeze with ice. His body began to plummet from the skies. He foot came to break the ice apart, allowing him to stop before he crashed. The pain from the ice caused the wounds from her punches to crack and bleed.</p>
<p>Harumi shot above him, screaming as she brought the Scythe of Quakes down onto his back. The sound of the impact followed by the sound of bone snapping and crunching under the blade echoed through the sky. The Overlord cried out in pain, his tail whipping around to attack her again. Harumi spun the scythe as though it weighed nothing, then thrust it upwards straight into the tail. The force broke the tail, causing the end to crack and hang at an angle as pain coursed through it.</p>
<p>Not enough.</p>
<p>Harumi raised the sword of fire again, spinning her entire body in a rapid circle. The flames gathered around her body, whipping and crackling as they sent a flash of orange light across the blackened streets. Once gathered, Harumi thrust the Sword of Fire out, causing the flames to fire straight into the Overlord's side. The sheer force burned a hole straight into his left shoulder, exposing the now burned flesh underneath.</p>
<p>The hole froze over in ice, only to be crashed into the scythe. Once more ones cracked and caved in as the force of earth came down upon him. Enraged, the Overlord thrust his jaws out to wrap around her body, but lightning rained down from the skies above to rapidly burn into his head instead. As his body convulsed, the Sword of Fire sliced straight into one of his eyes, burning the entire thing from his head with an acrid stench.</p>
<p>Not. Enough.</p>
<p>Harumi screamed, pouring ounce of golden power after ounce into the shurikens of ice. The Overlord's entire body froze over, sending him straight down into the side of a building. He tumbled about, crashing down onto the streets below. The impact shattered the ice. Before she could raise another weapon, the Overlord managed to spark another flame from his burned throat in desperation, sending it towards Harumi. Harumi barely managed to send her golden power to burst it away in time, giving him time to soar back up.</p>
<p>Lightning shot down and surrounded the scythe. With a massive spin, Harumi brought it down on his head. The Overlord's neck snapped down at an unnatural angle, forcing him to physically snap it back into place as he looked up. The hole in his shoulder and burns on his back were beginning to heal. He could regenerate.</p>
<p>It had to be ENOUGH!</p>
<p>Harumi turned. Her arm was burning. She looked to see the Sword of Fire. Bits of golden metal were dripping onto her arm. All of the golden weapons were beginning to melt. The sheer amount of power she had in them had heated them all to their limits. Their respective elements began to leak from them like water from a faucet.</p>
<p><em>Harumi, I can't… I can't hold the power back for much longer! </em>Garmadon shouted to her, <em>If you are going to kill him, you must do it NOW! </em></p>
<p>Harumi's eyes focused. She looked to the melting metal. She needed this. This was enough. It would be enough. She wouldn't fail her father. Her mind raced. The Overlord stumbled onto a rooftop and growled as his body snapped back into place. She had to do something. Do it now.</p>
<p>Harumi grabbed all the weapons. All of them came forward, thrusting together. Her power flowed with all she had into them. Her body began to pulse gold as all the weapons heated to their absolute limit. Metal dripped together as she used her hands to hold them together, melting them all into one mass. At the same time, she forced them. She forced everything she could feel inside of them out. The power of the First Rhotate Master was sealed inside. She had to melt it out.</p>
<p>A combined hailstorm of fire, earth, ice and lightning shot from the weapons. The Overlord roared as the combined beams struck him, coursing through his body and draining all that it touched. He caved to the ground under the onslaught as Harumi forced everything the weapons had from them. Every drop of power. Every ounce of elements. The air around her crackled from the pressure difference, her body was sweating from the heat released, and her bones rattled from the earth shaking power she unleashed. She continued, continued even as the weapons lost all shape and melted together into one mass. Her golden power surrounded them as she wrung them for everything she had.</p>
<p>With a massive scream of agony and exertion, the mass of weapons burst out in power. The Overlord flinched as the raw energy seemed to pulse out from Harumi. Harumi hung limp in the air, her hands clinging to something. Something that was no longer the Golden Weapons, yet the mstill. A single weapon, a long shake with a pointed end and a beautiful dragon-sculpted flared bashing end on the other. The weapon was taller than she was. It was a weapon forged out of hatred and willpower. A true weapon. A Mega Weapon.</p>
<p>"<strong>W-What?</strong>" The Overlord stared at her in terror, "<strong>Y-You poured all of your golden power into that?! What sort of madwoman are you?!</strong>"</p>
<p>Harumi did not respond. As it was, her golden power felt… drained. The Mega Weapon pulsed with it. Whatever she had was trapped inside the thing, or being used to keep her from vaporizing just from touching it. When her eyes lifted, however, the hatred and determination wasn't gone. Instead, she spun the Mega Weapon in the air and shouted.</p>
<p>"I am Harumi Garmadon, Son of Lloyd Garmadon, and Granddaughter of Lord Garmadon! I am the Ultimate Rhotate Master, and I WILL KILL YOU!"</p>
<p>Harumi lunged forward. Everything she had left pulsed straight into her legs. The Overlord raised his head in terror, trying to spark his flames once more. It failed him, and he instead tried to take to the skies to save himself. Before he could, the golden dragon from before appeared on top of him. His body was slammed back down into the roof, wings pinned. He roared and writhed, but the golden dragon, flickering and quivering as it was, held him down.</p>
<p>The golden master screamed. She screamed as she shot with everything she had. Beside her, the spirit of Lord Garmadon thrusted with her. The two in spirit and reality cried out as then shot the Mega Weapon straight down towards the pinned head of the Overlord. The Overlord tried to thrust himself up, but when he did, he swore he saw Garmadon standing in front of him, holding him down with a single foot.</p>
<p><em>This is for my son. </em>His spirit spoke his final words, <em>You do not. Hurt. My. Son.. </em></p>
<p>Harumi's strike landed. The massive blade of the Mega Weapon buried deep into the Overlord's skull, planting down until less than half of the weapon protruded from his head. The Overlord screamed out in agony as pure golden power was pumped straight into his body, directly from his skull. Harumi planted her feet down onto his face and screamed back with him as she pushed every single bit of golden power she had from her body straight into the Mega Weapon. Everything she had, everything she could ever give, she put it into the Mega Weapon.</p>
<p>The Overlord's writhing turned from desperation into convulsion. His eyes rolled into his head as his essence seemed to burn away from the golden power. It coursed through every ounce of his blood, every bone in his body. The evil that he carried was vaporized by the light, and as Harumi's robes went from gold to green once more, his wings flared out and flapped once. Harumi's strength failed her as she was flung from the Overlord's head and off into the air.</p>
<p>The skin atop the Overlord's head seemed to turn liquid. The Mega Weapon slowly floated to the surface of it, orienting itself so the bottom pointed down towards his nostrils. Once it did, it flared again. Golden power arced out in vein-like lines across his forehead. The Overlord let out another final scream as his body began to shrivel and burn away into nothing. His wings melted and then vaporized into purple mist that faded as soon as it hit the skies, his legs and tail shrunk until they were gone entirely. His barrel continued to shrink and burn away until all that was left was his head.</p>
<p>"<strong>NOOOO! NNNOOO! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!</strong>" The Overlord gave one last desperate plea as his essence fully burned away, leaving the Mega Weapon floating in the air. On the top of its massive blade, a stark black mural of the Overlord's dragon form burned into its surface on both sides. When the weapon fell to the ground, it burst out in golden light, flaring outwards in a massie shockwave that expanded across the city, across the land, across all of Ninjago. His essence, anything he had touched, was burned away by the cleansing.</p>
<p>Harumi fell through the skies, seeing only the flashes of light as the Overlord tried to resist his body becoming nothing more than light. As she fell, all of her energy was gone. As her robes flapped along with her fall, she could see they were no longer gold. The power in her body, was gone. Poured into the Mega Weapon. She had nothing left to give, nothing left to say, and nothing to do but fall.</p>
<p>"Harumi!" Harumi turned at the last minute to see an amber dragoness soaring towards her. Carnelian shot her arms out and caught Harumi as she fell towards the ground, the force causing the dragon to spiral down. Carnelian willed her dragon to send its wings out to stop its descent. The dragon went straight for the ground, hitting it roughly and thrusting forward until it dissipated, leaving Carnelian and Harumi to fall down onto the grass of the park once more.</p>
<p>"Harumi!" Carnelian shouted, "Come on, Harumi, oh god please don't be dead, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wanted to go with you, I saw you, you were amazing!"</p>
<p>"C...Car…?" Harumi choked out. Carnelian moved her so she was laying on her back, allowing Harumi to watch the dark clouds above fade away.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, it's me! You did it, Harumi! You beat him!" Carnelian shook Harumi's shoulders, "Come on, stay with me! Stay with me now! Don't, don't you leave us! Don't, don't you go leaving me! You can't leave me, not now!'</p>
<p>"T-The weapon…." Harumi's arms shot up to grab Carnelian's sleeves with what remained of her strength, "F-find… find the weapon… h-hide it… i-in the Golden Peaks… d-don't… don't touch it… t-the Overlord is inside…"</p>
<p>"Weapon? Yeah, yeah, sure, hide it in the Golden Peaks!" Carnelian smiled widely to assuage Harumi's doubts, "Come on, come on we need to get you to the others, this looks bad. Come on, Harumi! Come on!"</p>
<p>Harumi's head fell backwards. Carnelian yelped as her body seemed to go limp completely in her grasp. As the loss of energy in her body pulsed within her, Harumi slowly muttered something over Carnelian's wails of terror.</p>
<p>"I-I did it… dad…" Harumi whispered, "...T-Thank you… grandpa... " With that, Harumi's world faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monty - Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monty let his head hang as he looked down towards the counter of the shop. The shop was always the same,. There was hardly ever a change in the big goods in the store unless some collector was coming by. No matter how many purchases he handled, the sights never seemed to change. There was the box of aeroblades that he never touched in fear of finding out if a prick was enough to end him, there were the same flags on the wall he never cared to research, the fake Serpentine Staffs Ronin had up until he could work out where the ninja kept the real ones… there was the same everything.</p>
<p>Nobody ever came in the shop, or at least not enough to stave away Monty's eternal boredom. Stiix was always the same backwater town that nobody ever wanted to visit. Monty was pretty sure at this point that nobody even cared to put it on a map given how many clients that contacted Ronin didn't know where his shop actually was.</p>
<p>Stiix was the same, just like Ninjago.</p>
<p>It was almost funny how easy life slid back into place. The Overlord was gone, and aside from Morro going around and flaunting his new golden robes, nothing seemed to have changed. It didn't matter that Monty had been inside the Overlord when he was burst, it didn't matter that he'd felt that darkness and felt the way that Garmadon was drowning in it. Ninjago picked up the pieces and not more than a week later, everything was just back to normal.</p>
<p>Monty half wished that it wasn't normal. Part of him wished that something else would come down for him to go and have some fun. Those Stone Warriors had been great to test his wind powers on, even if he couldn't fully take them out. Possessing one was even more fun, as their intellect was so simple it was like taking control of a machine. Of course, once they were given more dark matter he found his control was far harder to maintain, but he wanted to try again.</p>
<p>He wanted to be able to do <em>something</em> again.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid!" Just in time. Monty slid his head to the right to see Ronin leaning up against the entrance to the back rooms. Monty let out a small yawn and pushed himself upright. Even if he didn't need to sleep nor even need to feel tired, it seemed some human characteristics just hadn't had the proper number of years to be fully forgotten.</p>
<p>"What, Ronin?" Monty stretched his arms out, "I'm watching the shop, just like you asked."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I could tell by your go-get-'em customer service attitude there," Ronin held something up, "Here, I got this for you."</p>
<p>Monty looked it over. Ronin was holding a flashy blue cape, the colors fading from blue into indigo moving to the tips. The cloth looked heavy and firm, something that was meant to keep a general shape and not easily be flapped around. Monty stared at it for a few minutes, his eyes appraising it. He used his wind to gently lift the side of the cape to show that the colors were mirrored on the other side.</p>
<p>"I wanted a side cape…" Monty groaned, "The material looks good though."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I thought you could cut it in half and use half as a side cape and then like, I dunno, use the other half for a flag or something," Ronin smirked, "I mean, you already got your windy thing, having a flag wouldn't hurt you would it?"</p>
<p>"Sure, that way when they shoot at me for raising my banner they'll be too shocked at me still moving to fight back," Monty took hold of the cape from Ronin by using his wind to pull it over, gently running his hand over the material to appraise it. Ronin watched him do so with his simple smile that he always seemed to have.</p>
<p>"I'd have to stitch it myself if I cut it in half, you know," Monty groaned, "Way more work."</p>
<p>"I know you have an entire chest just for that," Ronin chuckled, "I'm the one that stole it for you, after all."</p>
<p>"So, you got me a gift knowing that I'd have to do work on it just to make it usable? Wow, you really understand how to give a gift, Ronin!" Monty waved an arm sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Well you certainly got the gift of gab there," Ronin smirked at him, "I knew you wanted the material, it was the best I could do."</p>
<p>"If it's the <em>best</em> you could do, then I guess it'll work," Monty shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Thought you'd say that," Ronin crossed his arms, "So, you also wanna get out of this shop?"</p>
<p>Monty raised an eyebrow, "What, you got someone coming after you and need protection?" Monty reached down to draw a revolver from his belt.</p>
<p>"Nah, I got a new client for us. Turns out that the Master of Form, the first one, had this big cache of treasure hidden out in the frozen wastes. Hid it real good so only a Master of Form could find it. We're gonna meet this woman named Chamille up there, she's the current Master of Form," Ronin smirked, "And yeah, she's pretty."</p>
<p>"We're not getting into another fight with some jealous boyfriend, Ronin," Monty stretched his back, "So, you want me to go to a place of frozen water and help some stranger find a cache of treasure? How about I go get you an iron suit and ask you to go fish me out some slag from Torchfire Mountain?"</p>
<p>"Look, I know that snow doesn't hurt you unless it melts. I'll make sure to give you stuff so you don't get wet, alright?" Ronin leaned forward, "You honestly think I'd take my partner into a death trap?"</p>
<p>"Depends, have I done anything to tick you off these past few days?" Monty asked pointedly.</p>
<p>"Nah, not yet. And I know that you might want another reason to come, so…" Ronin paused, "The first Master of Form is always drawn with a big flowing cape."</p>
<p>"...A cape you say?" Monty asked quietly, "How big?"</p>
<p>Ronin tossed a piece of parchment onto the counter in front of Monty. Monty slowly set aside the cape Ronin had given him and unfurled it. It was clearly a cut out of a larger parchment, showing a figure depicted in lavender colors. They were standing atop a hill, and from the definition of their torso, Monty guessed they were male. But his eyes were drawn to the fact they were wearing a cape that was billowing out in the wind, clearly one that could easily wrap around their entire body. Monty stared at it for a few minutes, deducing its size, what it was likely made out of and anything else he needed.</p>
<p>"I know that after all that stuff with the Overlord you've kinda been cooped up in here," Ronin rubbed his head, "Figured that you'd wanna go out and get out of this place. Plus, you know, I know you love your-"</p>
<p>"When do we leave?" Monty rolled up the parchment and tossed it back to Ronin.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow morning," Ronin waved his hand, "Come on, we're gonna make sure we outfit REX for the Frozen Wastes. It can get pretty intense up there. It's gonna be a cold one."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>It was raining again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ghost curled up in the cave. The cave mouth curved slightly down, meaning he had to push his body fully back up into the wall. At times, his back would phase through the muddy wall behind him. It took concentration to keep his body from randomly going through things now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lightning lit up the dark cave, followed by a crash of thunder that would have rattled the ghost's bones if he still had them. He just curled up even more in response to it. The last village had gotten frightened when he entered. A roof over his head would have been nice. At the very least he would have appreciated a cloak to give him some protection from the rain. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The water poured further down into the cave. The ghost nervously raised his hand and unleashed a stream of wind. Using it felt strange, as if he had been given a weapon too large for him. But it was all he had now, and at least it seemed to compliment his body having little mass. He didn't like the way that it felt when he used it either. It wasn't his power, and yet it had somehow replaced it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When the rain stopped, he'd keep moving. If he kept going for a few days he'd eventually reach Jamanikai Village. He had wanted to stay at the last stone-walled village, but once the leader had returned he'd been run off. At least he'd been given a cape from one of the mothers there. Even if he couldn't feel warmth, it was at least enough to give him the impression of it now. It seemed caves and such would be all he could do until he managed to get his hands on something. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A bright light illuminated the cave. The ghost raised his hand to cover his face as the light poured in. It was slightly yellow, meaning it couldn't be from thunder. He stood up slowly, tightening the cape he had around his shoulders. He hadn't even taken the time to tie it around his shoulders, afraid if he let go, it would be gone. </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Heya!" A cheerful and rough voice called out from the light, "Heh, finally found ya. Man, seems like the Wandering Spirit is a pretty accurate name. Had to wander around this entire place just to find you!" </em></p>
<p>
  <em>The ghost watched as a figure in shadow stepped forward. The light dimmed down enough to show it was coming from a set of headlights on a strange ship. The ship was behind several trees, hovering just above the ground. The figure, once the light died down, was revealed to be wearing a set of strange green plate armor. HIs hair was orange, a strange eyepiece covered his right eye, and as he walked, he was smiling hard. </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What do you want?" The ghost groaned, "Can't a ghost sleep in his cave in peace?" </em></p>
<p>"<em>This is your cave? Huh, could've mistaken it for all the other ones around here," The man laughed, "How about we get you out of the rain?" His hand, dripping with moisture, reached forward. The ghost immediately drew back and thrust the cape in front of him. </em></p>
<p>"<em>Ah, don't like water then?" The man shrugged, reaching out to remove a glove, extending the dry hand into the cave mouth, "Some stories said ghosts hate water. There, how about now? I'm Ronin, by the way. Mind if I give you a lift…?" Ronin trailed off, as if asking for a name. </em></p>
<p>"<em>L…." The ghost tried to bit his tongue; it was still habit at this point, "...Montgomery." </em></p>
<p>"<em>Montgomery?" Ronin shook his head, "Sorry bud, I ain't calling you that. Way too long. How about Monty?" </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>"Monty?" Ronin's voice cut through Monty's sleep.</p>
<p>Monty slowly groaned, lifting himself up from behind his chair. REX's viewscreen was completely covered in snow flurries beating against the glass. The sky was completely white, making the ground and horizon seemed to blend into one another indistinctly. The cockpit's heaters were going hard, furiously trying to provide warmth to the human inside. Ronin was crouched down overtop of the sleeping ghost.</p>
<p>"Ugh... " Monty groaned, looking around and snatching a rifle from the wall to help push himself up, "Been awhile since I slept last. Looks like I was out for awhile…" He yawned again, pushing his body upright and staggering up to his feet.</p>
<p>"Yeah, heh, I think the last time you did was to fool that security guard," Ronin's smile dropped, "Then you actually fall asleep."</p>
<p>"We got out of that jail and you don't have any room to complain about how we did," Monty hissed at him, "I was bored I guess, it's no big deal."</p>
<p>"I guess so," Ronin narrowed his eyes, "You sure that thing with the big guy-"</p>
<p>"You got that gear you said you'd make for me?" Monty asked, making Ronin sigh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I did kid, it's in the back," Ronin hit a button on the wall, causing the door to the cargo area to slide shut, "Figured you'd want something that'll protect you. They usually make them for people going to really dangerous places, but well, you know."</p>
<p>Monty rolled his eyes and walked back to an open crate. Inside was a massive set of green coats and pants, clearly meant for arctic expeditions. The large hood in the front had what looked almost like a plastic screen that was attached inside it. With strings on the wrists and ankles to sinch them down, it was essentially a sealed outfit.</p>
<p>"It's green," Monty turned, "Funny. And how am I supposed to wear my cape with this?"</p>
<p>"You're not," Ronin chuckled, "Sorry kid, you're gonna have to go cape-less on this one."</p>
<p>Monty let out a string of obscenities, but obliged, dropping the new side cape Ronin had gotten him. He slid the outfit on by simply walking into it and then shifting his body until it was one right. It was a tad bit heavy, but it was better than walking outside in what to Ronin would be comparable to sweltering heat. Once he slid it on, he walked back into the cockpit and slid the rifle's strap over the suit's shoulder, quickly loading up the pockets with guns from various compartments.</p>
<p>"Think you're gonna need all of those out there?" Ronin himself had just finished sliding on a similar suit with two swords and whatever else he had on his person hidden from sight, "We're raiding a temple, not storming a palace."</p>
<p>"Can't hover with this weight on me," Monty shook his head, "And possessing clothes won't do much. Better safe than sorry," He popped a clip out from a pistol to check it, then shoved several filled clips down into the coat as well.</p>
<p>"The weight might be better if you weren't carrying enough firepower to take out the Emperor's entire guard," Ronin pointed out, walking back into the cargo hold and looking to the shell around the back, "You ready?"</p>
<p>Monty finished loading up his guns and turned to Ronin, "You got all the climbing tools?"</p>
<p>"Already ahead of you," Ronin patted his back, showing himself to be wearing a backpack, "Got all we can need in here. If we find something we'll wait till the storm backs out and then bring REX in to load it up. Chamille is waiting for us outside."</p>
<p>"Just remember," Monty frowned, "If the storm is bad enough we can't call REX."</p>
<p>"I know kid, I know," Ronin opened part of the shell, causing snow to come blasting in towards him. His voice switched from talking to a crackle inside of Monty's helmet, "Got comms in there, let's go see about this treasure and cape!"</p>
<p>The two stepped down from REX, revealing that Ronin had parked it underneath a sloped hill to try to shield it from the storm. It wasn't nearly large enough to fully cover the thing, but it was enough that it would give the ship protection from the brunt of the elements.</p>
<p>"Heh, you guys sure take awhile!" A female voice called out to the two as they stepped out, "Lucky we're not on any sort of schedule here."</p>
<p>Monty turned to see a woman that had to be Chamille. The woman was somewhat small and thin, her difference in size emphasized by standing beside Ronin. She wasn't wearing a coat, and instead across her body, she had white fur sticking up from around a simple set of purple tight pants and a shirt tied up with what looked to be a cross between a corset and sash. She wore a massive grin with fur encroaching on the sides of her face. When she saw Monty, she laughed.</p>
<p>"You all nice and cozy in there, ghosty boy?" Chamille chortled at his appearance, "You sure you going to be able to function out here with that?"</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to be just fine here," Monty groaned, "Better for me to be like this then dead."</p>
<p>"Lay off the kid, Chamille," Ronin shook his head, "I brought all the gear that you said we'd need. You have any idea where that cache might be?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I finally got ahold of some documents that gave us a rough location," Chamille shook her head, "The reason nobody has ever found it is because it's probably just bathed in form."</p>
<p>"So, you can shapeshift other things than just yourself?" Monty crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what about it?" Chamille shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that I have enough power to get into the entrance. We just have to find it. Once we're there, all I gotta do is feel where the power is and then open it. You two go in and see what you find, and that'll be that."</p>
<p>"Wow, I'm so impressed that Ronin and I get to be apart of that brilliant plan. Let's walk right up to the front door, hope we can get in, and then let us do the work. You're really a tactical mind over here, Chamille," Monty scoffed, "How exactly are we going to get there in this freezing wasteland?"</p>
<p>Chamille rolled her eyes and slowly got down on all fours. Monty gave her a long look of boredom right before her body began to shift again. Her clothes seemed to morph and fit along with her as she changed into a white furred bear. She stamped the ground a few times with her paws, getting her balance it looked like, before turning back to them.</p>
<p>"I'm running," Her voice came from the bear's mouth uncannily, "You two get that thing."</p>
<p>Ronin whistled, showing he was sitting aboard a half tracked vehicle. The front were two massive skis, giving the thing a forward rake, while a massive windscreen protected the driver. The large black pad was big enough for both of them and their gear. The bear Chamille just smirked at them creepily before she kicked up snow and got in front of them.</p>
<p>"Come on, we got about six more hours of daylight, I would prefer we find it before we have to go in for the night. I doubt you two brought any of that sort of thing, didya?" Chamille laughed before leaping forward to run off into the snow.</p>
<p>"I always bring tents, plus this place is full of little places we could make camp otherwise," Ronin reached forward to take the controls, but Monty was faster.</p>
<p>"Hold my stuff," Monty ordered, right as his arctic gear crumpled. His body phased into and possessed the sled, causing the engine to roar to life and the handles to begin turning on their own. Ronin just grumbled and strapped the gear down to the sled as Monty caused the thing to gun forward.</p>
<p>The landscape around them truly was a wasteland. The ice sheets stretched as far as the eye could see, and even when the flurries started to subside to let them see the sky above them, there were no clouds in it. As the three made their way across the icy plains, only the occasional formation or hill would break up the monotony. Ronin had his compass out to see the direction they were moving in, while Monty was simply focusing on keeping the sled moving.</p>
<p>Chamille seemed never to tire as they ran. With Monty focused on driving, the boredom didn't set in until at least an hour of driving. Soon enough, without sights to see, he could only focus on just keeping the thing moving. After a second hour of driving them, Monty was beginning to wonder what Chamille was playing at. He revved the engine a few times, making Ronin reach down and grip the handles. Monty appeared back in his clothes behind Ronin like a phantom, appearing inside them and looking to Ronin with a groan.</p>
<p>"You drive," Monty yawned, "I'm bored."</p>
<p>"Still tired?" Ronin took a few moments to reorient himself, his comm coming in clearly, "Don't go sleeping right now, kid. I don't think I can drive this thing and keep you from falling off at the same time."</p>
<p>"I'll stay awake, Ronin," Monty rolled his eyes, "What do you take me for here?"</p>
<p>"A ghost that normally doesn't sleep and for some reason is acting like he's going to pass out," Ronin pointed out, "Chamille says we'll be there soon."</p>
<p>"Where'd you even meet this Chamille girl, anyways?" Monty scoffed, "If she just another girl that promised to get you rich if you did what she said? You know the last one left you tied up in an alley and took all your stuff."</p>
<p>"Hey, that's why I carry my wrist knife now and don't take drinks from a girl without testing them with powder first!" Ronin chuckled somewhat, "Keeps me on my toes too. Going out drinking has never been so interesting! Well, you know, except when you're there."</p>
<p>"Well every girl wants to know what it's like to kiss a ghost, apparently it's all something special now," Monty rolled his eyes, "Plus we have to know if the drink is water based or not first."</p>
<p>"The strongest drinks only have like, what, ten percent water?" Ronin laughed, "We both know that you can handle small amounts of water like I can poison by now!"</p>
<p>The bear Chamille growled in front of them, looking back at them. Ronin looked up to see the two had come up to what looked like a massive lake filled with broken chunks of ice floating across the surface. Wind blew across the chunks, causing snow to blow up into the air and come floating back down, only to get blown up once more. The water was near crystal clear underneath the ice. Just seeing it, Monty suppressed a shudder.</p>
<p>"Alright," Chamille called as she ran up alongside them, "All the reports of the temple say that it should be around here. Most of them say that this was the moat around it. Let's split up and circle the whole area to be sure!"</p>
<p>"Kay, We'll go right and you left then," Ronin shouted back, "How exactly are we gonna know when we see this temple if it's hidden somehow?"</p>
<p>"Just look for anything out of the ordinary!" Chamille called back, "Like I said, I'm pretty sure that it's cloaked in the power of form, so you wouldn't be able to see it. I have no idea what it looks like but I know for a fact it has to be here!"</p>
<p>"Wow, do you say that about everything?" Monty shouted, "If so then you'd be a really good public speaker!"</p>
<p>"Oh can it, ghost freak," Chamille spat back, "Just do you job!"</p>
<p>The bear turned on a dime, rapidly rushing off towards the left. Ronin steered the sled to the right and began working on circling the massive lake. The lake was depressed into the ground, giving a near ten foot vertical drop all the way down to the water level. As they drove along, he made certain to give them at least three feet distance from the edge.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna drive, you focus on looking, alright Monty?" Ronin asked over comm.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I got it," Monty waved his hand, "Let's just get going."</p>
<p>As the two drove around the lake, it became apparent that said lake was most likely an entrance to the Endless Sea. The distance to the other shore seemed constant, and the further that they went out, the less ice chunks there were. It was at least ten minutes before the sea was in sight, and even then another five before they reached it. The fact that Camille had taken them all the way to the sea only made Monty almost want to laugh..</p>
<p>Monty scanned the chunks. Ice chunk after ice chunk floated in the water, but nothing seemed strange. In fact, it looked exactly like a natural formation. That was no man made structure in sight, nothing seemed to even look like it'd been tampered with. It all looked like a frontier only researchers and crazy people would research. Thankfully, the snow had stopped, letting Monty get to actually see what was going on.</p>
<p>"See anything?!" Ronin called out, "We're almost to the sea, kid!"</p>
<p>"Nothing," Monty responded nonchalantly, "It just looks like a regular place. Nothing looks strange."</p>
<p>Soon, the sled indeed came to the edge of a cliff that dropped down into the sea. Ronin stopped long before that, opting to walk out towards the edge and look down. Monty got off shortly after, hands in his pockets as he walked. A loud roar brought their attention to the bear Chamille on the other side of the lake. A few moments after the roar, she shifted to a massive white hawk that flew across the lake to land on the sled behind them.</p>
<p>"Did you two see anything?" Chamille asked. Monty wondered how, given birds didn't lips.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Monty shook his head, "You sure it's out here?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure it is!" Chamille growled, "It's just hidden! You didn't see anything, at all?"</p>
<p>"Nah, if the kid says he didn't then he didn't," Ronin shook his head, "Monty here keeps a close eye on things for me."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he does," Chamille groaned, "Well we need to make another pass then!"</p>
<p>"Question," Monty raised a hand slightly, "This use to be a lake, or was it covered?"</p>
<p>"I… don't know," Chamille shook her head, "I just know it was on the coast, and when I analyzed all the documents this was the location they mostly shared."</p>
<p>"So it could be underwater then?" Ronin looked down to the lake, "Could've just sunk under the waves at that point. That water is too cold for REX, the systems will freeze up."</p>
<p>"No, if my ancestor built this place, why would he just let it sink?" Chamille shook her bird head, "No, we're making another lap!"</p>
<p>That was the line that spurred the group to drive around the lake four more times. Each time, Monty would take careful stock of his surroundings. He looked for anything odd: a piece of land that wasn't moving, a disturbance in the waves, a strange formation that could spell out a hidden entrance, but it seemed clean. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Every time they passed the lake, Chamille would shout at them to do it again. By the last lap, Ronin pointed out they wouldn't have enough gas to get back if they kept it up.</p>
<p>"It has to be here…" Chamille looked up to the sun that was beginning to descend the sky, "Ugh… at this rate we won't have sunlight to get home. It gets even colder at night."</p>
<p>"I mean they don't call it an arctic desert for nothing," Monty grimaced, "And I know deserts."</p>
<p>Chamille gave him a look and looked back over the lake. Ronin looked to Monty and nodded his head towards her. Monty gave Ronin a confused look, to which Ronin made a swipe with his hand and then rolled it. Monty rolled his own eyes dramatically and slowly stalked over to Chamille, sitting beside her and giving her a sideways glance.</p>
<p>"Look, if it's here then you're the one with the gift we need," Monty pointed out, "Can't you feel the form energy?"</p>
<p>"That's why I say that it's here…" Chamille sighed, "I can feel the energy all around us. It's incredibly faint, but I feel it. This has gotta be the place!"</p>
<p>"Well, it's not on the surface. That's a fact. That, or it's hidden so well we'll never find it," Monty slumped forward with his elbows on his knees, "Maybe see if it's somewhere else."</p>
<p>"Like what?" Chamille growled, "Underwater?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," Monty looked across the bay, "Look, let's imagine that the entrance to the sea out there wasn't there. This place is clearly a natural basin though. So, build your palace down there, open a hole to the sea, boom. Hide it. I mean, all the elemental masters were all together back then, right?"</p>
<p>"Now you're just mocking me," Chamille groaned, "What, are you saying there is a secret entrance around here?"</p>
<p>"That's literally what I'm saying," Monty thrust his arm out, "Look. Let's say you build the palace out there. And this is all speculation. Just see about maybe checking <em>this</em> area first, <em>then</em> we go waste gas trying to figure more stuff out."</p>
<p>Chamille blinked, then stood up and gave a dismissive wave of her hands and began to walk around. Ronin walked over and sat down beside him, stretching as he did so.</p>
<p>"Not a bad idea," Ronin smirked, "Isn't that how we built REX's garage?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's exactly how," Monty leaned back, "But I held the water back while you dropped it down in there for us."</p>
<p>"Knew it was a good idea to keep those construction guys under an IOU," Ronin grinned, "And having some of that Borg guy's engineers isn't a bad thing either."</p>
<p>A sound of electric discharge behind them filled the area. Chamille's arms were glowing lavender, and her eyes were flaring with it as well. A patch of ground in front of her was sparking, forming a neat rectangle as it spread out across the surface. Her figure tensed as she let out a grunt of exertion, causing the rectangle to solidify. After a few more moments, it disappeared entirely, leaving a dark stairwell that disappeared into the dark.</p>
<p>"Geezus the deadbeat was right!" Chamille laughed, "It's here! It's really here! Haha!"</p>
<p>"Nice, call the kid a name again and we'll have a problem though, "Ronin looked down the stairwell, "Alright, let's go, Monty."</p>
<p>Monty gave Chamille a sideways glance, then drew two pistols. Before the ground could speak, Monty fired off several rounds down the stairs, illuminating the walls with each flash. Chamille covered her ears while Ronin sighed. After ten seconds, Monty slid the weapons back into his pockets.</p>
<p>"Well if there was anything down there it, there isn't now," Monty waved a hand, "Let's go."</p>
<p>Chamille slowly stood up, seeing Monty and Ronin were already gone. Ronin produced headlights he and Monty dawned, tossing another one back to Chamille. The woman sighed and slid it on, making her way down with them.</p>
<p>The stairwell was perfectly hewn, with each step dry and oddly clean. The first few steps were made of ice, but after they descended to the rock below, the walls became rock as well. Monty estimated they had descended perhaps thirty feet when the steps flattened out and they proceeded perfectly horizontally. Their lights revealed a rather long corridor.</p>
<p>Once the three began to proceed, from the noises above them it was clear they were underneath the lake. Part of Monty was lighting up with fear realizing he was quite literally under potential death. It was a feeling that he wasn't sure how to take, and so he didn't say anything. Instead, he forced himself to just keep walking forward, and ignore the fact he was underneath an entire layer of impending doom.</p>
<p>Soon, the three came to a massive archway. Once the three stepped underneath it, it was clear they had indeed found their mark. The room beyond the arch was a massive chamber that was bathed in brilliant blue light. A hemispherical dome was above them, made of ice and showing the water of the inlet above them. Light filtered in through it, meaning the water layer couldn't have been too deep above them. The chamber had a single path forward that led to a large palace, a building of two steps that was colored in purples and lavenders accented by grays and blacks. The stepped roof arced out, casting a shadow over the stairs that led up into it.</p>
<p>"Dang, you'd think the master of ice would have called this place home…" Ronin muttered.</p>
<p>"Who knows, maybe they were into each other, now come on!" Chamille shifted into what looked like a massive snow leopard and leapt forward, "Let's see the goods!"</p>
<p>Ronin and Monty walked forward towards the palace more slowly as the leopard Chamille made her way up the stairs and into the large doors. The two were scanning the entire area for anything that could conceal a trap. They saw nothing; given the fact that Chamille was the only one that could get in, they both supposed it made sense. Still, as they walked up the stairs into the building, they were hesitant.</p>
<p>The palace was far smaller on the inside than the outside. Once they were inside, they saw that it was far more akin to an oversized house than a 'palace' as it'd been described. The main room had two curved stairwells that led up to a second floor, but that seemed to be the extent of it. Ronin could spot a kitchen and what looked like a study, already mumbling about grabbing some 'ancient texts' from it. Monty himself quickly located the bedroom and made his way up the stairs towards the bedroom. As soon as he opened it, his eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Alright, Ronin, I'm happy," Monty called out before disappearing into the room.</p>
<p>When Ronin made his way up the stairs, Monty had come back out. The massive cape in the photos seemed to have been true; the piece was longer than Monty was tall, meaning that a good foot of it dragged on the ground. That portion of the cape looked to be made of thicker material, and despite its use the entire cape seemed to be well kept. It showed signs of age in the way the color had faded in certain places, and the collar looked like it would need new stitches, but the material otherwise looked more than repairable.</p>
<p>"That's great, kid, glad you got what you were looking for," Ronin nodded his head, "Now, where's Chamille?"</p>
<p>"Right here!" Ronin and Monty turned to look to see Chamille standing in the doorway to the house. As she stood, she dangled what looked like a necklace on her hands. It was a silver colored beaded affair, with a jewel embedded into a large disc on the end. Chamille chuckled and slid it on over her head.</p>
<p>"I think I got the rest of it!" Chamille's voice echoed through the house, "Come on and see!"</p>
<p>Monty and Ronin nodded to one another, making their way down the stairs and towards a door that led off to their left. Chamille's voice echoed from the bottom of the stairwell, and the two descended it in turn. Once they were at the bottom, they entered a tiny room with a door with several strange locks on it. Large scratch marks were on the door as Chamille, currently a bear once again, was trying to yank the door open.</p>
<p>"Help me… get it open!" Chamille shouted.</p>
<p>Monty sighed and stepped out of his coat again, much to Ronin's annoyance as the bundle of fabric and guns collapsed. Monty stepped forward into the door past Chamille's claws, causing the entire thing to begin to glow green. The locks were clearly supposed to be driven by elemental power, but being inside meant he could tell all the mechanisms that needed to be activated directly. After nearly fifteen seconds of clicking, the door lurched open inwards, leaving a stunned Chamille and a grinning Ronin.</p>
<p>Inside the space the door protected was enough metals to make Ronin's eye widen. The room was small but densely packed, filled with what Ronin knew was likely pure silver. While not as valuable as gold, silver arguably had far more use. One wall was a collection of strangely shaped and ancient weapons hung on the wall as ornaments, while another wall was a massive bookshelf housing books that looked almost new preserved in the cold depths. The rest of the space was filled with silver, gold, and from the glint Ronin could guess was even potential platinum.</p>
<p>"Man…" Ronin whistled, "Glaad we decided to listen to you, Cammy," Ronin reached down to pick up a bar of silver, "Heck, just half of this could be worth a fortune. Monty, you want anything?"</p>
<p>Monty shook his head, back inside his coat and cape once more, "I don't really care about this sort of thing." He gestured back to the cape.</p>
<p>Ronin chuckled, "Alright, Chamille, how about you get into something nice and big so we can start hauling this stuff out?"</p>
<p>Ronin's body locked up as something was pressed deep into his neck. Chamille slowly removed the needle from Ronin's skin, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. She looked to Ronin and slowly grinned as she drew an unseen dagger from her belt.</p>
<p>"Nah," Chamille shook her head, "You two are gonna wait down here a nice and long time while I take that ship of yours and get home."</p>
<p>Ronin smacked a hand over the injection point, feeling his vision starting to blur. He stayed on his feet, much to Chamille's shock. She lashed out, knocking into his chest and sending him down into a stack of silver bars. Ronin gasped, his reaction time having gone from fast to far too slow. He groaned out as he slowly rolled himself onto his side, trying to push himself upright.</p>
<p>Chamille had a pistol to his head the second Ronin fell over. Monty's eyes shone behind his suit, the gun pressing hard into her. His other hand drew one of his rifles, slowly moving to point it down at her leg.</p>
<p>"Great plan, except you forgot the fact that I'm a ghost," Monty hissed, "And I'm not above making you one either."</p>
<p>"Hah!" Chamille laughed, "I know you won't do that. Your buddy has been poisoned. Within five minutes he's going to die unless I give him the antidote. And you can't kill me, or else you'll never find out where I have it!"</p>
<p>Monty cocked both guns. Suddenly, Chamille's bravado drained out as she shook her head against the pistol. Monty pressed it even harder to hold her head still.</p>
<p>"I just said you can't kill me, idiot!" Chamille growled, "Ronin is going to die if you do! And I'm wearing armor made with deepstone, so you can't possess me and get me to t-"</p>
<p>The rifle fired. Chamille screamed and fell down, clutching her right leg. Monty stared at her coldly, then spun the butt of the rifle up to crack her upside the head. As she rolled across the floor, Monty fired his pistol twice, the first time hitting her left hand and the second adding a bullet to her right foot. As she wailed again, he reached out and blasted her head with air.</p>
<p>"Just sit there and watch me," Monty placed both guns back on his person and walked over and behind Ronin. As Ronin groaned on the floor, Monty stepped out of the coat again and reached down to heft the man up.</p>
<p>"...Nah…" Ronin grimaced, "D-Don't make me do that…"</p>
<p>"Shut up, we both know that it's the best way to handle this," Monty groaned, "Open up."</p>
<p>Ronin shook his head once, earning Monty's scorning gaze. After a few more seconds of his body going numb, Ronin nodded his head. Monty stepped forward and inside of Ronin, causing Ronin's body to seize up. He jerked about abnormally for several seconds, then came to a shuddering stop. When he did, Monty's voice came from Ronin's lips.</p>
<p>"Alright, have fun," Ronin was made to grin as Monty focused. The benefit of possession was that Monty had total control over the body. That included things that normally, the body couldn't do. Ronin doubled over as he began to hack and cough, his hands clenching into fists. He clutched his chest as Monty forced Ronin's body to divert blood flow in order to drive all poison up into his stomach. The sudden influx of foriegn material was enough to trigger a response, and Ronin successfully hacked up a massive burst of pink colored liquid onto the ground.</p>
<p>Monty stepped out of Ronin, who managed to barely roll away from landing in what he'd just hacked up. As he gave Monty a glance of disgust and exasperation, Monty just sighed and walked back over to Chamille. The girl had tried to crawl away from the group, leaving Monty to reach down and place the rifle to her head.</p>
<p>"I'm not the type that kills people needlessly," Monty casually stated, "But whether or not I have, that's up to you to decide. It's easy to do it to things that are pure evil, but people like you? You'd stay in my head at least a little bit. So keep that in your head for now."</p>
<p>Chamille huffed as Monty used his wind to forcibly drag her head up, "Now, you have two options. Either you run away right now, and trust me that won't end well, or you lay there and accept that you're now getting zero percent of this treasure. Got it, Chamille?"</p>
<p>"S-Screw you…" Chamille hissed at him, "S-Stupid ghost…"</p>
<p>"Thought you might say that," Monty turned to Ronin, "Ronin, toss me the rope. I'm gonna make sure she's tied too tight to use that elemental power of hers."</p>
<p>"Gotcha," Ronin hacked, reaching into his bag and throwing Monty several lines of red rope, "She gonna be okay?"</p>
<p>"I missed anything important," Montty looked down, "I'll tie it off to stop the bleeding. Now, you stand still Chamille, or I might tie it the wrong way and accidently make you bleed more. You hear me?"</p>
<p>Chamille nodded her head. Monty slowly reached down and began working her wrists, humming a little song as he did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Bad news, kid," Ronin shouted as he made his way back to the palace, "Managed to get REX out there before it rolled in, but the storm is back on. REX can't take off till it passes."</p>
<p>"What?" Monty, now without his protective coat, standing in the middle of the floor with his cape behind him gave Ronin a frown, "How long?"</p>
<p>"Probably all night at least," Ronin shook his head, "We'll stay down here for now. REX is already at full power just keeping herself warm. Don't wanna add to the load."</p>
<p>"Great," Monty looked around the place, "I get to spend all night trapped quite literally under a ceiling of second death. Maybe I can meet my buddies in the Cursed Realm later."</p>
<p>"Cold can kill me just as quickly as water can," Ronin shivered to prove his point, "It's one night in a hidden palace on the edge of Ninjago, I'm sure you'll handle it."</p>
<p>Monty waved a hand at Ronin, making the man chuckle. Ronin made his way through the home until he was in the study they'd seen earlier. He traced the bookshelves, reaching up and taking down books to flip through them. He began sorting them by quality, those that were too far gone going in one pile and ones he could resell in another.</p>
<p>While Ronin worked, Monty made his way into the study. He took a seat in a massive chair, finding he could quite truly sit on top of the cape. He smiled at the thought and slowly drew the material up and over his arm as he watched it flow. He took a marker out from his belt and began to make small marks on spots that he'd go and fix up later as well. Even with age, however, the cape was easily going at the front of his wardrobe.</p>
<p>"You didn't need to shoot her, you know," Ronin spoke casually as he sorted, "We both know that I have a resistance to poison."</p>
<p>"She poisoned you and tried to leave us both for dead," Monty shrugged, "Like I said, I didn't hit anything vital, she'll be walking again in a few months."</p>
<p>Ronin frowned, "Kid, you could easily have just shot off her deepstone armor and then possessed her instead. Seems like you went pretty far with that whole little lesson thing."</p>
<p>"If someone is going to double cross us, I'm going to make them pay," Monty laid back with his hands on his head, "You'd do the same."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I also wouldn't have popped her without seeing if she had the antidote on her. You just wanted to drop her," Ronin shook his head, "It's bad for business to do that. If you get a reputation for this sort of thing…"</p>
<p>"It's one girl on one mission," Monty shot back, "I'm not planning on killing anyone."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess I know that," Ronin paused, his back still turned to Monty as he sorted, "Kid, is this about the Overlord?"</p>
<p>"What makes you think that?" Monty rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Well you've watched the shop without your usual complaints," Ronin shrugged, "And you were sleeping the entire way here. Now you went and shot someone just straight up like that. Twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern. That's what my dad used to say."</p>
<p>"One of these days I'm going to actually find your dad and we'll have a good talk about what he 'used to say' all the time," Monty scoffed, "What's this about?"</p>
<p>Ronin paused in his sorting. He left the half empty book shelf and made his way over to a nearby chair beside Monty's seat. He dragged the chair to sit in front of Monty, at which point he sat down and leaned forward.</p>
<p>"Kid, listen, I never asked about your past and you never really ask about mine. That's how we roll, after all," Ronin frowned again, "The only reason I would ever ask is if it's gonna affect business. You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but I want to know: do you have some connection to what went down on that Dark Island?"</p>
<p>Monty didn't respond. Ronin waited patiently for him to, refusing to take his eyes off Monty. Monty kept his eye contact with Ronin for nearly thirty seconds of silence. The entire home was deathly quiet aside from Ronin's faint breathing, making focusing on anything else near impossible. Monty gave Ronin a long look before he finally looked to the side.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I did," Monty groaned, "Way more than I think anyone thinks. All those ninja thought I was just there because I was bored. That's how I'm keeping it with them. They don't need to know the truth."</p>
<p>"Alright, and my second question is a little easier to answer: are you okay?" Ronin quietly quierred.</p>
<p>Monty once more went silent. Again, the house seemed to perpetuate the silence. There was nothing to stop them, not the sound of appliances outside, not the talk of others inside the room, nothing. There was nothing for Monty to hear except his own thoughts, and likewise nothing for Ronin to focus on other than the ghost sitting in the chair of a long gone icon.</p>
<p>"...I'm always fine," Monty waved his hand, "Hard to feel things when your body can't even feel things anymore."</p>
<p>"Kid, I know when you're lying to me, and right now you're lying," Ronin gestured to the hand, "You always make some sort of motion when you lie."</p>
<p>Monty silently cursed his hand, "Fine. I'm not fine. I've never been fine, Ronin. I'm <em>dead</em>. I'm quite literally never 'fine' because I can't even be 'fine' anymore. I can't feel anything unless I quite literally force my body to. I'm constantly in a state of just literally being <em>here</em> now. So there, that's it."</p>
<p>Ronin stared at Monty, then he stood up. He made his way back over to the shelf once again, working to start taking down books. Monty perked up slightly and leaned in.</p>
<p>"Alright," Ronin shrugged, "I just wanted to ask."</p>
<p>"What?" Monty shook his head, "No, you don't get to do that. You can't just ask me something like that and then just, stop."</p>
<p>"We don't talk about each other's past. I just needed to know if what happened over there was important. I'll make sure that I'm aware of that next time we go on a mission," Ronin flipped through a book, tossing the book off to the discard pile, "That's it."</p>
<p>"So you were just manipulating me?" Monty hollowly chuckled, "Get a little information out of me so you can piece it together on your own?"</p>
<p>"Don't put words in my mouth," Ronin turned back to Monty, "I just need to know so I let you cool off a bit before our next mission. That's it. If that's manipulation then I guess I did."</p>
<p>Monty stood up, "Cool off? Wow, I'm sorry I got angry that some random woman tried to kill you in front of me. I'll make sure that next time I let you die."</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I mean, right there!" Ronin crossed his arms, "You're blowing everything way out of proportion here. Kid, you just need to-"</p>
<p>"I don't need to do anything, I reacted completely <em>appropriately</em> to that situation, you're the one trying to take this way out of whack!" Monty spat, "And don't call me kid like that'll somehow make it better!"</p>
<p>"Sit down, Monty," Ronin ordered, "You're gonna say something you don't want to."</p>
<p>Monty curled his hands into fists. From them, massive columns of air began to wisp around him, lifting his body up into the sky. The cape billowed out harshly, smacking around at the chair as he lifted upwards. Ronin just kept his arms crossed at him as the room began to shake. The books began to flap open and then be roughly tossed aside. The chair pushed back as he continued to release his powers into the room.</p>
<p>When Monty came back down, his head was hung. The cape had gotten tilted on his shoulder, and when he tried to fix it he found that it was caught on something. He reached up and violently undid the knot and threw it aside, refusing to touch it any further.</p>
<p>"You done now?" Ronin asked calmly. Monty remained silent.</p>
<p>Ronin sighed and stepped forward. He reached out, placing his hands onto Monty's shoulder to press him down. Monty didn't move. Ronin gripped Monty for a few seconds, then he groaned.</p>
<p>"Don't make fun of this later," Ronin muttered. Before Monty could react, Ronin pulled him into a hug. Monty's head jerked up and his eyes narrowed as Ronin hugged him, his grip firm but gentle. He held Monty for a few seconds, not letting him go. Monty let his body stay solid enough for Ronin to do so.</p>
<p>"Kid, I worry about you, okay?" Ronin sighed, "Some messed up stuff happened to you in your past, I think we can see that by looking in a mirror. I know what that's like. It's easy to slide right into feeling sorry for yourself, hating yourself and all. You only sleep when you're upset. You went off on Chamille like that. I just want to know that my buddy is okay, alright?"</p>
<p>Monty remained silent. His head slowly lowered to stare at Ronin's shoulders. Ronin let him go, leaving Monty with his arms slightly outstretched to hug back. Monty quickly placed his hands at his sides again. Ronin gave Monty a small smile, then turned around to go back to the shelves.</p>
<p>"You realize that if you asked, at this point I'd pretty much have to tell you, right?" Monty spoke casually, his arms crossed, "You know me too well at this point. All I'd have to do is pop some Chi out and then you'd figure it all out." He extended his hand, "Just one look and I'm sure a smart guy like you could figure it all out."</p>
<p>A set of gloved hands pushed Monty's hand down. Monty looked to Ronin curiously as Ronin held Monty's forearm.. Ronin just gave him a cocky grin back.</p>
<p>"Nah," Ronin shook his head, "After all, I ain't even showed you mine yet."</p>
<p>Monty opened his mouth. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to that. There was only one person in Ninjago that he'd ever trust something like this to. One person that he'd actually listen to. And he was denying it again. He'd never asked. He eyed Ronin curiously, then scoffed and shrugged.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll show you mine the day you finally get the courage to show me yours," Monty rolled his eyes, "I still think it's a bug."</p>
<p>"Well you'll have to just keep thinking on it," Ronin grinned, "Now, come and help me with these books."</p>
<p>No sooner had Monty stepped forward to start sorting did a massive explosion rip through the cavern. Ronin and Monty both immediately turned to their feet and rushed out of the study, Ronin drawing a sword and Monty two revolvers. The two stopped just outside of the entrance, rapidly looking around. Nothing was on fire or had holes from it. With that ruled out, they both rushed their way to the corridor out of the chamber.</p>
<p>As soon as they began to ascend the stairs, it became apparent that the explosion had come from outside. Halfway up the stairs they began to smell smoke. Ronin in particular rushed up even faster than the ghost floating up the stairs. As the two reached the gray-tinted exit, a deep black arid plume of smoke rose into the sky.</p>
<p>Once the two were outside, Ronin shouted in rage. REX's entire left engine was completely gone, burst into pieces scattered all about the area. In addition to that, the secondary turbines on the back were completely ruined, half exploded and half melted. A hole on the side of REX's cargo area had a woman in neon green clothes with matching hair dragging out silver bars.</p>
<p>A series of well aimed shots caused the woman to fall backwards. She fell to the ground with a shout, only to pat her body down and find there were no wounds. Instead, the ground in front of her burst up as the snow was shot by Monty again. She dropped her loot and rapidly scrambled backwards.</p>
<p>"Cham, they heard us!" The woman shouted into a walkie talkie she produced from her hip, "Tell Adam to start the chopper!"</p>
<p>"Did you blow up my ship?!" Ronin shouted, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! LITERALLY! PAY UP!"</p>
<p>"I don't think so!" The woman put her hands together, "Back off!"</p>
<p>The woman opened her mouth, causing a massive green cloud to suddenly burst out in front of her. The cloud covered a massive area of the body, becoming thick enough she was lost in it. As soon as Ronin smelled it, he thrust a hand over his face, "Crap, Monty, that ain't good!"</p>
<p>Monty, undaunted, raised his hand and blasted the cloud with wind, dispelling it. The woman was gone. Instead, a massive yellow and green choper with what looked like a bomb dropping system on the back underneath the main tail rotor flew overhead. On either side of the copter was a massive green bubble glass, one of which opened. The woman climbed up a chain as they flew back, rolling inside and causing it to shut.</p>
<p>"Nice going, Tox!" Chamille laughed in the cockpit, opening the glass to shout down to the two, "Have fun stuck in that stupid palace!"</p>
<p>Monty let out a few rounds of fire, causing Chamille to yelp and duck as the cockpit closed up. The copter soon flew off into the distance, being lost in the gray of the storm. Ronin kicked the ground and spat as he raced after them for a few steps, then stopped himself realizing the futility in it.</p>
<p>"Of course she had a partner…" Ronin spat, "Must have been the Master of Poison. Great. Just great!" He threw his hand up in the air as he walked forward to inspect REX's engine, "Yeah, we ain't salvaging this…. Screw those two!" Ronin kicked the engine, only marginally groaning as the pain shot into him from it.</p>
<p>"So, what, we're stuck here?" Monty looked down, "Should've brought more ammo."</p>
<p>"Nah… that would be letting them get away with this," Ronin hissed, "We're gonna make our way back to Ninjago, and when we do… well, if we ever see them again, we're gonna make them pay."</p>
<p>"So that means…?" Monty blinked, "...No."</p>
<p>"Yep," Ronin forced a smile, "We're going on an adventure."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chen slowly hummed to himself as he sat in his chair. The Tournament of Elements was proceeding just as planned. He'd gotten Zane, all of the ninja, and managed to get even some of the more surly competitors to come on the guise of paying them! It was almost too easy! If any of them actually knew what was going on…. Well, they would soon enough!</p>
<p>"Chen."</p>
<p>Chen turned around in his seat, then his lips curled into a mad smile, "Monty! My good friend on the other side! What brings you here today? If it's about the deepstone swords, I had to make it at least fair-"</p>
<p>"Nah, I can use my guns so I don't care," Monty narrowed his eyes, "I want you to change the bracket."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Chen's smile only grew, "And, pray tell, what is wrong with the matches I have set up?"</p>
<p>"There are two fighters that I need to take out before this tournament is over," Monty crossed his arms, "Chamille and Tox. I want to fight Tox first, then fight Chamille."</p>
<p>"Hmm… that's a tall order right there! Yes, yes, I'd have to change the entire side for that!" Chen giggled, "Now, what is in it for me, ghosty one?"</p>
<p>"You want your matches to be 'fun' right?" Monty sighed,, "I got beef with those two. Got me stuck in the Frozen Wastes while all that dumb Golden Master stuff went downl. But see, we could never track them down. And, well... " Monty raised his hand, forming a sphere of air in it, "Taking out Tox will put a lot of fear into Chamille. I'm <em>sure</em> you can see where that would lead, yes?"</p>
<p>"Hmm… oh yes, I think I see exactly what you mean!" Chen stood up, "Alright, Monty, I'll humor your little request. But don't come crying to me if it goes badly!"</p>
<p>"If I did start crying, then I'd have a lot more to worry about than my next fight," Monty shook his head, "I'll make sure this tournament is interesting for you."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, good!" Chen laughed, "Now, hurry on back to your room before anybody suspects us! Go on, go on! Or else those swords will be the least of your handicaps!"</p>
<p>Monty shrugged, walking forward and stepping through the doors. As soon as he was gone, Chen walked over to his chair and sat down. Once he was certain the ghost was gone, he slowly fished for a piece of paper and wrote down the changes.</p>
<p>"I'm certain this will be most interesting…" Chen grinned. As he dropped his paper, the words '<em>Monty X Morro'</em> were scribbled on the page, "Most interesting indeed…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Greetings Ninjaverse Readers!</p>
<p>I wanted to pop on to say that this will be the last Universal Deviation Chapter during the Ninjaverse hiatus. I have more written, but they're for characters you haven't met yet. Thus, the hiatus will continue.</p>
<p>I am still posting Autobiography of a Legend, and Ninjaverse is on schedule to resume before the end of the month. I am currently working on editing Chapter 24. Chapters 17-32 have been written, but due to needing to massively rework some story elements, the hiatus extended a bit further than initially intended. However, once I begin posting once more, there will be no more breaks until the end of 32!</p>
<p>Thank you to all my readers, and Ninja-go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mage - Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A massive red and yellow temple stood against the massive basin around it. The structure sat upon a small island in the midst of a boiling lake, taking up nearly all of the space the landmass had to offer. The temple appeared as though structures had been built off of a central rounded main area, with large bridges extending from various heights out to large towers spaced seemingly at random around the structure. There were several small entrances into the main section, but overall, it appeared that there was one massive slope leading into the largest entrance. There was no bridge across the lake, and thus, there was nothing more to do than look without a way to cross.</p><p>Time, it seemed, had not been kind to the temple. Despite the shape being readily apparent, visualizing what it once looked like was somewhat difficult. The waters around it meant there were little plants clinging to the building, but the colors in the stone had faded, and what stones remained were weather worn and crumbling in several places. One tower had clearly fallen at some point, its bricks spilling into the boiling waters around it. The structure sat alone amidst itself, the area barren and void.</p><p>Atop the hill of the basin, a massive beast stepped forward. The dragon born first over all others, the Firstbourne, crested the basin. Her presence filled the area, her mass dominating the slopes. Upon her back rode a child, one wearing robes of gold. The beast stopped at the top of the basin, slowly settling down so she could rest.</p><p>"You think dad is waiting for us there, Firsty?" Lloyd asked as he slowly dismounted the dragon's massive back. The large dragon huffed at him and looked towards the structure, letting out a long little growl as she did so.</p><p>"I bet you're not taking me over there again, aren't you?" Lloyd asked the dragon. She let out a long growl and took a pace backwards from it, a look of disgust in her eyes. Lloyd, confused, blinked once before looking down towards the temple, "Well… alright then!"</p><p>Lloyd looked down to the slope, then brought his hands together. His concentration hardened as his eyes began to glow copper. Slowly, his form levitated from the ground, moving him directly away from the Firstbourne. His body floated through the air, freed of gravity's chains, carrying him towards the temple. The distance from him to the sloping ground grew as he continued horizontally. After thirty seconds, he let out a hard huff and his arms shook, trying to stay within concentration.</p><p>The effort failed, and gravity once more took hold of him. Lloyd yelped and thrust his hands down, firing a stream of wind from his feet. The action slowed his descent, giving him time to roll when he hit the ground. After several tumbles, his eyes went light blue, firing out ice from his hands. A makeshift ramp of sorts froze in front of him, carrying his form up and into the air. He thrust his hands out to force him to fly straight, seeing that the boiling lake was coming straight for him. Thinking fast, he froze the water under him, forming a bridge to the island. He slid across the bridge, landing with a hard slide against the dirt on the island.</p><p>"Phtfu!" Lloyd spat out dirt as he slowly stood up, trying to rub the dirt away from his uniform, "I'm okay! Totally okay!" He looked back at his ice, slowly blushing and reaching out to dispel it. Upon seeing the Firstbourne starring at him from now a far away distance, he shook his head, "I'm still learning gravity!"</p><p>Turning away from a disdainful glare from his dragon, Lloyd made his way forward towards the temple. He'd landed off to the right of the main entrance. Seeing the state of the building, he decided against using powers to get inside. Instead, he dusted his knees off and began walking forward towards the structure. The shadows cast by the aging structure loomed over him, blocking out the light of the setting sun. The yellow light bathed the structure, only revealing more of its cracks, and more of its age.</p><p>"Why did Firstbourne bring me here?" Lloyd muttered as he slowly ascended the stairs, "I mean, dad said that if we got separated we should meet up at a tribe… this is nowhere…"</p><p>Lloyd reached a set of two massive wooden doors. Time had torn one from its hinges, leaving it embedded partially in the rocks below. The other was slightly ajar, revealing a strange flickering light from inside. Lloyd, curious, slowly stepped forward, sliding his body through the open door. The light from inside shone from the end of a darkly lit hallway, framing a rectangular entrance at the other end. Slowly, Lloyd made his way to the light. As he approached it, he could see the hallway was sculpted with a high ceiling, with arches that reached up and converged into a strange web-like design at the top. The walls had indents with large bowls atop pedestals in each one. Several of them had been tipped over or cracked.</p><p>The boy emerged into the light. The light came from a massive room, one that at first felt barren and empty. All around, doors led off into darkness of various directions, likely out to the towers that Lloyd had seen outside. The light came from a massive pit in the middle of the room filled with firewood currently burning. The smoke rose up to a strange dark hole in the ceiling. The light illuminated several strange paintings along the walls, each one preserved despite the age of the stone around it.</p><p>A man sat beside the fire. As Lloyd approached him, he could make out what he was wearing. The man had on a strange headdress fashioned to look like a dragon's skull, framed with a mixture of deep red and yellow highlights around it. His clothes was a loose fitting yellow shirt with large strands of red fabric draped around his shoulders and then tied at the waist with a piece of glistening rope. He wore a large black cloak loosely around his shoulders. His pants were similarly colored, and following them revealed he was wearing tough looking sandals. His features betrayed him of middle age, with deep blue eyes and an angular nose. He wore a massive smile on his face that Lloyd saw when the man looked up to him.</p><p>"Ah!" The man grinned, "Another adventurer? Come, come! Sit, sit. It's rather cold outside isn't it? A fire will warm you right up!"</p><p>"Huh?" Lloyd blinked, "But, it's warm outside. I mean the fire is nice, thank you!" He slowly walked up to the fire, sitting down beside the man.</p><p>"Oh, I meant this place, the entire area feels cold and desolate, yes?" The man giggled, "Such a sad place to be. What brings a young child like you to these places? You're far from any tribe, I can tell you that much."</p><p>"My dragon brought me here," Lloyd shrugged, " I don't know why though. I was on my way to the Form Tribe when we got hit by a storm. And, well, my dad and I got separated. So I guess I'm going to wait here until he finds me."</p><p>"Dragon, boy?" The man's eyes widened, "Wait, no! No no no, you can't be him! Forgive me if I sound rude, but, could you perhaps be the boy of legend, the one who rides the Firstbourne, master of all dragons, Lloyd Garmadon..?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah actually!" Lloyd beamed, sticking his hand out to the man, "I'm Lloyd, uh… well you kinda said what I am already!"</p><p>The man gasped, reaching out and shaking his hand. The strength was enough that Lloyd was jerked up and down before he managed to lock his shoulder. When the man let go, he continued to stare at Lloyd in awe, taking in the sight of him. After a good number of seconds of awkward starring on Lloyd's part, the man stood up, his cloak flourishing out behind him.</p><p>"I'm so happy to meet you! Ah yes, this is one of the happiest days of my life!" The man beamed, "You've become a legend around the tribes! The young boy in robes of gold, flying in on the beast of myth to learn elements from the <em>strongest</em> of masters! I can't believe it, I truly can't believe this! You're… you've graced me with your presence!"</p><p>"Heh, I'm not that special," Lloyd rubbed his neck, "I'm just doing what I need to stop the world from Chen, you know?"</p><p>"Ah yes… Chen…" The man sighed, "Yes, he truly is making a big mess of things, isn't he?"</p><p>"Yeah, rumor has it he knows every elemental power and he's trying to send out the Call of Dragons to destroy all the tribes!" Lloyd frowned, "So I'm learning how to use all the powers too! I'll stop him at his own game."</p><p>"Ah, you clearly hold some resentment for this Chen…" The man's expression fell, "I wonder what he is doing. My name is Ren, so you know. Chen used to be my friend."</p><p>"...What?" Lloyd cocked his head, "You mean, the Chen that's going around and… you know?"</p><p>"Yes… he was a man of honor, once," Ren sighed, "Very honorable! Very strong. Man of great power and wisdom! The cruelty of this world twisted him. It took my friend from me. I wish I could do something for him… but I am unable to. You wish to defeat him then, yes?"</p><p>"Yeah," Lloyd pulled his fists up, "Most of the world doesn't believe it yet, but he's pushing us all towards something dangerous. He knows every element and I have to show him up! Plus, you know, learning elements is good for me. I'm supposed to be the only one that can!"</p><p>"This world is a mysterious one!" Ren sighed, "A strange one, too. It masks the true faces of all in it! Like this temple," He waved his hand around, "I can here to explore this place! To learn more about it. Do you know where you are, boy?"</p><p>"Uhm… no, actually," Lloyd rubbed his head, fingers brushing through his hair, "Firstbourne just, kinda dropped me off here."</p><p>Rhen cocked his head, "What an odd beastie. Well then, allow me to welcome you! You're in the ruins of the Amber Tribe!"</p><p>"The what?" Lloyd blinked, "There's no Amber Tribe, what do you mean?"</p><p>"You've never heard the legend of the Amber Tribe?" Ren stepped towards Lloyd, "Never? Not once?! The tragedy that befell these people, so many hundreds of years ago?!"</p><p>"I, uh, no?" Lloyd almost felt like apologizing, "I mean, I've never heard of the Amber Tribe before. I mean… my dad never told me about them growing up?"</p><p>"Seriously?" Ren gasped, "Then… would you perhaps grant me the honor then, Lloyd, of teaching you the legend of the Amber Tribe? I promise I know everything about it! Down to the sssmmmaaallleessttt of details!"</p><p>"Uhm… sure?" Lloyd crossed his legs and leaned forward, "I mean, I should get to know everything about this world, right?"</p><p>"Exactly!" Ren grinned, "SKYLAR! LIGHTS!"</p><p>Suddenly, the room was illuminated by firelight. Previously unseen slots in the floor retracted, causing the light of the fire in the pit to fill the room from smaller fires in the floor. Lloyd snapped his head around as the room was fully illuminated, allowing him to see every single detail of the painting around him. Ren himself reached down to take a burning log from the pit, granting him a makeshift torch.</p><p>"Come Lloyd, come!" Ren giggled, "Come, listen to the tale of the Tribe that never came to be. Listen to the legend, of the Amber Tribe…" Ren paused, "SKYLAR!"</p><p>From one of the many dark hallways, a girl rushed forward. From the look of her, she was perhaps only a year or two older than Lloyd was. She had beautiful flaming red hair that was tied off in braids down her back. She wore a set of robes similar in outfit to Ren, with the notable exception being the massive sword she had strapped to her back. As she laid eyes on Lloyd, those eyes narrowed and she scowled.</p><p>"Lloyd, this is my daughter, Skylar! Skylar, Lloyd and Lloyd, Skylar!" Ren waved his torch back and forth to them and turned towards the wall, "Be nice to him, Skylar! He is the <em>legendary</em> grandson of the First Elemental Master!"</p><p>Skylar said nothing. Instead, she turned back to Lloyd and walked around him, making her way to the entrance Lloyd had come in from. She stood there in front of it, keeping a harsh eye on Lloyd. Lloyd tried to smile at her and gave her a cheerful expression, but she didn't budge.</p><p>"The tale of the Amber Tribe begins with the First Elemental Master," Ren moved in front of Lloyd, the torchlight casting his features in harsh lights and shadows, "You know the tale of them, yes, yes?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Lloyd nodded, "In the beginning, the First Elemental Master was born of the dark and light of this world. Upon seeing how the world was unfit for life, he made a pact with a young dragon hatchling called the Firstbourne to one day make the world right for people just like him. The two grew up together until they were strong enough to defeat the evils of the land, and with their combined power, they harnessed the magic of this world to transform the world into what he now live on today."</p><p>"Correct! Correct in all senses!" Ren nodded, "The First Elemental Master absorbed the magic in this world and used it to give the Firstbourne the power she needed to transform the world. With that magic, she separated it into the powers of nature, and the two created the two species of this world in their images."</p><p>Ren danced over to a massive painting. The drawings depicted a man surrounded by gold but painted in shadow standing underneath the massive face of the Firstbourne. Around them, several beams of the gold branched out, depicting colored eggs at the end of each of them. Around each egg, small dotted figures converged around them.</p><p>"The First Elemental Master created us humans in the image of what he believed was the face of all nature in this world. To protect them, the Firstbourne separated that magic into the form that the natural world took around them and birthed a dragon of each of those forms," Ren raised his torch to each egg, "These forms are the very tribes you know today. Fire, ice, lightning, earth, water, metal, mind…"</p><p>"Nature, time, wind, form, speed, light, shadow, smoke, poison, gravity…" Lloyd continued.</p><p>"Sound… and Amber," Ren let his torch drift to the smallest of the eggs, "The element of adaptation. The evolution of the world, responding to the forces it could not control. An element to embody the adaption of the world itself!" Ren brought a hand over his chest, "The youngest of the dragons… and the first to meet its end."</p><p>Ren drifted over to another painting. This one showed a series of bubbling lakes, much like the one they were in the middle of now, each inside of basins. Each had islands within them that were filled with people and buildings of the same coloration of the temple they stood in. Above them all, a small Amber dragon looked to be chasing the clouds above the groups.</p><p>"The Amber Dragon took those imbued with its element to this very place. Nobody knows why it chose a place so isolated from the world, on lakes in which none could reach them," Ren lowered his head, "The young Amber Tribe was isolated from the world even as the other tribes grew and prospered. They remained on their island within the boiling lakes, unable to expand, unable to thrive. That was… until the day a traveler came to their islands.</p><p>"The traveler held the power of fire within her hands, and with the flame inside of her, no scald the waters could give her would stop her. That traveler made her way into the tribe, and in a way, this was the single event that sealed the Amber Tribe's fate," Ren drifted his torch to the only figure painted in red in the middle of the tribe, "For when she touched the hand of their leader in greeting, the leader was consumed in flames!"</p><p>The fire in the pit behind them suddenly flared up, becoming a pillar that shot up into the room. Lloyd yelped in shock and turned around, eyes going red as he pushed the flames down. As he did, Ren frowned at him.</p><p>"No, no no, you're ruining the tale!" Ren reached out and swatted one of Lloyd's hands, "The flames are fine, they cannot hurt you here! Listen to the story, listen!"</p><p>"The Amber Tribe's power was one unlike any other: they could mimic the powers of any they could touch," Ren drew Lloyd's hand towards him, "A single itsy-bitsy touch, and they could use the powers of the one they touched… but only that of the one they touched…" Ren looked down, "The power and mastery over the element was dependent upon the one who wielded it. You practice to master your abilities, yes?" Ren grinned, "If you could produce only a single flame, and I was of the Amber Tribe, I could produce only a single flame as well."</p><p>Ren let go of Lloyd with a push, causing Lloyd to spin. Ren caught Lloyd's shoulders and guided him towards the next painting, this one of far less intelligible. Two strange symbols, both deep green and black, were mingled between one another, and in the border from where they touched a sliver of amber was painted. At the bottom of the symbols, a flame seemed to be starting to consume the painting from below, like cloth held over an open fire.</p><p>"The Amber Tribe, freed from their isolation, grew out into the world faster than any other. With the ability to mimic any power they saw, they grew to a civilization that the tribes could never hope to keep up with!" Ren threw his arms out, "The very temple we stand in now was the sight that all members of the Tribe used to greet the outsiders! The tribes now are so stuffy, keeping to themselves and trading only when needed. The Amber Tribe, however, they were as apart of the world as the world was of them…"</p><p>"Then, their fall began," Ren's smile fell to a deep frown, and Lloyd felt a cold breeze blow over his neck, "A member of the Earth Tribe, so sad, was mistaken for a thief sneaking into the Wind Tribe. His unfortunate death would send the two tribes into conflict. The Earth Tribe struck first!" Ren smacked the painting, and the floor rumbled, "But the power of wind is not to be underestimated. The strong and powerful earth was no match to the overwhelming speed of the wind! And soon, the Earth Tribe was near their limit. Many men died to defend their borders, but the Wind Tribe would not back down!"</p><p>"Then… a gambit," Ren let a finger trace the yellow line on the painting, "A wandering warrior, a member of the Amber Tribe seeking glory, was hired to infiltrate the Wind Tribe. With a change of clothes and a mission in hand, the man walked past all guards, all safeties, and soon had captured the leader of the Wind Tribe herself…" Ren sighed, "And thus, the Earth Tribe won the day, but at a cost none could ever have seen coming…"</p><p>Ren slid his hand along the symbols and moved to a painting of the very temple they stood in. The painting was the least preserved of all of them. The painted figures were clearly meant to be citizens carrying several items into the temple. Some carried bricks, others books, and others items Lloyd did not know. Ren's tone became quiet.</p><p>"The Amber Tribe entered an age of prosperity. Their soldiers became the most in demand aspect of their society. Men and women, able to master whatever they are shown? It was a power that was feared throughout the land. They built temples and grand cities, they grew to have their influence across the world! The Amber Dragon rejoiced, seeing its people had grown as intended. But, as they grew, a horror began to brew within the world…" Ren lowered his torch.</p><p>"Fear prospered in ways that none could ever have imagined. What if a spy, an enemy, was among us at any time?" Ren shook his head, "They have our powers, could they truly be one of us? What if they were in deep? What if the leaders were meeting with them? What if a child was born of an Amber member without knowing? The terror of this power spread through the land, and with it, the leaders came to meet."</p><p>"The tribe is too powerful!" Ren shouted, his voice booming in the hall, "They will swallow us whole! They'll destroy our way of life! They have grown so fast, when will their growth come to bury us underneath it?" Ren ran his hand in the air, "They must be checked, must be stopped!"</p><p>"But… why?" Lloyd blinked, "They… they were just living and, doing what they had to?"</p><p>"Oh young boy, people do not think with the naivety of children," Ren lowered his head, "They fear what they have being stolen, and what can be done for it. For you see, a piece of territory along the border of the Wind Tribe was given to the wandering warrior for his efforts in that war long ago. His family moved in, then his family's families, and soon they grew to turn the area into an Amber Tribe hub in the world. This fear and anger came to rest within a young appointed leader of the Wind Tribe, and in his hatred, he made the choice: take back the land that was taken from them so long ago!"</p><p>"... They failed," Ren stated solemnly, "The overwhelming might and speed of the Amber Tribe was far more than any of them could have ever thought of! And when the demands of peace were given to the Wind Tribe, the world was broken by fear. The demands would cripple the Wind Tribe for their actions. They demanded the leader be removed, even if he had been ordained by the dragon. And thus… the world made its move."</p><p>Ren moved over to the last painting. It was one that had hardly been finished, one that barely had anything painted. It appeared to show soldiers marching out to battle, a proud formation marching down from the cities. The fact it was unfinished sent a cold dread into Lloyd as Ren began to finish his tale.</p><p>"A plan was made. A lie was fed to the Amber Tribe, a lie that they fell for without a single moment of thought!" Ren looked down, "The soldiers marched out of the cities to intercept an army of the Wind Tribe heading for them. They mobilized their forces, intending to show their strength. But when they arrived, it was not just the Wind Tribe. All of the tribes had sent their men to fight. A force of thousands to a force of hundreds was on the field that day. It was less than an hour before every last soldier of the Amber Tribe was routed and put to the blade."</p><p>"What?" Lloyd gulped, "But… but, why? Why would they do that?"</p><p>"It does not end there, young Lloyd, in fact it is even worse," Ren growled, the flames in the room dimming until his torch was the primary source of light, "Those men on the battlefield, they were not all. While the slaughter happened, the killings turned into a massacre. The tribes fell upon the Amber Tribe's cities and killed all. Man, woman, child and baby in the blankts, all were put to death," Ren slid his hand over the wall, "Fear consumed the world, and the world decided to take action. The Amber Dragon was dragged from its cave and strung up for proof that they would no longer exist. In one night, thousands were killed."</p><p>"T-That's…" Lloyd felt sick to his gut, "...N-No, you can't be telling the truth. How, how would I not know of this?"</p><p>"That is a simple answer, young Lloyd. The Firstbourne, upon seeing the horrors that her children had allowed happened, decided to retreat from this world. She flew to the edge of the world where none could reach, and with her, she took the two young children of the First Elemental Master. She took them, and there, she rested, allowing the years to go by, allowing the world to change, without so much as a single look back."</p><p>"But… but that means…" Lloyd gulped, "T-The First Elemental Master said that, I wasn't to be shown to the world until they had need of me… was… was that…?"</p><p>"Oh yes, boy, your life is tied to that of the Amber Tribe!" Ren's smile began to return, "Your life in isolation was due to the sins of the world? You were never to see the evils that had been committed. It was the same reason that the brothers stayed from it themselves; they could not allow for themselves to expose you to the world until you were ready."</p><p>Lloyd continued to feel sick. He felt hazy as well. This couldn't be true. None of this could be true. Ren had to be lying, he had to be telling him some made up story using the paintings on the walls, but… but they were inside a temple. In an island in the middle of a boiling lake. The Firstbourne had taken him here, hadn't she? Was… was that because…?</p><p>"Of course, humans often miss the obvious," The lights in the room began to rekindle as Ren loomed over Lloyd, "A member of each tribe felt horrified at the acts they were to commit. They found an injured girl among the corpses, one that was just barely clinging to life. They knew they could not hide her, for if she were found, her life was forfeit. And thus, they healed her and sealed her away. With their powers combined, they sealed her away for as long as their powers would allow, praying she would emerge in a time where the tribe's sins would be forgotten. Do you know what happened to that young girl, Lloyd?"</p><p>"No…" Lloyd shook his head, "I-Is she…?"</p><p>"That woman came into this world almost thirty years ago, and found herself in the care of a few stray merchants…" Ren shook his head, drawing his cloak over his body, "That was, until her powers returned to her. A girl that could copy the powers of others? They cast her out as soon as they felt she could survive. And survive she did, survive she did for years and years. Do you know what then happened to that young woman?"</p><p>Lloyd shook his head, making Ren grin, "That woman became Skylar's mother!"</p><p>"What?" Lloyd turned to where Skylar was standing. Skylar had a hand outstretched, and in that hand was flame. The fire in the room grew once more, lighting up the entire room once more. When she put her hand down, her expression of anger towards him only seemed to deepen. Lloyd looked from her to Ren, his own gears turning, "Then you… married her?"</p><p>"Marriage?" Ren scoffed, "You believe that anyone would marry a freak like her?" Ren crossed his arms, "No. In fact, she only found love with another freak! And that freak loved her more than anything could! They raised a child together, giving her one spark of happiness in this world. One thing for her to look upon and feel hope for her future. And then it was all taken away."</p><p>Ren's hand tightened, "You master the elements, young Lloyd, but do you truly control them? The weather moves upon its own, time will flow no matter how you manipulate it. The elements took her away from her. She died in a flood, protecting the one thing that she cared most about. The world, so cruel to her and her people, took her away from the thing that brought her joy. And thus, I was left to raise Skylar, alone."</p><p>Lloyd turned to truly stare at Skylar. The girl had lowered her hand of flame and instead, she stared at Lloyd with her own hate filled eyes. Lloyd was forced to turn his sight away from her after a few moments. Those eyes, they were eyes he had never seen before. He'd seen hatred, rage, and even seen some scary things in people's faces, but nothing like that. Nothing like the smoldering intensity that she forced upon him.</p><p>"I'm going to let you in on a lllliiittttttttttlleee secret now, Lloyd," Ren leaned forward, "I have no powers of my own."</p><p>"What?" Lloyd blinked, snapped out of his trance by Ren's comment, "But… everyone has something! Everyone has even just a little power in them!"</p><p>"Correct, but I am an exception," Ren inhaled, "Skylar's mother loved me for that reason. We were both rejects of this world. We both were things that could never be accepted. And we birthed a daughter that was the same. The world would never allow for her to exist in it.. And so, we're changing this world!"</p><p>Skylar walked around Lloyd, pushing him aside as she did. She stood in front of Ren, who reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Skylar slowly reached up onto her back and drew the sword on her back, revealing to Lloyd that it was no ordinary blade. It was a sword that looked to be made of some sort of bone, fashioned into a point at the top but jagged and rough down the sides. The hilt was metal that looked fiercely melted into the bone itself. As she held it towards him, her eyes began to go navy as her blade was consumed with lightning.</p><p>"W-What are you doing?" Lloyd raised his hand, instinctively drawing up wind in his palms, "...Y-You're not really Ren, are you…?"</p><p>"Righty-o!" Chen giggled, "I'm the Chen that you're trying to stop! You know, the big bad that you're learning all these powers for! I bet you're wondering right now why I told you all this, hmm?"</p><p>Skylar swung her sword at Lloyd. The action was fast enough that he hardly had enough time to counter it with the burst of wind. While he dispersed the electricity, the sheer force of Skylar's strike sent him to the ground. As he collapsed onto it, Skylar moved to point the blade at his neck.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, of course I am!" Lloyd shook his head as best he could, "You're, you're trying to send this world into war! Do, do you know what you're doing to people? The pain you're going to cause just, everyone?!"</p><p>"Of course I do!" Chen grinned, "Do you know the pain that Skylar's mother faced being rejected like that? The pain that Skylar felt, growing up without her mother? The pain I felt, growing up with any powers to call my own?" Chen only smiled even wider, "The world is so rotten, it stinks! All these tribes have covered up so many corpses and lies that all it takes is a little push to roll back the sheets to show it all. Everyone is so easy to turn against one another. You aren't apart of this world, Lloyd. You're just some child that is running around getting stronger to throw a punch at an enemy that isn't really there!"</p><p>Lloyd tried to sit up, but Skylar pushed the sword down further on his throat to let her dad continue, "It's as easy to destroy the world as it is to kill you, right now! Hehe! Imagine that, when the war is all over, I can walk to the survivors and that I was the one that killed their savior. And then Skylar here can kill them before they have too long to grieve!" Chen laughed, "A child such as yourself has no business here. I think that we should perhaps take one of your hands, then that way you'll only be at half strength! Hehe, what do you think, Skylar?"</p><p>"Whatever you say, dad," Skylar charged her sword with lightning again and jabbed it into Lloyd's arm. The boy convulsed and shrieked as the pain shot through him, seemingly melting through all him at once. When it was over, he saw that his left arm was completely limb. Skylar moved the sword tip towards his wrist.</p><p>"I'll make this quick," Skylar stated coldly, moving to lift her sword up and bring it down.</p><p>Lloyd let out a cry of terror as the sword came down. He shut his eyes, expecting to feel the pain as his hand was lobbed off. Instead, nothing came. When he opened his eyes, he turned to see a wooden staff was holding back the sword from his wrist. Holding said staff was the face of his father, who looked down at Lloyd with an insistent expression.</p><p>Seeing his chance, Lloyd sent a burst of ice out from his other hand, striking Skylar's blade and pushing her back. He scrambled to his feet quickly, panting as he held onto his still numb arm. Garmadon quickly leapt in front of his son, holding his staff defensively.</p><p>"Lloyd, did she hurt you?!" Garmadon spat angrily.</p><p>"N-No, dad, she didn't get the chance…" Lloyd spoke quietly.</p><p>"Get outside and get back to the Firstbourne, now!" Garmadon growled, "Go!"</p><p>Lloyd flinched away from the harsh sound in his father's tone. Quickly, he got up and began to scramble his way back to the door he'd come in from. As soon as he was gone, Garmadon looked to the two and let out a long sigh.</p><p>"Garmadon!" Chen giggled, "So glad you've come to join us! You weren't supposed to send away the last act before you started, though."</p><p>"Enough with the nonsense, Chen," Garmadon growled, "You just tried to hurt my son. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now for that?"</p><p>"One? But there are so many!" Chen paused and tapped his chin, "Oh! I know! I have two! One: my daughter here is the best bodyguard I could ever hope to have. So good luck getting past her! And two is even more simple!" Chen grinned, "Lloyd knows about the Amber Tribe now!"</p><p>"...What?" Garmadon tensed up, "Why… why would you tell him that?!"</p><p>"It's a father's responsibility to impart knowledge on his son," Chen shrugged, "But it seems you were a little lacking in that department. So I took the chance to step in for you!"</p><p>"He's a child, Chen!" Garmadon lowered himself further into his fighting stance, "We are only doing what we must to combat your ways. The world is going to go to war and we have to stop you."</p><p>"Hmm?" Chen raised his ear to Garmadon, "Oh, I'm sorry, I think you are forgetting that children have a little bit more intellect than you give them credit for? And little Skylar here learned it even younger than your little prodigy!" Chen laughed darkly, "...Whether she wished to or not."</p><p>"Silence!" Garmadon looked to Skylar and slowly inhaled, "Well then Chen, are you to say that you are a better parent than I? I'm sure we can discuss parenting techniques."</p><p>"Certainly!" Chen giggled, "I think first of all we should talk about the openness a parent should have with their child?"</p><p>Garmadon gave Skylar a long look. The two slowly lowered both of their weapons, an understanding between them a fight would lead to nothing. Chen reached out and patted the top of Skylar's head as she put her sword away. Skylar didn't seem to react much to the touch, keeping her eyes focused on Garmadon. Slowly, her angry expression shifted to that of simple ambivalence towards him.</p><p>"Father, should I go?" Skylar asked, "I don't think he wants me around here right now."</p><p>"Hmm, sure, sure, go run outside and play!" Chen looked to Garmadon as he spoke, "Just stay away from that little boy you saw, alright?"</p><p>"He doesn't look that fun anyways," Skylar shrugged. With that, Skylar lowered her hands and her hands began to move in a strange fashion, causing her body to suddenly zip away with the mimicry of speed going through her body.</p><p>"A member of the Amber Tribe should never have been able to hold so many powers…" Garmadon shook his head, "How can she..?"</p><p>"Her mother spent decades sealed away absorbing the powers of those around her," Chen smirked, "At least, that's that I guessed!"</p><p>"You have a way with your words, Chen," Garmadon slowly raised his hand, a purple flame crackling at the palm, "I am not above showing you the power that you are trying to take from me."</p><p>"Take from you? Never!" Chen laughed, "No, I want you and Lloyd to be around! I want you to know everything I give you! Come now…" Chen opened his hands, "We wouldn't want harm to come to that dear child's mother, would we…?"</p><p>"...You do not know his mother," Garmadon shook his head, "She swore never to speak of Lloyd or myself."</p><p>"Oh yes, you were a naughty little boy… sneaking over the temple walls, getting yourself into all sorts of trouble…" Chen placed his arms behind his back, "I forget, didn't the Firstbourne tell you both to stay inside? Oh yes… I bet little old daddy would give you quite a punishment for having a child…"</p><p>"Do not act like you know anything about me, or anyone else, Chen," Garmadon sighed, "You tire me just by speaking."</p><p>"Then let me tire you more," Chen grinned wide, "I've heard the tales of you, Garmadon. The man clad in armor, wielding powers none has ever been able to truly see. A man that fights in wars and then vanishes the next. Granted, there haven't been any wars as of late, but I think I might be changing that!" Chen giggled for several seconds, "I think you know far more about this world then you should, Garmadon. Why… I wonder how long until Lloyd becomes just as knowledgeable…"</p><p>"You speak far too much," Garmadon shook his head, but before he could talk, Chen had rushed up in his face and grinned at him.</p><p>"I think you complain too much! Bah, old men act like they can shut down everything!" Chen threw his hands out and spun about, "You know <em>nothing</em> Garmadon, and yet you try to own me? You will hurt Lloyd far more than you will hurt me by doing that! How long, exactly, were you planning on waiting to tell him about the Amber Tribe?"</p><p>"It didn't matter to him now," Garmadon shook his head, "When it became important, I would have told him. Is that not how it works for everyone?"</p><p>"Oh yes, wait until the corpses are stacked over the walls to tell the people they're under siege!" Chen rolled his eyes, "You play a dangerous game raising a child, Garmadon! You need be more careful!"</p><p>Chen danced his way over towards the wall, standing there and looking up towards it. As he did, he reached up to his chest and slowly reached to pull something from it. A piece of rope was clutched in his hands, and tied to that rope was a small jewel. The jewel was sparkling yellow, clearly sculpted by careful hands. As Chen slowly held it in hand, he spoke without turning around.</p><p>"They gave this to all of the members of the Amber Tribe that reached their initiation, you see," Chen ran his fingers along it, "It was the last thing that she ever got from her family. That family was killed in front of her. Actually, when I met her, she refused to buy new clothes, even though the ones she had were stained with blood. The people of this world did that, Garmadon, and I made the promise I would keep Skylar safe until the world was ready for her. Well… she won't live long enough for that to happen on its own. So here I am, ready to create one she can truly prosper in."</p><p>"You can try to tell me that you have pure motives, but you talk of worse than what they did to your wife," Garmadon shook his head, "You are even-"</p><p>"Wife? Oh please, you think anyone would marry two freaks willingly?" Chen turned to face Garmadon, "Call me crazy, in fact I probably am! I'm simply doing what I think is right. I'm not crazier and monstrous than you are. I mean, what do you intend to do with Lloyd when this is all over? Return to a tiny temple? I think you should really prioritize your own ideals, Garmadon."</p><p>Before Garmadon could talk, the entire room began to suddenly violently shake. Chen gave a massive grin to Garmadon and laughed, slowly backing up. Right on cue, a massive chunk of the temple ceiling fell between the two. Garmadon leapt backwards, putting distance between him and Chen. As the room began to crumble around them, Chen simply shrugged.</p><p>"And my ideals aspire to tear this entire world down!" Chen cackled, "Including this temple! No reminders to what Skylar's people suffered should remain! And that means you too, Garmadon! Bye bye!"</p><p>Chen casually began to walk out, the rubble falling around him in a perfect path. Garmadon narrowed his gaze and ran forward to try to leapt and intercept the man, but as soon as he did, another massive chunk of the ceiling fell directly towards him. Garmadon shouted and thrust his hands upwards, loosing purple flames from his fists, blasting the rocks apart as best he could. He raised his arms to cover his body as the shards still fell towards him as he tried to back up.</p><p>"Dad!" Lloyd's voice shouted from the hallway. As Garmadon turned, Lloyd brought his hands together, his eyes turning deep brown as he shot his hands out. He caught several chunks of falling debris in the air, his body quivering as he felt the weight of them suddenly feel as though they'd been placed right onto his shoulders.</p><p>Not wanting to waste his chance, Garmadon picked up his staff and quickly shot forward, running through the falling temple. Lloyd threw the chunks he had aside and redirected what he could away from his father. Garmadon spun his staff and knocked away the smaller pieces his son couldn't focus on. He slid his body across the ground underneath the arch into the main hallway, letting Lloyd focus on running with him.</p><p>Without waiting for his father's call, Lloyd grabbed Garmadon and his eyes flashed silver before their bodies were wrapped within the power of speed. Garmadon shut his eyes just in time upon seeing the color to prevent himself from feeling the effects of his world accelerating around him. The two raced out from the temple doors and towards the small patch of ground around the boiling lake, racing as fast as their bodies could carry them.</p><p>Just before they hit the water, Lloyd canceled out of his power, feeling lightheaded from switching between them so fast. Garmadon, seeing this, sent his staff out into the ground to halt their momentum, ending with them lurching forward over the surface of the water. Lloyd sank to a knee as Garmadon turned to watch the main structure of the temple crumble in on itself. As it slowly crumbled away into nothing, Garmadon looked further up.</p><p>As some of the towers were dragged down along with the main center, Skylar hovered in the air. The girl was floating using gravity, and using earth to forcibly rip the temple apart. As she laid eyes on them, she let go of the power of earth, allowing the rest of the temple to crumble in naturally. As she slowly raised her arm to summon something else, a figure appeared behind her.</p><p>"Now now, Skylar, we've made our point," Chen, seemingly walking on nothing in the air, slowly lowered her arm, "They know what they are facing, let us go and get someplace with baths now, yes? Those temples are filthy!"</p><p>"Yeah… a bath would feel nice," Skylar looked down to the temple, "I need more practice with some of this though. I didn't get the temple fast enough…"</p><p>"We weren't trying to kill them, dear. If we did, they'd be martyrs!" Chen laughed, "Wait until we have an audience to do that. Now, come, they've seen what they need to, let's go!"</p><p>With that, Chen began to walk on the air away. Skylar turned to Lloyd and slowly turned with him, making her way away from them. The two began to step down the air until they disappeared behind the temple. As Lloyd stood up to go towards them, Garmadon put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's not worth it, son," Garmadon groaned, "Chen has this planned out. If you attack him now it will only cause more problems. We need to wait for the best time."</p><p>"The, best time… right…" Lloyd looked down, "She… she's so much better than me at that, Dad. I could barely lift things in the air and, she's using multiple at once!"</p><p>"That is the trick of the Amber Tribe, son. They can do only what they copy," Garmadon put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "She can only use her powers to the extent at which she took them. You, you can grow beyond her in ways she could never hope to reach."</p><p>"That… right, that must be the amber thing… dad," Lloyd looked up slowly, "...Was what Chen said, true? That, that the reason I wasn't, allowed to see the world was because, they murdered all of them?"</p><p>"..." Garmadon looked down at the ground. He didn't respond.</p><p>"Dad?" Lloyd blinked, "Dad please… tell me. Is, is Skylar really the last member of the Amber Tribe?"</p><p>"She, is, yes son…" Garmadon sighed, "Normally a member of the Amber Tribe would never be able to hold powers more than a day at most, but she can hold them far longer. I don't know how long until she loses her mimicry but, it is safe to say she is dangerous."</p><p>"Am… am I going to have to fight her?" Lloyd bit his lip, "She, she looked so sad, dad. Like, like she was hurting really badly. I think that she's, she's worse off than anyone we've ever met."</p><p>"With a father like Chen, anyone would be," Garmadon scoffed, "Let us return to Firstbourne, son. We have a long journey ahead of us. You need to learn more elements before we can even think of fighting Chen."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, of course…" Lloyd stood up, "She's right over the hill, she, led me here."</p><p>"Did she now…" Garmadon looked over the hill to see the tips of Firstbourne's horns peeking the horizon, "I see. Let us use fire to cross this lake, and we will leave this place."</p><p>Lloyd slowly sparked his powers, still feeling slightly woozy as he did so. Slowly, he brought his hands down and gently grabbed his dad's wrist, flooding them both with the flame. The two stepped forward, sliding into the water together. The boiling temperatures were no more than a simple dull heat as the two began to swim their way across, away from a broken history, now laying in even more ruins.</p><p>Lloyd could only wonder more of what he would see, and what lay behind those sad eyes of Skylar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sun - Domination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean there USED to be an island here?!" Jay shouted, staring over the side of the Bounty.</p><p>The Bounty currently hovered over a massive patch of ocean that appeared as though a hurricane had blown through. Massive chunks of what looked like rock were floating along the surface of the water, but daggerd water was being drawn into the middle of a massive vortex. In the darkness beneath the waves, massive land masses could be just barely made out. Hard winds buffeted the side of the ship, and thus the ship had to hover a distance away from the center of what had, apparently, been an island.</p><p>"Not just any island, Chen's Island," Garmadon brushed back his graying hair and shook his head, "He was a vile man that was instrumental in starting the Serpentine Wars. For his crimes in the hand he played in the deaths of many, he was exiled along with his followers to this island. It seems as though someone has taken it upon themselves to wipe him off the map."</p><p>"But, why would anyone do that?" Cole shook his head, "How could anyone even do that?"</p><p>"I do not know, but this feels deliberate," Wu walked down the stairs from the main wheel, "Whoever did this, they wanted us to see. Nobody would even know this location unless they knew about Chen. And nobody still has knowledge of this place besides Garmadon and myself. Someone did this to get our attention."</p><p>"Someone blew up an entire island just to get your attention?" Kai thrust his hand off to the side of the ship, "Who has enough power to just, go and do that?!"</p><p>"If we knew that, we would going for them already, Kai," Zane bowed his head, "I believe we need to analyze this situation further before we make any decisions."</p><p>"Well put, Zane."</p><p>From the entrance to the below deck area, Sun walked out. The white haired man walked forward, clad in a suit that was equal parts of green and gold, highlighted with white throughout it. He walked to the edge of the deck and reached out to grip the railings, leaning out to look closer at the destruction in front of them. A blast of wind to the Bounty made him pull up, slowly placing his hand over his eyes to look again.</p><p>"Father, how large was Chen's Island?" Sun asked, "Any reference will do."</p><p>"Let me see…" Wu paused and walked up the stairs, returning with a map of Ninjago, "The island is approximately… here," He pointed his hand to the location, "But it is so small it cannot be seen on the map. If I were to guess… perhaps four or so times of Ninjago City."</p><p>"Something blew up an island that big?!" Jay shouted, "But, but!"</p><p>"Yes, we hear you, Jay," Garmadon shook his head with an annoyed glance, "This is dangerous, brother. I have never seen anyone strong enough to do this before."</p><p>"Me either, brother," Wu sighed, "This is troubling. Putting aside their power, how did they know this place? We made sure that any mention of Chen or his island was scrubbed from all the texts we could find."</p><p>"Clearly, we missed some things," Garmadon grimaced, "Though, I think for now we should be grateful they have put their power to destroying something evil."</p><p>"Regardless of the sins that Chen committed, that does not mean that his execution was warranted," Sun turned to Garmadon, "Uncle, do you know of any being at all that could bring this destruction?"</p><p>"No… unfortunately not," Garmadon bowed his head, "Believe me, if we did we would not be hesitating to stop them at once."</p><p>"Hmm… Nya!" Wu shouted, "Scan Ninjago for any reports of crime or destruction! Perhaps this asdaggerlant could be attempting to get our attention elsewhere."</p><p>"Already on it," Nya called out over the intercom, "I'll keep you posted!"</p><p>"Good, set a course for Ninjago City," Wu narrowed his gaze, "If this thing is willing to harm people like Chen, then they could have no problems hurting the people as well."</p><p>"Sun, fetch the Golden Weapons," Garmadon ordered, "The Ninja will have need of them. Be ready yourself for when we arrive."</p><p>"I will ready us at once," Sun quickly disappeared beneath the Bounty's deck to fetch the items. In the meantime, the other Ninja quickly scattered to arm themselves otherwise.</p><p>Wu and Garmadon made their way to the main cockpit, silent as they went. The bounty turned and rocketed itself off towards Ninjago, jets firing at full speed. As the ship sped along, the two Masters made their way until they had entered the cockpit with Nya. The young girl was tapping away at a massive computer screen, attempting to parse out massive bits of information on the screen. As the two walked in, she only gave them a glance before looking again.</p><p>"There's something strange…" Nya pulled up the image of an apartment that looked as though it'd been burst open at the wall, "The other day, a man named Sanders Saunders was murdered. Nobody saw who got in, but they daggerd that he blasted the entire wall of the apartment to get to him. He was found dead with strange burns all over his body. I got a picture here…" Nya clicked to enlarge a photo, "The burns are weird though, they only affected the skin, not the clothes he wore."</p><p>"Brother!" Garmadon shouted as soon as the image came up, "Isn't that?!"</p><p>"It… can't be!" Wu shook his head, "That… that's Krux! He was hiding in plain sight this entire time?"</p><p>"Nya, did they find any family members related to this Sanders Saunders?" Garmadon asked forcefully. Nya turned nervously to the screen and tapped away again.</p><p>"No, they didn't…" Nya paused, "This article here says that no immediate family was found. They found a strange set of armor in his apartment though, I can't get a picture of it though."</p><p>"Brother," Garmadon turned, "Do you realize what this means?"</p><p>"Yes… it means that whoever is doing this likely destroyed Chen's Island as well…" Wu rubbed his chin, "Hmm… but how did this man know about Krux before even we did?"</p><p>"Is there anything else that you can see, Nya?" Wu asked, "Anyone at all, gone missing, killed, anything?"</p><p>Nya pulled up the database of missing persons from the police center, "Here, tell me if you see anyone, Master Wu," Nya began to slowly scroll through them, letting him look.</p><p>"Nothing else out of the ordinary," Nya leaned up, "But whoever did this knew a lot of things we didn't. The only other thing I'm detecting is some unusual ocean currents!"</p><p>"We must not worry about the tides!" Sun stepped into the cockpit, his arms behind his back and posture straight as he walked, "Someone is committing horrible acts, and it is up to us to make them see the error of their ways."</p><p>"Sun, something seems off about this," Nya called out to him, "Someone knows more than we do! And they're doing things that don't seem to make any sense. Maybe we should try to find more information on this guy."</p><p>"No," Sun shook his head, reaching down to his hips. He plucked a small wooden sword hilt and focused. Slowly, it began to glow until it had turned into a massive glowing sword of light. He turned so that the light reflected on his face, then inhaled a moment before speaking.</p><p>"Someone has destroyed people, including an entire island, we do not have the luxury of waiting," Sun lowered his sword, "We must get to Ninjago City and ensure the people are safe!"</p><p>"I believe he has a point," Garmadon bowed his head, "We can do more research on the way. Whoever has done this has intentionally begun to lay bread crumbs for us to follow. To Ninjago City, full speed!"</p><p>"I'm already on it!" Nya rushed over from the computer, grabbing the wheel and thrusting it forward. With a new burst of fuel, the Bounty lurched forward towards Ninjago City.</p><hr/><p>"What…" Sun whispered as he stood with his summoned sword at the front of the Bounty.</p><p>Ninjago City was nothing like the team had ever seen it as before. The city itself was covered by a massive black cloud that seemed to block out any light from entering it, meaning the entire city was a set of black, silver, and the harsh yellow lights of the buildings. Streams of people were fleeing from the city in droves, cars flying down the roads that carried them anywhere else. The city looked undamaged, but an aura of something sinister lay around it.</p><p>"Brother…" Garmadon gripped the railing of the Bounty behind Sun, "I've never seen anything like this before. What has happened to Ninjago City?"</p><p>"I do not know… this is evil the likes we have never seen…" Wu looked over towards the dark cloud and then looked to Sun, "Can you see anything, Sun?"</p><p>Sun slowly shook his head, "Nothing. But, if that is darkness like you claim, then there is nothing that cannot be pushed back by the light!"</p><p>Sun summoned his broadsword from the hilt again, taking it in both hands and holding it far over his head. The sword glowed in his hands before he moved up onto one foot and spun in place. When he stopped, he swung the sword in a circle in front of him, causing a ribbon of light to form in the air. The energy of his spin transferred into the ribbon. He turned to one of the cannons on the ship and turned it to the side, aiming it straight through the circle. The others scrambled out of the way as he fired a shot right through it.</p><p>The shot passed through the ribbon, right as Sun focused and caused the ribbon to burst with a shout of 'Release!' The extra force shot the ball all the way towards the city in the distance. Sun waited with baited breath as it approached the cloud. Just as it touched daggerd cloud, a massive arc of black lightning shot out and struck it, causing the shot to burst apart in the air. Sun stared in shock as it was left there, completely rendered useless.</p><p>"...What just happened?!" Jay shouted, pointing towards the darkness, "Is… is the cloud alive?!"</p><p>"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's tough!" Kai raised the Sword of Fire overhead, "That wasn't your full strength, was it, Sun?"</p><p>"No… but it was a harsh warning shot," Sun spun his broadsword in hand, "I'm shocked that it did nothing… not even Cole would manage to stand up to that one."</p><p>"I resent that!" Cole shouted, "I've stood up to any and all attacks you've ever thrown at me!"</p><p>"I believe Sun was referring to the relative amount of damage compared to the output in energy it required to withstand the attack," Zane smiled, "Sun can output a rather large amount of energy compared to our own Golden Weapon-enhanced abilities."</p><p>"Well whoever this guy is, they better be ready to get Kai-ed!" Kai lifted the Sword of Fire up into the air, causing a massive whirlwind of flames to fly around his body before sucking up into a red gem placed in the eye of the dragon on the blade.</p><p>"I agree," Zane spun the Shurikens of Ice on his hands, a gem embedded into each of them, "But I also suggest that we approach this with caution, regardless of whether or not we 'Kai' this enemy."</p><p>"It doesn't work when you say it like that, Zane!" Kai shook his head, "It's a makeshift verb, not a noun!"</p><p>"But, you are a noun?" Jay pointed to Kai, "You know, noun, 'a person, place or thing?' And if you're also using your name as a verb then that's something too."</p><p>"An anthimeria," Zane added with a smile, "The action of using one form of a sentence as another."</p><p>"Thanks for the grammar lesson Zane," Cole spun the massive Scythe of Quakes over his shoulder, "But I'm pretty sure whoever we take down only needs to hear one thing: Ninja-Go!"</p><p>Sun stared forward at the city in front of him as the Bounty gradually drifted a distance from it. He wanted to charge forward, but something in his gut daggerd that he shouldn't. They had deflected one of his attacks just like that, and the fact they could make out the hand from this distance meant it was truly massive. What sort of beast was waiting in that city for them?</p><p>"Nya," Sun turned around, "I do not believe it is a good idea to approach the city in the Bounty. We would be wise to land out of sight and sneak out way into the city. Whoever is doing this likely is attacking from the center of the city. We will approach on foot and do recon until we find out who is doing this. Father, I believe that you two should accompany us."</p><p>"I believe that would be wise," Wu concurred, "Whoever this is, they have already shown a willingness to kill and destroy. Whether or not the previous events are connected, it would be wise to go together."</p><p>"I shall come along as well!" Garmadon called out, "Nya, take the Bounty beyond the hills and land there. Sun's warning shot has likely alerted them we are in the area. It would be best for us to approach from a different angle. Take us to the east side of the city!"</p><p>"Aye, aye, captain!" Nya thrust the wheel in front of her, causing the Bounty to spin and begin to fly them away towards the hills behind them. The Bounty flew over the massive crowded lanes of fleeing citizens, much to many of their shock. The flying ship came over the hills and landed nearly ninety degrees away from their previous position. When they landed, Sun drew his hood up.</p><p>"We move like shadow from here on, Ninja!" Garmadon ordered, pulling a facemask up, "Do not get spotted. If you are, retreat to the Bounty at once. We cannot risk being caught by this strange foe!" Garmadon narrowed his eyes, "My brother and I are in charge until we obtain the information. Are we understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Master Garmadon!" Sun and the others agreed, "Yes, Master Wu!"</p><p>"Then let us be off!" Garmadon leapt from the Bounty's deck and landed with a flip, racing his way across the hills. Wu followed suit, then by Sun, Kai, Zane, Cole and Jay respectively. Nya slowly walked out over the upper deck of the Bounty to watch them flee, a wistful sigh escaping her as they raced away.</p><p>Garmadon and Wu decided to rush underneath one of the overpasses of the city, using it for cover. They did not stick to the roads for long, however, and instead used the sparse coverings of the land around Ninjago City to get closer. The group split up once they were halfway there, with Wu, Kai, Zane and Cole going one way and Garmadon, Sun and Jay going the other. Garmadon, meanwhile, found a road of several abandoned vehicles and simply used those to sneak their way up until they had reached the outer buildings.</p><p>Just seeing the city was enough to make Sun nervous. It was far from the majestic sight of progress that he had seen before. While the buildings hadn't changed, or not in a way he could see outwardly, the entire city now felt dark and foreboding. The large structures now almost felt like massive towers of a fortress. The small buildings they approached felt like gaps in a wall they were sliding into, and not just a small road into the city. They slid against the walls and began to crawl their way forward, Garmadon keeping point as they moved.</p><p>Sun's eyes narrowed as they reached the city. Once they stepped across the threshold of its borders, it felt as though the entire area had darkened. Stepping inside made his skin crawl as well, and a cold feeling drifted over him, even if it was a mild day outside. Jay and Garmadon seemed to feel it too, for they shuddered not long after Sun did.</p><p>The changed feeling of the city only continued as they continued into it. As they began to slink through the city, the ground seemed to be peppered with strange purple rocks. The rocks seemed to be sloshing around within their shape like liquid inside of a container. Their surface was speckled with flakes that seemed to move in and out of substance. The 'rocks' remained in their shape, however, and several massive sections of street and sides of buildings were broken with them. Jay moved to investigate one, but Sun thrust his hand out to stop him.</p><p>Garmadon looked up and gestured to the cloud layer. Now that they were underneath the clouds, the group could see that the clouds were not a random mass and instead were swirling around a central point. It appeared to be roughly in the center, but still a fair number of blocks away. At that point, something was stretching into the sky, and the sight of it made Sun's eyes widen.</p><p>A massive tower stretched into the sky, seemingly formed from the same strange liquid rocks around them. Unlike the rocks, however, the tower seemed to have hardened, and thus a building like none other stretched into the sky. Massive pillars sprouted from the ground and reached up the building at random points to support it as it stretched higher than all the other skyscrapers around it. At the top of the tower was a massive sculpted platform that seemed to overlook the city, and upon it, someone stood atop of it.</p><p>Normally, it would be impossible to see someone standing that high up. The reason why, however, was due to the massive wings sprouting from their back. The wingspan was nearly twenty feet, and the size was just enough for them to be able to make out the figure on the top. He appeared to be holding something in his left hand, and from his perch atop the tower, there was little doubt in any of their minds that was the man they had come to face.</p><p>"<strong>Ninja, you finally came. I was beginning to wonder if you no longer had any drive to fight here. Then again, it appears as though you have had far less training than I remember." </strong></p><p>Sun, Garmadon and Jay froze dead in their tracks. The sound seemed to come from all direction, not just from in front of them. The group looked around, but the source was not clear. No sooner than the voice had ended, the ground behind them began to erupt and sprout more of the liquid rocks, forcing them to rush out into the open streets. Once they had, the voice continued.</p><p>"<strong>There is no need to hide. I have known you were here since you set foot in the city. Those rocks are concentrated Dark Matter, and I can sense the presence of those around it. I would not recommend touching them if I were you, Jay." </strong></p><p>"How'd he know I was…?" Jay started to ask, but Sun silenced him. He walked up to one of the rocks in front of him and stared into its surface.</p><p>"If you know we are here, then why have you not done away with us, or come to face us yourself?" Sun demanded.</p><p>"<strong>I have no reason to face you on your own terms. I have taken your city, therefore it is your job to take it back from me. Since you're here, I am willing to assume you have seen my strength already demonstrated. I have already done you a service by removing potential enemies in your own future."</strong></p><p>"Our future?" Sun asked into the rock, "What harm have you cast upon the citizens?!"</p><p>"<strong>Harm? You clearly misunderstand my motives here. Why would I dare risk hurting the subjects of my new empire? If you are referring to the rocks, I plan to permantely infuse them into the foundation of this city.. I needed to make certain none would be caught as I did so."</strong></p><p>"You believe we will let you raze the city without a fight?" Sun scoffed, "You are a fool!"</p><p>"<strong>Quite the opposite, actually, Sun. I have planned for this day for years. So many interesting things have happened in that time, and I have studied all of you. I knew that you would come, and I made sure as well you would have no fear of anyone getting hurt when you came to fight me. I am impressed you found the Bounty, considering you did not meet the Serpentine as I anticipated." </strong></p><p>"Allow me to talk to him, Sun," Garmadon slowly nudged Sun aside from the rock, even if he suspected the actual gesture meant very little, "You clearly have attempted to divine the future, and I can warn you that whatever you saw was nothing more than glimpses into one of many outcomes for this day. I doubt that the days will go as you have predicted."</p><p>"<strong>Garmadon… I am surprised you and Wu came with them. Why, I was under the impression that you and Wu would hang back and allow your Ninja to do the work. It seems you are different than I remember. But I guess I am glad you came. It makes today that much easier to complete." </strong></p><p>"And what would that be?" Garmadon narrowed his gaze, "Why exactly do you want us here for?"</p><p>"<strong>Before that, I would like to ask, why did you not marry Misako?"</strong></p><p>Garmadon's body froze. Jay and Sun turned to look at Garmadon, who seemed to have felt someone step on his grave from the look on his face. Garmadon slowly inhaled, and when he spoke, the color seemed to have returned to his face from his momentary shock.</p><p>"You take me as a man that would attempt to get in the way of my brother's romance?" Garmadon laughed, "You know nothing about us."</p><p>"<strong>Perhaps not. It seems that my preparation has changed far, far more than just my own place in this world. I will be waiting for you at the top of my tower. I will not obstruct your journey to it, in fact I will make it easier for you. I wish to test my new powers against you, all of you even. I have many questions that you must answer for me. Please, come at once."</strong></p><p>A massive rumbling noise came from all around them. Sun summoned his broadsword, and Jay drew out the Nunchucks of Lightning. Garmadon simply readied his fists. Around them, the rumbling continued until to their right a building was speared apart by massive dark matter rocks. The structure was ripped apart by the rocks, and when the rocks retracted, it collapsed into rubble. Buildings began to be torn apart in the same manner, one after another, forming a winding path that gradually lead to massive tower it seemed.</p><p>"What sort of demonic power is this?" Sun whispered, crouching down to maintain his balance, "What sort of monster are we dealing with?"</p><p>"An arrogant one that believes he can overcome all seven of us at once," Garmadon declared, "I imagine Wu and the others were given a similar message. It would be pointless for us to sneak out way there now."</p><p>"I-I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore, guys…" Jay pointed to the buildings, "He just ripped apart buildings in front of us!"</p><p>"Jay, calm yourself," Sun walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will be a team when we face him. This man fights alone, and we fight as a team. They cannot defeat us, nor can they stave away our spirits!"</p><p>"Sun is correct," Garmadon nodded his head, "Come, we will meet up with my brother shortly."</p><p>"There they are!"</p><p>Garmadon turned to see the other group rushing towards them across the street. As they rushed towards them, Jay breathed a sigh of relief. Once they had arrived, Wu raced up to his son and quickly planted both hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"Sun, are you alright?" Wu asked hurriedly, "We heard the sound of the buildings collapsing, and they lead us right to you!"</p><p>"I'm fine, father," Sun smiled to him, if slightly, "Did you hear the voice as well?"</p><p>"Yeah," Kai shuddered, "It was freaky. We think it's the guy on top of that tower up there!"</p><p>"What did he tell you?" Sun turned to Kai. Wu let go, but stayed close to him.</p><p>"That he wishes to test himself against us at the tower," Zane gestured to the tower in question, "We should hurry to the tower at once."</p><p>"Or, maybe we shouldn't go walking right into whatever <em>trap</em> that guy has laid out for us?" Cole pointed to the tower, "It's clearly a trap!"</p><p>"Trap or not," Garmadon shook his head, "We must go to stop him. If he has laid this out for us, then he has no intentions of tricking us it seems. Brother, surely you see what he is doing?"</p><p>"He is goading us into walking into his sword, but the path forward remains painless," Wu replied solemely, "It is a risky move to trust, brother."</p><p>"<strong>I see that my attempt to get you moving was not clear enough. Perhaps this will show you what I mean?"</strong></p><p>The ground began to rumble once more. The group turned to see a skyscraper near the tower suddenly begin to quake and shudder. Rocks around the group retracted into the ground, and massive spikes tens of feet high struck into the base of the skyscraper to rip apart its foundation. The group watched as the building began to sink into itself, collapsing down towards the ground. When it landed, the sound of its crashing filled their ears with a massive roar. The sight of such a massive structure falling caused the group to move together and crouch down in shock.</p><p>"<strong>For every minute that you are not at my tower, I will tear down another building. If you think my attempt to remake this city for my own ends is objectionable, I suggest you all get running."</strong></p><p>Sun set his jaw, "He's willing to destroy the homes of countless people just for us to fight him? He truly is mad."</p><p>"Mad, but clearly powerful," Wu placed a hand on Sun's shoulder, "Let us make haste then, Ninja! We are on a timer now. Sun, stick close to me!"</p><p>The group formed up and quickly followed the massive path of broken buildings that led through the city. As they ran, the distance they were forced to close meant more buildings around them were torn apart. Some they couldn't see, but others were ones painfully close. The run there was kept in silence, the dread over what they were being led into making it hard for any of them to truly speak. Wu kept close to Sun as they ran, casting glances to him as they rushed their way presumably into battle.</p><p>After nearly ten minutes of running, the ground finally slid their way out between a broken building to finally reach the base of the tower. When they did, however, it appeared to have been formed from inside of another building. Sun slowly walked forward and picked up a small sign on the ground in front of them, lifting it up to see.</p><p>"Borg Tech?" Sun handed the sign off to Wu, "Why make this building your base of operations?"</p><p>"<strong>It seems without a tragedy to capitalize on, Borg hasn't hit it big yet. I would have liked to use his tower, but it seems I had to make my own. Borg is safe though, never fear. He is a piece of my plans, after all. Though I know he will resist for a good while." </strong></p><p>The broken sliding doors of the former building the tower had seemingly grown out of were forced open with a screech. The interior of the building seemed to come with a wave of unsettling darkness that washed over the group. On the inside was what appeared to be a hovering slab of the dark matter that the tower was made of inside of a massive hollow chamber.</p><p>"<strong>I do hope that this is a suitable ride for you. I haven't taken the time to put in stairs yet, so this will be your ride to the top. Come, ninja, I wish to see how strong you are in this time." </strong></p><p>"You mean 'at' this time, right?" Cole asked. He was given no reply .</p><p>"So it would seem, "Sun stood up straight, "Ninja! We rise to battle now! If he welcomes us into his fortress so readily, let us not waste this opportunity!"</p><p>"Yes… but be wary, Ninja," Wu shuddered, "There is a great evil in this tower, an evil that my brother and I have never faced. Your training, it seems, has come to this day. Let us face whatever this man believes he will levy upon us, and raise our heads high as he rise to face it!"</p><p>"Uh, well I for one think we shouldn't go into the dark scary tower made of what looks like concentrated evil. Eh?" Jay nervously shrugged his shoulders. The group turned to give him a harsh glare.</p><p>"Don't worry, we have the Golden Weapons, Wu AND Garmadon!" Kai smirked, raising his sword over his head, "It's not like he can take us all down at once!"</p><p>"Arrogance is as powerful a vice as a cripple, Kai," Garmadon narrowed his eyes, "Those weapons are nothing more than conduits. Sun is the only one of you who has truly mastered his abilities. Do not believe yourself infallible. You have not earned the right to think that of yourself."</p><p>"Oof, that was harsh," Cole patted Kai's shoulder, "Don't worry, Master Garmadon. We all know that we haven't fully mastered our weapons. What Kai <em>meant</em> to say is that this guy up there thinks he can take us all down. What he doesn't realize is that we're a team, and that'll take down any one guy ten times over!"</p><p>"Agreed," Zane nodded his head, "As long as we remain together, we stand a chance."</p><p>"<strong>While I appreciate that you all are readying yourselves for battle, need I remind you that I have you on a timer? Come, or I will destroy an entire block for your hubris." </strong></p><p>"There is no time to waste!" Sun raised his hilt up high, "Come now, Ninja! To our battle we go!"</p><p>The group rushed inside of the buildings entrance and up to the platform that the voice had indicated. Once inside, a sickening feeling seemed to encroach upon all of them. It was similar to the feeling of being drenched in water, yet instead of the simple discomfort of waterlogged clothes, it was a miasma of evil that attempted to slink into them. The air around them felt heavy, even as the platform was slowly risen up by the tower growing more rocks to reach out and raise the platform into the air.</p><p>"If only Misako were here," Wu sighed, "I believe that I have a vague memory of what this all is, but it eludes me."</p><p>"You have hardly reached the age of memory loss yet, brother," Garmadon joked, "Surely we do not have to write down all your lessons now, lest you forget them all?"</p><p>"Do not worry, father," Sun placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are not old enough yet for me to have to worry about feeding you yet. You have at least another ten years before that."</p><p>"I should remind you, brother, that you are not that much younger than I," Wu countered, "Why do you not worry about your own mental health?"</p><p>"Only one of us has had a child," Garmadon smirked, "I hear that ages you by several years at least."</p><p>A chuckle went through the makeshift lift. The group continued to ascend further and further, truly climbing past what the highest building in Ninjago could offer. Sun and the others quieted down as they rose, each of them drawing their weapons. Sun held his broadsword in front of him, charging it up with the light around him. The four ninja spun their Golden Weapons, each of them frothing with elemental powers that poured down from them. Garmadon drew a dagger from his hip. Wu held out his own hilt and caused a massive staff to form. The group took up their defensive positions, with Sun, Wu and Garmadon in front and the other Ninja facing away from them in a half circle.</p><p>Finally, the lift stopped. The lift seemed to melt into the floor and merge with it, preventing it from being used as an escape. The Ninja were facing a wall that curled up and over in an overhang. They were at the platform at the top of the tower, overlooking the entire Ninjago city and the cloud layer above them close enough they felt they could nearly touch it. The platform seemed to come to a pinch at the opposite end. Standing at the end of the platform was the man that had summoned them there.</p><p>The figure was completely black, but whether or not it was skin seemed strange. He stood taller than all of them, with four arms that were curled behind his back. He wore no helmet, letting his jet black hair messily splay out over him. He wore a set of armor that looked to be ancient, a mixture of red and blacks with a small amount of purple mingled within the colors. He stood with his back to the group, and when he turned around, his face looked to be someone not of much age older than the ninja. His eyes were a deep purple, and his lips and eyelashes were gray. When he stepped forward, they heard the shuffling of swords.</p><p>When he finished moving, they were able to see why. In each of his arms, something jutted out of his forearms. Massive blades curled out in ornate shapes, each nearly identical and in each arm. What was odd, however, was that they seemed to be emerging from inside of his arms, rather than being held. Slowly, the blades retracted up into his arms, fading from sight.</p><p>"Finally, you have come," The figure glared, "I am impressed it took you this long, Sun. The Green Ninja should have come running as soon as a threat arose, shouldn't he?"</p><p>"What are you?" Sun asked without hesitating, "What do you want with Ninjago?"</p><p>"Straightforward, I can respect that," The figure closed his eyes, "Allow me one moment."</p><p>The man's body seemed to suddenly turn into shadow. The group watched as he dissolved partially, his head remaining in the cloud but his body dissipating. When it came back together, he had only two arms, and the armor he wore had changed to a shade of blue and purple. He raised one arm, causing the blades to slide out of it to reveal it was truly within his arm. When they fully loosed themselves, he reached up to gently slide them together, causing them to seemingly fuse together until a double bladed staff was in his hand.</p><p>"I'm still getting the hang of this new body…" The man lifted his head up, "Then again, it certainly has its advantages."</p><p>"Why are you here?" Garmadon asked coldly, "And why shouldn't we take you down?"</p><p>"From your point of view, you have none," The figure sighed, "Come. Attack me."</p><p>The figure slowly reached up and spun his staff in hand. When he struck the ground with it, massive tendrils of dark power lanced out from it towards the group. Sun had barely enough time to throw his body to the side to avoid being spread on them. The tendrils struck the wall behind them, breaking a massive hole in it. Cole let out a nervous laugh upon seeing it.</p><p>"Alright, team!" Sun turned, "Masters, back us up! We will handle this foe!"</p><p>Sun slid his hands over his hilt and ran towards the man. As he did, he focused his power into his blade. The sword began to draw light from around him, charging itself up in the process and causing it to flare brightly as he ran. The figure in turn spun his staff about, forming a massive whirling shield from it that seemed to encompass his body. Sun narrowed his gaze and, at the last second, feinted to his right and spun his entire body around, letting his sword swing in a full circular arc before cleaving around to his opponent's left side. For a brief second, he saw a look of surprise in those eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, from underneath Sun, something sprouted from the ground. His eyes bulged and he intentionally let his sword miss the swing to instead go over the man's head to leap backwards from it. When he landed, he watched as massive black spikes retracted from a shadow cast on the ground. The figure stared at them seemingly as surprised as Sun.</p><p>"I… well then, it appears I can do that without thinking," He straightened himself up, spinning his staff around again, "Did I say to stop, Sun?"</p><p>Sun got ahold of his shock and rushed forward. He once more raced forward and let his blade swing towards the man, this time from an uppercut. The action was fast enough that Sun painted a ribbon of light in the air, then released the energy. The explosion momentarily blinded Sun, leaving him to ready another swing. The dark figure, however, emerged from the light first, swinging his staff. Unable to steady his feet in time, Sun was thrown back and made to stumble back.</p><p>With a massive shout, Kai raced forward, swinging the Sword of Fire overhead. The golden blade lit with flames that wrapped around him like coils, defending him as he raced in. Sun didn't have enough time to warn him before Kai had already swung wildly to him. The figure's body twisted out of the way of three swipes, letting Kai waste his strength. Then, his staff knocked hard into Kai's guard, snapping Kai's body back with every strike until the last strike struck him with the flat of the blade, causing Kai to go flying backwards towards the edge.</p><p>At the last second, Kai managed to plunge the sword into the ground, causing him to instead flip in an arc around the blade over the edge. When he stopped, he pried his hands off his sword and gasped out, "I just did that!"</p><p>"Kai!" Cole growled, then pointed the Scythe of Quakes towards the figure. Cole leapt into the air and struck the platform, causing it to violently shake. Cole raced forward, trying to swing his blade into the man. The figure, however, was hovering over the platform, massive dragon wings having sprouted from his back.</p><p>"No I don't need help!" The figure shouted suddenly, "Stay quiet! I know what I'm doing! After all…" The figure moved to grip his staff again, "They're far slower than I anticipated."</p><p>To his point, the figure's wings retracted into his body, swinging his staff overhead and bringing it down in a swipe towards Cole. Just the force of blocking it was enough to rattle Cole's entire body, and he was sent hard into the ground. The figure thrust his right hand out, causing tendrils of dark matter to rise from the platform and grab at Cole. He shouted in terror as they spun him around and flung him out back towards the group.</p><p>"H-Help! Get these things off of me!" Cole rapidly waved his hands around his body, even as the tendrils had gone away, "W-What is this stuff?!"</p><p>"Perhaps you would do well to learn," The figure placed his hands behind his back, "Dark Matter. The pure and uncorrupted essence of the Dark Island. At present, I am keeping its concentration back so as not to corrupt you where you stand. Only Sun would truly be able to withstand me, and even that would be for very little. Right now, I am giving you a chance," The figure narrowed his eyes, "Do you wish to waste that chance?"</p><p>"Ninja!" Wu gripped his staff, "Fight together! This foe is powerful!"</p><p>The figure spun his staff once more and separated it into two pieces once more. The blades slowly sank into his hands and down into his arms, disappearing from sight. The sight of watching it was almost nauseating as they watched it happen.</p><p>"Come at me, I won't use my blades at all," The figure looked to Wu, "Reliance upon a single weapon, no matter how powerful, will eventually lead to it being worthless."</p><p>Wu's eyebrow twitched as his lesson was parrotted back to him. Kai and Cole rushed back to the group. Sun, still clinging to the ground after Cole's strike, stood up and gripped his sword again. Sun slowly began to work his way to his right, keeping the figure in sight at all times. The ninja did the same until they were opposite one another. The figure brought his hands together, his torso going smoky once more before his four arms had appeared again.</p><p>With a shout, Sun made a rush forward. Once he was halfway there, however, he stopped. The ninja continued forward, the action having drawn the figure's attention from them. Zane threw one of the Shurikens of Ice at him, and the figure responded by sidestepping them in a blur. As the Shruiken flew off into the distance, the figure's top right arm shot out. From the shadows the arm cast, one of the tendrils shot out and extended out to grab the flying weapon. With a snap of his wrist, the tendril slung itself into the air and threw the shuriken into the ground in front of Zane. The explosion of ice it caused threw Zane off his feet and backwards.</p><p>Kai was once more on him as soon as Zane was down. He waited for Kai to rush forward, then he used his elbow to strike Kai's chin hard. Two of his other hands gripped Kai and heaved him into the air over his shoulder to slam his back into the ground. No sooner had Kai fallen, Jay was swinging his Nunchucks of Lightning at him. The figure raised his free arm up, blocking the strike with a burst of lightning. His hand shot out and grabbed the nunchuck, then he stepped on top of Kai to draw Jay in and use a kick to send him soaring away. Cole came next, trying to uppercut him. The figure's eyes widened as he drew his arms together in an X over his body, and from the shadows around them, massive black pillars shot up in an X in front of him, catching the Scythe mid-swipe. When they retracted, Cole was off balance enough for the figure to grab his shoulders and deliver a headbutt right into Cole's face, throwing him back.</p><p>Sun had waited for that exact moment. With the Emperor's guard down, he spun his sword in the air and ran forward. He sliced his sword straight up into the air, causing the ribbon to be painted right on the figure's back. The figure turned to him in confusion, giving Cole enough time to recover and launch forward. He smashed his weight into the figure, throwing him back into the ribbon of light. Once done, Sun grinned and held his blade up, releasing the power inside.</p><p>The explosion of light acted as a massive cover of brightness. The figure let out only a single gasp before he was consumed in its glow. Wu and Garmadon shot forward under the cover. Garmadon held his dagger out. Wu had his staff in hand, his hand having turned to reveal the staff was his own weapon. The two struck the figure in the chest with them, causing the figure to let out a cry. The combined assault ended as they all leapt away in tandem.</p><p>Sun wasn't going to let the figure get any time to relax, however. As fast as he could, he began to charge the blade again even as he began to swing it directly towards the figure. From the figure's top left arm, half of his blade extended out from the forearm, catching the sword right as it struck. The figure growled and shook his head, trying to shake off the effect of the light.</p><p>"I have this under control!" The figure shouted to nobody in particular, "I just have to deal with this annoying little Sun furst!"</p><p>"I'll be the first and last Sun you ever see!" Sun shouted, sliding backwards and then rushing in to swing again, "You won't have Ninjago City!"</p><p>Sun took a step forward, only to look down and see his shadow was moving. Even as he saw it, he had no chance to react. Large shadow chains shot upwards and began to wrap around Sun's arms, clicking into place as they did. The chains shot apart, dragging Sun into the air. They squeezed at his hands until, with a grunt of pain, his hand forced to open and drop the sword, causing it to vanish into a hilt on the ground beneath him.</p><p>"Overconfidence is a vice, as much as a strength, Sun," The figure held one hand up, while the other three began to crackle as balls of purple started to form within them. Sun struggled, but the chains held him firm. The three hands lifted up, pointing at the ground as the energy continued to grow. Realizing what was about to happen, Sun rapidly tried to yank his body free.</p><p>"FIRE!"</p><p>Kai shot the Sword of Fire forward in hand, causing a pillar of fire to strike the hand holding Sun up in the air. The figure shot an angry gaze to him, but the action began to burn his arm as it stayed there. He growled and tried to pull free, but it wasn't going to budge.</p><p>"ICE!" Zane raised his Shurikens of Ice together, blasting the figure's back with an icy stream.</p><p>"EARTH!" Cole struck the ground with the Scythe of Quakes, blasting into the figure's left.</p><p>"LIGHTNING!" Jay twirled the Nunchucks of lightning and then unleashed a torrent into his legs.</p><p>"NINJA-GO!" Wu and Garmadon shouted in tandem as they both raised their weapons and struck the figure in the front and back simultaneously, flooding them with power.</p><p>The figure let out a cry of pain as the combined assault washed into him. His entire body quaked as he felt it all starting to take him over, making his entire body rock. The power he had been collected sparked out as he dropped to one knee. Sun likewise fell to the ground with a hard crack. He lay there, groaning hard and panting as the air was knocked out of him.</p><p>"I have… this… under… control…" The figure gapsed, only to cry out again. HIs body began to rapidly pulse with dark power over itself, "Let me… show them… I can…!"</p><p>"<strong>You've had your chance,"</strong> A new voice came from the figure's lips, "<strong>Now is my time."</strong></p><p>In a split second, something changed about the figure. His eyes lost their pupils, and the purple color darkened. His mouth suddenly contorted and he grew a sharp toothed snout. The snout turned to Wu and gave him an evil grin. His body pulsed with power, and dark lightning coursed down him. A massive burst of the power he'd been gathering earlier suddenly formed in his chest, then rapidly pushed out like an expanding sphere. Tendrils shot down the sphere, knocking all of the weapons the group held from their hands. The sphere struck them a second later, sending them all to the ground.</p><p>Garmadon was the first to recover. When he did, the figure wasn't there anymore. The figure stood with four arms, and he wore the same armor, but it was not the same person. The face of the figure had stretched and contorted to that of a horrifying dragon's face with teeth sharp enough to bite through rocks. His hand had transitioned into massive claws, and the blades hidden earlier were now proudly extending from the sides of the arms. Power collheased around the figure's head, and a helmet with a massive decorative flourish formed atop it. He'd grown a few inches as well, likely due to his now sharp feet.</p><p>"What...?" Wu gasped as he too got to his feet, "What… what are you?"</p><p>"<strong>Do you not know the legends, old man? I suppose my form is not ideal, but it is certainly interesting. Who you just fought was my liberator. We share this body now, and now I'm going to have some fun. You will come to know me as other things, but you may call me… Overlord." </strong></p><p>"The… Overlord?" Garmadon stood up fully, "No… that's impossible. You should never be able to set foot in Ninjago! My father ensured that!"</p><p>"<strong>Then it is time that you begin… believing,"</strong> The Overlord cackled. The strange creature slowly brought his hands up to and charged up the power that the other had been attempting to, and unlike him, he managed to do so in a split second. Garmadon and Wu braced themselves with their weapons, ready to take the strike head on.</p><p>Sun's sword went flying through the air, painting a ribbon in it as Sun slid under it. The ribbon burst out and met the Overlord's attack to stop it. When Sun stopped sliding, he reached up and caught his sword and brought it down in front of him, panting hard. The Overlord turned to him, at first his eyes narrowing, then his lips curling into a hard grin as he instead redirected his beams towards Sun.</p><p>Sun rapidly twisted and threw his body through the air, dodging each of the beams and throwing his sword out towards the Overlord. The being raised his arms up to catch the sword with his arm blades, but Sun's goal wasn't that it seemed. Instead, he grabbed the sword tightly and flipped over the back of the Overlord to perform a helm splitter to the dark helmet he wore.</p><p>When Sun landed, he expected for the Overlord to be staggered. Instead, the being flipped around and blasted at Sun again. Sun had only enough time to scramble to the side and leap away as the Overlord pressed his assault. Sun saw indeed the helmet had been split apart, but whatever gash he'd left in the creature's head slowly began to morph and heal like the rest of his body. That was all Sun got before he was once more dodging rapidly.</p><p>Garmadon and Wu were not ready to take this attack lying down. Garmadon withdrew his dagger and threw the weapon directly into the ground behind the Overlord. In a split second, Garmadon appeared right where the blade lay and yanked it from the ground to swipe at the Overlord. The creature saw it from the corner of his eye and twisted his body to intercept it. As he did, Wu spun his staff around and a strange mist seeped from the center. With a blow, the mist spread out and turned into a floating platform he leapt up onto. With the height, he brought the staff down on top of the Overlord.</p><p>With a laugh, the Overlord raised his hand to link its shadow with one Wu produced in the air. With a single turn of the hand, the shadows under Wu launched up into a series of massive blades. Wu opened his staff and blew another platform under him to land on to stop them, but the Overlord was on him. Rather than attack with his hands, the Overlord instead opened his mouth to reveal his teeth to snap at the master.</p><p>"Brother!" Garmadon thrust his dagger towards Wu who, quickly, grabbed it as it flew past. The force carried him off the platform just as the teeth snapped at what would have been his shoulder. When Wu landed, he stabbed the ground with his dagger, bringing Garmadon to him.</p><p>"<strong>Your weapons remind me of your father…" </strong>The Overlord mused, "<strong>One of you has the ability to flee, the other to advance. Such an interesting pair. You two embody his will in your essence… and it will be your downfall."</strong></p><p>"Silence!" Sun shouted, trying to attack with his sword while the Overlord had given him time to breathe. The Overlord simply raised one hand and unleashed a little burst of power, sending Sun backwards.</p><p>"You want Ninjago?!" Garmadon growled, "Then come and take it!"</p><p>"<strong>I will, but first, I would like to ensure that we get rid of a little annoyance you two have been bringing on me…"</strong> The Overlord turned to the ninja, who had reclaimed their Golden Weapons.</p><p>From the shadows below them, the Overlord's tendrils shot up and grabbed the weapons from their hands, then cracked to knock the four back down. The tendrils brought the weapons up in front of the Overlord, who slowly reached out to stroke the edge of the Sword of Fire. Upon feeling it, his teeth turned to a grin. Then, with a simple nod, the weapons were thrown over the edge of the building.</p><p>"NO!" Kai shouted, trying to rush out to grab them. The shadow tendrils disappeared, allowing him to watch them fall. Before they were able to hit the ground, a massive crack opened up, revealing dark matter underneath it. The weapons fell into the matter, sinking deep into them before being lost from sight.</p><p>"Our weapons..." Cole looked to Wu and down, "We can't use our powers without them!"</p><p>"<strong>The Golden Weapons… a weapon any can use so long as they bind their weapons into them…"</strong> The Overlord grinned, "<strong>Perhaps it would be foolish to take those from you." </strong></p><p>From the dark matter inside the floor, four hilts rose up. The ninja blinked and scrambled to grab them, verifying they were the real things. Kai summoned his to be a massive black katana with red highlights in the metal, Zane a pair of shurikens, Cole a large two handed scythe, and Jay nunchucks. The Overlord rolled his eyes just seeing how similar they were to the Golden Weapons. Their weapons were flickering, however, and in a sense looked… weak. Within moments, they had completely faded, making them all look down in fear.</p><p>"<strong>I have grown bored of this, so consider those a parting gift!"</strong> The Overlord snapped his fingers, "<strong>And kindly watch Ninjago fall, from the ground." </strong></p><p>With that, the Overlord brought his hands together and rushed forward. The ninja had enough time to block the blasts, but it seemed that was the intent. The force of the attack sent the ninja back through the wall behind them. The dark matter, however, seemed to lose density and they went right through it, shouting in terror as they were sent over the edge.</p><p>"Ninja!" Wu shouted, stepped forward. A single step after he had, however, the foot went down into the floor. Wu found his body rapidly sinking down. His eyes widened as the Overlord stepped over with a massive grin.</p><p>"<strong>He wants you alive, it seems. Don't worry, the dark matter won't corrupt you yet…"</strong> The Overlord snapped his fingers. With a single cry, Wu suddenly was gone.</p><p>"Brother!" Garmadon shouted, rushing over and trying to reach into the floor. His fist struck a solid surface, however, much to his shock.</p><p>The Overlord grinned, raising his staff behind Garmadon, "<strong>Goodbye, Garmadon. Have a front row seat to watch the home you defended for so long… vanish…" </strong></p><p>The floor once more began to ripple, and Garmadon found his body thrown off the side of the building. Expecting it, Garmadon tried to throw his dagger to teleport back up, but the Overlord instead reached out and caught it in the air before it could strike the ground. He smirked and flung it far away, likely to teleport Garmadon far away when it landed. Garmadon was sent shouting through the city before he suddenly vanished, his dagger having hit the ground far, far away.</p><p>Suddenly, the Overlord began to convulse. He fell down to his hands and knees, his face twisting and his body slowly turning mist once more. The mist seemed to encompass his body, and when it faded, it seemed the first figure was back. In this light, his age truly showed; he was not much older than Sun, perhaps a few years at most. When he stood up, he once more had two hands, and rubbed his jaw slightly.</p><p>"You…"</p><p>The man turned, his purple eyes landing on Sun. Sun's gaze was darkened by his dangling hair, and he held his sword with tight hands. Slowly, he looked up towards the man, his expression filled with a confused anger he could only direct at the one standing in front of him.</p><p>"What are you?" Sun growled, "What sort of man would share a body with such a foul being?"</p><p>"You understand nothing, Sun…" The figure slowly inhaled, "Three years, Sun. I've spent three years training, practicing, learning my body, learning my powers. Today, you have seen my control over shadow, just as your weapon has over light. Three years of planting dark matter into Ninjago for this day. Three years of being alone, of finding out how the world never even missed me. You are everything that I would have been, Sun. And today, I show that my will is stronger than that of the forces in this world that would wipe me out."</p><p>"Stop spouting on about that!" Sun snarled, "You just murdered my team, my uncle, father, and you turn into yourself without any reaction?"</p><p>"Murder? You misunderstand my intentions," He shook his head, "Nya will have likely caught them after you sent that signal to the bounty with that massive flash of light. And Garmadon will land wherever that dagger of his lands. Wu is mine now… he will reside with the other threats I have removed from Ninjago. You are too naive to know what Krux would have done. Nor Chen, nor Pythor, nor anyone you have never seen. I will protect Ninjago, as I know you ninja never could. I will save this land, and I will do so through fear. This will be my power. I will rule this land, and you will be there to witness it. I will be your Emperor."</p><p>"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sun raised his sword to the sky, "I have the strength to defeat you! You will never threaten Ninjago while I draw breath in my body!"</p><p>With a shout, Sun drew as much light into his sword as he could. The entire area seemed to go nearly vantablack as his sword became a glowing flare to pierce the darkness. Sun poured all he had into the sword, all he could muster, all of his strength. When he felt he had pushed to his limit, he tried to push further, to give all he had to take out this evil foe in a single slice.</p><p>Suddenly, Sun's body went cold. His sword stopped glowing and fell from his hand, the light extinguishing from it. The figure held his staff with the tip pointed against Sun's chest. Dark matter was seeping around the staff, and just the contact made Sun feel like his very essence was being drained out of him. He pulled it back, causing Sun to fall to the ground, stunned.</p><p>"I was like you, once…" The figure frowned, "Not anymore. I suggest you run before the dark matter of my palace fully corrupts all you are. I have withheld its effects for you until now,and I have shown you my power. My domination is absolute. Go, Sun. Live your life out there, make a world where you can live underneath my rule without ever raising your head, and I will allow for you to be happy. Continue to fight me, and I will make every waking moment of your life about me. You will never be free of the burden that you and your team could never defeat me, and you will live your life as a failed rebel in my empire. I am your Emperor. Now… goodbye."</p><p>With that, he grabbed Sun by the chest and casually slung his body over the side. Sun's stunned form was unable to do anything as he went falling through the air. As he watched, the entire surface they'd fought on melted like liquid, and slowly, it began to reform. As though to overlook his empire, He slowly sculpted a throne, a massive one that reached up to the sky. The back reached all the way up to the dark cloud above, and the sides spread out like spiderwebs onto the ground. The seat where he sat was several feet above the ground, and once he sat in it, it glowed a sickly purple. It was the last thing Sun saw before he heard the sound of jets, and his back struck something solid and caused him to black out.</p><hr/><p>"Sun… Sun! Sun, please, wake up!"</p><p>Slowly, Sun opened his eyes to see Nya anxiously standing over him. As he saw her, Nya let out a gasp of relief and quickly rushed over to a monitor, looking over some readings. Once she had, she rushed back and smiled widely.</p><p>"Thank goodness… Sun, you're okay!" Nya reached out and lightly drew his body into a hug. Sun's chest tightened as she held onto him, but he smiled nonetheless. That was, however, until he felt the pain in his body, and he slowly groaned to try and sit up.</p><p>"Woah, don't take it too fast there…" Nya placed her hand on his chest gently, "You're in no condition to be moving around .We kinda had to catch you with the Bounty and… you hit it hard. It's a miracle that it didn't paralyze you. It took a lot of work to save your legs, trust me."</p><p>"My… legs…" Sun looked down towards his legs. When he did, however, he saw his chest was exposed and the left side was completely wrapped in bandages. Nya, seeing he laid eyes on them, slowly shook her head.</p><p>"Something… happened there," Nya mumbled, "You're going to have a scar. It's… harmless from what I can see but I can't get it off. I can only do so much with the supplies on the Bounty."</p><p>Sun already knew what it was. He already felt what it was. It was where his body had been touched by pure concentrated dark matter. He already knew there would be a dark mark right there, a reminder that he'd been defeated with nothing more than a single little touch.</p><p>"Where are… the others…" Sun gasped out. His chest felt tight. Perhaps falling onto a ship's deck had done that to him as well.</p><p>"They're all recovering… they had an even worse fall than you did…" Nya looked down, "It's going to be awhile until any of them wake up."</p><p>"Sun…" Garmadon's voice came from Sun's left. He turned to see the master sitting beside him, a distant look in his eyes.</p><p>"Uncle…" Sun whispered, "You're okay… thank goodness."</p><p>"Yes… I am," Garmadon looked down, "I'm certain you do not need me to recount the events."</p><p>"I remember them very clearly," Sun nodded his head, only to regret it as it disturbed his body, "We lost… badly."</p><p>"Ninjago has been conquered, Sun," Garmadon slowly inhaled, "Whoever this Overlord person is, they did it without resistance. It took only him corrupting a few citizens with dark matter to force the rest to comply. We're currently hovering over the remains of Chen's island just to stay out of his wrath. It seems that his plan succeeded."</p><p>"No… but… we trained…" Sun coughed, "It can't, be over…"</p><p>"It isn't over, Sun," Garmadon stood up slowly, "As we speak, we are gathering those that would stand up to the Overlord's rule. We will have ourselves a rebellion until we can free Ninjago from his grasp. Mark my words, Sun, we will take back Ninjago and free your father."</p><p>"Thank you, Uncle," Sun groaned again, "I'm going to rest. Please, see to it these rebels, are greeted…"</p><p>"As always, Sun…" Garmadon took a few steps away from the bed. Before he exited the room, he looked back to the bed, then to the door, sighed, and stepped out.</p><p>"You should get more rest, Sun," Nya suggested, "We'll discuss the details later. Right now you need to focus on getting better, do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, I see, Nya…" Sun closed his eyes, "Thank you…"</p><p>With that, Nya stepped away to tend to the others. As she did, Sun slowly closed his eyes, letting the sleep wash over him once more, his mind lost in a sea of thoughts as he drifted back into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monty - Collision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, Garmadon," Chen walked up beside the Sensei in the middle of the main lobby, "So glad to have you here. How have you been enjoying your all-expenses paid, no room stay on my island?"</p><p>Garmadon didn't respond to Chen at first. He was staring at the new change in bracket. All of the remaining Elemental Masters in the tournament were there as well, looking over the change with a similar amount of confusion. The ninja, Morro included, were the ones most shocked by the change.</p><p>"Chen," Garmadon turned, "What is the meaning of this?"</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Chen pouted, "Whatever do you mean, my former pupil? I never said that the bracket was set in stone."</p><p>"Morro was not meant to fight tonight!" Garmadon growled, "You have done this deliberately."</p><p>"Did I?" Chen paused, "I'm sure everything will become clear enough as time passes."</p><p>"You cannot do this, Chen," Garmadon took a step towards the man, "I will not let you alter destiny like this."</p><p>"Do you truly care for Morro so much that you would disrupt any entire tournament just to stop him having an early bout?" Chen cocked his head, "Or is it perhaps the other combatant that you worry about?"</p><p>"I don't care," Monty called out from the crowd, "What are you all gawking at? It's just a change in bracket."</p><p>The group turned to the ghost. Monty had fought in two battles, and both of them had left a rather… awful taste in their mouths after seeing them. His first battle against Tox had been a wash, one that was brutal to watch but left her with most of her limbs working. When it had come time for him to fight Chamile, however, she'd been visibly terrified the entire match. What had started out as a simple game had rapidly turned into her having bullet wounds in each limb of her body. It hadn't been over after that, though, and the image of what Monty had taken his sweet time in doing with wind had left the majority of the spectators sick to their stomachs.</p><p>"You can't fight Morro!" Kai protested, having stayed in after tricking Karlof, "We all saw what you did to those two. How do we know that you won't go too far?"</p><p>"Chen said you had to win your matches by either completing the goal or making your opponent unable to fight," Monty gave Kai a dark look, "I'm pretty sure death is included in that."</p><p>"Why you!" Jay tried to lunge at Monty, but Monty raised a hand and unleashed a gust of wind that barreled Jay over.</p><p>"Now, now!" Chen raised his voice, letting all know that he was indeed there, "Let us save that anger for the actual match, yes? Monty's opponents are perfectly alive and kicking! Morro, you have no issues with this change in bracket, do you?"</p><p>Morro turned, wearing the green tribal robes that Chen had crafted for all of his team. He looked to Chen, then to Garmadon, his team, and finally to Monty. His iron gaze didn't falter as he slowly nodded his head to Chen. Chen's grin widened.</p><p>"Then it is decided!" Chen giggled, "Tonight after dinner, you will all come to witness the battle of Monty versus Morro! Oohhh I can't wait! I'm sure it'll be quite a 'breeze' for one of you, hehe!"</p><p>The room filled with hushed whispers about the upcoming match. The ninja stood behind Morro, giving Monty long glances. Monty simply yawned and pulled himself up from where he'd been leaning against the wall, stalking towards Morro. As the two of them made eye contact, Monty averted his gaze, shrugged, and walked by the entire group. Just to spite them, he made sure to physically pass through several spectators, passing a collective chill through them.</p><p>Soon, the group dispersed throughout the building back to their rooms to rest or train for their upcoming matches. Soon, it was Garmadon and Chen left in the lobby. Garmadon moved over to stand by the bracket, looking at the two faces that were now pitted against one another. The clicking of Chen's staff as he walked over to Garmadon echoed through the room as he moved and put an arm around Garmadon's shoulder. It took all Garmadon had not to throw Chen away.</p><p>"I can understand your concern here, Garmadon," Chen sighed, "After all, it is rather hard to watch your pupil go to fight, especially if you never got to see them leave the nest!"</p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about, Chen," Garmadon stated firmly, "Morro is as much my pupil as any of the others. I have no worries about his performance come tonight."</p><p>"Stubborn as ever I see," Chen let go of Garmadon, then began to walk away. He stopped just before he reached the doors to leave the building, speaking over his shoulder, "You know, there is a saying. In times of war, fathers bury their sons. In times of peace, sons bury their fathers. So… been in any good wars lately?"</p><p>Garmadon turned around as Chen threw the doors open, cackling to himself as he did. Garmadon's words caught in his throat, leaving him only able to watch as Chen walked away, leaving him with only the lingering feeling of a secret exposed, and of the upcoming battle to come.</p><hr/><p>While it was possible for ghosts to eat, Monty didn't find much pleasure in it. He could taste the food, but he got nothing out of eating. It was the same when it came to drinking with Ronin; he could taste the hardest possible drink but never get drunk. Thus, while everyone was going to get dinner, Monty had decided to head down to the new arena that Chen constructed just for their fight. It was on his way down the long ornate hallways of the palace that Chen called his own that he encountered a figure standing in his way.</p><p>"Move," Monty waved his hand at Morro, "I'm told people feel death coming when I walk through them. Let's not hasten that feeling for you tonight."</p><p>"I'm not going to hold back on you during our fight," Morro stated firmly, his eyes narrowed, "You made clear that you intend to kill me tonight. If that's the case, I think you should know that I'm not going to let that happen."</p><p>"Oh, really now?" Monty stopped walking, cocking his head, "And here I thought you'd just sit back and let me shoot you fifty or so times."</p><p>"You hate me for a reason that I cannot understand," Morro continued, "You hated me from the minute we first met. I don't know why you do, or why you are with Ronin, or how a ghost like you even sticks around in Ninjago, but I won't let any of those thoughts cloud my judgement. You should know that tonight, I won't let you win."</p><p>"Why not just tell me when you're going to come at me in battle too?" Monty crossed his arms, "If you're so nervous that you have to tell me all this, you shouldn't step in that arena tonight."</p><p>"You know what Chen here is doing," Morro stepped forward, "You know that he's taking all of our elements, you know he's trying to do something with them. We don't have to fight. We could refuse to and force Chen to call it a draw. His entire tournament could break down right now if we just-" Morro stopped at the raised pistol Monty now had aimed at his head.</p><p>"I don't care about what Chen's doing," Monty cocked the pistol, "What makes you think that I would care if his entire tournament falls apart or not?"</p><p>"Because I know that you're a good person, or you once were," Morro starred the barrel down without fear, "You came with us to the Dark Island. You tried to convince Garmadon to back down his armies. You were there when I fought the Overlord. You were willing to do good in Ninjago. You're only pretending to be the bad guy."</p><p>"So what?" Monty growled, "It doesn't matter if I'm pretending or not. Ronin and I have done things you guys would throw us in jail for. All that stuff I did to Chamile? She left us in the Frozen Wastes that entire time you dealt with that stupid Golden Master crap. That was just me paying her back for stranding Ronin and I up there. What other proof do you need that I'm a bad guy here?"</p><p>"The fact that you didn't kill either Tox or Chamile, even when you say you hate them as much as you do," Morro countered, "You could have killed us too, if you really wanted. You haven't pulled that trigger, even if you hate me. You could just avoid this entire battle, right now, but you won't do it."</p><p>"Maybe I just want to make it as public as I can," Monty offered, "This isn't something you can weasel out of. I plan to kill you, Morro. I hate you more than anyone else in this entire stupid world. The only thing holding me back is the fact I want everyone to see me do it."</p><p>"So you claim," Morro sighed, "I was hoping that we could come to some sort of agreement here. This match will be one of the last ones before the semifinals. We have to do something about Chen before this gets out of control. You're the only one here that we know, Monty. We need your help, more than you realize!"</p><p>"Too bad, I don't work for free, and even if you had the money, I'd never work with you," Monty withdrew his gun and holstered it back under his armor, "I'll see you tonight, Morro."</p><p>Morro's fists gripped as what Monty guessed was his chance to end the tournament fell through. Monty didn't say anything, instead just walking through Morro. Morro indeed felt the chill go right to his bones, making him shiver as Monty left. Before Monty was out of earshot, Morro turned around and called out.</p><p>"I have no lack in my convictions, Monty!" Morro called out, "I will win this duel, for both my team, and for Ninjago! I won't let your personal feelings sway me tonight!"</p><p>"Good," Monty growled to himself as he walked away, "Neither will I."</p><hr/><p>Monty stood in a small room with a platform in the middle. He'd been denied being able to see what the arena looked like, instead having been told by Chen through Clouse that a match wasn't as fun if one side had an advantage. Instead, Monty had gone back to his room, checked the guns he was bringing, and been escorted to a small room underneath where the arena was. The platform in the middle would raise him up through the floor into the arena, if he understood right.</p><p>He did another count over what he had on him. Ten pistols hidden across his plate armor, each with one reload with them. He'd brought a shotgun and rifle, both strapped around his shoulders, meaning he'd have to focus to keep his body material to keep them there. He had the reloads for them around his belt. The only other weapon he had was a deepstone sword, which all combatants against Monty were given, since the only element that could actually kill him, water, wasn't at the tournament. He was checking over the blade Chen had given him for any imperfections when he perked up.</p><p>"I can hear you," Monty called out to the man walking down the stairs to his room, "You shouldn't be hiding like that."</p><p>"I am no more hiding than you are, Monty," Garmadon stated firmly as he entered the room, "We need to talk."</p><p>"I'm not going to spare Morro," Monty sighed, "I don't care that he's the Green Ninja and all that. He's my opponent, and he pisses me off. He'll suffer for that."</p><p>"I know after seeing you fight that trying to convince you is a futile gesture," Garmadon shook his head, "But you must consider what this fight means. Chen knows about you, Monty."</p><p>"Yeah, I picked up on that pretty quickly," Monty grumbled, "I'm your dirty little secret and we all know Chen just loves going hunting for those."</p><p>"You could end this tournament, and stop his plans," Garmadon walked up to Monty, "You could easily sneak into anywhere on this island. You could stop everything before it begins. You could do so much for us, Monty. Please, will you not at least consider the idea of doing this task for us?"</p><p>"I already told Morro, I don't care," Monty turned away from the Sensei, "He doesn't mean anything to me. Just like I don't mean anything to you."</p><p>"You mean everything to me, Monty," Garmadon put a hand on his chest, "It pains me to know what happened to you. There is so much that I regret, knowing the truth now. I wish we could mend our relationship. I wish I'd never left you to fall down this path. I wish I could have stopped whatever happened and raised you, even if I was still corrupted by evil. I wish… I wish to know my son better."</p><p>Monty winced hearing that word. He turned to Garmadon, a flame of anger in his eyes. For a few moments, his hand moved towards one of his hidden pistols, wanting to pull it out and fire. When he finally got a hold of himself, he looked up with his normal apathetic gaze and scoffed.</p><p>"I'm not your son," Monty turned away, "Your 'son' died, a long time ago. He died in the middle of a desert, looking for some stupid tomb. He doesn't mean anything to you. I'm a ghost that escaped the Cursed Realm and shacked up with Ronin to make a living. That's it. Don't associate me with that stupid kid that died. I'm not him, and I never will be."</p><p>"You are my son!" Garmadon stepped forward, "You mean everything to me! When I found out the truth after the Final Battle, when I finally realized what had happened, I regretted everything! I cannot stand to see either of you disappear tonight!"</p><p>"If you really were my father," Monty gave him a dark glare, "You wouldn't have let me die in the first place. You did this to me, <em>Garmadon.</em> You said it yourself on the Dark Island," Monty turned back around, deepening his voice to repeat those same words he'd heard in the Stone Army Camp, "'A dead ghost like you shouldn't be allowed to pretend to be anything like my son.'"</p><p>Garmaodn's eyes flashed with pain of their own. Monty felt a twinge of guilt inside of him, but he held firm. Garmadon finally tore his gaze off the ghost, sighing and nodding his head. Just that motion alone felt as though Monty had stuck his solidified hand in boiling water, scalding all across his emotions. He forced himself, however, not to show any of the pain in his eyes, instead just staring Garmadon down.</p><p>"Yes," Garmadon turned around, "My son is dead. I wasn't there for him, and now, I never will be. Good luck in your match, Monty. I urge you to find the peace inside yourself to complete this match without resorting to the destruction of what you were meant to become."</p><p>Garmadon left the room. Monty didn't let himself turn around, call out to him, or say anything. It was better this way. He needed to leave Garmadon with no regrets, no uncertainty that he wasn't that stupid kid anymore. He needed to be sure that he didn't have a father that would miss him. He needed to make sure that he was, and would always be, Monty.</p><p>There was the sound of a buzzer in the room. Monty stepped forward and onto the platform, causing the symbol of the Anacondrai to flare up on its surface. After a few seconds, the platform began to rise. It was a long rise up, reminding Monty of Chen's love for trapdoors. A slot above him slid into the wall, causing light to flood the chamber. Monty didn't flinch.</p><p>With another flash, Monty emerged and got his first look at the arena. The arena was divided into 8 sections, and was circular in nature. The spectator stands were far above the arena, seated in a similarly circular fashion. The 8 sections were all clearly labeled by long grooves in the floor that divided them. The walls of the arena extended up, putting Monty essentially inside a large cage. When he looked up, he noticed that there was a filtering of light through a surface, meaning that they were encased in a transparent dome.</p><p>Morro was on the other side of the arena. He held no weapon other than the deepstone sword that Chen provided him. Monty stared him down. Chen's chair was above where Morro had emerged, with Clouse to one side and all of his cultists in seats around him. Monty attempted to figure anything else about the arena, only for the sound of Chen's chair blaring horns to make him stop.</p><p>"Welcome, spectators, to the match I know you've all been waiting for!" Chen called out, "Hehe!" He sat up, "Allow me to explain this arena to our fans!"</p><p>"This is the arena that I like to call… Time Trap!" Chen grinned, "And the way it works is… well, you'll all soon find out!"</p><p>"And why do they call it that, Chen?" Morro asked, directing a rather harsh glare to the man.</p><p>"You'll see in two minutes!" Chen giggled, "Are there any final words the combatants would like to say before we begin?"</p><p>Monty raised the sword towards Morro, pointing the tip directly towards him, "I'll hold nothing back against you, Morro. Green Ninja or not, only one of us is leaving the arena today."</p><p>"Only one of us indeed," Morro leveled his own blade, charging it with green power that crackled up and down its length, "This will be over soon, Monty."</p><p>"Well, seeing that our contestants are both rearing and ready to battle!" Chen raised his hand up in the air, "Let's get this match started proper then! Ahem!" Both contestants narrowed their eyes.</p><p>Chen shouted out, "Morro, Master of Energy! VERSUS! Monty, Master of Wind! Let this match…."</p><p>"Any last words, Green Ninja?" Monty growled out.</p><p>"I have no need for my last words," Morro shook his head, "Let's get this over with."</p><p>"BEGIN!"</p><p>Monty drew his deepstone sword, blasting wind from his feet and rocketing over towards Morro. Just as he reached him, he spun his body in a twist, causing his sword to stroke Morro's own and put pressure on his arm. Morro grunted with the pain of having the blade twisted. With a blast of green power from his blade, he sent Monty's blade backwards.</p><p>The ghost went right up into the air, then thrust his other hand out. He gripped his fist, causing a vortex to form around his hand. The wind around him pulled Morro towards him, unsteadying the ninja. Morro responded by forming an elemental shield around him, catching Monty's blade just above his head with it. Monty held the vortex on him and leapt from the ground, using it like a rope to swing behind Morro.</p><p>Morro turned around, and the two clashed blades briefly. Monty leapt into the air, spinning his body around with wind to violently slice down against Morro's guard. Morro braced his arms painfully and took each strike onto his sword, rattling his body. Monty sliced once, twice, thrice, and then shot straight up into the air on one foot. He spun around, pointing his body down and rocketing down to slice into Morro's guard. The sheer force sent Morro's arm reeling back, breaking his guard. Monty leapt horizontally in the air, and Morro saw the pistol in Monty's free hand a second before it fired.</p><p>With two bangs, Morro was sent down to the ground. He stood up, bleeding from two gashes in his right arm. Monty slid across the ground on his back and focused, sending a burst of wind from his back to rocket him to his feet. He fired the gun three more times at the stunned Morro. Morro formed another elemental shield, but Monty raced forward and sliced his sword into it. With four more wind-enhanced strikes, he broke through the shield and put the pistol right to Morro's face.</p><p>Just before Monty could fire, Morro's eyes widened. With his free hand, he shot up and grabbed Monty's wrist, blasting green power from it. The explosion threw them both backwards, pieces of the gun flying about the arena. Monty recovered first, sliding on his feet and looking to his right hand. His hand twitched as he felt actual pain from the skin being almost fried by power, though his hand showed no sign of damage. Morro groaned and forced himself up onto his feet, looking dazed but otherwise fine.</p><p>"You should know Wu owes me for every gun that you break," Monty snarled, "I'll make sure I keep a tab on the bullets it takes to kill you, too."</p><p>Morro said nothing. Instead, he reached down to pick up his deepstone sword, holding it in both hands and taking a deep breath. As he did, green power began to seep out of his body like an aura. It formed overtop of him, covering him until a light wrapped around his body. He raised his sword and brought it down in front of him, causing a green spark to burst from the blade.</p><p>"Cute," Monty raised his sword, then rocketed forward on one foot once more.</p><p>Monty shot straight for Morro once more, moving almost silently sans for the whistling of wind. Just as he was about to reach Morro, Morro raised his blade for a downward strike. Monty raced straight in front of the attack, then drew another pistol in hand and fired down towards the ground. His body shot away from the force of the bullet, rocketing him in a diagonal motion above Morro. Morro looked up to Monty, seeing him turn the gun and fire away from Morro. The combination of the two shots made Monty appear to teleport straight from in front of the blade to straight behind Morro. With a scoff, Monty plunged his sword straight into Morro's back.</p><p>As soon as the blade tip struck the power, green power shot straight into Monty's blade. The force stopped the strike from reaching Morro's skin. Morro turned, bringing his elbow straight up and down on the sword. He struck the flat of the blade, knocking it from Monty's hands. He turned to cleave his sword through Monty, who put the pistol to Morro's back. He fired straight into the energy shield, stumbling Morro and sending Monty flying backwards away from him.</p><p>"Now that isn't fun at all," Monty growled, seeing the bullet had been half-burned by the energy surrounding Morro. Morro turned to face him, panting as he did.</p><p>"Did you think I would make this an easy fight?" Morro shook his head, "I developed this technique knowing that we may come to blows. Your bullets can't hurt me now, Monty. My green power is covering my body like a bulletproof vest. As long as I draw power, you can't hurt me."</p><p>"You better have made that thing completely bulletproof," Monty reached onto his back, drawing the shotgun off and cocking it, "Cause I'll be going looking."</p><p>Suddenly, a horn went off. The two fighters looked up in confusion, with Morro realizing too late he'd taken his eyes off Monty and him pulling the trigger. The force of the shotgun shells going right into his chest threw Morro across the area, smacking his head against a wall. As he groaned and forced himself upright, Monty cocked the shotgun again and looked around, trying to see what happened. A moment later, his senses went off and he blasted wind desperately from his hands to rocket away from the sliver of the area that he stood.</p><p>Monty stared at the new development with momentary horror. Water had fallen straight from the ceiling, lining up in a perfect triangular form to cover one of the eight sections of the arena. Small metal dividers rose up from the slots in the floor to form a massive pool in the section, preventing anyone from staying dry by remaining inside of the waterfalls. In effect, Chen had just turned 1/8th of his arena into a death zone for the ghost.</p><p>"And that's why they call it Time Trap!" Chen shouted, "Because Time just <em>slips</em> on by!"</p><p>Monty's hands shook. If that was right, there were 7 sections left. Two minutes per section, meant he had 14 minutes before this entire arena was covered in water. For Morro, that would be an inconvenience. For him, it would mean complete annihilation. He looked down to the deepstone blade that lay scattered across the arena. Chen was going to put pressure on him to kill Morro, or risk dying this fight… again.</p><p>"And don't any of you worry," Chen hit a button, suddenly causing all of the seats the onlookers held to start rotating around the circular view above the arena, "I wouldn't want you all to miss this fun action!"</p><p>Sensei Garmadon's hand gripped his chair. He gripped it hard enough that the wood began to splinter, and then the entire armrest's end snapped off. The sound brought the attention of the other ninja to him.</p><p>"Sensei?" Cole asked, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," Garmadon inhaled, "...I worry for Morro's safety."</p><p>"Huh?" Jay leaned in, "Uhhh hello, that arena is totally filling with water! You know, a ghost's one and only weakness? And plus, Morro has a sword that can take him out! If anything, you should be worried about Monty."</p><p>Garmadon's other hand started to twist the wood on his chair, "No. Morro is an honorable fighter. Monty is not. He has no sense of boundaries. If Chen pushes him like this… he will likely retaliate in kind. Morro does not fight the way he does, and that puts him at a disadvantage."</p><p>"Don't worry, G," Kai smirked, "That's Morro we're talking about! He's got this."</p><p>"Yes… I'm sure that he does," Garmadon stated, then whispered, "I pray that he does."</p><p>Morro had finally gotten up from the shotgun blast, clutching his chest. Just because his energy stopped the force of the bullets from getting inside him, the impact still put the force of the attack into him. He wobbled his way up to his feet, forcing himself to calm down. It was all for the better he did, since a moment later he dove out of the way as Monty rocketed forward and nearly drove the butt of his shotgun straight into Morro's head.</p><p>Monty growled, pulling the shotgun's now ruined stock back from the rock wall and throwing his weight back. He spun in a cartwheel in the air, aiming the shotgun upside down and firing. While Morro slid out of the attack's way, Monty went flying away from Morro with the force of the blast. As he did, he spun around so his feet were pointed at Morro, holding the shotgun with them and firing the last round in the chamber with another pump. Morro ducked to the ground as bits of rock above his head scattered over him.</p><p>When the ghost landed, wind collected in his hands. His body began to glide over the ground, yet he was propelled forward like he was on top of ice. The wind in his feet let him 'skate' over the ground, and in turn reload the shotgun as he got closer to Morro. Before he could fire his attack, Morro retaliated by putting his hands together and firing a massive energy beam at Monty. Monty stuck his left foot out and slid around the arena's edge to dodge it. He went horizontal on the wall, still gliding over the surface while he completed his reload. He kicked off the wall, soaring straight in front of Morro and firing his shotgun as fast as he could.</p><p>Morro didn't take his chances with taking them head on. Instead, he dodged out of the way and raised his sword up, racing towards Morro's flying forward to deliver a strike to him. Monty, however, surprised him by grabbing the shotgun's barrel and swinging it directly towards Morro's side, striking his sword before he could swing it. Morro stumbled off to the side, just in time to see Monty skate his way in front of him and raise the shotgun up to club him directly on the head. Morro threw his hand up to the sky, green energy grabbing it and blasting it full of energy. The shotgun sparked, then broke in half directly in the barrel, making Monty's eyes light up in even more anger than before.</p><p>"We don't have to fight each other!" Morro shouted as he stepped back, his fists raised, "We can work together! Monty, you must have lost something in your previous life, let me know-"</p><p>"I'll never work with you!" Monty shouted back, "You're the one person in Ninjago I refuse to work with!"</p><p>Monty opened his palm, releasing a blast of wind to send Morro sliding backwards. Morro stopped himself by concentrating green power in his feet, then compressing it by stepping down on it. The force when it burst sent him towards Monty, his sword ready to cleave straight through the ghost. The sword was met with Monty holding up his rifle he'd unstrapped from his back vertically, trapping the sword's swing on it. Monty slid the rifle further up until the sword skipped down onto the space between the barrel's exit and bayonet. Monty pulled the trigger, making Morro's ears ring as the bullet struck his sword and knocked him back.</p><p>Morro wasn't given a chance to attack after that. Monty dropped the rifle and instead drew two more pistols, these pistols firing rapidly as he began to slide around the arena again. Morro dropped to one knee and held his sword in front of him, turning his body to take each of the blows of the bullets until Monty had exhausted two more streams of guns.</p><p>The horn sounded again. Monty froze in mid-attack, looking around to see where the next section was blocked off. The next section that went was two over from the one already. The section that was between them was trapped between the two, rendering now over a third of the arena now unusable for Monty. He looked up to Chen with barely restrained rage, but he was chatting up with Clouse for the moment.</p><p>"Monty!" Morro stood up, "You realize that this arena was not made to kill me. I only need to outlast you if I want to win. We need to work together if we want to both make it out of this."</p><p>"And doesn't Chen want something from me?" Monty snarled out, "He wouldn't get rid of me before he got what he needed!"</p><p>"He's just trying to make you scared!" Morro protested, "Why won't you listen to me, Monty?!"</p><p>"Shut it!" Monty shouted, using his wind to suck the rifle up from the arena to his hands and fire it off several times, "I don't need to hear anymore of your stupid pleases! I'm not like you! SHUT UP!"</p><p>Morro took the shots head-on. In the process, his green power shield broke apart. The force of taking so many bullets had finally exhausted his power. He didn't falter, however. He stood up calmly, panting and holding his sword out in front of him again. Monty, seeing his calm face, felt something inside of him boiling over even more than it already was.</p><p>"Tell me, Monty!" Morro shouted, "I know you have a place in this world! I want to know what it is!"</p><p>"What gives you the right to know?!" Monty shouted, firing the rifle again, "What makes you think I want anything to DO WITH YOU!?"</p><p>Suddenly, Morro formed an aura around his body. The ninja formed a glistening chestnut colored form around him, and when it burst forth, a massive hawk flew into the air. The proud and massive bird flew several times over the arena, its burning eyes resting on Monty. Morro fired a burst of elemental power to knock the bullets off course, giving the hawk time to shoot down straight for him.</p><p>The bird struck and fused right into Morro. In an instant, his body began to glow harder. He shut his eyes, opening them to reveal the angular shape in them. He thrust his hands out, revealing that they now had talons on them. He grew a small bird tail, and feathers glistened over his body. He stared down towards Monty as his eyes zoomed in onto him.</p><p>"Finally got you to use that card, huh?" Monty scoffed, firing another blast of his rifle.</p><p>Morro raised his hands up. Feathers from his arms shot from his body, soaring and then arcing down in front of him. His eyes zoomed out as he sent the feathers straight towards him. The feathers were somehow sharper than even bullets, for they burst in the air as the feathers cut through them and shot right through Monty's body to embed themselves in the wall behind him.</p><p>"You knew him!" Morro declared, his voice distorted as feathers flew from his arms and began to cover his sword, increasing its sharpness, "You knew Garmadon! You went to him alone on the Dark Island while I was finding my True Potential. You know more than you're willing to admit! Tell me why you won't let us know anything about you!"</p><p>"You don't get to ask that," Monty snarled, "You, of everyone in Ninjago, of everyone to ever exist, doesn't get to ask that!"</p><p>"Then I'll make you answer me, regardless!" Morro ran forward slicing his sword right through the air. While his chi didn't affect his physical stats, just the sound of the sword now whistling through the arena was like a ring. Monty raised his rifle up to try to block the attack, but the sword sliced clear through it. It continued on into the ground, carving a perfect gash in the stone underneath them. Morro shot his bird-like eyes towards Monty, zeroing in on him and spinning the blade around for a surprise strike.</p><p>Monty shot upwards with wind, sliding his way along the outward wall of the top of the arena until he was just above the attack. Before he could draw another gun to attack, Morro had flapped his arms, sending him straight up in the air towards Monty. Monty threw his head back, narrowly avoiding the blade cutting through him. Monty's eyes widened in fear as he blasted away with wind from Morro.</p><p>Morro refused to let up his attacks. The chi-infused ninja flapped his arms, shooting straight towards Monty with each and every strike. Morro pressed too fast for Monty to draw more guns and put him at a disadvantage, while Monty simply blasted him with wind or flew away to try to get an advantage. The two almost seemed to dart across the arena like blurs, stray feathers flying off an striking deep into the rock as Morro pressed assault.</p><p>"You are not just the Master of Wind!" Morro declared, "Tell me what you are! You can tell me, of everyone in Ninjago! True me!"</p><p>Monty's eyes darkened. He reached down into his belt, grabbing two small marbles. When Morro swung again, he thrust the two marbles right onto Morro's chest. They activated a moment later, causing Morro's entire body to begin frying. Morro let out a momentary cry of pain before several of his feathers shot out and arced down to knock the devices off of his body.</p><p>Monty didn't let up yet. He reached out, grabbing hold of Morro's sword hand. He stared Morro in the eyes for a brief moment, then he yanked his arms down. He twisted Morro's body, throwing him off his flight and sending him towards the ground. Right before they landed, he shot his other hand out, blasting wind into the rocks. The action jerked them up in the air, giving him time to take advantage of Morro's stunned face to slam him into the rocks.</p><p>"Trust you?" Monty's voice was deep and low, slamming his foot into Morro's back. Chen sat forward in his seat, his smile growing to almost silly proportions.</p><p>Morro struggled against his pin for several seconds, gasping out, "Yes! "Monty, you fought alongside me before. You have some stake in the safety of Ninjago. You are a good person, somewhere in there. Trust me to-"</p><p>"Trust you?" Monty repeated, his tone growing filled with utter and undistilled venom, "You want me to trust the one person that took everything away from me?"</p><p>"You… what are you talking about?" Morro began to focus his attention on more feathers, "Monty, I haven't done anything to you! How can you judge me for something I haven't done?!"</p><p>"You…" Monty raised his eyes up, staring at Morro with trembling hands, "I hate you. I hate you more than anyone else in Ninjago. It wasn't enough to kill me. It wasn't enough to strip away everything I cared about. It wasn't enough to make me unable to feel anything. It just had to go… to YOU!"</p><p>Monty drew two pistols from his armor, cocking them and swinging them into place to fire at Morro's head. Morro shot his feathers up behind him, slicing them straight into the pistols and sticking out of them like pieces of metal. Instead of trying to fire, Monty swung the pistols straight at Morro, pummeling him with the two metal objects in his hands. Morro's vision was rattled as Monty slammed him into the ground and began to ram his fists, guns in hand, down onto the ninja. He threw Morro onto his back to get on top of him and pummel him directly.</p><p>"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Monty shouted in rage, "EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING I COULD HAVE BEEN, WENT RIGHT TO YOU! You got everything that I wanted! Everything I should have been! It isn't fair! Nothing about this world is fair! HOW IS IT FAIR YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME TOO?! HOW IS IT FAIR?! TELL ME, MORRO, TELL ME HOW IT'S FAIR!"</p><p>Morro's talons shot up, grabbing hold of Monty's hands and yanking them apart. When Monty tried to force his hands together to fire point blank at Morro's face, Morro threw his head back, flapping his arms to send them soaring across the arena floor. Monty let go of his guns and rolled off to the side, drawing another gun to point sideways at Morro. The two guns that Morro had burst apart into scrap as his green power blew them apart.</p><p>The horn sounded again. Monty looked up just in time to roll out of the way as the section he was in filled with water. The section was directly adjacent to the last segment that filled up, meaning now that exactly half the arena was now inaccessible for him. A perfect half section was all that was left for him. The seats above rotated over the sections that were filled with water, with Chen positioning himself right in the center.</p><p>"This is so juicy!" Chen laughed, "That ghost might even do my work for me! Isn't this fun, Clouse?"</p><p>"It's the height of the Tournament thus far, Master," Clouse stated nasally.</p><p>"Hear that, Garmadon?" Chen called out to the man, grinning directly at him, "This is shaping up to be the best match so far!"</p><p>The ninja once more turned to look at Garmadon. The man wasn't focused on anyone else. His gaze was purely focused on the battle that was taking place under him. Monty stood up, looking at the wall of water that divided the arena for him. There was one section inside of those three that wasn't filled with water, but he wouldn't risk getting to it. In the time it took him to see the wall of water rising, Morro had gotten back up to his feet.</p><p>"I never took anything from you, Monty," Morro stated firmly, standing up and pointing his talons at the ghost, " How can I take anything from you without even knowing you?!"</p><p>Monty didn't speak, instead he sharply inhaled and shouted, opening a compartment on his belt and dragging out a piece of metal. He swung it straight towards Morro, who heard the whistling of the razor thin wire it was attached to and leapt into the air just in time. The piece of metal stuck into the wall behind him, however, and Monty gave it two tugs quickly and caused the thing to start retracting. As he shot towards the wall, dragged along with his lack of mass, he drew another pistol and pointed it forward as he rammed right into Morro. The gun went off four times as both he and Morro went skidding over the ground.</p><p>The ninja quickly sat up, seeing the attack at nearly point blank range. Morro, however, had his eyes widened as he held his hands up, feathers flattening into a sort of shield for him. By now, he was barely able to hear with the ringing of having so many gunshots going off right beside him. He wasn't given any time to recover though, as a cable suddenly wrapped around his left arm. Monty had shot out a line from one of his gauntlets. Before Morro could fight back, the wire electrified, causing him to scream silently as his body was electrocuted…. again.</p><p>Monty raised the already fired pistol. The horn went off for the fourth time… twice. Monty shot his head to look for where it was going to happen. Right next to the sliver that had first gotten swallowed up, two more sections were filled, one after the other. Now, they were down to an exact quarter of the arena. Monty backed up towards the wall, taking his hand off the electrocution button long enough for Morro to get free.</p><p>"Oopsies!" Chen informed them, "My hand slipped. Oh, well two for the price of one! I did let you go on a bitttt long there with that little air show after all, so it works out!"</p><p>Morro planted his sword into the ground. Slowly, he got back up again. He had already been beaten up and down this arena, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. Right now, he needed to win against Monty. Monty wasn't even looking at him. Instead, the ghost was staring at the water in genuine fear in his eyes. Morro had never seen the ghost like this before, but he didn't let up.</p><p>"Like I said, Monty," Morro gasped out, still trying his best to hear himself over the ringing, "I just have to outlast you. Chen…. Chen doesn't care about you. Or me. We're just pawns to him. We're playing along!"</p><p>Monty shot his gaze back at Morro. That fear inside of him had already combined with the anger, it seemed, for the ghost simply rammed his way right back into battle. He rapidly fired his gun off, slamming them into Morro before he blasted wind from his hands to avoid going right into one of the walls of water. There wasn't space to work with. Chen had limited his ability to fly. He… he couldn't win like this, not with his powers.</p><p>"Give up, Monty," Morro huffed out, "Concede, and Chen will just take you like he has everyone else."</p><p>"You can't stay fused like that for long!" Monty stated, his voice shaking, "I just… I just need to break you out of that stupid form and then you won't be able to fight me at all!"</p><p>"Do you value your pride that much?" Morro growled, "Do you really care so much about being somehow bigger than me to try this?"</p><p>Monty looked up towards the ceiling. As he did, he just nodded his head, "I care about my pride more than I care about what you stole from me."</p><p>Morro lowered his head. He was nearing the limits of his patience, or so Monty felt. Morro was soon going to snap. Monty awaited for Morro to ready another round of his strange feathers at him and distract his shots. Instead, the aura formed once more around Morro, and Morro stumbled back into the wall as his hawk soared up and vanished. Morro rubbed his head, sweating all over from effort. After a moment, he formed green energy in his hands, shaking his head as he did. Monty rocked his pistol in preparation for him.</p><p>"Chen says use it or lose it… I don't need that to defeat you," Morro inhaled, "Monty. You refuse to even listen to a word I say. Is it truly your wish to die, again?"</p><p>"I'm already dead," Monty spat, "I don't have anything left to lose."</p><p>There was the sound of a spring going off. Suddenly, the sword that Monty had lost came flying back into the arena. Monty blasted it with wind as it neared him, seeing it dripping with water. He dried it off with a blast of wind, hefting its weight in his hand.</p><p>"I thought you might like that," Chen giggled, "Now FIGHT!"</p><p>Monty looked down to the sword. He nodded his head. He held the pistol in one hand, and the sword in the other. He took his fighting stance. Morro slowly did the same. The two of them stared each other down, both of them filled with anger. Both of them fighters, and neither of them willing to budge.</p><p>The two raced forward. The sound of swords clashing against each other filled the arena. Gunshots went off, making the audience lean in to see where the attack landed. New grazes formed all over Morro's body. Their swords clashed against each other over and over again, moving fast enough to almost look like blurs. Monty wildly flipped and slashed around Morro, who stood firm and took his attacks while countering with his own. Their moves became too fast for the onlookers to even fully see.</p><p>Monty ran out of ammo for his pistol. Instead, he shot his hand forward, grabbing the bullet hole in Morro's shoulder and squeezing hard. Morro shrieked out in pain, and in turn he slashed his sword out just an inch away from Monty's face. Monty gripped even harder, dragging Morro down towards the floor. Morro, in sheer pain and desperation, attempted to yank him off.</p><p>The ghost refused to let go. His foot shot out, knocking the sword out of Morro's hand and onto the ground. Morro threw a punch towards Monty, but the blast went straight through him. Monty twisted the arm's wound, causing Morro to screech out in pain even louder.</p><p>"Let…. go of me!" Morro shrieked in pure need.</p><p>"I'm winning this match," Monty spat, "Even if you have to die to do it." His other hand began to reach for a pistol.</p><p>"I said… let… GO OF ME!" Morro shouted one more time, his body bursting full of green power. The power shot straight out and into Monty like some sort of electric bolt, sending him flying directly backwards. He remained on his feet, stopping just in time to see he was now standing in a different one of the two sections that remained.</p><p>The horn sounded. Monty looked up just in time to see the massive wave of water coming down on him. The ghost had no time to react before the water completely consumed him, cutting him off from Morro's vision. Morro suddenly felt cold all over as he stood up, clutching his wounded arm.</p><p>"MONTY!" Morro shouted, extending his hand forward.</p><p>"Oohhh… a little anticlimactic, but I'll take it!" Chen declared, "We have a WIN-"</p><p>Suddenly, Morro was slammed down onto the ground by a burst of wind. Chen stopped mid call, looking down to see what had just transpired. Monty's hand extended from the water, with a strange filtering of light moving through it. Monty stood inside the wall of water, his eyes wide and panting heavily. Around his body was a thin later of wind, rapidly spinning around him and knocking the water aside like a waterproof film. He was heaving, his entire body quaking in the most display of fear Morro had ever seen from the ghost.</p><p>As Morro looked on, Monty slowly lowered his arm. He looked up towards the top of the arena where the water was falling, his eyes focusing on the sunlight from above the arena filtering in. Slowly, his terrified expression melted back, but his open lips remained. He looked back down, raising his hands up.</p><p>"So that's what it was like…" Monty whispered, "I'd forgotten what it felt like to feel like you were about to die."</p><p>"Monty…" Morro stood up, "See? See now? You have more power than you know. I don't know anyone that could react that fast! If you stood with us against Chen, then you could-"</p><p>Monty gave a tiny chuckle. His lips curled into a little smile. He reached into his armor, drawing the first of his last two pistols. With his other hand, he reached down to pick up his sword again. He turned that smile towards Morro, along with his loaded pistol. The look in Monty's eyes was enough for Morro to know the fight wasn't over.</p><p>"...I know how this is going to end, Morro," Monty inhaled, "Only one can remain."</p><p>Monty shot straight out of the water, keeping that insane smile on his lips. He slashed his swords out along the walls of water as he ran, slicing it to send water right into Morro's eyes. The ninja doubled over, unable to see his attack through the pain. Monty slammed his attack into Morro, pinning him up against the arena wall. With his sword hand, he pinned Morro up against the wall. Morro gasped out, desperately kicking to try to get out of the grip.</p><p>"You'll know what it's like to feel like you lost everything," Monty stated firmly, "I'm going to make sure of that."</p><p>Monty thrust his pistol up at Morro's face. Morro kicked the wall, throwing his head out of the way just in time for a fresh hole to form in the wall where his head was. With a burst of green power, Morro freed himself, landing on the now small sliver of territory they had to fight. He reached forward, grabbing Monty's gun hand and putting his palm over the barrel. Just before Monty could fire, he twisted his hand towards, aiming the gun at the ground and letting him unload his clip there. Morro brought his leg up and kicked Monty's arm, knocking the pistol out of it and leaving just the sword for him to deal with.</p><p>Morro and Monty clashed once more. The arena was small, and Morro tried to force Monty up against the arena wall rather than the water. Monty didn't let up his attacks. He slashed his sword wildly, the smile starting to fade from his lips as he did. The more the two of them clashed, the more that Monty's smile made itself known it wasn't going away.</p><p>Morro finally flung Monty back. Before Morro could counterattack, Monty reached into his belt and threw something on the ground. The smoke filled up the arena. Morro held his sword up defensively within the cloud. He looked around desperately, attempting to see where Monty was. It wasn't until he heard the whistling of Monty's sword he knew. Morro sliced and caught it just in time, locking their blades one last time.</p><p>"This is it, Monty!" Morro shouted, "You're about to die! Please! Work with me to help stop Chen!"</p><p>"Only one of us is going to move on today, Morro," Monty spoke calmly, "Only one can remain."</p><p>Morro knew the timer was coming, his eyes suddenly filling with green power. With his last push, Morro threw Monty down onto the ground one final time. Monty's sword went flying off into the water around them. The ghost paused for a moment, looking down at the section of ground he was on and shifting his weight on it. Monty drew his final pistol, pointing it right towards Morro's head. Morro raised his sword, ready for the final strike.</p><p>The horn sounded.</p><p>Water poured in from the ceiling, dispersing the smoke and filling Morro's vision. He was thrown off his feet as the water sloshed him around, trapping him and sending his vision into turmoil. He lost his grip on his sword as he was thrown about in the water. He was thrust against the wall, letting out one last gasp as he did and fell to his knees.</p><p>Morro heard the sound of something opening. He opened his eyes, seeing a massive trapdoor in the floor open up. The water began to drain out of the arena, sucked down it like a drain. Morro fell to the ground, completely soaked and gasping for air. As the last of the water drained from the arena, he slowly pulled himself up and looked around.</p><p>The arena was empty.</p><p>"Monty?" Morro asked quietly.</p><p>Nothing was there. The arena floor, now completely soaked, was filled with broken pieces of guns and the two swords, scattered across the arena. Morro used the wall for support as he straightened himself up, looking over the arena in pure confusion.</p><p>"WINNER!" Chen shouted, pointing to Morro, "Master of Energy, moves on! It looks like we've already taken care of our loser!"</p><p>Morro stared at the empty arena, slowly getting up as he did in a daze. As he looked around, the others in the crowd began to cheer for him. The ninja and Garmadon, however, were silent. Chen turned his gaze towards Garmadon, giving him a cheerful smile. Garmadon remained completely silent, unable to tear his eyes off the sight.</p><p>"It… is done," Garmadon whispered, "The deed… is done."</p><p>"It looks like he hadn't fought in any wars after all," Chen grinned as he saw Garmadon wordlessly get up, "Well… let's make sure this is a start to a good one then, shall we, Clouse?"</p><hr/><p>Zugu walked down the hallway, hoisting up the keys he wore on his belt .Behind him, Master Chen walked, his staff of elements glowing with a newly gained power. Tonight's ceremony had been a rather fulfilling one, and he was eager to talk to the one they had thrown back now that they had used him.</p><p>"I'm telling you, Monty," Chen declared as the two approach a massive black stone cell, "Trapdoors really are the way of the future! I'm sure you really enjoyed them, didn't you?"</p><p>The ghost lay within his cell, not saying anything. The cell was a complete cube of nothing but vengestone. A hole in the ceiling led a trapdoor all the way up to the arena that he'd fought in. Monty remained silent on the matter.</p><p>"You really did a good thing here today… for him!" Chen declared with a flourish of his cape, "I'm surprised you actually threw the match! I would have thought mister 'nothing to lose' would have taken him out right away! But then again… you really aren't that type of person, are you, Monty? Did the fear of death really get to you that much?"</p><p>Monty looked up at Chen, an apathetic gaze on his face. Chen leaned his back up against the door, turning his head behind his massive headdress to look at Monty as he waved his hands and continued talking.</p><p>"I'm surprised you ever felt that trapdoor, you landed in just the right spot for it! And you even let yourself fall into it. I mean, sure, the falling water was one thing, but that nifty little wind shield you used I didn't expect! I'd love to have someone that's as versatile as you in my factory! But sadly, I can't afford to have them all getting any <em>ghosts</em> of an idea1 Hehe!"</p><p>"So what?" Monty chuckled, "You leave me here in this cell for all time? You do realize that I can't starve to death like anyone else you enslave, right?"</p><p>"I keep collections, Monty," Chen leaned forward, "And after seeing that display, I have to have you for it! Seeing who you really are is so simple once you listen. I have a shadow of the true Green Ninja, now permanently mine! Forever! I'll have to make another one of those glass deepstone cage's just to display you like a trophy for all time."</p><p>"Good luck with that," Monty turned around, away from Chen, "I'll be around long after you kick the bucket."</p><p>"We'll just see about that," Chen giggled, "Without your wind, you don't have any chance to escape. So you just stay here and have fun for eternity! I'll be back… sometime!"</p><p>With that, Chen giggled his way out of the cavern. Monty waited long after Chen had left with his guards, before deciding to look out the small window that Chen had provided him to see the catacombs where Chen's operations took place. After a few moments of looking, he scoffed and turned back around, laying his head down to pass the time by doing something he almost never did: sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Harumi - Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Olive, I need more information!" Carnelian skidded around the corner, hand on her ear, "What layer are they on?!"</p><p>"Just one moment," Olive stated calmly through the comm, "The data is currently insufficient to make that judgement."</p><p>"They literally detonated a <em>bomb</em> in the middle of a mall and somehow you don't have enough data?!" Carnelian dodged around a large group of Serpentine, sliding her body against the railing that stood between the massive drop to the bottom and her, "What more does he need to do to get your more data, blow some<em>one</em> up?!"</p><p>"If I was there, I could deduce his trajectory faster," Olive responded back, "I am working through a potential 716 routes he could be taking. It is very difficult for me to determine so when he is wildly varying with your pursuit."</p><p>"Some girl behind the computer you're being today, Olive!" Carnelian shot her head up, trying to look for her target in the crowd. As the crowd of people thickened, she gave a long growl of anger and then wildly leapt over the railing and flung herself into the line of traffic.</p><p>Focusing hard, a beautiful amber-colored dragon burst forth underneath Carnelian. She immediately stood up on top of it, running up the length of its neck and standing on top of its head. The dragon rapidly began to rotate in the air, Carnelian staying on its head by slotting her feet underneath some of its scales. She rapidly ascended and descended layers, scanning the crowd for the person she was chasing. Hovercars around them honked at her as her dragon rapidly flew in and out of between them.</p><p>"Found him," Olive declared, "He's on layer 106, I believe he is heading for an elevator to head to ground level. I suggest interception."</p><p>"Don't need to tell me twice!" Carnelian thrust one arm forward, pointing towards the spot to go. Her dragon immediately gave a mighty crack of its wings, sending her soaring forward. She was currently on layer 99 or so, so rather than attempt to fly upwards, she instead zeroed her focus in. Amongst all the flashing building signs, walkways of people on the layers and the various cars, she pinpointed the large elevator of discs that carried people up and down. She smirked and leaned down, patting her dragon's head and taking a runner's stance.</p><p>Her dragon's speed continued to increase as she shot through the air. The lights around her blurred somewhat as she did, meaning her sights were only set on the elevator. When she was close enough to do so, she leapt off her dragon. The elemental beast vanished as she fell through the air, carried forward by the momentum of her beast. As soon as she was falling fast enough to hear the wind by her ears, she spun around and charged a Rhotatae disc in her hands. She charged the disc with flames in her hands, holding it until the disc was burning right in her face. When the released it, the jet of flame shot her backwards through the air, hurtling her towards the elevator.</p><p>Her foot hit the cylindrical surface with a small crunch. Carnelian smirked and flattened herself up against it, rapidly sliding down the surface. She couldn't see the person inside, but if it was truly the person she was after, they wouldn't be doing running for long. As she approached the ground, thrust her hands out and ice poured from her hands. A massive slide formed which she rapidly froze into multiple loops. Her feet slid along them with impeccable balance, removing her momentum until she finally reached the ground. She slid off her slide right in front of the exit, shaking her head to clear the dizziness.</p><p>"Whew!" Carnelian shook her head, "Thanks for the touch, Olive! Are they in there?"</p><p>"From my analysis of language, thanking someone for a 'touch' is a phrase I suggest reevaluation of," Olive responded in the comm, "But yes they are indeed ins-"</p><p>Suddenly, the elevator burst apart. Glass shards went everywhere as two harpoons shot straight from the elevator. Carnelian watched someone zip straight of the elevator, holding onto handles that rapidly pulled her along by the harpoons speared into a nearby building. Carnelian's fists tightened as she quickly began running along the street.</p><p>"You didn't tell me he had… those!" Carnelian panted, "That's not fair!"</p><p>"I have told you all that I have in my possession, Carnelian," Olive paused, "I did not know they had movement gear. His destination appears to be changing to head towards Skales Park."</p><p>"Great!" Carnelian huffed, throwing her arms forward. Ice poured from them, freezing a path along the ground for her to speed along. As she went, she held her left arm backwards, pouring out fire to melt it behind her. Above her, the target thrust their arms forward, throwing harpoons out to drag them along like hookshoots. Carnelian scoffed as she kept at it, speeding past people who looked on in shock as she did.</p><p>"Carnelian, I have an incoming message from Forte," Olive attempted to speak, "She says it is urgent."</p><p>"Tell her I'm chasing someone that's zipping around like a cartoon and I'm not in the mood for it!" Carnelian shouted. With one massive flourish of speed, Carnelian shot out from between two buildings and emerged right into the middle of the entrance to a large park. Well, large for this city, at least. All around, people milled about, and then rapidly ran away as they saw Carnelian speeding in on a massive slide of ice. Carnelian gave one large flip forward and landed on the ground, throwing her arms out like a dancer sticking the landing. She looked around for a few moments, and a few people even clapped for her. She threw back her hair and chuckled.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you!" Carnelian's fists lit up with fire, "Oliv, where is that guy?!"</p><p>"I believe by now we have established they are, indeed, a girl," Olive informed her, "The center of the park." Carnelian looked around for a few moments, seeing what park this was. Statues of Serpentine were everywhere. The center of it was a massive statue of the great Snake King, Skales. Seeing this, her eyes widened.</p><p>"The center of… CRAP!" Carnelian gasped, "Oh no no no no! Come on, you didn't tell me it was this park!"</p><p>Carnelian rushed her way through the statues and into the center. When she slid to a stop, she was in the middle of a large area where small stands were set up, with people selling various bits of food and trinkets in memorial of all the Serpentine here (even if most of them weren't Serpentine). Carnelian looked around rapidly, seeing if she could spot her. When she didn't, for a moment she relaxed. People milled about everywhere sitting at tables, laughing, eating. It was a peaceful sight Carnelian could take in. That was the moment that something snapped into the back of her head, causing her to crumple to the ground in pain.</p><p>"FINALLY!" Carnelian turned her head to see a young girl with flowing black hair grinning down at her. The girl had large gauntlets over both arms with harpoons on the end, "Gosh, you guys are so annoying!"</p><p>Carnelian slowly growled, trying to light her fists on fire. The moment that the girl saw this, she turned and raised her right arm. The harpoon shot out and struck an empty stand, scattering digital pamphlets in all directions and splintering apart the metal itself. All around the park area, people quickly gasped in shock and fled. The girl reached down and speared the other harpoon into the back of Carnelian's shirt, hoisting her up into the air by it.</p><p>"I don't think I have to tell you what this means," The girl gestured to the crowds in front of them, "Still, I'm impressed you tracked me all the way from that shipping warehouse. Awh well, doesn't matter to me," The girl chuckled, "You aren't going to be following me further than that."</p><p>Carnelian tried to struggle against the grip. The girl simply raised the other harpoon up to her neck. Carnelian stopped moving as the threat on her life was clearer than ever. For a moment, the girl thought of her options. Then he looked around the area and saw the various people around and let out a tssk.</p><p>"Guess you did lead me to a good place to get me seen, though…" The girl shrugged, "Well, we can fix that. All we need to-"</p><p>"...I'm sorry, but I don't quite think I heard that," A voice sounded off in the park, "I think I want to hear that one again."</p><p>Carnelian went white in the face. The girl turned to see someone walking forward to stand directly in front of her. The girl had stunning white hair, flowing down her head. She wore a deep black and green gi, with a beautiful golden Ouroboros design stitched into a hole in the center of her chest and back. She brushed her hair back as she stepped forward, taking a long look at the sight in front of her.</p><p>"Who are you?" The girl pointed one of the harpoons forward, "Don't test me right now!"</p><p>"You don't know who I am?" The other girl blinked. She opened her palm, causing it to charge up with green power. The moment the girl holding Carnelian saw this, she took a step back. Harumi slowly closed her palm, crossing her arms and turning her attention to Carnelian.</p><p>"Wait… a girl with white hair, in a black suit, and green power…?" The girl holding Carn hostage took a step back, "Then, you must be…"</p><p>"Carn," Harumi sighed, "Do you want to tell me why you're being held hostage?"</p><p>"I'm… not being held hostage, I'm being held up so you don't attack her," Carnelian chuckled, "Totally different."</p><p>"You're… the Green Ninja…" The girl slowly chuckled, "H-Heh, wow, you're not as impressive as your pictures. Or on that dumb stage! That means…" The girl's eyes widened, "You must be Carnelian, aren't you?!"</p><p>"The one and only!" Carnelian declared. Harumi slowly reached up to rub her temple.</p><p>"Then… heh, that means I got a good prisoner!" The girl began to back up, "Well, s-stay back you! You want your girl here to get it, then, well, I'll do it!"</p><p>"Really?" Harumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, of course really!" The girl spat, "Why you asking?!"</p><p>"Because," Harumi charged up power in her hands, "I don't have any patience for people that would hurt others rather than face their own reality."</p><p>"...What?" The girl asked.</p><p>Harumi thrust her hands together, charging up a Rhotatae disc and firing it straight towards the girl. The girl yelped and threw her weight to the side to dodge. Harumi opened her palm to show a coin, then flipped it into the air and caught it. When the girl turned to look, Harumi was pointed sideways at her, coin in hand. Just as she raised the harpoon to attack, Harumi charged green power right up in her hand right up against the coin. Harumi let it lose, and with a flash of wind, the coin had cut right through the gauntlet and shattered it apart. A massive sparking trail of green shot through and lingered through the air, sizzling with the release of power. The girl turned to look at Carnelian, then Harumi, in shock.</p><p>Carnelian grabbed the gauntlet, yanking herself off of it and rolling onto the ground. Before the girl could react, the Rhotatae disc came flying from behind, slicing right through the thing. The gauntlet broke apart, falling onto the ground. The girl, now left defenseless, watched as Harumi walked up and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Now then," Harumi shook her head, "Do you want to tell me why you were threatening to hurt my girlfriend?"</p><p>"I-I…" The girl bit her lip in fear. Harumi took a moment to think, then turned and offered her hand to Carnelian. As the girl cowered on the ground, Carnelian launched herself up and wrapped her arms around Harumi, much to her shock.</p><p>"That was amazing, babe!" Carnelian grinned, "Where'd you even learn to pull that off?!"</p><p>"...N-Nowhere!" Harumi suddenly blushed, feeling her confidence shatter as Carnelian hugged her.</p><p>"Really?" Carnelian leaned back, "Could've sworn I've seen that move somewhere…"</p><p>"W-What were you doing, chasing her like this?" Harumi shook her head to deflect the conversation, "This is really far from where you were training!"</p><p>"Oh, you know, Olive said she had something, I go to investigate, find out she's stealing some super high tech gear, all that fun stuff!"</p><p>As the two girls embraced each other, the thief slowly stood up, trying to back away from them. Once she had gotten to her feet, she turned to run right into the park. She made it about ten feet before someone reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to jerk backwards and yelp as she fell onto her butt once more. When she turned to see who, an old man was smiling at her.</p><p>"H-Hey!" The girl gasped out, "Let me go!"</p><p>"Is that all of them?" The man turned to Harumi, not even looking at his capture.</p><p>"Yeah, she was the only one I was hunting," Carnelian smiled from around Harumi's shoulder, "You're good, Ren!"</p><p>The girl watched in shock as the 'man' slowly began to shift and turn until he had assumed the form of none other than the purple haired, stern faced and strong bodied Ren, Master of Form. Ren yanked the girl forward, throwing her onto the ground. The thief looked down as Ren slowly pointed one of her hand sat the girl, a Rhotatae disc in her palm.</p><p>"Carnelian," Ren growled, "Next time you chase someone, you call it in with us. Do you understand?"</p><p>"I did call it in!" Carnelian smirked smugly, "To Olive! If she didn't tell you, that's her fault!"</p><p>"We did have our comms turned off," Harumi turned to Ren, "Since it was <em>supposed</em> to just be a nice date between friends!" Harumi frowned towards Carnelian.</p><p>"Ahaha…." Carnelian grimace, "I uh… I don't have much to say to that. But hey! We got the girl, right! We're all good!"</p><p>Ren sighed, grasping the thief's arm and pulling her upright, "I'll contact the authorities. It should be long before they come to deal with you."</p><hr/><p>The thief grimaced and tugged on the handcuffs on her wrists. Even this far into Ninjago's future, the use of good old fashioned handcuffs were still as simple and practical as ever. Harumi, Ren and Carnelian watched as the police hovercar drove off, a young man with his father's bushy moustache driving them off. Once they had faded into the distance, Carnelian turned around and smiled happily towards her friends.</p><p>"Soooo… how was it going?" Carnelian asked, "Before uh… you know, I crashed it."</p><p>"It was quite peaceful," Ren informed her, "Relaxing, even. I hardly get time to just relax, what with work and all."</p><p>"Yeeahhh, I saw that newest dress line, you look <em>amazing</em>, Ren!" Carnelian chuckled, "Though I still say you're way too stern for a model."</p><p>"Best to know how to act than to risk failing at what comes naturally," Ren nodded her head.</p><p>"Well…" Harumi paused, "Since Carn is here now… do you two wanna go somewhere?" Harumi turned to the park behind them, most of the crowd gone now, "I don't think it's worth hanging around here."</p><p>"Hrmm… I'm not opposed to spending a day out together," Ren smiled gently, "Only if you take off that suit, Harumi."</p><p>"W-What?" Harumi looked down, blushing, "...But, I like it…"</p><p>"And I know for a fact you weren't wearing that before we ate," Ren snapped her fingers. Carnelian darted over and yanked the top of the gi off Harumi's body, revealing that she had, indeed, been wearing a deep green camisole and a pair of jeans beforehand. Ren sighed as she took hold of the gi, folding it up.</p><p>"You don't need to bring this with you," Ren informed her, "Where were you even hiding it?"</p><p>"Uh… well I, might have come here earlier and stashed it here in case I needed it?" Harumi admitted. Both Ren and Carnelian sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, okay, she needs more non-ninja time," Carnelian paused, "Hrmm… Well. Depends on what you all think."</p><p>"I'd be more inclined towards a simple meal and perhaps a movie," Ren tossed back.</p><p>"Well what about something like a batting cage? Don't they have those? Or… hrmm, nah, video games aren't that fun," Carn shrugged, "Not for friends."</p><p>"How about… we just take some time and go shopping?" Harumi asked gently, "I don't, usually dress up a lot and… I'm not good at knowing what looks good on me."</p><p>"If that's the case," Ren paused, "Mizuko may be willing to join us. She said she was helping Raiden with something. If we get lucky, we can catch her before she leaves."</p><p>"Well, then let's get going," Harumi smiled, "Uh… can we avoid the malls? I don't really want to be around a lot of people right now."</p><p>"Uh… yeah, we should," Carnelian grimaced, "And uh, why don't we go to the east side of the stores? The mall on the north side… might have been, uh, well… hehe…" Ren just sighed.</p><p>"I know a few places we can go in peace to," Ren nodded, "If you follow me, I will take us there."</p><p>"Ooohhh, what's that? You don't want to get recognized?" Carnelian smirked, wrapping one of her arms around Harumi. Despite how long the two had been together, the action never failed to elicit a blush from Harumi.</p><p>"The only reason you perceive me as Ren is because I am allowing you to," Ren countered, "I use form to appear as another in public. I would prefer not to have to deal with onlookers."</p><p>"Says the girl that's best friends with the Green Ninja," Carnelian chuckled.</p><p>"C-Carn…" Harumi blushed out. Carnelian leaned in for a small kiss, which was enough to make Harumi shut up once more. Ren just chuckled at the display and waved for them to take one of the elevators that weren't destroyed thanks to Carnlian's reckless pursuit.</p><p>The three ascended almost thirty layers before they exited, putting them still rather low down on the city's maximum height. Ren guided the two along a large crowd, skirting in and around people as she brought them towards a rather large building in the distance. As they walked, Carnelian traded a hug for taking hold of Harumi's hand, which didn't help her blush. For now, the three walked along, not taking in too much as they just made their way along.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask, Carnelian," Ren turned to look towards her, "How has the Noodle House been? I believe your parents were looking to expand."</p><p>"Oh, same old, same old," Carnelian sighed, "They keep wanting me to pull more shifts, but I just don't think it's for me. I'm more suited for being out here, you know? Like her!" Carnelian tugged her hug up on Harumi a bit closer.</p><p>"Y-you know that I'm technically, unemployed, right?" Harumi chuckled, "I uhm… I don't really make money like I'm sure your mom wants you to."</p><p>"Mom knows my thirst for adventure can't be quenched," Carnelian leaned in to plant another kiss on Harumi's cheek, "Just like I know you can't help but want to be around me."</p><p>"T-That's what, being in a relationship means, Carn…" Harumi chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>"Hrmm… your cavalier attitude may suit you, but in time you'll find it will do you anything but harm," Ren informed her, "As much as I lamented doing so, I had to find some career to suit my own talents. Work is an essential part of life, Carnelian."</p><p>"You're the responsible one, and besides, you don't say that to Harumi!" Carnelian protested, "Why only to me?"</p><p>"Because, I know that Harumi has chosen her life's path and is committed to it," Ren turned her head forward, "You simply seem content to breeze through life as you wish. If your goal is to become someone like Harumi, a protector and someone to defend the people, then you must make that goal clear. Am I wrong?"</p><p>"...I hate how mature you are," Carnelian sighed, "Come on, Harumi, back me up here!"</p><p>"Well…" Harumi shook her head, "I mean, you could do to maybe, decide what you want? You keep going back to help your parents but, then you want to leave and come and fight crime."</p><p>"The whole world is against me today!" Carnelian threw her head back dramatically, "Come on! I literally chased someone across town for at <em>least</em> twenty minutes and she tore my shirt!" She turned to the now half sliced open back of her shirt, "I can at least get off a little bit today, can't I?"</p><p>"You're impossible," Ren sighed, but in turn she was smiling slightly.</p><p>The three girls made their way across the layers. Looking down through the glass walkways would show the dozens of others beneath them, with people milling about on almost all of them. Serpentine and humans roamed around, chatting and moving in groups like Harumi, rushing off to work, or simply wandering around the city. Barely, just barely, one could see the sky above all the layers above them. The buildings rose up to try to touch it, their signs, flashing colors, and people moving around and between them making the sight of the sky harder to grasp. This far down, it was hard to tell it was even daytime.</p><p>Harumi took her time to look around the city as they walked. Her life was in this city. She knew that she could go other places, see other things, but Ninjago City had been her home since she had truly begun her transition into the Green Ninja. The Monastery was dear to her, but the connection she felt to this place was immeasurable. It was her city, and the place she would always work to protect. No matter what happened to her, she'd ensure it was a place she kept close to her heart.</p><p>"We've arrived," Ren declared after the three descended one later. The shop they were walking up to looked almost like something on a normal streetcorner. The exterior was a deep brown, with windows that were frosted over and filled with various plants. The entire front of the building had small signs and boards up with notes on dals and sales. The building itself didn't seem to have anyone inside, but the doors were open, with a warm light inside. Ren smiled and stepped indoors.</p><p>"Pear?" Ren called out softly, dropping her power to show her true face, "Are you in today?"</p><p>"Hrmmm? Oh! Ren!" A slightly older woman, wearing a pretty set of purple set of robes stepped forward, brushing back her deep white hair, "How are you today? And… oh, you have friends!"</p><p>"Indeed," Ren nodded her head, "Harumi, Carnelian, this is Pear. I met her during an audition for a local spotlight. I've been frequenting her shop ever since."</p><p>"Harumi…? As in, the Green Ninja?" Pear stepped forward and squinted, then let out an audible gasp, "Oh, it really is you! Oh my, well, welcome to Pear Imports!"</p><p>"Imports?" Carnelian moved over to a large display of dresses, "Is that just a name, or?"</p><p>"Pear is a nickname that she was given when she first started out in the industry," Ren explained, "She imports all her designs from all over Ninjago. She's a rather talented seamstress. I have found her designs are as varied as they are unique. I've worn several of her pieces on my own personal shoots."</p><p>"You're far too kind to an old woman like me," Pear chuckled, "Please, feel free to look around! I just restocked the other day, there should be plenty to choose from! And if you see a pattern you would like in another color, I can make it and deliver it to you."</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am," Harumi bowed her head. Ren and Carnelian gave her a small look before Carnelian rolled her eyes and took hold of Harumi's arm to drag her off into the store.</p><p>Ren smiled a bit to Pear and moved off to look into the rest of the store. The store itself wasn't very large; small enough to fit inside of a small section at a mall. The walls were lined with dresses on stands to show off the designs, while the store was sectioned off with small tables that carried many other designs. The right half seemed to be for girls, and the left half for guys. Carnelian dragged Harumi off into the right half and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You don't have to bow, you know," Carnelian chuckled as she thumped Harumi's shoulder, "She was just saying hi."</p><p>"I…. don't want to come off as someone that's, you know. Up in her own head?" Harumi bit her lip, "And, erm… you know I don't do well with new people."</p><p>"Odd, since you save them all the time," Carnelian looked around, "Well, let's put that aside for now. Come on, what'cha looking for? Something cute? Something simple? Something… not so simple~?"</p><p>"C-Carn!" Harumi gasped, "I-I just want some more casual wear. Something to just wear around…" She paused, "Maybe, something I can put my suit under…"</p><p>"Nah, you gotta stop wearing that thing all the time," Carnelian shook her head, "It's not good for you. Plus, you look way prettier out of it."</p><p>Harumi was left once more stunned out of words, and Carnelian capitalized on this by dragging her through the tables. Ren had moved to chat more with Pear, and from the snippets of conversation that Harumi heard, they were talking about their plans for a new dress. Carliean quickly forced her not to pay attention by holding up a deep blue drawstring shirt with splashes of purple and cyan coming from the bottom left, like a splash of paint coming up from the side.</p><p>"What about this?" Carelian asked, "You'd look cute in it! I mean, I think anyways."</p><p>"I dunno…" Harumi paused, "I don't think blue looks good on me."</p><p>"Mhmh… alright! But you can't pick anything green today!" Carnelian shook her head, "Find at least one thing!"</p><p>"But, why not green?" Harumi asked in shock.</p><p>"Because you already basically only wear green, and you'd look better in other colors too!" Carnelian paused, "Look, if it makes you feel better, you can help pick one out for me too! And it doesn't even have to be red or amber or whatever."</p><p>Harumi slowly nodded her head, descending into the store. With Carnelian's restriction, she was forced to avert her eyes from anything green she saw. Normally, she'd default to that and just find what she wanted from it. Now, she was having to go through everything. There was a bit of anxiety in what she was grabbing, knowing Carnelian was looking over her shoulder the entire time. Harumi had to think carefully whenever she picked something.</p><p>"What about, this?" Harumi asked slightly nervously, holding up a red shirt with large, puffy sleeves that had patterns of orange moving across it in a diamond structure, "If you found something green, we could match…?"</p><p>"Hrrmmm…" Carnelian shook her head, "You don't sound too sure of it. Pick something you like! Not something you think will please me!"</p><p>"But, I'm still asking you?" Harumi asked. Carnelian just rolled her eyes. After a moment, she grinned and lifted something up from the table. The shirt she had held up to her body was a deep purple, with the right sleeve being split open and linking back at the wrist to drape down the side. She held up a skirt that matched it, with a slant that covered most of her left leg but little of the right.</p><p>"See, something like this!" Carnelian chuckled, "You know I'd look good in this! Find something that screams you!"</p><p>"T-That's a lot, even for you, Carn!" Harumi blushed, her mind already flaring up with images of Carelian wearing something like that, "Y-You know your mother would never let you leave the house in that!"</p><p>"Oh, mom is plenty used to me wearing whatever I want, as long as it covers up the minimum then she won't care," Carnelian put it down, "But I was just using that as an example. Find something that you think would be cute for you."</p><p>Harumi threw herself into the task of finding something, partially just to make herself get over the way her mind was trying to betray her. If Carnelian was giving her advice, then it was not to worry about finding something nice, but something she wanted. And that only made the search a lot harder on her! She went across table to table, finding something she would want. And finding herself becoming more anxious as she continued forward, still not able to find something!</p><p>"Woah, Ren!" Carnelian called out while Harumi had her face buried in a deep gray shirt with a strange knot in the front. Harumi lowered the shirt down, only for her eyes to widen.</p><p>Ren stood in front of them all, wearing what Harumi could only describe as a beautiful ballroom gown. The dress was various shades of pink and purple, the two mingling together and spreading down around the dress in small ripples. The gradient they created normally would look odd, but the colors blended together too perfectly to truly complain. Ren also had on long, evening gloves that went to her elbows, the deep purple of them matching the bottom of the dress to tie the look together. Her hair was currently brushed to hang over one of her eyes, giving her an almost shy, beautiful princess look. She clasped her hands together and put on a warm smile as she looked at them.</p><p>"How do I look?" Ren asked sweetly.</p><p>"Great!" Carnelian gasped, "Like, wow, you look adorable!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah!" Harumi added, still a bit stunned, "What's the, uhm, dress for?"</p><p>"Well…" Ren leaned her head back, letting her power of form drop so her hair returned to it's normal slicked back style, "My next shoot is letting us bring in one outfit to model. I commissioned Pear here to help make something for me. I normally don't go for this sort of look, but her work is too great to pass up."</p><p>"You flatter me too much," Pear stood behind the counter, chuckling as she did, "It's some of my best work, I think. I'm just thankful you think it's good enough to show everyone."</p><p>"Your work has always been top notch," Ren informed her, "If it's finished, I'll take it with me today to get it prepped."</p><p>"Hrmm…" Pear leaned forward, "I think I'd like to take the sides in a bit more, if that's alright with you. I'll have it delivered to you tomorrow. I also still think you'd look nice with some jewelry to go with it."</p><p>"I don't use such things," Ren shook her head, "I believe beauty doesn't rely upon things we already see as 'needing' it. One draws out the clothes' inner beauty, not the other way around."</p><p>"Am I the only one that feels like I'm talking to someone far older than she really is?" Pear smirked. Ren blinked in surprise.</p><p>"All the time," Carnelian put a hand on her hip, "Speaking of clothes, did you find anything, Harumi?"</p><p>"Erm…" Harumi smiled awkwardly, "One thing, I think."</p><p>"Well, show us!" Carnelian smirked.</p><p>Harumi nervously walked over to one of the display stands. The dress was clearly styled after a sundress. The colors were a soft baby blue and green, mingling together to almost look like a sky and grass forming across the diagonal of the dress. It had no sleeves, instead relying on small straps. The dress flared out so that a large amount of fabric was surrounding most of her legs. Harumi looked at it for a moment, then muttered.</p><p>"I know you said no green but… I like this one," Harumi looked up, "I mean, if you like it, that is."</p><p>"Hrmm… why don't you try it on, then?" Ren asked, "You can never know if you truly enjoy something until you try it on, after all," She gestured to a changing room in the back, with Pear moved to unlock.</p><p>A few minutes later, Harumi stood in front of them, wearing the new dress. On hre, it looked far more innocent and adorable than anything else. Harumi was looking slightly down, and her arms were pulled back behind her. She looked far less sure of herself than normal, and was blushing rather heavily. The dress itself didn't hug her tightly, or highly anything. It was warm, cute and almost… innocent.</p><p>"How, erm, does this look?" Harumi asked.</p><p>"I think you look great in it," Carnelian smirked, "Just makes me want to kiss you by seeing you in it."</p><p>"It's a flattering look for you, Harumi," Ren nodded her head, "You pull off those looks far better than I do."</p><p>"Thank you, girls," Harumi blushed, then turned to Pear, "I, think I'd like to buy this."</p><p>A few minutes of transactions later, Harumi walked out of the store holding a small bag with the dress firmly inside. Carnelian had changed her torn up shirt for the cute sleeved one, with the skirt for the bottom half in a bag, along with a few other shirts Carnelian had said were a surprise. Ren walked away empty handed, with a promise of a dress soon enough.</p><p>"I'd say that was a success!" Carnelian hefted up her large bag.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so," Harumi smiled to Ren, "Thank you for showing us this place. I'll be sure to come here when I can."</p><p>"Think nothing of it," Ren pointed out, "I'm just showing you a place that I enjoy," A beep from Carnelian's Borg Watch was enough to make Ren stop and look over.</p><p>"Speaking of a place that we enjoy," Carnelian smirked, "Looks like Mizuko had the day off. She's at the Simulation Dome. Said she's happy to meet us there."</p><p>"The SimDome?" Harumi blinked, "What's she doing there?"</p><p>"No idea, but knowing her, it's nothing normal or worth asking about," Carnelian rolled her eyes, let's get going. It's a long walk."</p><hr/><p>The Simulation Dome, as it was, was just as the name suggested. A large dome planted at the top of the layers shone with blue light, with the panels along its exterior broadcasting various short clips of the fun and activities to be had inside. The walk there was almost a half hour, and by the time they arrived, a decent sized crowd had already formed. As the three walked inside, Harumi instantly pressed closer to Carnelian around the crowds, with Carnelian wrapping a hand around her.</p><p>The entire place was themed to be a large indoor amusement park. The entire space was filled with rooms that were capable of simulating an entire natural environment of one's choosing. Stations all around had employees eagerly explaining the pre-set options for them, or directing them to places they could pick their own and build from scratch. Ren made her way up to one of those counters.</p><p>"Our friend has rented out a room here," Ren explained, "May you check that she is available for visitors?"</p><p>Once it was confirmed that Mizuko was there and she had indicated guests were coming, Harumi and her two friends were led to a single room among a massive row of them on floor 5. The door was currently colored green, showing someone was indie, with a panel showing Mizuko Walker was currently using it. The three put on small bracelets, which were said to interface with their nerves in order to make the sensation of whatever was around them be perceived to be happening. The employee gave them a quick rundown of the rules, none of which they needed. After they were gone, Harumi turned to look at the door and grimaced.</p><p>"So… what sort of thing has Mizuko cooked up this time?" Harumi asked nervously.</p><p>"Let's find out," Carnelian grinned, opening the door up and stepping inside.</p><p>The three opened the door to a beautiful tropical beach. The sun was shining, the sound of seagulls were in the air, and cannonfire was in the distance. The moment they entered, the three ducked as a massive cannonball was sent hurtling towards them, hitting the ground in front of them and blasting up a cloud of sand in its wake. Carnelian and Harumi took fighting stances, while Ren looked around for where Mizuko was.</p><p>"HAH!" Mizuko's voice rang out, "Score one for me! You're going down, robots!"</p><p>The three turned to see MIzuko standing in the middle of a volleyball court. She was in a swimsuit, which currently was shining with just how hard she was wearing. Said court wasn't normal, however; it was instead torn up and filled with cannonballs. In the ocean all around the beach, several pirate ships were docked, all of which were firing at her. Mizuko's opponents were none other than a squad of ten robots, each of which were colored green and spread out like an actual formation. Mizuko huffed and turned to see another cannonball flying towards her.</p><p>"I'm there!" Mizuko shouted, jumping into the air to grab the cannonball. With a whip of her body, she sent the cannonball hurtling towards the nindroids. Two of them were struck and vanished on impact, which the others quickly rushed in and tried to lob it back to her. Mizuko, however, was ready, and in turn whipped her body around to send it hurtling towards them eve faster. Two more were blasted from existence as it landed. Above her, a scoreboard hoving in the air incremented her by four points. The robots currently had 4.</p><p>"H-Hah!" Mizuko laughed, "You haven't even seen my true power yet! Just you wait, I'll crush you!"</p><p>"Mizuko?" Ren stepped forward, putting herself in the master of water's sight.</p><p>"Huh?" Mizuko turned. Just as she did, another cannonball was shot to the robots, who lobbed it over at her. Mizuko didn't have time to react as it hit her, erasing her from existence. A moment later, she blipped back on the field, looking up to see their scores were tied. She let out a long growl and clutched her head.</p><p>"Gaahhhh! You distracted me!" Mizuko shouted, "Now I'm never going to beat them!"</p><p>"Beat who, the robots?" Carnelian crossed her arms, "What's this all about?"</p><p>"Oh!" Mizuko hopped off the court, causing it to completely freeze in time, "It's a bet I have going with Umbra!"</p><p>"...What?" Carnelian blinked.</p><p>"See, we were playing a game yesterday about volleyball, and I won cause I beat the computer faster than he did. And he said stuff like 'oh, you could never beat robots in real life, you just know the patterns!' So I was all like 'Uhhh, no! I could totally beat them!' And so we made a bet that we'd come here and both tally up our scores and see who won! Loser has to buy the winner a trip to an actual beach! I wanted to win!"</p><p>"And… what's with the cannonballs?" Harumi asked nervously.</p><p>"Oh! I just wanted to make this more fun for me," Mizuko beamed, "It's a simulation, so you can do crazy things!"</p><p>"Right," Carnelian nodded, "Well, we're here. You want to come with us?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure!" Mizuko paused, "Okay! If Umbra asked, I totally won this game, right? Right?" With all three of them just giving her blinks of approval, Mizuko happily beamed and turned the simulation off by tapping her wrist band. She dropped it down a small chute, then walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a pullover she threw around her shoulders. Apparently, she'd worn the swimsuit here. With the pullover giving her a modicum of modesty, she waved her hand.</p><p>"So!" Mizuko spun around on one foot, "Where are we heading? Evil doers? Crime fighters? Some insurmountable obstacles that our parents left us come back to try to destroy us?!"</p><p>"...We just were gonna hang out," Carnelian replied.</p><p>"Sure!" Mizuko beamed, looking down at herself, "Ah, I should probably go get changed then! Here, just tell me where to go, I'll meet you there!"</p><p>"Well… I figured we could go to that nice cafe on layer 157?" Ren posited, "Get a drink and discuss some plans. It's not far from here."</p><p>"Sure, I'll see you there!" Mizuko bounced backwards, "Be there in twenty!"</p><p>"But isn't your house-" Harumi was cut off as Mizuko leapt up into the air and off the floor they were on. Water from a small fountain on the wall shot out and formed a cushion that she landed on, avoiding the impact. Mizuko padded her way out of the building swiftly as Harumi finished, "-On the other side of town?"</p><p>"Don't question it," Carnelian sighed, "Let's go to that cafe. Thought we were going to go here but, guess not!"</p><p>"Don't judge her too harshly," Ren informed them, "She's just, a bit energetic. She got her father's liveliness, from what I understand."</p><p>"Well, then, why not head on to the cafe?" Harumi asked.</p><p>There wasn't much reason to stay in the dome. Why Mizuko hadn't thought of this, they weren't sure. But there was no use in complaining about it. It was only a small walk over from the dome to the cafe, given that they were only one layer above. Said 'cafe' was themed to be a small cornerside affair, with warm woods, large glass windows, simple metal tables, and even with special lights inside the cafe to simulate being inside of a sunlight afternoon. Looking outside the window, though, betrayed the massive amount of cars and people that flooded the area, betraying the illusion. Still, as they entered Cafe Blanche, the three girls looked around for a table, only to blink as someone called out.</p><p>"Hey!" Mizuko called out. The girl had changed into a white undershirt and red sports jacket overtop, with what almost looked like basketball shorts on. She smiled as she waved for them, already holding a coffee in her hand. She was in a booth that was rounded in a U for them all to sit in. The remainder of the cafe was mainly filled up.</p><p>"...It's, what?" Harumi blinked. Carnelian nudged her side.</p><p>"It's good to see you again, Mizuko," Ren sat down, ignoring the oddity of the situation, "It's been so long since we've had a chance to chat. Our work schedules never seem to sync up, do they?"</p><p>"Well I can't account for when my <em>next</em> job will schedule me!" Mizuko chuckled, "I'm not able to play the future. If I could, well, I'd-"</p><p>"Take more jobs?" Carnelian smirked. Mizuko blinked in shock as Carnelian dragged Harumi into the booth.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly!" Mizuko pointed at Carnelian, "You get me, Carn! Life is so short, I want to experience all I can! And getting to do every job I can is part of that!"</p><p>"Which is how we found you being a dock inspector?" Carnelian leaned in.</p><p>"I was a boat dock <em>manager</em>, I was just doing a daily inspection when you all found me!" Mizuko corrected her, "You all always seem to show up when I'm on shift…"</p><p>"Hey, Mizuko!" A young man behind the counter of the cafe waved his hand, "You on shift tonight?"</p><p>"Nah," Mizuko stood up in the boot hand waved back, "I'm just hanging out with my friends!"</p><p>"Well, let us know when you can!" The man called back. Mizuko giggled and slid back into her seat. Her coffee thumped and was about to spill when she did. A quick application of her powers caused the coffee to slide back up and into the cup.</p><p>"So you work here too?" Ren turned to see the young man, who was still smiling in her direction, "...He seems to like you."</p><p>"That's Adam, he's nice!" Mizuko chuckled, "But we're just friends! I'm not looking for something like that. I mean… I wanna do more first! But if I found someone who would go and do it all with me… maybe!"</p><p>"You're just too crazy for most people," Carnelian smirked, "But that's why we love you."</p><p>"Mhm!" Mizuko turned to Harumi, "New outfit! Story!"</p><p>"H-Huh?" Harumi blinked in surprise, "O-Oh, I just got this. Ren took us to a small shop she likes. She had to pick up a dress for one of her shoots."</p><p>"Oh, a fashion shop?" Mizuko smiled.</p><p>"They're not hiring," Ren smirked as she flagged down a waiter for their order. Mizuko continued to smile, but shut her mouth.</p><p>Soon, all the girls had their coffee in front of them. Mizuko had a now half finished deep black coffee, one that she insisted she liked even as she grimaced each time she drank it. Carnelian had gone for a pure frappuccino, which in Harumi's eyes was more sugar than coffee. Ren enjoyed her lattes, insisting this place had some of the best. Harumi sipped on a plain iced coffee. She didn't see much need for the different, moer fancy types, and she didn't like waiting for it to cool.</p><p>"So, how is life for all of you, girls?" Ren asked, "In general, I mean."</p><p>"Life?" Mizuko thought for a moment, "Well, it's good! I mean, I can't complain. I'm getting to do what I like and that's what I care about the most."</p><p>"I mean, same here, I think?" Carnelian sighed, "I'm not quite sure what you mean by all that. I just get to spend time with Harumi and go and do things. Wish that I could quit working at the shop. I don't have it in me to deal with customers all day. No clue how mom does it."</p><p>"Uh… I'd say it's good," Harumi nodded. She took a long sip of coffee. When she looked up, all of the girls were starring at her.</p><p>"What's wrong, Harumi?" Mizuko asked.</p><p>"Yeah, babe, what's wrong?" Carnelian reached up to gently touch her shoulder.</p><p>"Nothing is wrong!" Harumi declared, "I mean, I just don't have that much that I really know what to say when it comes to life. I'm just, living it, right?"</p><p>"Going through life without living is a rather bold thing," Ren took a sip herself, "And not the least of which, worrying."</p><p>"I'm fine, girls!" Harumi looked around, "Don't worry about me. I just don't have, anything super special going on. Aside from the normal, I mean. I'm just out there, keeping the city safe and being the Green Ninja."</p><p>"Is that all?" Mizuko blinked, "Just that?"</p><p>"Yeah, what else is there?" Harumi asked.</p><p>"Well… for one, you could pick up hobbies," Carnelian pointed out, "I know you're scary good in combat but you're not exactly the most… diverse."</p><p>"I have hobbies!" Harumi protested, "...Just not ones I can think of right now."</p><p>"Well… Forte was saying that she would like to do more shows with us," Carnelian leaned in, "Why not something like that?"</p><p>"W-What?!" Harumi blushed hard, "N-No way! It was… it's embarrassing being up on stage like that! The only reason I don't freak out is because you're there!"</p><p>"I'm just saying," Carnelian put her hands up, "You look adorable up there. Imagine if you and Forte did duets together? You'd have something to do when you're not, you know, ninja-ing!"</p><p>"You are a rather impressive singer," Ren informed her, "You'd do well on stage, Harumi. And it would give you an excuse to meet more people."</p><p>"What they're all saying!" Mizuko threw the rest of hre coffee back into her mouth, shuddering hard as she did, "Uck! Why does the more energizing stuff taste like that?!"</p><p>"You ordered it!" Carnelian exclaimed.</p><p>"I know but still!" Mizuko rubbed her head, "Coffee is like, if you make it sweet it's not effective. If you make it bitter then it's not gonna taste good!"</p><p>"You can be impossible," Carnelian sighed. Harumi looked around, trying to find an out to this conversation. When she looked out the window to the cafe, she saw someone walk by that actually made her freeze and think for a few moments.</p><p>"Is that…?" Harumi blinked as she stood up, "...Hey, girls, I think I saw Olive!"</p><p>"What?" Ren turned towards the window, "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'll check!" Harumi quickly darted out of the room, content to dart out of their questioning with it. She rushed her way out of the cafe, turning to see where Olive went.</p><p>"Olive!" Harumi waved her hand. The half human, half nindroid blinked and stopped, turning her head to face Harumi. Her eyes narrowed in on Harumi as she turned around, holding something in her arms.</p><p>"Harumi, I didn't expect to run into you," Olive nodded her head, "Are you out with the others?"</p><p>"Yes, actually," Harumi panted a small bit, the sounds of the city rippling by them, "...Is that a cat?"</p><p>Olive looked down with Harumi. Cradled in Olive's arms was a young orange kitten. The thing's fur was deep orange, matted in some places, and currently asleep against Olive. Olive looked back up with her normal neutral gaze and nodded her head.</p><p>"It is," Olive turned away, "I found it when going out to retrieve an order for my father's academy. I am looking for a place that will take care of Fire."</p><p>"Fire?" Harumi asked, causing the kitten to stir.</p><p>"Yes," Olive nodded, "When I saw him, his fur stood out to me. It is like the Fire of a Star."</p><p>"Well…" Harumi opened up her Borg Watch, scrolling through a local GPS, "There's one on the layer below us, why don't we go take care of him and then get back to the others?"</p><p>"You do not need to accompany me," Olive informed her, "If you're having fun with the others, I will take care of this on my own. I was already supposed to be back from my errand anyways."</p><p>"Well then this will help it get done faster for you!" Harumi smiled, petting down the kitten's back, "Come on, it won't take a few minutes!"</p><p>"I believe if the location we are heading to is the same, it will take more than 'a few,'" Olive informed her, "But I will not say no to spending time with a friend."</p><p>"Alright, then we're off," Harumi turned and began to make her way along with the crowd. To her right was the small glass wall that separated her from the plunge down 157 stories to the ground far, far below. To her left was a seemingly never ending wall of shops, stores, restaurants, and other random places. Olive followed beside her, her normal robotic and blank look on her face as she tenderly cared for the cat in question.</p><p>"Is there a reason you are avoiding the others?" Olive asked.</p><p>"I'm not avoiding them," Harumi shook he rhead, "Just, wanted to duck out there for a minute. They were trying to talk me into appearing in more of Forte's concerts."</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" Olive asked, "Your singing voice is rather beautiful."</p><p>"...I just don't want to be out in front of people like that," Harumi muttered.</p><p>"But, you have already been in front of them," Olive blinked, "You have saved the city from certain doom. Isn't that the same thing?"</p><p>"It's easy when I'm saving people," Harumi began to wring her hands, "When I'm doing that, it's easy! I can just, think about doing what has to be done. But when I have to be around people normally I… I don't know what to say, really."</p><p>"You do around us," Olive pointed out, "I have observed what you are talking about. I just don't always understand it."</p><p>"Well, I didn't expect you to," Harumi sighed, "I don't even understand it. I just… don't think I can handle being on stage and, people seeing me like that. Or, really anything if it's not helping them. I want to help them and keep them safe from the shadows. Like, a ninja."</p><p>"If that is what you want to do, then do it," Olive replied.</p><p>"Well… that's the plan," Harumi smiled, "You at least don't judge me, Olive."</p><p>"If you are happy with where you are, I don't believe you should fight to change it," Olive looked forward as they stepped into an elevator to go down a layer, "I do not always understand what you go through, but I know that, for me, I only change things if I think they need to be. If you think you should do something, do it. Otherwise, I don't see the reasoning behind it."</p><p>"Sometimes I wish I could be more like you," Harumi sighed, "Emotions can complicate a lot of things. You're more logical."</p><p>"I don't think I would wish that anyone be like me," Olive shook her head, "I am special, but I know that this life would not be one most people would enjoy. In fact, I would say that my existence is rather unique, and should stay that way. I am an Offspring Living In a Virtual Existence, both alive and machine. You should stay as you are, Harumi, just as I should stay as I am."</p><p>"Thanks, Olive," Harumi smiled, "It's good to have someone like you around. You're a good friend to me."</p><p>"And you are my closest friend, Harumi," Olive nodded her head, "No matter what happens, I will be there to help you."</p><p>"We're not in a battle, Olive," Harumi joked, "In fact, we're here."</p><p>Olive looked up. The two had arrived at a shelter, with large neon signs for dogs and cats on the front. Olive nodded her head and gave the kitten she was carrying a small nudge to help wake it up. As the little creature yawned, she stepped inside and walked up towards the counter. Harumi smiled and waited outside for her. Once Olive had finished, she exited the building and turned towards Harumi.</p><p>"I've ensured they will take care of Fire, and that the shelter does not intend to do anything to harm the kitten," Olive nodded, "I must be on my errand now. You should join back with your friends."</p><p>Olive gave a small bow to Harumi, then began to scurry off towards where she wanted to go. Harumi smiled gently and sighed, some of her spirits lifted. No sooner than a minute after she'd begun to trudge back did her watch beep with a call from Carnelian. Harumi rolled he reyes and tapped it.</p><p>"I'm on my way back now," Harumi spoke before she could.</p><p>"Good, cause we just got a call from Forte," Carnelian informed her, "She's wrapping up a small concert and asked us to meet her there!"</p><p>"Is everyone busy today?" Harumi sighed, "...Is this about what you girls were talking about?"</p><p>"What? No!" MIzuko's voice popped in, "We just want to hang out with her!"</p><p>"Alright, fine," Harumi sighed, "I'll meet you back at the cafe, then we'll head over."</p><hr/><p>The 'small' concert that Forte had been referring to was clearly being measured by her own standards. As the four girls arrived at a large concert hall, dozens of people were streaming out. The venue looked to hold hundreds, and this seemed to be the stragglers that stayed behind. The four pushed their way inside the large space, looking at a large amphitheater-type area that led to a stage with various stagehands working to remove various implements from the stage.</p><p>"Where's Forte?" Mizuko asked, "Oh! I know this place actually. I worked as a janitor here for a few weeks."</p><p>"Geez, who would've guessed?" Carnelian playfully rolled her eyes, pointing to a line of people going to a door by the stage, "My guess is over there."</p><p>The four made their way inside, walking towards the line. Carnelian walked up to a man standing at the entrance to the door, ferrying people in. The man looked down at Carnelian, who smirked and waved to the girls behind her. The man nodded his head and let them aside.</p><p>"You stay cool, Robbie!" Carnelian called out. The man chuckled and nodded to her. When Harumi looked at Carnelian, she shrugged, "What? He's on Forte's staff! I can know people!"</p><p>A young man holding a signed album rushed past the girls. When the four followed where he had emerged from, they found themselves standing in front of a changing room. Forte was inside, slumped back in her chair and rubbing her neck. She spun around lazily in the chair, trying to keep herself up. When she spun to see her friends, her entire body perked up as she waved her hand.</p><p>"Hey! Harumi!" Forte forced herself to sit up, "You made it! Awesome!"</p><p>"We did," Ren smiled, "You look tired."</p><p>"Ugh, they asked for three encores! I'm usually not against it but I did not get sleep last night. And I love my fans but sometimes I just wanna sleep after a show!" Forte sighed, waving them in, "How y'all been? I haven't seen you in a hot minute."</p><p>"It's been great!" Mizuko popped over and placed her hands on Forte's shoulders. A moment later, Forte was giving audible groans as Mizuko worked on her sore muscles.</p><p>"Goooosshhh that feels good, can I hire you as a massager?" Forte asked through her groans.</p><p>"Masseuse, and sure! If you want a part time worker!" Mizuko winked. Carnelian had to stifle a groan.</p><p>"How was the concert?" Harumi asked.</p><p>"Well, aside from murdering my neck on stage, it was good!" Forte sighed, "I've been doing these charity concerts lately. All the proceeds go to a charity picked by the people that order tickets. Not sure which one this is going to yet. Last one went to helping build more housing for the city, since we're kinda packed full here. Uugghh…" She went limp in Mizuko's hands, "I know I don't sound enthusiastic but I'm just super out of it."</p><p>"I can imagine," Carnelian chuckled, "I mean, you're doing how many of these, after all?"</p><p>"Don't you go becoming Ren!" Forte point at Carnelian, then to Ren, "And don't expect a 'no offense' to that!"</p><p>"For someone with a career like this, you're still awfully lot like a child," Ren fired back, a slight smirk on her face. Forte scoffed.</p><p>"Kids love my shows…" Forte groaned, "And besides, you have to be a <em>little</em> childish to do this sort of thing. It's a lot of work! But I couldn't get up being on stage."</p><p>"Well that's just who you are!" Mizuko beamed, "I couldn't give up how I live my life, so I feel you!"</p><p>"Yeah, make sure I keep feeling those hands," Forte sighed, "This keytar thing does way too much to my shoulders."</p><p>"Well, as long as you enjoy doing it," Harumi pointed out, "That's what matters most."</p><p>"Thanks," Forte nodded, "Thanks for coming over either way. I figured after this, we could go and hang out somewhere, you know? Maybe make our way over to the Pad?"</p><p>"We're not calling it the Pad," Carnelian sighed, "I say we call it The Base! Calling it a pad makes it sound like we're going out there to hang out, yo, yo, yo!" Carnelian jerked her hand just to add emphasis. The sight made Mizuko chortle.</p><p>"Whatever we wanna call it," Harumi nodded, "I think it'd be nice to go hang out there. We did just get all those new sofas that need to b e put together…?"</p><p>"Yes, Harumi, let us go to put furniture together, such a bonding experience," Forte waved her hand, "I was just planning to crash and bit and stuff. You know?"</p><p>"We could go back to the Simulation Dome!" Mizuko pointed out.</p><p>"You were just there!" Carnelian pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, and we could go again!" Mizuko grinned, "Silly Carn."</p><p>"...I'm not, I…" Carnelian sighed, "You know what, I don't quite care." Mizuko winked at her, which just made Carnelian look even more confused.</p><p>"Well, before we go and do anything," Forte stood up and out of the chair, smiling gently, "I uh, have a favor to ask of you girls."</p><p>"A favor?" Harumi asked. Forte sighed for a moment.</p><p>"Send her in!" Forte called out. Outside the door, one of Forte's staff nodded and walked over to a door across the hall. Before any of the girls inside could do anything, the door opened and a young girl came racing straight inside.</p><p>"Is this them?!" The young girl had deep brown pigtails that bounced as she looked around. She wore what looked like a sundress that had been hastily modified to look like the wild patterns of Forte's own dress. Harumi, wide eyed, turned to Frote, who put her hands together and gave her an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Slow down, Emily!" A young man with brown hair stepped inside, sighed, "Sorry, she's been so eager to meet all of you."</p><p>"No problem, Nelson," Forte smirked, "I just wanted to make sure we were all here before I called."</p><p>"So you're really them?" Nelson turned towards Harumi and smiled warmly, "It's nice to meet all of you. My wife Antonia and I are big fans of Forte's works. And our little girl Emily is too." Nelson bent over to pat Emily on the shoulder, "Be nice, alright?"</p><p>"Mhm!" Emily beamed, bouncing over to Forte and clapping her hands together, "Thank you, thank you! You're all so cool!" Emily looked around, "Dad, did you bring it?"</p><p>"I did, I did," Nelson stepped out of the room to pick up a large keyboard, one that he was struggling to hold himself, "...She wants to learn piano after seeing all your shows."</p><p>"I got it for Christmas!" Emily darted over to hug the side of it, "Could you sign it, Ms. Forte? Please?"</p><p>"Well it's your lucky day, I've never signed a keybord before," Forte hopped up, "But sure!" She turned to the vanity and rummaged around for a marker. Nelson awkward hoisted the keyboard around for Forte to find. The popstar took a few moments to figure out where to best sign, then scribbled out her name on the space by the lower octaves, adding in a few stars and a sketch of a keytar.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Ms. Forte!" Emily bounced a few times on her feet as she saw it, "I'll make sure I learn how to play it just like you!"</p><p>"You should learn how to play how you wanna play it," Forte smiled at the young girl, "That's how I learned how. Play what you wanna play."</p><p>"Really?" Emily's eyes shone, "I will, I promise!"</p><p>For a moment, Harumi thought this had been the end of it. She had just turned to Forte to ask if they could leave, when Emily was right in front of her. The speed at which the little girl appeared was enough that Harumi tensed up like a board. Emily looked right up at her with sparkles in her eyes.</p><p>"And you're Harumi, right?!" Emily asked, "The Green Ninja?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I am!" Harumi cleared her throat, "It's nice to meet you, Emily, I-"</p><p>"You were the singer in Five Element Time!" Emily turned and pulled a small bag she had on her back off to rummage through it. She produced a small album case (though now with chips instead of discs inside) with a picture of the five girls on stage during their performance. Seeing it was enough to make Harumi's eyes widen and face flush with embarrassment.</p><p>"My wife and I were at your performance," Nelson explained, "And Emily loved seeing you. I never would have thought that all of you would be Elemental Masters and singers!"</p><p>"Please, could you sign this?" Emily lifted the case up, "You were so pretty up there!"</p><p>"I-I… I uhm…" Harumi's mind was going into overdrive. Forte walked over and tapped her head with the marker to get her attention, then put it in Harmui's hand. Stiffly, Harumi signed her name in neat, formal cursive on it. Forte rolled her eyes, but Emily didn't seem to care at all.</p><p>"Thank you!" Emily bounced over to Carnelian, "You too! Please?!"</p><p>One by one, Emily went around the room and had each of them sign the cover. Forte gave Harumi's hand a squeeze of apology , then went over to talk to Nelson. As the two of them chatted, Carnelian walked over and patted Harumi on the back.</p><p>"Are you all planning to do another show?" Nelson asked Forte, "Five Element Time was a surprise, but a welcome one. You'd draw in a huge crowd if you did it again."</p><p>"Well…" Forte paused, "We'd have to work it out. All of us can be kinda busy, and we'd all have to be on board…"</p><p>"Please do another show!" Emily ran up to Harumi excitedly, "Everyone will love it! You all sound so good together! And you looked amazing on stage!"</p><p>"I-I…" Harumi gulped, "I-I'm not sure I…"</p><p>"What? You have to!" Emily pressed, "Please? Please?"</p><p>"Now Emily, they're all busy girls," Nelson nodded, "Harumi is the Green Ninja, after all. She helps keep our city safe."</p><p>"Awh…" Emily shrunk down, "Well… I'll learn to play either way! I'll be just as good as Forte one day!"</p><p>"You'll get there faster than you think with that attitude," Forte nodded, "I promise!"</p><p>"I…" Harumi gulped, "I guess if… if everyone… if everyone really wants to.."</p><p>Carnelian gave Harumi a look of surprise, followed by Ren and Miuzko. Those looks were drowned out as Emily bounded over and suddenly hugged Harumi around the waist. Harumi let out a noise between a yelp and squeak, which made Forte cover a chuckle.</p><p>"Really?! I can't wait!" Emily nodded her head, "I'll be there, I promise! Look for me when you do, okay? Please?!"</p><p>"I-I will," Harumi gulped, "I-I'll be there, don't worry! Besides…" Harumi smiled nervously, "I-I'm sure it'll be great!"</p><hr/><p>Harumi couldn't believe what she was wearing. The 'outfit' Forte had come up with was like some sort of fusion between maid, ballerina, and flamingo dancer, all drenched in at least 10 different shades of green. She'd learned now what it was like to wear stockings, and had completely given up on heels the moment Forte tried to suggest them. Her hair was pulled back and part of it had been dyed green to match her outfit. She had what almost looked like some sort of tutu on, which went out a good foot from her hips at least. She'd refused makeup, but that's seemingly made it worse when she took in this mess of girlish design and green she'd become.</p><p>"Looking good, Harumi!" Carnelian smirked. Her outfit was entirely different. Her's was, of course, dyed amber. Rather than looking cutesy and girly, she looked almost more mature than the others. Her outfit defined her chest the most, and she looked far closer to an actual dancer than anything else. She'd even let Forte do her hair up in a refined looking bun on her head.</p><p>"W-What even is this thing?!" Harumi asked in disbelief, "I-I look like a doll that got dropped in paint!"</p><p>"I think you look stunning, Harumi," Ren smiled. Her outfit was a strapless dress with frilly sleeves, all dyed purple. She looked almost like some sort of princess.</p><p>"Yeah, you look great!" Mizuko, wearing something that looked like a school outfit and dress hybrid soaked blue, chimed in, "Green really is your color."</p><p>"Come on girls, show's about to start!" Forte was in what looked like her normal strange attire, only now dyed pink all over, "I'll go out and MC, you all get ready!"</p><p>"On our way," Ren nodded, "Well. This will be an experience."</p><p>"Definitely!" Mizuko pumped her first, let's go!"</p><p>"Yeah, let's-" Carnelian took note of Harumi's half panicked face and paused, "We'll be there in a minute, girls. Go on without us!"</p><p>Ren and Mizuko looked at Harumi, smiled, and quickly made their way up onto the stage. Carnelian turned to look at Harumi, who blinked slowly looked to the side.</p><p>"You okay?" Carnelian asked, "You're trembling."</p><p>"I-I'm nervous, alright?" Harumi bit her lip, "I-I know I said this would be easy but… I-I don't know! When Forte did this the first time she just kinda roped us into it, now it's…"</p><p>"Hey," Carnelian squeezed her shoulder, "You look amazing, even with Forte's jank fashion sense. I'm gonna be right up there with you. And you're used to fighting in front of crowds. Can't you do that?"</p><p>"I-I'm having all their eyes on me for a different reason though!" Harumi gulped, "J-Just.. Just work with me on stage, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry," Carnelian nodded, "I'll be there for you. Just do what we rehearsed and then we'll be okay. Got it?"</p><p>Harumi nodded. Just to make sure her words got through, Carnelian leaned in and gave Harumi a long kiss on the lips. The action was enough to make Harumi relax just slightly, which Carnelian took as a good sign of what was to come. She let go of Harumi and waved at her.</p><p>"Come on, let's do this!" Carnelian beamed. Harumi, still nervous but willing to go with it, slowly walked forward and then ran along with Carnelian. The two wound through a hallway before they opened up onto a stage. Ren and Mizuko stood behind a digital curtain. Harumi and Carnelian ran up and wordlessly took their places.</p><p>"ALRIGHT! ARE YOU ALL READY?!" Forte's voice came from the other side of the curtain, "WE SAVED THE CITY, NOW WE'RE HERE TO SAVE MUSIC! IT'S THE ONE, THE ONLY, FIVE ELEMENT TIME!"</p><p>The curtain disappeared. Harumi looked out along the massive crowd, the lights burning over her. Forte darted back to where the other stood. As the crowd began to cheer, the music began to play in the background behind them. Harumi adjusted the microphone in her ear, then gulped and</p><p>smiled as best she could as the show began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! This chapter was a bit of a hodgepodge in the end. Essentially I wanted to do some worldbuilding, but namely Harumi's gang. I decided after the introduction in the earlier chapters to take the cast down to just these six. As for why I picked them, it was manly down to the dynamics I wanted to write. I'm certain the Railgun influence is likely strong here. But this chapter was fun to write and I hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ophiod - Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the cold and biting winds of the Frozen Wastes, the wind was howling. A wind that cut deeply into the body of any that stood in it. Even those that had lived there for centuries had only grown so used to the bitter cutting bites of the gals that blasted the snow into drifts to obscure the view even on the clarest of days.</p><p>It was in those drifts that a Serpentine stalked. He was bleeding, leaving a trail of red in the snow behind him. His left arm was hanging limp at his side, while his right clung to an old and rusted blade that he had planted down as a walking stick. His eyes were closed, frozen shut by the cutting blasts of wind. He limped with each step he took, as though the second one foot went down, he would collapse into the drifts.</p><p>Behind him lay death. A death in which he had brought upon himself. It was his fate to die now, as was for all beings that lived. Yet he was not ready for that yet. He dragged himself step after step through the snow with that thought burning in his mind. He did not want to die yet. He did not want to die.</p><p>He pushed further into the wind. Even if he did open his red eyes, he'd see nothing. The gray were made so only those that knew the wastes instinctually could navigate them, and the pain had long since dulled his senses. Where he was going, he didn't know. He couldn't know, not know. But he couldn't stop. He'd long since passed the point in which his wounds had stopped hurting. Once he stopped, he wouldn't move again.</p><p>His rusted blade struck something in the snow. The force was more than he could take. He fell forward, his weapon falling from his hand. The cold of the snow barely registered to his hazy mind. He looked up towards the distance, trying to see where the blade had fallen. The snow, however, made that impossible. He tried to reach his hand around for it, yet all his arm did was twitch. The fall had taken the last of that he had to give.</p><p>He was so cold. He tried to curl up. To give himself some comfort. Inside, he knew it was the end. He thought he would feel a panic, that overwhelming urge to keep moving. Yet instead, he just felt a blooming numbness in his core. He was so tired. Too tired to worry. Too weak for his body to force him to continue. All he could do was open his eyes, and all that showed him was the snow in front of him. The only thought that his mind, now as hazy and dull as it was, could muster was a single one: this was where his life ended.</p><p>Slowly, he gave in. There wasn't energy in his body to stop himself from it. His red, swirling eyes grew blank. His breath began to steady, only disturbing the small flakes of snow right in front of his fanged lips. With one last gasp, his eyes closed. They closed so fast that he didn't see the outline of someone coming for him as the snow moved to claim his body.</p><hr/><p>With a small stir, Skales opened his eyes. As he did, he took a long breath. In doing so, his body was sent into a long cough, one that made him rasp and try to clutch at his chest. His arms didn't respond to him, instead leaving him to simply suffer through the wracking fit that filled him.</p><p>When the coughing subsided, Skales found his vision hazy. He tried to focus it, only to bring a pain to his head. He groaned out in pain, which then made him cough again. The pain that brought him made him want to pass out again. He forced himself not to, even if the embrace of sleep was far more tempting. Instead, he gave a small inhale, then focused his thoughts to try to see.</p><p>From what he could see, he was inside some sort of cave. The ceiling wasn't too far above his head, and he could see ripples in it that indicated it was a natural formation. He let his head slump to one side, showing him that he was laying on some sort of sheet laid out over rock. The air around him was warm and dry, which likely was contributing to his coughing.</p><p>"W...Whe…" Skales tried to speak, only to make him wheeze out and cough harder than before. The action made his head jerk up, which let him see his body was covered in bandages. They were clean, and a pile of old ones soaked red were piled up by his feet.</p><p>"Don't try to talk," A voice came from somewhere in the cave, "The fire's sucked the moisture out of the air. Drink this and go back to sleep."</p><p>Something was put at Skales' lips. It was a small cup, filled with a purple liquid. He tried to stop himself from drinking it, yet when it was tipped towards him he gulped it all down greedily. It was strangely sweet, and felt as though it stuck to his throat and soothed the dryness. After drinking it, though, he began to feel something burning through his nostrils, and then he felt a wave of lethargy take him. His drive to stay awake was taken from him as he began to fall asleep.</p><p>Just before he was able to rest, he looked up to see the face of that who had just fed him. It was the face of a cobra with rippling scales that ascended his neck. When he looked into the snake's eyes, however, a moment of recognition flashed in Skales' own.</p><p>"Half...Breed?" Skalese whispered, just as he passed out once more.</p><hr/><p>When Skales awoke next, he felt his body was far more under his control. While he was still dry in the throat, he was able to sit up this time. He sat up near instantly, his mind demanding to know where the one that had helped him had gone. In doing so, he felt a long pain go down his right side. He looked down to see that his wounds had been bandaged. Given how long he'd been sleeping, they must have been changed at some point as well.</p><p>The cave that Skales found himself in was, indeed, a cave. It wasn't as large as he was expecting, as perhaps by seven feet into the cave, the roof was too small to stand under. He was a bit deeper than that, meaning the ceiling was barely six inches above his head. The sheets that he was under looked somewhat clean and pristine, nothing like rags that he was expecting. There was a fire towards the entrance of the cave, currently out, and said entrance to the cave was blanketed with snow. There were various tools and gear strewn around the cave, all of which looked almost brand new.</p><p>Skales found the rusted blade he'd carried with him from the tribe leaning up against the wall. He growled and reached out to take it. Planting it down on the cave floor to help pull himself upright. He moved to a spot he could stand up, then planted his blade down. It would ruin the thing, but it was already a rusted and barely functional weapon. A bend or splinter wouldn't kill it anymore than time already had. Skales forced himself to stand up, then began his march towards the cave entrance.</p><p>As he approached it, he heard noises from outside. Instantly, the Hypnobrai threw himself against the cave wall, an action that only pained him further than he already was. He gripped his blade and held it close to him, trying to stop his breathing. The sounds came again, but they didn't increase in volume, meaning that the source wasn't coming any closer. Curious, Skales took a lungful of the icy air outside and slowly trudged his way into the drifts, keeping close to the snow layer to dive under at any point.</p><p>Standing only ten feet from the cave was the one that had brought Skales here. The Serpentine was tall and regal, a massive tail in place of legs that was curled atop the snow and distributing his weight. His skales were a deep navy and copper, lining his arms, tail, hips and moving into the blue as they went up his head. His neck grew thinner as it went up and curled over to show the snake head that sat atop it, with two large fangs and a neck with scales that seemed to slot into the one below it to form a tower. He wore a long blue coat over his torso, one that flapped about in the wind.</p><p>The serpentine moved his hand forward, an orange glow overtaking his palm. The snow drifts in front of him began to rise up and twitch, forming the rough shape of Serpentine of various tribes. When ten of them were formed, he turned his palm up and opened it, sending the glow to strike each of them. The glow manifested in each of them as shining, lifeless eyes on either side of each of their heads. They each reached into the snow and pulled up some random weapon that hardened enough for them to wield.</p><p>Skales watched as the serpentine gave a long growl, forming two balls of orange in his hand and sending them out in a burst towards his creations. Two of them were struck, breaking apart into snow and falling back onto the ground as nothing more than drifts. The other eight all rushed forward at him, swiping at him with their blades. Just as one of them tried to drive a snowy spear into his neck, the serpentine threw his head backwards, bending his body backwards over his tail until he was nearly horizontal. He rolled his body onto his front, then slashed his massive tail around him. The tail cleaved the snow snake in half, turning it back into a drift. The serpentine thrust forward with his arms to throw him back upright. Two Serpentine that attached form either side impaled each other as the serpentine dodged their attacks. Skales watched as he bunched his tail up under him and uncoiled it hard enough to send him flying up into the air. He swung his tail out around him just as he came down, breaking apart three in the process.</p><p>To try to see more, Skales shifted in the snow. The serpentine's eye shone as he shot out and grabbed hold of the snowy sword of one of his creations rushing him. Without even pausing, he reared his body back and flung the snow sword right at Skales. Skales' eyes widened just before the 'sword' hit him in the face. The snow shattered on impact, but it threw him all the way onto his back and stung his face. As he clutched his face and sat up, he saw the serpentine dispatch of the last of his creations with a well timed strike of his tail.</p><p>"Were you trying to kill me?!" Skales shouted at the other snake.</p><p>"You shouldn't sneak up on someone as they're training," The serpentine explained with a dull tone, "If this had been a true battle, I would have killed you."</p><p>"You put a lot of faith in your own strength," Skales hissed as he stood up from the snow, "Why are you throwing around snow piles in the Frozen Wastes, Viper? I thought your kind stayed in cities."</p><p>"Because I'm training here," The serpentine frowned, "Do you not recognize who I am?"</p><p>"Of course I do," Skales hissed, "Prince Ophiod. The Half Breed. But my question still remains."</p><p>Ophiod's face twisted from a neutral frown into an annoyed scowl upon hearing how Skales spoke to him. He walked over and used his tail to smooth out the snow, then slithered towards Skales. Skales, for a brief moment, took a step back at the imposing figure that Ophiod struck against the drifts. Ophiod, however, slithered right past him and into the cave behind him.</p><p>"Come on, you should be hungry," Ophiod pointed out, "We can eat now. It's almost sundown."</p><p>"What?" Skales paused, "How many days have I been in that cave?" As he spoke, he entered the cave after the Viper.</p><p>"Two," Ophiod moved to curl his body down by the small fire pit he'd created, "But you woke up earlier this morning, which was a good sign. I thought you had died."</p><p>Skales raised his eye at the strange emotion he couldn't place in Ophiod's voice. Ophiod raised his hand up and slowly began to whisper something in a strange language. The orange glow in his hand shot down and caused the sticks piled there to catch fire and burn into a warm fire. The fire warmed the air around them almost instantly, a fact the cold-blooded serpentine were both thankful for.</p><p>"Answer my question, Prince," Skales frowned as he sat back against the wall of the cave, "Why are you here? The Frozen Wastes are a long way from Ouroborus."</p><p>Ophiod began to unwrap several pieces of ingredients from cloth behind him, placing a large pot on top of the fire and pouring in water as he added cuts of meat and small spices into the mix, "My mentor, Arcturus, sent me out here to learn more about fighting in other environments. I've already mastered fighting in the sands, so here I am. I'm almost done learning about how to fight in the snow. I'm just waiting for a blizzard to really test my skills."</p><p>"You're actually waiting to be caught out in a blizzard?" Skales asked with a surprised gaze, "Still, Arcturus? I suppose I should have realized a pampered royal like yourself would be trained by someone of his stature."</p><p>"I'm lucky that he teaches me," Ophiod stirred the mixture in front of him with a spoon, "He's given me invaluable knowledge. Once I master his fighting style, I'll be able to defeat anyone."</p><p>"Hmmph," Skales crossed his arms, "You'll learn soon one day, Half Breed, not everyone can be beaten. Someone will always be stronger than you. That's the law of the serpentine. Only the ones stronger than you are allowed to lead."</p><p>Ophiod tensed at Skales' comment, but said nothing in response. Skales rolled his eyes and gave a hard 'harumph' as he settled in and watched Ophiod cook. In truth, he was surprised at how quickly and deftly Ophiod was preparing the food. For a pampered royal, he sure was able to cook in this place. Despite how new all his equipment looked, too, he seemed to use each piece like he had done so many times before.</p><p>After another ten minutes of cooking, time Skales was grateful just to be beside a fire, Ophiod produced two bowls and slowly poured in two serving of a simple stew. The water was browned from the meat's juices, and other than the meat and a few small pieces of vegetable inside, there wasn't much to it. Skales took the bowl and looked at it, looking to Ophiod for anything else he had to say.</p><p>"It isn't very good," Ophiod admitted, "But it'll fill your stomach. You weren't able to eat anything while I was working on healing you. You're going to need to eat."</p><p>"Hmmph, I'm sure a soft-bellied royal like you thinks anything that's not palace food tastes horrible," Skales scoffed. He leaned the bowl up to his face and took a long sip. As he did, he blinked. It wasn't by any means great, but it wasn't even remotely something he'd call bad. There was a strange spice to it, one he wasn't used to having. He watched as Ophiod began to eat, not wasting any time in doing so. He almost seemed somewhat robotic in the way that he did eat. Something that made Skales rather curious as to what he was doing.</p><p>Still, Skales was truly starving by now, so he had soon downed his first bowl and gone to take another. He didn't bother asking, instead just filling his bowl. He found that there were enough servings to make four bowls, three of which he made his own by the end. Ophiod didn't say anything, just letting Skales eat until his stomach was full. Once Skales had finished, Ophiod took the pot outside, using the snow to clean it and returning to place it aside with the rest of his gear.</p><p>While Ophiod left and returned to start magically tending the fire, Skales watched him carefully. It seemed the rumor that the Queen's family could use magic was true, given how Ophiod spoke strange words and caused the fire to flare up in front of him. Paired with the way he'd animated his own opponents to fight, Skales was somewhat impressed. Still, the idea of the crown Prince being sent out here, one of the further parts of the Serpentine Lands from the capital, was something he found somewhat hard to believe.</p><p>"I think it's time I ask you my own question," Ophiod spoke up, startling Skales from his rested position, "Why are you out here?"</p><p>"That… is none of your business, Half Breed," Skales hissed.</p><p>"...I saved your life," Ophiod frowned deeply, a bit of hurt creeping into his voice, "I think I have the right to know why you were dying."</p><p>"You have the right to know nothing, I didn't ask you to save me," Skales growled, "Don't push me right now. I'm not afraid to disrespect the Prince."</p><p>"You already have, but I'm used to that," Ophiod pointed out, "Why won't you tell me?"</p><p>"Because you don't want to get involved!" Skales spat, "It's nothing you should worry about."</p><p>Skales decided to try and leave it at that. He reached over and dragged the blanket he'd slept on around his shoulders, staying by the fire. His tongue dropped out of his mouth, half number from the old. Only his scales facing the flames themselves seemed to be warming up at all. His back was cold, and the blanket did little to help.</p><p>Ophiod, seeing how Skales began to shiver, inhaled and extended his hand. He let out a long string of words, causing the blanket to start to glow. Before Skales could ask what it was doing, he felt the blanket all but instantly warming up around him. His words paused as he felt the cold banish from his body, letting him relax a good deal. Ophiod looked at him, something which Skales took as an expectation given the deed he'd done. When Skales said nothing, Ophiod sighed.</p><p>"You're a Hypnobrai," Ophiod affirmed, "And I know the tribe is several miles from here. We are towards the edge of the Frozen Wastes. I would have made camp further in, but… that is not something that would be smart for me," Ophiod frowned, "If you have some reason to dislike the Hypnobrai, you and I will likely share some sentiment there."</p><p>Skales gave a small shiver, "Do… do not try to coax an answer from me, <em>Ophiod.</em> I'm here by my own will. I dragged myself out here. I don't need to share why with you."</p><p>"I think you should," Ophiod crossed his arms, "So in the event that whatever hurt you comes after you, I can help protect you."</p><p>"Nobody is coming after me," Skales muttered, "There's no reason to. I'm already dead."</p><p>"...You're very much alive," Ophiod pointed out. Skales felt a pang of anger rise up in him at the remark.</p><p>"Are you so desperate to know you would insult me?" Skales hissed out.</p><p>"I'm not trying to," Ophiod shook his head, "I just would like to know. If you won't tell me, I'll just ask questions until I know what I want to know."</p><p>"You're a strange Prince…" Skales pointed out. He tried to move away from the fire, but in doing so he put pressure on his left side. The wounds there were stretched, causing a sudden burn of pain that made him bite down on his tongue and tremble. Ophiod sat up, but Skales shot him a look. Ophiod backed off, instead letting Skales move over to where he'd woken from and lay down.</p><p>Skales felt pain start to fill his body. Now that he'd had food and had tried to move, he found himself more in pain than before. The snow must have dulled the pain, or he was too intrigued by Ophiod to care at first. Either way, he slowly closed his eyes, feeling a long rush of dizziness take him. He looked to Ophiod as he started to fall asleep, finding the Prince was staring right at him. Skales gave a small hiss and turned his head away from Ophiod, hiding the pained look that gave him. Slowly, Skales felt darkness take him again as he laid down to rest.</p><hr/><p>"Is that your blade?" Ophiod asked as he returned from the drifts.</p><p>Skales was sitting beside the fire once more, this time holding his rusted blade. He looked down at it, then up at Ophiod. For days now, Ophiod had gone and left the cave for almost all hours of sunlight, leaving Skales on his own. Ophiod insisted there was an 'enchantment' on the cave to repel intruders, but it wasn't as if Skales could truly run away if he wanted to. Today, Ophiod had returned with one of his arms slightly limp. If he'd done that to himself, Skales was both impressed and confused.</p><p>"No," Skales responded curtly, "I stole it before I left."</p><p>"May I see it?" Ophiod asked. Skales rolled his eyes and chucked the thing over to him. Ophiod caught it in the air and stared at it.</p><p>"Take it," Skales growled, "It's a worthless piece of junk. The only reason I was allowed to take it was because it's worthless."</p><p>Ophiod didn't respond at first, instead sitting down on his tail and running his hand along it. Skales wasn't sure why he was so interested in it. The blade was bent and rusted over to the point he wasn't even sure of its original color. It felt flimsy and broken. He'd stolen it mainly to use as a crutch, more so than any actual weapon. Ophiod pressed the tip of his tail against it, using it as a third hand to run along its length.</p><p>"I believe this blade is ancient," Ophiod's normally calm gaze turned thoughtful, "Perhaps if I were to attempt this…"</p><p>Ophiod placed his hands on the blade. As he always did before he used magic, he began to hiss out strange and gutheral sounding words. The orange glow on his hands wrapped around the entire blade, fixing on it like some sort of aura. Skales was too intrigued to make a remark, but he gave Ophiod a skeptical look. What he was hoping to do with a blade like that, Skales couldn't tell.</p><p>To Skales' shock, along the blade small spots began to appear in the rust. A golden sheen emanated from the spots. Slowly, those spots grew out, removing the rest on the blade. Ophiod continued to hiss out an enchantment as the spots soon grew to fully remove the rust off the blade. The aura fixated on the bent portion of the blade as well, moving to twist it back into place. Ophiod's hands transformed the useless and rusted thing into something that, when Ophiod slithered over to hand it to him, Skales was shocked at what he held.</p><p>The blade was a beautiful gold, with the hilt a light tan and filled with various symbols of the ancient language. The hilt itself went up and then, oddly, came to a smooth curve at the top. The blade itself was actually attached to the side of the hilt, jutting upwards from the hilt and curving back towards the hilt again. The blade was serrated, and almost looked wicked in its design. At the same time, the blade had almost no weight to it, feeling almost like a side weapon. Yet as Skales ran his hand on it, he could feel a quality to the material that nothing he'd seen in his own tribe could match.</p><p>"This is an ancient Viper blade," Ophiod explained to Skales, "My mother has one in the palace. Many of them were lost when our first capitol sank into the Sea of Sand. Those that remain used to be gifts given to the current generals as a sign of bravery. I managed to restore it."</p><p>"You… how did you?" Skales moved the blade around in his hand. Despite the strange shape, the blade was almost as tall as his torso. It slid elegantly through the air.</p><p>"I used a bit of restoration spell on it," Ophiod explained, returning to his spot on the other side of the cave, "It's not an easy spell, but I thought I recognized it. It looks like I was right."</p><p>"...You're the strangest serpentine I've ever met," Skales laid the blade on his lap, "You noticed my rusted sword was an ancient and valuable blade and just gave it back to me? Any normal snake would have taken it for themselves."</p><p>"I don't have any need for it," Ophiod responded, "I don't use weapons very often. Arcturus has taught me to fight only with my fists and tail. If I can outmatch someone with them, I can best them with any weapon I pick up."</p><p>"Hhmph, it seems the great Arcturus is a fool," Skales rolled his eyes, "Only a Half Breed would think it's as simple as learning that."</p><p>Skales went back to admiring the blade after that. He stared into the glow that it gave. Whereas before there had been too much rust to see anything, now his own face was reflected back to him elegantly. When he moved the blade aside, though, he found Ophiod staring at him. The most emotion that Ophiod had shown him thus far was reflected in his gaze, one that seemed to bore holes into him.</p><p>"What?" Skales asked with a groan.</p><p>"You've called me Half Breed multiple times now," Ophiod frowned, "I would like you to stop doing that."</p><p>"That's what you are, though," skales frowned, "Every serpentine knows it."</p><p>"Yes, and they all say it knowing full well why they do," Ophiod didn't avert his gaze, "I would like it if you stopped saying that. I saved your life. Don't insult me."</p><p>"So now you want to hold that against me?" Skales growled, "I thought you weren't going to use that against me. I haven't even told you why I'm here."</p><p>"I don't want to be called that," Ophiod looked down, "I can't help how I was born. I am not ashamed of my parents. Garmadon is the reason that we have our own lands, free of peace as we are. Queen Aspheera is one of the strongest rulers we have ever had. I don't know why I should be ashamed of my lineage."</p><p>"'Ashamed of my lineage," Skales mocked him, "Humans tries to wipe us out, Ophiod. They nearly sealed us underground. They were planning to force us into decades of slumber, never to see the sun again. Garmadon earned his right to stay here by turning on his own kind during the war. But even if he did, you've done nothing to earn the right to the throne. So until you do, you'll always be the Half Breed. You should remember that."</p><p>Skales saw Ophiod's eyes flash with something. For a moment, Skales had to look away as he felt a small pang of guilt in his chest. Still, he held firm, raising his head to stare at Ophiod again and keep his words pressed as firmly as his glares. Ophiod went silent for a few moments before he turned back to the fire and used a spell to widen the flames.</p><p>"That's just what Slitherra would say," Ophiod frowned.</p><p>"Slithera?" Skales sat up, "Why are you mentioning him?"</p><p>"You have to know about him, he's the General of your tribe," Ophiod scowled, "When I was born, Slithera declared that he would never let a Half Breed sit on the throne. My mother was forced to take that as a threat on my life. I said before I was not allowed to go deeper into the Frozen Wastes. If Slithera were to catch me on his lands, he may try to end my life. That is why I have stayed as long as I have. Blizzards are uncommon this far from the center of the Wastes. Once I find one, I am leaving."</p><p>"That's true?" Skales blinked, "Hmmph. I thought that was just a rumor that the tribe used. I assumed he made that up in order to show his power."</p><p>"I was kept in the palace my entire life due to the threats made on me," Ophiod stared into the flames, "I wouldn't lie about this."</p><p>Skales didn't know quite what to say to that. For some reason, he felt a strange sadness coming from Ophiod. There was something deep inside his words that Skales found himself wanting to understand more of. But he wasn't able to find the words to truly articulate them. Instead, he just had to stare at Ophiod as a strange feeling pricked at him.</p><p>"Do you intend to leave?" Ophiod asked, "Once I find a blizzard, I'm leaving to go home."</p><p>"I… suppose I do," Skales looked down, "I might just stay in this cave."</p><p>"It's not a very comfortable cave," Ophiod pointed out, "Why won't you go back to your tribe?"</p><p>"Because…. Because I have my reasons," Skales growled, "Stop pushing me for details, Ophiod. I won't tell you what you want to know."</p><p>Ophiod went silent again. Each time he did, Skales almost felt bad. There wasn't anything malicious about how Ophiod talked to him. He sounded so stiff and robotic. The only true emotion he felt from Ophiod came from when he had gotten angry over the name. And even then, it'd been restrained. Given Skales' state, it should have been easy to ensure Skales didn't backtalk him again. But right now, Skales felt the need to talk, even if he wasn't sure why.</p><p>"What are you even doing all day?" Skales asked, "You leave this cave before the sun is up and return when it is about to set. What could be so captivating out in that wasteland?"</p><p>"Training," Ophiod explained, "I train until I can't move anymore, then I use my magic to force myself to train more. I have to live up to what Arcturus has set for me."</p><p>"Really?" Skales narrowed his gaze, "You don't strike me as a serpentine that enjoys fighting."</p><p>"It's what I have a talent for," Ophiod commented plainly, "So that is what I work towards mastering."</p><p>"What's the point if you don't have any passion for it?" Skales rolled his eyes, "Us snakes can do anything we want. Why not find something else to do?"</p><p>"Because if I can fight, then I can defend myself from any that would want to hurt me," Ophiod summoned his magic to draw one of the blankets towards him.</p><p>Something about that remark put Skales off. It sounded… sad. Sad in a way he didn't understand. Ophiod was learning how to fight simply because he was good at it? To defend himself? There was no passion in his words. There wasn't much of anything. He sounded like a soldier just parroting orders. Given how amazing Ophiod already seemed with his tail, skales wasn't sure what more he could even learn. Was he just pushing himself to the next limit? What snake was so fixated on being stronger he was here waiting for a blizzard just to push himself?"</p><p>"... Well," Skales sighed, "Perhaps I can help you train."</p><p>"What?" Ophiod blinked, "Why?"</p><p>"Because training isn't useful when you only do it against thing you already know how will react," Skales pointed out, "And I'm sick of sitting in this cave all day with nothing to do. My wounds have healed enough for us to work together with that. I can at least give you something more to train with."</p><p>"I'm not sure if you should-" Ophiod was cut off.</p><p>"Do you see my markings?" Skales gestured to the coloration of blue and yellow along his head and legs, "I'm one of the high ranking Serpentine in the Hypnobrai tribe. I've been trained in combat to stand up to Slithera himself. If any Hypnobrai can stand up to you, it's me."</p><p>"I… don't understand," Ophiod frowned, "Why?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to have any debt to you," Skales pointed out dryly, "If I help you train, we can consider the debt I owe you for finding me to be repaid. Does that work for you, your Highness?"</p><p>Ophiod didn't know what to make of that offer. He looked as though he'd starred into the abyss and the abyss had starred back. Skales was that abyss, and Ophiod couldn't react to it. Skales held his gaze on Ophiod for several moments, forcing the snake to consider the offer. Ophiod turned his gaze away, just for Skales to move to look at him again. After an uncomfortable silence, Ophiod nodded.</p><p>"Fine," Ophiod replied, "But I do not know if I am too much for you. I might be. I've spent years training under Arcturus. I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"You can't," Skals narrowed his gaze, "Not as much as I already have been. Starting tomorrow, we'll train together. Understand, Ophiod?" As Ophiod nodded, Skales readied himself for what it would be like to fight the Prince of the serpentine.</p><hr/><p>While training had indeed started, it seemed that it was far more accurate to say that Skales was the one being trained. The first morning that Skales had gotten up for Ophiod, the two had both ate a mixture of herbs and plants Ophiod said would fill their bellies. Despite the raw taste, Ophiod ate it like it was nothing at all. The sun had just started to shine orange rays on the horizon as the two left the cave behind, Skales with his new golden blade and Ophiod with just the coat he'd arrived with.</p><p>Ophiod took Skales to the top of a large hill for their first training. The two spent nearly an hour doing exercises, ones that Ophiod claimed would help 'build endurance' for the day to come. The intensity of them was enough to start exacerbating some of Skales' wounds, but he said nothing. Instead, he just went along with it, finding himself exhausted just by the end of it. Ophiod, though, showed no signs of it.</p><p>Once they were finished, Ophiod had chanted a spell to form a spear out of the snow. With it in his hands, he gave Skales a simple command: "Attack me."</p><p>With his new blade, Skales sized Ophiod up. The Viper didn't cut the most intimidating figure now that Skales wasn't deathly injured. In fact, he almost looked rather… weak, when he truly took Ophiod in. He had small shoulders and a weak frame, making him look like someone to be pushed over. Thus, Skales had decided to brandish the new golden blade he carried and flung himself at Ophiod with all he had.</p><p>Before Skales knew what happened, Ophiod twisted his spear and struck Skales in the shoulder of his outstretched arm. With a sweep of his tail, Ophiod had thrown Skales forward. By the time that Skales found himself able to think again, he was at the bottom of the hill, with Ophiod slowly descending it. Despite the pain of his wounds from rolling down, Skales had gotten back up and rushed Ophiod again. And soon, he was back in the snow. That was where his training had truly begun.</p><p>Ophiod was an interesting fighter, and that 'interest' turned to 'frustration' after just a few days of fighting the snake. At first, Ophiod simply used a snow spear to block attacks, but never threw one of his own. Instead, it wasn't Ophiod's arms he had to worry about, but his tail. Whenever Skales attacked, the tail came out of nowhere to strike him. It moved like a bullet, firing through the air to hit him and knock him away. Several times, he'd gone as far as to catch Skales' blade on his tail itself. Those times ended in him being disarmed, thrown down, and told to come at him again.</p><p>The first few days, Skales had been forced to go back to the cave, limping in pain at having been thrown down so much. To his annoyance, Ophiod would always come back with him and cast some spell to dull the pain enough for him to sleep. By the time he woke up, it wasn't long for Ophiod to return on his own. Just knowing that Ophiod was leaving him behind, already assuming he wouldn't be able to go with him again, pushed Skales to keep going.</p><p>Each day, Skales would stretch and warm up with Ophiod. Each day, he would find it exhausted him less. He would find that it would instead bring him a strange sense of limberness and strength he didn't know he had. Ophiod explained that Arcturus designed it to stretch the muscles that Serpentine often didn't train, meaning they would be training to become stronger in their true form rather than their strength alone. Whatever that meant, Skales didn't know. All he did know was that Ophiod was telling the truth, as day by day, he found his strength increasing.</p><p>Skales would find Ophiod's tail would only put him into the snow sometimes. He would find that each time he did go down, he would get up faster. Ophiod would add in new moves and tricks, trying to trip him up. Sometimes, most of the time, they worked. But he would soon be able to sense that Ophiod was going in for an attack. And with the speed that his lightweight blade afforded him, Skales could almost always at least start to block it. Whether he could follow up, though, was a different story.</p><p>Each day he trained, he learned a little more about Ophiod. Despite how stoic he seemed, Ophiod was actually only one year older than Skales was. He learned that Ophiod was one of the only remaining Vipers, as the rest of his kind had their genes bred out in other tribes. In order to maintain the bloodline, magic had to be used to ensure the offspring of each Viper ruler wouldn't turn out to another tribe. Therefore, most rulers were free to take any lover (or number thereof) they wished, so long as they had the magic they needed to ensure the correct birth.</p><p>He learned that Ophiod had been raised in the palace, with only the Serpentine that were on his staff allowed to interact with him. When Ophiod was too young to remember, one of the servants had attempted to kill him, revealing he'd been paid to do so. After that, Queen Aspheera had ordered that Arcturus become Ophiod's personal guard. Skales hadn't realized that was how deep it went, leaving him to feel more pangs of guilt for the snake. Each day, Ophiod had been living in fear of his own life, and when he'd managed to block one of Arcturus' attacks when he'd snuck up on the famed general by accident, Arcuturs had taken him on as his student.</p><p>Skales could see the influence just in fighting Ophiod. Ophiod hardly ever attacked with his upper body, leaving his tail to do the work. Skales spent more time countering and weaving through the tail than he did anything else. When he did get in close to Ophiod's guard, though, it was almost always a one hit strike to finish him off. Ophiod diverted all of his energy into evading and guiding his tail to attack to weaken his opponent, then dealt the finisher with his arms. It was a technique that Arcturus had perfected. The fact Skales had managed to even learn to avoid the tail in just a month alone was an amazing thing.</p><p>One day, Skales had gotten close enough with a lucky dodge to slice his blade through the snow spear that Ophiod had. The spear had broken in half, leaving Ophiod's guard wide open. The action had caused Ophoid to suddenly tense up and, in a flash, Ophiod's body suddenly was consumed by light. Skales found himself thrown away, and instead he saw Ophiod had turned into a massive, miniaturized tornado. The display kicked up snow in all directions, leaving Skales staring at the sight in awed terror. When Ophiod reappeared form it, it had been the first time he saw shame on Ophiod's face.</p><p>"I… I didn't mean to do that," Ophiod cleared his throat, "I, only use that if I have to."</p><p>"What… what was that?!" Skales demanded from him, "That… that's unlike anything I've ever seen!"</p><p>"It's, a human art," Ophiod admitted, "Called Spinjitzu. My father taught it to my mother and, later me. You were too close for me to use magic, and I acted on instinct."</p><p>"Of course you did…" Skales stood up, dusting himself off, "Teach me."</p><p>And so, with surprisingly little resistance from Ophiod, Skales had also begun learning Spinjitzu. Ophiod had set up a strange course of objects in the snow he enchanted with magic. If Skales was able to run through the course before Ophiod could count to five, Skales would have learned Spinjitzu. The course had confused him at first, but he'd thrown himself into it with all he had. He leapt on top of rocks, ran through a spinning set of rocks enchanted by Ophiod's magic, slid under traps, things that he hadn't even understood at first.</p><p>For two hours a day, Skales would run that course. Ophiod would say nothing the entire time, just letting him do it. It was almost a two weeks after he'd asked that he was even able to run the course in under ten seconds. Day by day, he pushed himself to get faster, and faster still. Ophiod would watch him the entire time, saying nothing of it.</p><p>Then, one day, Skales had done it. He completed the course in four and a half seconds. Just as he finished the course, Ophiod told him to do it again. Skales had almost yelled at him for ruining his accomplishment, but when he tried, he slid forward and almost fell. In an instant, something in Skales mind had clicked. He started the motions for the course again in that half second, and suddenly the world around him turned a light blue. When he'd finally stopped, he saw the sparks of Spinjitzu fading around him. And with that, Ophiod declared that he had learned Spinjitzu.</p><p>From that day onwards, Skales added Spinjitzu into his fighting. He would come at Ophiod with everything he had, suddenly twisting into Spinjitzu and then stopping just to use the momentum to hit Ophiod's guard with all he had. Soon, the two were fully sparring, facing each other on an equal ground for the first time. Ophiod was forced to take each battle seriously. Once more, at first it had been a clean sweep for Ophiod.</p><p>But as the days wore on, Skales learned. He learned each way that Ophiod tensed for an attack. Just by looking at Ophiod, he'd know every move he was about to make. Ophiod was shocked to learn that Skales had learned how to read his tail just by how his scales rippled in the light when he tensed the muscles for it. Ophiod could tense his muscles in his tail to harden it against attacks, and even in low light Skales learned how to counter it. Once, he managed to throw Ophiod off and deliver his first blow to the snake by balancing Spinjitzu right on top of his tail and punching him as he saw Ophiod's shock.</p><p>Finally, the day came that Skales and Ophiod were fighting. The two had been sparring for almost a half hour, and neither of them had gone down. Three months had passed since they began, and in that time, they had learned from each other. For over a half hour, the two had slashed and attacked with all they had up and down the slopes. Ophiod let out blasts of magic to blow holes in the snow, while Skales sliced through the drifts and into Ophiod's tail with his blade. The blade moved in his hand like clockwork, truly able to keep up with anything Ophiod threw at him. Both had a near impenetrable guard by now, and they both knew it. Skales pressed his attack fiercely, forgoing most defense in order to just put as much pressure on Ophiod as he could.</p><p>Ophiod was backed all the way up to the edge of a small hill. As his tail went over, there was that brief second of Ophiod adjusting to the fact he couldn't back up anymore. Skales took this chance. He swept one of his legs across the snow, spraying Ophiod's face with it. Ophiod blinked, and when he opened them, he was met with Skales' swirling red eyes. Ophiod had to shut his eyes instantly to avoid the hypnosis, giving Skales his chance to swing his blade forward. With the curve of it, he sliced apart Ophiod's snow spear and took his last chance.</p><p>"NINJA-GO!" Skales' shout was lost as his Spinjitzu slammed straight into Ophiod. The action threw Ophiod backwards, sending him tumbling and rolling down the hill. Ophiod wasn't able to stop himself as his tail began tangling around himself and he wasn't able to tighten the muscles to dig into the snow with. When he finally stopped, he shook himself free of snow to slowly lift his head up. When he did, he saw Skales standing then, coming to a stop in a slide as he pointed his blade down at Ophiod.</p><p>"It's my victory this day, Ophiod," Skales narrowed his eyes. He spun his blade in his hand, then moved to slide it into a sheath of leather he had wrapped around his back. He extended his hand to Ophiod, who looked at it with shock in his eyes. Slowly, he reached out and took it. Skales pulled him upright, leaving Ophiod to blink in shock.</p><p>"I… lost, indeed," Ophiod shook himself, "I, erm… I've, never lost to someone that wasn't Arcturus. I'm… a bit shocked, to be honest."</p><p>"You'll be able to overpower almost any Serpentine now," Skales crossed his arms, "Was losing really that stunning to you?"</p><p>"Not really… I think it's more that…" Ophiod looked down, "I've never had someone that's truly fought with me like that before. I… feel rather glad right now, actually. I'm not sure why."</p><p>Skales quirked an eye up as he looked at how Ophiod looked down at his hands. Skales let him stare like that for a rather long while, then sighed and shook his head. He reached out and gently wrapped his hand around Ophiod's wrist, tugging him back up the hill. Ophiod just slithered along, not saying a word and staring at Skales with that shock in his eyes. When they reached the top, Skales stood so the two were watching the sun.</p><p>It'd been months now. Almost four since the two had first met. They'd fought hard and learned each other's fighting style. What had been Ophiod training Skales had turned into them both sharpening each other. Skales looked out across the snowy slopes, seeing the sun was slowly beginning its descent. The snow sparkled in the sunlight, creating a sight that the two had seen many times before. With the tension still pumping through his veins, though, Skales felt the sight was something he'd never even taken the time to look at. Standing here like this… he found himself awed by it.</p><p>"...Ophiod," Skales turned away slightly, "I… need to tell you. I need to tell you why I'm here. I made a promise to myself that if I was one day able to beat you, I'd tell you."</p><p>"That… sounds like something I should have asked when I won," Ophiod asked in confusion. Skales shot him an annoyed glance.</p><p>"Because I knew that if you were strong enough to beat me… you'd be strong enough to beat him," Skales gripped his fists, "I know that you're strong enough that… when they come for me, they won't be able to take you."</p><p>"I… don't understand," Ophiod blinked. Skales took a deep breath.</p><p>"Do you know what a Slither Pit is, Ophiod?" Skales asked, taking Ophiod's nod as a yes, "A day before I met you, I decided to challenge Slithera, my General, to a Slither Pit. I wanted to control the Hypnobrai. I was sick of him looking like a weak leader. I thought I was the one that should have led the tribe. So I challenged him. And it looked like I was going to win. It was the first one our tribe had in years. Slithera took it like I was betraying him. And we fought."</p><p>"...I lost," Skales gripped his fists tightly, "...Usually, I'd just be demoted from my status. Go down to a Warrior Class and all that. But Slithera didn't like that I was setting an example of me for challenging him. So he instead changed the condition of my loss to… my execution," Skales' expression hardened, "The wounds I had were from my battle with Slithera. The tribe turned on me. They couldn't refuse him. I knew that, as a true serpentine, I should stay and face my own execution. "</p><p>"...I ran," Skales hissed, "I ran away from them. I left, Ophiod. I'm not even a true serpentine anymore. As far as you should know, I'm dead. I'm dead to the Hypnobrai. Slithera was going to kill me. And now… now I'm out here. With the Prince, training to fight with him. I'm probably strong enough to go and fight Slithera now. But it doesn't matter. I can't go back to the tribe, or stay in Serpentine Lands anymore."</p><p>"Because he'll send snakes for you?" Ophiod asked. Skales nodded.</p><p>"Right now, he thinks I died out here," Skales pointed out, "But it's been too long without them finding a body. They'll start to think I escaped. Slitehra is paranoid. The entire tribe watched me fight him. They all saw me challenge him. If he can't confirm that my penalty for losing was carried out, they'll think he's soft. If he ever finds me, or word gets to him I'm alive, they'll likely be an order from the Queen herself to kill me."</p><p>"I won't let that happen," Ophiod responded.</p><p>"...What?" Skales turned to Ophiod, "...Why? Why would you do that? You're already under threat of death from him. Why bring even more reason for Slithera to come after you?"</p><p>"Because it wasn't right of him to order your execution," Ophiod gripped his fist, "I've never seen a Slither Pit, but I know the rules. Execution should only be reserved for criminals. You were following the system. If I were to evoke the guidelines-"</p><p>"You haven't seen Slithera," Skales stopped him, "If you tried to tell him not to, he'd just tell you it's his right as General. And your authority means nothing as Prince to him. The Queen won't get involved since this is an internal matter. You're better off challenging him yourself for my own head."</p><p>"Maybe I will," Ophiod responded. It took Skales several seconds to turn to look at him in shock.</p><p>"Ophiod," Skales frowned, "You don't know what a Slither Pit entails. If you lost to him, he could order your death, like mine. That's how this works," He turned his head forward, "Idealism will only get you so far."</p><p>"If he comes for you, I'll defend you," Ophiod nodded his head, "We're not on Hypnobrai lands, they have no authority to take you. And I'll fight for you."</p><p>"Why?" Skales chuckled, "I'm just a walking corpse."</p><p>"You're the first snake that's stopped calling me Half Breed," Ophiod responded, turning away back towards the cave, "That's reason enough. We should get back. We need to eat. There may be a storm tonight, I want to reinforce the entrance."</p><p>As Ophiod slithered down the hill, Skales wasn't sure what to say. The rush of fighting had started to calm down, giving him a chance to feel the chill in the air. He gave a small groan as he watched Ophiod slither away from him. Yet even as he found himself annoyed, he couldn't help but smile a little bit.</p><p>"Fool," Skales looked up at the sky above him, "Only a fool would stand up for a snake like me."</p><p>With that, Skales followed him. A pair of eyes watched them as the two descended back to their cave to brave the storm that was rolling in, and to enjoy what was more or less an end to this leg of their training.</p><hr/><p>When the sun rose two days later, Skales and Ophiod rose with it. This, however, was not due to their routine of waking up early to stretch, but rather the sound of a massive burst in the distance. Ophiod and Skales both jumped up and rushed out of the cave, seeing the last tufts of snow that were kicked up over the hill. One of Ophiod's enchantments on the area had gone off. The two nodded, Skales drawing his blade and Ophiod summoning a magical ball on his hand as they rushed to see what was there.</p><p>The two crested the hill to see a sight that made Skales' blood run cold. A patrol of five Hypnobrai were scattered among the snow. A massive crater, almost two feet wide and running all the way down to the now cracked rocks underneath the snow, had been blown in the center of the group. The five were all slowly stumbling up to their feet, trying to regain their footing with the sound of the explosion ringing in their ears. The one closest to them, a warrior class with no yellow markings, stood up and hissed as he rubbed his head.</p><p>"Who... who did that?" The Hypnobrai asked. When he saw Ophiod and Skales standing over them, his face turned into a snarl. He first looked at Ophiod, who held a near emotionless gaze as he prepared a magical strike against them. His attention, however, was soon drawn to Skales.</p><p>"So you did survive…" The Hypnobrai growled, "Skales! We've come to carry out your sentence."</p><p>"So Slithera has sent you to do his dirty work then, Mezmo?" Skales hissed back.</p><p>Mezmo drew a knife and held it up at Skales, "You're supposed to be dead already. We're just making sure that it's done. Slithera has been demanding we find you. To think you were just hiding out here. What sort of serpentine are you?"</p><p>"If you wish to harm Skales," Ophiod spoke in a dark voice, slithering in front of Skales, "Then you will have to defeat me first."</p><p>"Is that how it is?" Mezmo turned around to see his men had gotten up, then shouted, "Snakes! Kill them both!"</p><p>The Hypnobrai drew their weapons and charged up the slope. Skales readied to fight, but Ophiod placed his hand on the ground. The magic seeped into the snow. Just as Mezmo was about to reach him, the snow shot up in a blast to send Mezmo rolling down the slope. The other Hypnobrai were blasted back by the ground under their feet. Ophiod summoned another ball of magic he slung across his chest. A fan-shaped blast of orange shot out over the snakes, picking them up and throwing them even further back in a blast of magical power.</p><p>"G-Gah…" Mezmo slowly picked himself back up from the double attack, "Who… who is he?"</p><p>"Wait, Mezmo!" A scout class Hypnobrai shouted, "That's the Prince!"</p><p>"What?" Mezmo growled, "The Half Breed?" As he squinted his eyes, he saw the Viper markings all over Ophiod's body and his eyes widened, "You're right!" Mezmo pointed his knife at Ophiod, "What are you doing in these parts, Prince? Why are you defending this traitor?"</p><p>"Traitor?" Ophiod growled, "He is nothing like that. You have unfairly cast an undo sentence on his head. I am ensuring that does not be carried out."</p><p>"Ophiod!" Skales shouted from behind him, "Don't fight them! You'll make an enemy of the entire Hypnobrai!"</p><p>"You should listen to the traitor," Mezmo grinned, "I don't know why the Prince is out here, but once we get back to Slithera, we'll make sure he hears about this. After we get rid of that traitor."</p><p>Mezmo had the other Hypnobrai line up behind him. Ophiod responded by sending his magic into the snow, raising up several snow-snakes as he had when he first met Skales. Mezmo suddenly had a nervous look on his face as these snow soldiers raised their snow weapons to advance towards them. Ophiod held his hand out, pointing straight towards the assembled Hypnobrai. Mezmo looked up to see a gleam in Ophiod's eye he couldn't place.</p><p>"OPHIOD!" Skales shouted, make Ophiod jerk up, "Are you trying to declare war on the Hypnobrai?!"</p><p>"I…" Ophiod bit his lip, "I won't let them take you."</p><p>"Why?!" Skales spat, "I already told you, I'm a walking corpse! This is just going to give Slithera everything he needs to try to depose you. Do you think you can survive out there as… as you are without the protection of your family?!"</p><p>Ophiod seemed to be frozen to the spot. Mezmo steadied his breathing, trying to calm himself to peak, "Y-You should listen to-"</p><p>Skales pointed his elegant blade at Mezmo, making him silence himself.</p><p>"Don't do this, Ophiod…" Skales gripped Ophiod's arm, "...I repaid my debt to you. I helped you train. Now just let me go. You shouldn't have found me in the first place. Just… just let me go. Don't anger Slithera more than you already have!"</p><p>Silence. The winds were all that anyone could hear. Ophiod looked ready to lead into battle, and Skales held his breath. A fear was coursing through Skales' body. At first, he thought it was due to him having his own execution squad here. But, instead, he realized it was for Ophiod. He didn't want Ophiod to sacrifice his position for him. He didn't want to drag Ophiod into his own failure. He readied himself to step forward and give himself up to Mezmo, when Ophiod raised his arm.</p><p>"There will be no need to tell Slithera," Ophiod waved his hand, making the snow snakes disappear in front of him, "Because I will tell him myself."</p><p>"What?!" Skales and Mezmo asked one another.</p><p>"You're coming to apologize to him for attacking his snakes?" Mezmo grinned, "I'm sure we can arrange that. I'll make sure he knows you really-"</p><p>"That isn't why," Ophiod placed a hand on his chest, "I'm not coming to apologize. I'm offering him a challenge," Ophiod inhaled, "I formerly declare a Slither Pit against Slithera for Skales' life!"</p><hr/><p>"...What?" Slithera narrowed his gaze at the copper Viper in front of him.</p><p>Ophiod now stood inside the icy palace that the Hypnobrai called their own. It'd been hours since he'd told his intentions to Mezom, and now he'd just repeated them to Slitehra. The snake was sitting upon a throne of solid ice, so clear that one could see right through it and all the way down. The entire palace was made of ice, and if one looked down, they could see the ground the palace was built above below. All around Ophiod, Hypnobrai were staring at him in shock. Most of all was Skales, who stood behind Ophiod with icy handcuffs placed on his wrists.</p><p>"You heard me," Ophiod growled, "I, Prince Ophiod, heir to the Serpentine throne, formerly cast down a challenge of Slither Pit to you, Slithera, General of the Hypnobrai! The condition for my winning will be the removal of your execution order on Skales' head!"</p><p>Slithera let his tail lazily curl up on the steps of the throne in front of him. When he looked at Ophiod, there was a disgust so plainly written on his face that Ophiod could feel it radiating even from the bottom of the throne. Ophiod was certain the only reason that he'd been let this far into the tribe was because he had Skales with him. If he hadn't, he was certain he'd have had to go through several scores of Hypnobrai just to reach this throne.</p><p>"You wish to challenge me?" Slithera laughed, "How childish. Your declaration is so old fashioned as well. You know that I have no reason to accept your challenge, yes?"</p><p>"I do," Ophiod nodded. That answer made Slithera's eye twitch.</p><p>"And yet you still saw fit to waste my time with this challenge?" Slithera fully sat up on his throne, "You best pick your words carefully, boy."</p><p>Skales wasn't sure what. Ever since he'd heard Ophiod say those words back to Mezmo, his world felt numb. Ophiod, the prince of the Serpentine, was fighting for him? Why? He tried to look at Ophiod's expression, but Ophiod had reverted to his normal emotionless gaze.</p><p>"I know you harbor contempt for me, Slithera," Ophiod stated firmly, "I know that since my birth, you have been the most vocal about my removal from Prince. Yet I know that your own contempt goes deeper than my own abdication," Ophiod inhaled, "If you accept this challenge, I will let you set the condition for my loss be that you be allowed to carry out my own execution."</p><p>Skales felt a pang of fear rip through him harder than anything else in his life. All around him, the Hynorai began to walk and whisper fiercely. Ophiod kept his eyes firmly trained on Slitehra's own, not letting them shift for a single minute. Slithera sat at full attention, his expression turning to one of keen interest.</p><p>"You mean that, then?" Slithera leaned all the way forward, "A Prince, willing to put his own life on the line for a lowly member of his kingdom? Are you so eager to throw your life away?"</p><p>"I will never say anything that I will not stand by," Ophiod placed his hand over his chest, "I am your Prince, Slithera. My word will mean something to you, even if you refuse to acknowledge it. I know you are a petty leader. Does this chance not strike you as the one you've waited for your entire life?"</p><p>Slitehra's smile turned all the way into another sneer. The tribe again began to hiss as they watched the two leaders stare each other down. Skales felt as though he was about to collapse from fear. Ophiod kept his gaze firm and unwavering, which seemed to just keep Slithera fuming at him even more.</p><p>"If you are so eager to die, I am happy to oblige," Slithera stood up from his throne, slithering all the way down the steps. When he was right up in Ophiod's face, he whispered, "I am going to enjoy this, you Half Breed. My reason for winning today will be far beyond whatever flimsy connection you have to my traitorous kind. If you are perhaps feeling fear, I will let you leave if you were to grovel-"</p><p>"Show me to the arena," Ophiod cut him off. Slithera looked ready to burst apart right there. He took a long breath, then turned to Skales.</p><p>"You should know that arena rather well, traitor," Slithera placed his hands behind his back, "Show him to it. When I arrive, I will begin the Slither Pit immediately. I hope you have said your last prayers, Half Breed. I will send your regards to the Queen when we have finished." With that, Slithera turned to leave, disappearing behind his throne.</p><p>All around them, the Hypnobrai were buzzing with confusion and excitement. Skales looked at Ophiod in pure disbelief, but Ophiod just slithered his way towards the edge of the crowd. Skales was forced to follow him. The snakes parted, letting the two make their way deeper into the palace.</p><p>"Show me to the Slither Pit arena, please," Ophiod asked Skales, "I do not wish to be late."</p><p>"...Are you insane?!" Skales hissed out, "You understand that he won't let you leave that arena! Why are you risking your life for… for some snake like me, Ophiod!?" Reluctantly, Skales took the lead for them.</p><p>"Because I must," Ophiod stated to him, "Your life is on the line. I will not let someone like him take it from your so frivolously. You are more to me than just some means to an end. I care for you, Skales. I will not let him take you away from me."</p><p>"Why me?" Skales asked, gripping his fists in his icy cuffs, "I'm just a traitor, Ophiod. A traitor that couldn't stand up to his punishment. If I was any amount the serpentine you think I am, I wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be facing him. You'd be back at your palace, where you belong. Why do I mean so much to you?!"</p><p>Skales was quieted down as Ophiod put a hand on his shoulder. Skales looked back at Ophiod and was confused at what he saw. Ophiod was smiling. The normally emotionless, neutral face of Ophiod had curled into a warm smile. Seeing it was enough to make Skales freeze to the spot. His words would ring in Skales' ears.</p><p>"You asked me once if I had a reason for fighting," Ophiod smiled, "I believe I've found it. Today, I fight for more than my own skill. I fight for you, Skales."</p><p>With that, Ophiod slithered past Skales, gesturing for him to come. Skales couldn't do anything but follow him. Just taking the first step after Ophiod sent a strange feeling through his body. It wasn't fear, nor was it anger. It wasn't hatred or confusion. It was a strange warmth that he hadn't felt before. As he padded along after Ophiod, Skales hung his head as he felt his words backing up in this throat.</p><p>"I'm just a training partner to you, Ophiod…" Skales whispered, "I'm just… I'm just a useless traitor…" No matter what he said, though, Ophiod kept smiling. He kept slithering along. He kept moving forward with Skales.</p><p>Soon, the two reached a large chamber. A massive slab of ice was framed up by stands that had already been filled by Hypnobrai. At the other end of the arena was a raised platform that Mezmo stood at, a grin on his face with various controls in front of him. Ophiod slithered down a small path that led into the arena. He pointed to a seat that was right by the front. With a wave of magic, he pushed the one already in it aside and made Skales sit down.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, Skales," Ophiod inhaled, "This was a long time coming. One day, I have to face what I truly am. Today is that day. And now, I have more to give me the strength to fight for it."</p><p>Skales was left completely petrified as Ophiod slithered into the arena. He took his stance on the left side, his copper tail turning around him. He waited patiently as the stands filled up with more and more snakes. Even as the noise around him increased, Skales felt all the sound around draining away from him. All he could do was stare at Ophiod. Stare at the snake that was fighting for him. He felt like his world was on pause, and the only thing that he could perceive was Ophiod's emotionless face as he waited for his opponent to arrive.</p><p>Soon, Slithera had arrived. The General had outfitted himself with elegant armor made of ice infused into deep blue armor. The armor covered his entire chest, shoulders, upper arms, and most of the lower half of his long snake tail. He wore a large helmet that fit over the cobra-like flaps that distinguished his look. He had not come empty handed, though. In his left hand, he had a long copper blade. The shade was the same as Ophiod's scales. The blade was slightly curved, almost like a sickle, and there were strange markings along the blade's length.</p><p>"Ophiod!" Slithera shouted, silencing the entire romo and making Skales' heart jump in his throat. He leveled his weapon forward at Ophiod, "Do you know what this blade is?"</p><p>"No, I do not," Ophiod shook his head.</p><p>"This is a blade that was forged by your…. Ancestors," Slithera spat the word with venom, "It was designed specifically for killing your own kind. Any Viper that stands before this blade will fall. It was meant to be used to depose kings that went mad with power. Now, I will use it to purge the bloodline before I allow the humans that tried to drive our kind into exile from ever polluting our royalty!" Slithera raised the blade. The Hynobrai in the audience cheered.</p><p>"Choose your weapon!" Mezmo shouted from his perch.</p><p>"I need no weapon to defeat you," Ophiod summoned magic in his hands, sending massive orange flames licking up his forearms.</p><p>"If you do not wish to die, I suggest you back down now!" Slithera shouted at Ophiod, "If you beg me to spare your life, I will let you leave!"</p><p>"The Slither Pit is no place for a coward that would try to win his match without his strength," Ophiod declared, "I have no time for snakes like you, Slithera!"</p><p>Slithera's face lit up in rage. Skales looked between the two fighters. Until now, he'd seen Ophiod was a strong and powerful warrior. Put up against Slithera, the snake that had beat him, Ophiod suddenly looked small. No armor, no weapon, only magic licking at his arms. The audience went silent as Mezmo pulled one of the levers. A block of ice moved up to block the entrance that Ophiod had used into the arena. Ophiod didn't flinch. Skales felt every scale on his body ready to just off as the two combatants readied themselves for combat.</p><p>"Then let the Slither Pit….!" Mezmo shouted. Skales felt his breath stop.</p><p>"BEGIN!"</p><p>With a shout, Slithera shot forward to attack Ophiod. As Skales had tried so many times before, he knew the blow wouldn't connect. Ophiod instead twisted his body out of the water and thrust his flaming fists up against Slithera's armor, causing the ice to begin to hiss and melt. Slithera growled in rage and tried to swing back at Ophiod, but Ophiod's tail came out and batted his arm aside. Ophiod reared his arms back and thrust them forward, sending the flames into Slitehra's armor. Slithera was forced back, but the flames remained where they'd struck, sticking to and melting the ice.</p><p>Slithera was undeterred. The General turned to try to catch Ophiod's glare with his hypnotic eyes. Ophiod reached up with his magic and caught the icicles above them, wrenching them free of the roof with his magic. Three of them came flying down towards Slithera, who broke his attack to slide away from them. The massive chunks were almost as tall as he was, impaling deep into the arena floor.</p><p>This action resulted in Ophiod closing the gap between them. Slitehra looked down to see Ophiod's face, just in time for Ophiod to spin and catch Slithera's face on his tail. Slithera was sent down onto his back, earning a loud cheer of excitement from the crowd. Slithera shouted and slashed with his blade from the ground. Ophiod bunched his tail up and launched into the air, landing on the top of one of the icicles. Slithera slashed at him again, but Ophiod jumped back down away from him.</p><p>With a loud battle cry, Slithera raced towards him. Ophiod summoned another spell, this time slamming his hands together. An orange aura surrounded his body, one that enhanced his own natural strength. Slithera gave several vicious swipes at Ophiod, who spun and twisted his body out of the way of each. Ophiod tensed the muscles in his tail, then lashed straight out at Slitehra's chest after a slash left his guard open. The force of his tail hitting the half-melted armor caused it to shatter apart, exposing Slithera's torso to attack. Ophiod put his hands together, summoning a magical blast to send right into the General's guard.</p><p>Mezmo and Slithera locked eye contact. Mezmo hissed out and pulled a lever, causing the entire arena to tilt towards Ophiod. Ophiod's balance was thrown off as he began to go sliding down the ice. In that moment, Slithera's eye sparked with opportunity. Slithera slid down, using gravity to get to Ophiod faster. Ophiod, balance off and sliding backwards, twisted away, but it was too late. Slithera's blade slide across his arm, cutting a small gash in it. As soon as he had, Mezmo tilted the arena back level. Ophiod leaned down and spun around, sending his tail out to force Slithera back.</p><p>"Hmmph," Slithera held his blade up, a small bead of Ophiod's blue blood sliding down it, "It seems the Prince is not as invincible as he wants us to believe!" The crowd gave a cheer. Skales felt his entire body on edge as he saw Slithera had actually landed an attack!</p><p>"No being is truly indestructible," Ophiod raised his hand up, summoning a magical flame, "I will burn off all of your armor, and then-"</p><p>Suddenly, Ophiod gasped in pain. His vision blurred as his flame went out. The aura around his body faded as he did. Slithera grinned under his helmet as Ophiod felt a searing pain coming from the cut. As soon as his magic was canceled, the pain began to subside. He looked to Slithera, who let him take time to revel in it. Ophiod tried to summon another flame, but the intense pain was enough to make him quake.</p><p>"You should have kept a better guard, Half Breed!" Slithera turned the blade to show the language written on it, "This blade has an enchantment on it that seals the magic of any that it cuts. You Vipers are adept at using magic, so it's the perfect weapon against you. Try to use your magic now, and you'll be met with pain untold."</p><p>"I don't need my magic to beat you," Ophiod declared, clutching his arm. Despite his confident words, Skales felt his entire body trembling. Seeing Ophiod actually <em>wounded</em> was enough to make him suddenly very, very concerned.</p><p>"Then come at me, Half Breed," Slithera jeered, "I wish to see what skills that old fool Arcturus has taught you!"</p><p>Ophiod, much to Skales' horror, took the bait. Ophiod raised both arms, pushing past the pain of doing so as he rushed Slithera with his speed. Skales watched as Ophiod struck out with his tail, gliding from position to position to send strike after strike into Slithera's guard. Skales had fought against that many times. He knew exactly what Ophiod was doing. And, somehow, that made this even harder to watch.</p><p>Ophiod baited Slithera to finally go slash at him. When he did, Ophiod was ready. He threw his weight back and slid under the blade, then wrapped his tail around Slithera's wrist and squeezed. He expected Slithera to drop it, but instead Slithera drove his free hand into Ophiod's gut. Ophiod grunted in pain, but held on. Slithera continued to rain punches down on Ophiod, refusing to give until he let go. Ophiod let go of his wrist, moving back from Slithera.</p><p>Slithera sent his tail out towards Ophiod, who met it with his own. Skales watched the odd display as the two traded tail strikes, almost like they were swords. He expected Slithera to be as overwhelmed as he had been, but Ophiod seemed to be evenly matched with him. Instead, Slithera baited out Ophiod making a hard strike, then tried to drive the blade into the tail. Ophiod tensed the muscles at the last second, making the blade bounce off.</p><p>Ophiod knew he needed some way to win. He put distance between him and Slithera, trying to think of options. As soon as he did, Mezmo suddenly pulled a switch. The ends of the arena extended massive spikes that closed in from all sides, shortening the diameter of the arena. Ophiod was forced back towards Slithera, unable to break the spikes with magic. Mezmo only stopped when the two had only perhaps seven feet between them.</p><p>"Already running away?" Slithera taunted, "Just like a coward. I would say I'm surprised, but you aren't a true serpentine."</p><p>"I haven't given in yet," Ophiod growled, "I'm fighting for more than myself now. I am fighting for what's right."</p><p>"Spare me your platitudes!" Slithera shouted, rushing forward in a jab. Ophiod dodged, but Slithera used his momentum to swing behind him. Ophiod swung out of each and every blow, only adding to the tension that the audience and Skales felt. Skales had dug his fists in so tight, his hands almost felt numb.</p><p>"Arcturus would be ashamed of you!" Slithera continued through his attacks, "A pupil of his should be able to defeat me, easily! Your guard is laughable! I cannot see how the Queen thinks <em>you</em> are fit to rule the Serpentine! Your human blood has polluted your honor!"</p><p>"My honor is not at stake here," Ophiod tried to remain calm as he sent his tail out for attacks, "It is the life of one I have come to care deeply about! I will not lose this battle for him!"</p><p>Slithera didn't respond. Mezmo grinned, then reached under the panel and hit a button. The spikes retracted, and for a moment Ophiod felt as though he was safe. Instead, they moved to a safe distance, then began to fire off into the arena. Ophiod's entire sense of space around him lit up with alarms as he spun his body in and out of each spike with a glorious precision. The entire crowd watched as he moved his massive tail and torso out of each one. Mezmo reached under to pull a smaller level at the same time.</p><p>From the ceiling, a large rack of weapons descended. Slithera reached up and took hold of an icy sword. He crossed his blades together, then raced right towards Ophiod. Ophiod, as busy as he was dodging, only had the briefest of moments to jump into the air to avoid the slash that Slithera tried to use to behead him. The moment he did, however, Ophiod suddenly gave a gasp as a spike impaled into his back.</p><p>"Ophiod!" Skales shouted in terror. The rest of the crowd cheered. Mezmo stopped the spikes, letting Ophiod collapse onto the ice. He tried to reach out and pull the spike out, but blue blood had already begun leaking out through his scales. Before he could react, Slithera flung the icy sword at him. Ophiod rolled away by instinct, but that just drove the spike further into him. The sword impaled into the ice where Ophio was. As Ophiod tried to get up through the pain in both his arm and back, Slithera walked up and struck Ophiod upside the head with his tail. The crowd cheered again as Skales felt every ounce of his being burn in terror.</p><p>"Such a weak snake… as I expected," Slithera leveled his Viper-killing blade at Ophiod, who lay on the ground in pain, "Do you have any regrets before I send you into the afterlife, Half Breed?"</p><p>Ophiod gave one more desperate attack. He tried to sweep his tail out to knock over Slithera. By now, though, his strength only stumbled the general. Slithera responded with a punch to Ophiod's right cheek, sending him down on his hands and tail. Slithera leveled the blade at his neck.</p><p>"I commend your spirit, but you should have known your place," Slithera raised his blade, "Now, you can see where it is your filthy soul will go when this is over!" Ophiod shut his eyes, readying himself for the strike.</p><p>"OPHIOD!" A clash sounded.</p><p>Ophiod raised his head. Skales stood, his handcuffs broken, holding his golden blade up in front of him. Skales held back Slithera's blade, his golden blade clashing against the copper. With all of his months of training, Skales slung his sword, throwing Slithera back. Skales turned back to Ophiod, a fire burning in his eyes.</p><p>"Get up, Ophiod!" Skales shouted, "You haven't lost this battle yet!"</p><p>Ophiod felt a rush of power through his body. He nodded his head, slowly raising his body up. He panted as he gritted his teeth, then reached back and gripped the spike in his back. With a single heave, he ripped it from his body with a splatter of blood. He tossed it aside, ignoring the searing pain as he looked to the stunned Slithera.</p><p>"You…" Slithera pointed his blade at Skales, "How dare you interfere with this battle! The Slither Pit is sacred! I will carry out your sentence now for violating it!"</p><p>Slithera went to strike, but Skales was faster. Skales' slash sent the icy sword Slithera had taken flying, and the two once more locked gold and copper blades. Slithera, unprepared for how strong Skales now was, was forced back. The two parted blades, but Skales slashed again. And again. And again, and again. Each time, he shouted something.</p><p>"Ophiod never chose a weapon for this battle!" Skales shouted through the sound of their attacks, "I will be Ophiod's weapon! I will be his sword and his shield! So long as he is going to stand in the way of snakes like you, I'll stand by his side!"</p><p>"You foolish traitor!" Slithera shouted back, "You're nothing to him! Nothing to this tribe anymore! Why would you dare to risk your life for a Half Breed like him!"</p><p>"Because!" Skales gave on final slash, sending Slithera skidding back along the ice with a dark glint in his eye, "I'm already dead. So I can devote what little life remains of mine to the one that deserves it!" Skales glowered at Slithera, "Ophiod! Let us finish this!"</p><p>Skales turned back to look at Ophiod. As the two locked gazes, Ophiod knew just what the other snake wanted to do. The two turned ot Slithera, still recovering from Skales' unexpected furios onslaught. And with that, the two brought their arms up and shouted together.</p><p>"NINJA-GO!" Skales and Ophiod twisted into a blue and copper Spinjitzu. Slithera's eyes widened as the two tornado went flying around the ice, their swirls erratically pulsing and arcing out at him as they raced towards him. The entire crowd went silent as this new and amazing development was put right on display for them. Slithera watched as the two tornados converged on him from either side. Just as they were about to hit him, Slithera threw himself forward, sliding across the ice and turning to see the two tornados clash into each other.</p><p>For a moment, Slithera felt as though he'd won. He slowly stood up, panting as he waited for them to both destroy the other. But instead, something odd happened. A spark formed between the two tornadoes. The sparks grew as they connected with one another. And then, the two tornadoes slid into one another. The two overlapped, causing their whirls to violently spark and begin to jerk around in an unstable fashion. For a moment, Slithera felt as though it was about to break apart. The two tornados seemed to writhe, as though the connection was about to break them apart.</p><p>Then, with a loud blast of wind, the tornadoes merged. In an instant, the tornado doubled in size. The tornado was a beautiful glow of blue and copper, one that spun elegantly and powerfully. It cast its light all around the arena, blinding the crowd. Slithera watched as it grew more and more powerful until it had almost touched the ceiling of the entire room. A small tug began to grab at Slithera, then a harsher one, and finally he felt his body dragged in towards the tornado. Slithera plated his blade into the arena, holding on for dear life. But as he looked back, the tornado spun towards him. The light it cast made him squint his eyes. For a brief moment, he swore he saw Ophiod and Skales' shadows inside, staring right at him.</p><p>His grip on the sword broke, and Slithera was drawn into the tornado with a loud cry. The audience shielded their eyes as Skales and Ophiod shouted together, bringing their rain of punches down on him. Slithera felt his body whipped and blended around in the tornado, only to be brought into the onslaught of their combined fists. Together, Ophiod and Skales brought their fists together. With one last cry, the two rushed Slithera in a flurry of punches, ones that broke apart all the armor that Slithera still had. With one last uppercut, Slithera was thrown back onto the arena floor, his body limp.</p><p>With one last burst of wind, the tornado that Skales and Ophiod had created vanished. The two landed on the ground together, striking a powerful pose as they looked down to Slithera. Ophiod put a hand up to his face, while Skales crouched over with his golden blade behind him. Slithrea gave a weak groan as he lifted his upper body up painfully to look at them.</p><p>"The victor has been decided!" Ophiod declared, "And it is us! Ophiod and Skales!"</p><p>The crowd went silent for a moment, then they erupted in a massive cheer. The display, as confusing as it was, left all of them stunned in the most impressive Slither Pit any of them had seen. Ophiod and Skales got up from their poses, nodding to one another. They both stepped over to glare down and lord over Slithera, who could barely move. His groans could barely be heard over the cheers of the audience.</p><p>"You… you would use… a human technique… to defeat… me…" Slithera wheezed out, "You… truly are… a Half Breed…"</p><p>"And yet he's stronger than you'll ever be," Skales growled, "My life no longer belongs to you. It belongs to Ophiod. Remember this day, Slithera. Ophiod is not the Half Breed. He is your <strong>Prince</strong>, and one day, your Snake King."</p><p>"Indeed," Ophiod nodded his head, then turned to Skales, "...What was that with our Spinjitzu?"</p><p>"You don't know?!" Skales blinked in shock, "I don't know! For a moment it felt like we were about to break apart and then… then it all clicked."</p><p>"I will have to look into it…" Ophiod declared, "But I imagine it is no small feet. You have truly grown to be a powerful fighter, Skales."</p><p>"Wrong," Skales smirked, "I've grown to be a powerful weapon. I'm your weapon now, Ophiod. A true serpentine doesn't say anything they don't mean."</p><p>Ophiod opened his mouth to speak, but instead he was stopped by Slithera laughing amidst a long wheeze. The two turned to look at him as he slowly pulled himself upright. When he did, he looked ready to collapse at any moment.</p><p>"I'm… glad that is what you believe…" Slithera grinned, "You can have this traitor's life. I care not for him. But… you've shown me he is a dangerous foe. He has already fought me once. So… I will make sure that does not happen," Slithera's eye gleamed, "From this day forward, Skales, you are banished from the Hypnobrai tribe. Set foot in our lands… and I will kill you."</p><p>Suddenly, the world felt distant to Skales. His entire body froze in an instant. Banishment? The Hypnobrai… his land, it was all he knew. For a long few moments, he felt a true fear grip him. It was a petty thing to do, something done only out of spite for losing to Ophiod. Skales stumbled on his feet, his world starting to spin.</p><p>Then, Ophiod's hand came down on his shoulder, and his words cut through the haze, "So be it then, Slithera. And from this day forth, you are forbidden from entering Ouroboros. I wish never to see your face again. When we call a gathering of leaders… I will be glad to accept your proxy."</p><p>Slithera's face turned to pure rage. He went to speak, but Ophiod turned and slapped him with his tail. At once, Slithera collapsed down onto the ground in a heap, unable to stand. Ophiod took hold of Skales' hand, dragging him from the arena. He slid past all the Hypnobrai that tried to stop him, carrying his partner with him all the way out of the room. He did not stop until he had dragged Skales all the way to the entrance of the palace. As soon as the cold sunlight hit them, Skales looked down.</p><p>"Why…?" Skales whispered, "Why would you do that, Ophiod? You could have made him submit. Now, he'll have reason to hate you even more. You… you didn't need to-"</p><p>"I did," Ophiod cut Skales off, "He did that out of petty revenge. I won't let him take something from you without ensuring that he feels the consequences for it."</p><p>"...You're such a fool," Skales gave a small laugh, "Where will I go now, then? I can't stay in these lands."</p><p>"You'll come back with me to Ouroboros," Ophiod stated simply, "And live with me in the palace. You said it yourself: you are my sword and shield. A good warrior can't leave such things behind now, can he?"</p><p>Skales was left speechless as he looked at Ophiod. Ophiod at first looked off towards the sunset with an emotionless look. But, slowly, he turned to look at Skales. Another smile tugged at his lips as he did. As Skales laid sight upon that smile, for the first time in his life, he felt a blush rise up across his face.</p><p>"I can't argue with that logic," Skales sighed, looking over Ophiod's wounds, "We will need to take care of those wounds. The blade's effects should wear off in time."</p><p>"I already feel it returning," Ophiod declared, "For now, we will go to the cave. I have my supplies there. This time, you can be the one caring for me."</p><p>While Ophiod said it with a plain tone, Skales couldn't help but chuckle. Then giggle. Then laugh. It was a laugh he didn't understand. There were too many emotions mingling in with the absurdity of how Ophiod viewed that situation. There were too many things about Ophiod that were absurd. But there was one thing that Skales knew that wasn't so absurd. Right now, he would follow Ophiod to the ends of the universe.</p><p>"Then let's get going," Skales stepped forward, "It's time… for us to go home now, Ophiod." With a nod from his partner, the two Serpentine slithered away from the palace and off towards the home, and the start to more than either of them had ever expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prime - Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh…" Prime slowly reached around and worked out his neck as a platform lowered him down from his mech's cockpit, "That thing can mess up your neck if you aren't careful…"</p><p>Various engineers rushed around the mech, plugging in a variety of cables and wires into the body to run tests on the systems. Prime himself just smiled to as many as they could. The effort it took to actually maintain Invictus could be staggering, if the readout data that he'd seen from the mech's computers alone was anything to go by, having twenty people swarming the mech like this was a lower estimate.</p><p>"Ah, Lloyd!" A familiar old man came walking up to him as soon as Prime hit the ground, "How went the test drive?"</p><p>"Dr. Julien!" Prime chuckled, "It's not Lloyd, it's Prime. You'll confuse everyone here if you call me that."</p><p>"Oh, you youngin's and your silly nicknames," Julien scoffed, "She felt like a beauty, didn't she? Designed her myself! Of course, without that fancy core it wouldn't even move, but the integration was smooth, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Well…" Prime rubbed his neck, "A little? There really isn't any seat in there, so…"</p><p>"What?!" Julien scowled, "My design was made for your comfort! You must be joking!"</p><p>"I don't want to lie to you, Dr. Julien," Prime chuckled gently, "You made these things so, I can't really find a reason to lie to you."</p><p>"Ah… well," Julien gave a small sigh and turned away, "I'll look into this, 'comfort factor' you're suggesting. I make no promises!"</p><p>"I ask for none," Prime put his hands on his nips and cocked them, "I'm going to go and get out of this suit. I'll get to the debriefing we have later."</p><p>"Well… I'll get on that," Dr. Julien sighed, "We're still looking for the other members of your team. You'll have to stick out my, <em>apparently</em>, uncomfortable mechs until you have others to help back you up!"</p><p>"I'm sure we'll find the ones the cores react to in time," Prime smirked, "Until then, let's just keep our feet on the ground."</p><p>"Ah, yes, that search is still ongoing!" Dr. Julien sighed, "I'm sorry you have to take on this task by yourself for now, Prime! I assure you, once we find your future team, you'll be stronger than ever!"</p><p>"I look forward to it," Prime put his hands on his hips, "It'll be nice not to have to watch my own back. Until then, I'm counting on you, Doctor."</p><p>The head scientist of the program gave Prime a smile as he found Prime's charisma washing over him. He chuckled and walked away, leaving Prime at the mercy of the engineers around him. Thankfully, the door to get out of this skintight thing was nearby, and so he was already walking his way over towards it when another voice stopped him.</p><p>"Mr. Prime," A female voice stopped him, "I'm here to report that-"</p><p>"Akita," Prime rolled his eyes, "You know for a fact that I don't like being called Mister. Just call me Prime, like everyone else."</p><p>Akita gave Lloyd a small roll of her eyes. The girl brushed back her long locks of black hair, currently restrained under a white construction helmet. Small red streaks and black dots had been painted on it to give the appearance of a wolf. To help identify her as apart of Prime's repair crew, she wore a green set of industrial looking clothes. A single zipper went up her entire body, affixing the thing to her body from the neck down. She tapped the clipboard she was holding.</p><p>"Prime," Akita continued again, "I just came to tell you that everyone so far on your mech appears to be in working order. You did not push it to the breaking point this time."</p><p>"Last time there was a giant shadow serpent that coiled around the thing!" Prime protested, "I didn't have a chance to stop it."</p><p>"It still took a rather long time to repair the mech," Akita narrowed her gaze, "I will not say that you were purposefully looking to wreck it, but the others may see it that way."</p><p>"I'll do my best not to get it damaged while I'm saving the world," Prime chuckled, "I need to go and get changed. Is that all you had to tell me?"</p><p>"For now, yes," Akita sighed, "We will have your mech ready for you when the next threat arrives."</p><p>"Thanks, Akita," Prime smiled, "You're fitting in well here, you know?"</p><p>Akita looked down at her attire with a neutral gaze. Prime recalled when he'd first found her on one of his missions. He'd been sent to deal with a disturbance in the North and found her in a small mech made of wood and scrap metal fighting back the smaller fry the Overlord sent to back up his forces. Once she saw his mech on the horizon, she'd demanded to come back with them. There were many things that he wasn't sure about just yet, but seeing her having integrated as a repair technician was a welcomed sight.</p><p>"Yes, it was my wish to repair the machines of those to fight in my steed," Akita frowned, "I learned how your mechs were built rather quickly. I suppose I am doing a good job of it now."</p><p>There was something in Akita's words that left Prime unsure of how to proceed. Akita gave him a small bow of her head, then turned around and began to walk away from him. As she did, Prime took note of the back of the clipboard she held, seeing it didn't even have a single piece of paper in it. He blinked at that, but there wasn't anything he could truly make from it. As Akita walked away, all he could do was sigh, put on a smile, and make his way over towards the outfitting room.</p><hr/><p>Getting out of his suit was about as fun as it was getting on. Dr. Julien insisted the suits were designed to help shield their bodies from the raw energy that their mechs output and, until he figured out how to make it so their machines didn't output so much energy just to turn on the cores, it would stay like that. Still, having to slide the suit on and then having to step into a panel to cause it to vacuum fit to his body didn't feel right. At the very least, it'd been designed with his body in mind, even if it made him look thinner than he actually was.</p><p>Once he was out of the suit and changed back into his casual clothes, a simple green t-shirt and a pair of black pants, Prime decided to make his way over towards the cafeteria. The last test mission he'd just arrived from had been almost ten hours long, and right now he truly wanted something to eat. After that, he would likely need to go and talk to Dr. Julien or his father, both of which would want to know about how his mech was working. The only reason he didn't go straight to them was knowing they'd likely keep him from eating for another hour at least if he did.</p><p>Prime had just turned down one of the long industrial corridors when he saw a strange figure in a stained coat pushing a large cart with them. Normally, Prime would ignore such happenings, but the way the one pushing it had their head so closely pressed to the cart to hide their features made him suspicious. He looked around for anyone else that saw it, but found he was the only one. After a few seconds of debate, Prime decided to follow them.</p><p>What became almost immediately apparent to Prime was the fact this figure was going into a part of the facility that he wasn't used to. The facility was huge, no doubt, and even he only truly knew the development area for testing new weapons, deployment bay and his own quarters. Prime saw that the figure had gone all the way to the edge of the facility, then found a small elevator and pushed the cart inside. Prime pushed his back up against a nearby corner to wait for the elevator to close, then rapidly looked around for a stairwell. He found one, and quickly began to rush down after them. He stopped every few floors, seeing if the elevator was still going down. Soon, he found himself all the way at the very bottom of the facility.</p><p>It was here that Prime finally got to see where they were going. The figure pushed the cart down the same lightly green tinted hallways. The air here was slightly colder, but other than that Prime couldn't see anything important about this bottom floor compared to that of any other one. The figure kept going for a long distance before finally stopping at a small door. They opened it, pushing the cart inside over the small lip of the door. Prime, blinking in surprise they had finally stopped, walked through the hallway up to the door to look inside.</p><p>As soon as Prime leaned his head inside, an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him in. Prime gasped as he hit the ground, spinning around to look towards the one that had attacked him. The figure shut the door and hit a switch by it, causing large lights suspended overhead to turn on. Prime looked around to see they were in a massive dull gray room, filled with boxes and supplies. All around the room, carts like the one the figure had been pushing were strewn about, stacked up with various parts and pieces of scrap.</p><p>"You have been following me," The figure spoke in a female voice, "I will not allow for that. Whatever you say, you will forget immediately."</p><p>"Akita?" Prime asked in confusion. The figure froze, then pulled the coat aside to show the face of Akita. Her helmet was now gone, instead letting her hair down sprawling along her back. She shed her coat, revealing her to be in a white tank top splattered with oil and grease, along with a paif baggy gray pants that were similarly stained and filled with tools in almost every pocket.</p><p>"Prime," Akita sighed, "I should have known you would follow me at some point."</p><p>"Why?" Prime slowly got to his feet, dusting himself off, "Where exactly are we?"</p><p>"...I suppose since you have seen this place, I will not hide it," Akita stepped past Lloyd and towards the other side of the room, "This is my secret workshop. It is where I have been working on my personal project."</p><p>"Your, what?" Prime asked in confusion. Akita rolled her eyes and waved for Prime to follow her. Prime cocked his head, but followed her obediently. Akita led him across the room, stepping around many carts and boxes. Eventually, she led him over towards a large lump underneath a large tattered sheet. She waited to see Prime was watching, then took hold of said sheet and pulled it back.</p><p>What Prime saw was an odd sight. The machine appeared to be one of the smaller mechs that the workers used for doing repairs on his mech. Those mechs, normally a good ten feet tall, was now only perhaps four with how it had been put on all fours. The arms had been replaced by another set of legs, with metal torn in places and wires hastily connected at random. The back of the mech had been torn open, and a strange device had been put on top. The device looked like some sort of chair, but positioned so the pilot inside was on all fours just like the mech itself. There were two holes in the mech's back that the legs of the pilot would go into, which looked more like inserting one's legs into a snake's den of wires rather than a comfortable position. A large computer screen was erected in front of this odd control scheme, along with two control sticks for the hands. What bits of metal on the mech that remained were painted white, though they were stained with grease as well.</p><p>"...Nothing to say?" Akita spoke up as Prime starred at the amalgamation, "It is my project. I hope to turn this into a functional mech of my own design by month's end. I am attempting to make it operate like the spiritual animal I was named for by my people. So far, I have had limited success."</p><p>"Uh… huh," Prime blinked, "So… this is meant to be an animal of some kind?"</p><p>"A wolf, when I am finished," Akita walked over and picked up a large ball of welded metal, very crudely in the shape of a snout, "I will attach this when I have the machine working. That is when I will have the resemblance complete."</p><p>"Right…" Prime nodded. Akita gave a deep frown and sat the head back, walking towards the machine she was making and turning away from Prime.</p><p>"You find it silly," Akita stated plainly.</p><p>"What? No!" Prime quickly put his hands up, "I'm just, not sure why you're building this. I thought you were an engineer? Why are you even building it down here and not up in one of the labs?"</p><p>"Because Julien's experiments are being used for all of them, and they will not allow a lowly engineer like myself to build something that is not for your mech's use," Akita stated with bitterness, "I have been collecting pieces from destroyed or scrapped mech parts and taking them here. It has been slow going, but I am almost able to make this operational. Once I do, I will take it out into battle."</p><p>"What?" Prime frowned, "No, Akita, you can't do that. Those things will tear this up!"</p><p>"Better I go out and fight than stand behind one that fights for me," Akita hissed, "I did not come here to be a simple worker, Prime. I came here to gain what I needed to fight the creatures that took my home from me!"</p><p>"Really?" Prime asked, a confused look on his face, "But, I thought you were happy being an engineer. That's why you applied to work on my mech."</p><p>"I did so knowing you would damage the mech, and I could collect the broken pieces we remove," Akita stated dryly, "I have no attachment to your mech."</p><p>Prime felt a strange sense of heat race through him hearing her words. It was one of shame, assuming that Akita had been so eager to work on his mech for her own goals. Akita saw his lack of another reply and scoffed, moving to crawl up the side of her mech and get down into the pilot seat. She slid her legs into the slots and bent forward, gripping the control sticks. One of them pulled up as soon as she did, making her growl and fish out a screw from her pockets to fasten it back on.</p><p>"Why are you so, determined to go out and fight?" Prime asked her as she began her work, "My father recruited me to come here and help fight these threats so others didn't have to!"</p><p>"Some of us do not want to stay behind a hero," Akita responded, not looking up from her mech, "A hero is only good when they are there to save those that are hurt. As powerful as you are, you were not there for when my people were taken from me."</p><p>Prime felt an odd sting from her words, but also a feeling of ire. He walked forward and leaned up against the front right 'leg' of the mech, craning his neck to look at her. Akita ignored him and kept at it, finishing the stick and moving to test the grip.</p><p>"You said you lost your people a year ago," Prime pointed out, "That's when this all started, the Dark Impact. We weren't even around then! Dr. Julien didn't even perfect the mechs until a few months ago! I found you out there on one of my first missions, Akita."</p><p>"I am not saying you are to blame," Akita sighed, "I am stating my motivation. I do not wish for you to step down. But I am unhappy here, working in the long shadow your mech casts. I will perfect this machine, and then I will go out and make a name for myself and help those that you cannot."</p><p>"But you can't," Prime frowned, "If they find out you stole parts from us to make this thing, they'll send people to take this from you. And then they'll arrest you so you can't help."</p><p>"Then I will fight them too," Akita replied calmly, "My will is to fight. I will turn my claws to any that attempt to stop me."</p><p>Prime gave a small sigh, stepping back from the machine. Akita kept at her work, which in some ways made Prime even more angry at this situation. He didn't so much care about the fact that she was ignoring him, as much as it was that she was acting so full of herself. Her headstrong nature was enough to make him want to tell her off, but he wasn't sure why. For now, he just had to restrain himself and step back to look at what she was doing.</p><p>"...I don't want you to go out and fight without help, Akita," Prime sighed, "It's hard enough for me as it is. And I have my mech. I know they're still finding the others that resonate with the cores but, well. You can't just go out and fight in this thing! The bigger monsters will tear you apart. What will you do if you get caught out there?"</p><p>"What I have always done," Akita raised her head up, "I will run, and study them until I know what to do the next time I see them. I did not survive on my own without my wits."</p><p>"You're serious about this?" Prime frowned, "You're going to go out and fight in this thing, with or without any of us?"</p><p>"Yes," Akita stated firmly, "What of it?"</p><p>Prime gave a long sigh, "If you won't go and let me talk you out of this, the least I can do is help you, then."</p><p>"Help me?" Akita looked genuinely taken aback by that as she got up on her knees on the mech's back.</p><p>"Yeah," Prime nodded, "You're making this machine to go out and fight, so I might as well be here to help you. I know a thing or two about them after feeling how my mech works for me."</p><p>"Do you know how to build a machine?" Akita frowned.</p><p>"No," Prime shook his head, "But I can get your access to the blueprints of some of the mechs here. And I can help you get better supplies. So you can work with things better than scraps."</p><p>"Why?" Akita narrowed her gaze in mistrust, "Do you wish to sabotage me?"</p><p>"No," Prime sighed, "I can tell you won't back down. And, well, we all have something to fight for. So if you want to fight, I can't turn you down. I was the one that brought you here, so I should take responsibility for this."</p><p>"I am not someone that you must 'take responsibility' for," Akita rolled her eyes, "But… if your wish is to help, I cannot refuse the help. This has taken me months to complete. I have much I must do before this thing is ready for battle. I must take all the help that I can get. Do you intend to hold this information against me, Prime?"</p><p>"No," Prime shook his head, "I just want to help. That's all. When do you normally come to work on this?"</p><p>"At night," Akita responded, "I end my work at eleven and work until three."</p><p>"Then I'll see you then," Prime smiled, "I can get us some food too."</p><p>"...Then," Akita looked at a momentary loss for words, "For now, you should go. I came here early as I have some unexpected freedom from work. You, however, must make your report to your father, yes?"</p><p>"Yeah, I will," Prime looked towards the door, "I'll see you tonight then, alright?"</p><p>Akita wasn't sure what to make of Prime's words. She looked down to her mech, then sighed and got back to work. Prime gave her a smile of his own, then moved back towards the room and carefully stepped out. As he left for the elevator that she'd taken, he looked back at the door. A strange feeling of deja vu hit him as he looked back, seeing her working so hard to perfect her mech. The feeling was one he'd felt before. The feeling of first activating his mech, and of when he'd first found her out there, slashing away at the shadow monsters in her mech of cobbled together parts. The elevator doors closed as he left her be for now.</p><hr/><p>"That is not where that goes!" Akita battled Prime's hands away from a large piece of metal he held, "If you place it there, I will not be able to rotate the leg inwards!"</p><p>"You told me to put it there!" Prime protested as he shook his hands from the sting, "I'm doing what you told me to!"</p><p>"For one that claims to know so much about mechs, you are fairly oblivious at how they truly function," Akita repositioned the metal and smacked it, "Hold it <em>there</em>. This is where it must go."</p><p>Prime wrangled in a groan and leaned in, holding the metal up to the mess of wires underneath it. Akita reached out and took a tube-like device and pressed it to the edges of the metal. With a large pneumatic hiss, the tube ejected a bolt down through the metal, pinning it to the machine. The sound of it, so close to his body, was enough to make Prime jump in his skin. Akita paid this no mind, going around the piece of metal and doing so in several places to secure it on. Once it was finished, she waved for Prime to stop back so she could test if it was in place, jerking it around with her arms to see if there was any give. When she saw there was none, she waved for him to take up the next piece beside her.</p><p>It'd been a week since Prime had started coming to help her with this machine. True to his word, Prime had given her the blueprints he 'borrowed' from one of Dr. Julien's assistants. While Akita had refrained form thanking him, it'd had a noticeable effect on her work. With access to how the machine was built, she was able to more quickly move forward with installing components. By now, the legs had been fully attached and were operating enough to be moved from Akita's odd control scheme. In order to protect the wires, Akita had insisted they go ahead and attach the metal plates to the legs.</p><p>Prime braced himself as he moved to hold up the next plate at the marked position. This time, Akita didn't bark at him, but instead just worked as she had before. She leaned up and began to bolt the metal piece down, making Prime jump each time he heard the thing go off. Akita finished the piece and looked at his shaking before sighing and waving her hand.</p><p>"If this is too much for you," Akita narrowed her gaze, "I can stop and let you recover."</p><p>"I'm fine, Akita," Prime stretched out his arm, "It's just not normal for someone to have a machine be that close to them! Those bolts could go right through my arm."</p><p>"You will soon be facing monsters that will want to do far worse than that, and you cannot handle a loud noise?" Akita sighed, "Ninjago's fate is truly in the best of hands."</p><p>Prime didn't respond to her remark. Instead, he just picked up the next piece and squatted down to help her affix it on. Akita got to work, quickly affixing it with several loud hisses as the machine sent the bolt through. When the two finished, it appeared as though crude armor had been placed over the mech's skeleton. There was very little about it that looked polished. Prime looked at the three pieces of separate metal, then looked back to Akita.</p><p>"Is this all you're putting on the legs?" Prime asked, "Those won't last long out there."</p><p>"This is not the armor, this is the end of the frame," Akita gave Prime an annoyed look, "You must have skin before you can wear armor, yes? I am finishing the legs now so that I do not need to worry about them."</p><p>"But wouldn't you want to wait until the end to do that?" Prime pointed out, "What if your controls don't work and you have to get to it?"</p><p>"Then we will cross that bridge as it comes," Akita waved her hand, "For now, we will finish this task. That was the first leg, let us do the next three."</p><p>Prime had to hold back a grimace as she said that. He dragged the cart of metal over with him as they went to the back leg, getting ready to start the process. Given that they were slightly shorter, there were only two pieces that Akita wanted to attack. Still, that meant Prime had to endure the sound of the bolts going through the metal all over again, which made his entire body tense up on almost complete edge.</p><p>It was another twenty minutes before Akita had finished her task. By that point, Prime felt his arms numb from holding up the metal for so long. The mech didn't look much better from the first time he'd seen it, but at least the legs looked somewhat finished. They were still a mess of wires and metal pieces that he wasn't quite sure the purpose of yet, but that had yet to be seen. Once finished, Akita looked over at a table under one of the lights and walked over to it.</p><p>"We have earned a rest," Akita declared, "Come, Prime. We will sit."</p><p>"Sure, glad to," Prime stretched his arms out as he moved to slump down into a small chair. Akita pulled up a box and sat on that, kicking her legs and planting her hands behind her on the lip to lean back and look up at the ceiling.</p><p>"How long do you think it'll take to make that thing operational?" Prime asked.</p><p>"Months, at best," Akita responded neutrally, "Right now I am wrestling in my head with what I wish for it to look like. I only have a faint idea of what animal my people assigned to me."</p><p>"What's that all about, by the way?" Prime asked, "The whole, animal thing."</p><p>Akita leaned forward with a bit of an irate look in her eyes; for some reason, that seemed common when she was around him, "My people are people of the forest. When we grow old enough, we seek out our animal ancestor that will guide our path. I found my spirit within the wolves that run through the threes. If I had completed my ritual, I would have been able to fully transform into one."</p><p>"What do you mean, not complete?" Prime asked, "You said you found it."</p><p>"Because that shadow beast came down while I was returning to my village," Akita scowled, "And I was unable to perform the last bits of the ceremony that would allow me my transformation."</p><p>"...Oh," Prime realized what landmine he'd just walked into, "I'm… sorry, that was a bit rude of me. I'm sorry for what happened to your people."</p><p>"You do not need to placate me," Akita turned away from him, "I have accepted it, I do not need a half-hearted apology to console me."</p><p>"I mean it, though," Prime frowned, "I found you out there, all alone. Nobody even knew that your people were up there in Ninjago. We were able to find where you lived but… the beast must have taken everything."</p><p>"I saw it happen, Prime," Akita growled, "I watched the monster as it stepped down on my village and swallowed it in darkness. Had I not been searching for my form at the time, I would have been a victim. I saw it attack, and then saw it leave. My people were taken by that beast."</p><p>"Are you sure they were taken?" Prime asked, "These monsters… we don't know what happens to people that get caught up in them. I don't want to get your hopes up if they're actually-"</p><p>"My people are alive, as are all those that the shadow beasts took on that day," Akita cut Prime off harshly, "I will not stop believing in that."</p><p>Prime didn't know what to say to that. Whenever a shadow beast, as Akita called them, engulfed a person in darkness, what happened to them wasn't known. All that was known was that those people would vanish. Entire cities were gone now, simply due to the beasts walking through them. The only reason that Ninjago City remained no was due to the facility that Dr. Julien and his father had built here to combat them. With the power of his mech, he was able to push them back. With the power of the cores, the beasts could be defeated.</p><p>"The beast made my home vanish," Akita growled, "And I am here to make sure they pay. I am out for more than revenge. I am out to find them, and bring them back. I am the last of my people, even if those here do not believe that is the case. I will ensure that I bring back those that I knew. Even if it were to cost me my life."</p><p>"That's why you're so determined to fight, then?" Prime asked, looking down, "You never told me any of this. You just said that your people were killed by the shadow beast."</p><p>"Because at the time, I feared if I were to say something wrong, you would leave me behind," Akita admitted, "When I saw your mech on the horizon, I thought I had fallen into a dream. You batted away the small shadow beasts that almost took my life then and there. You brought me here, and I thought that I had been given a chance to finally partake in this battle. It seems that dream was foolish, as this place simply put my skill with the tool to use in other ways."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, Akita," Prime leaned in, "I didn't know that was why you were coming with me. I would have helped if I knew! You didn't tell me, how was I meant to know?"</p><p>Akita lowered her head and let out a scoff. Prime frowned, feeling as though she was telling him to stop. He crossed his arms and leaned away from her, looking up towards the point in the ceiling she'd been staring at. He saw nothing, nothing other than the metal roof that would lead up to the many floors above them. He hadn't even known the facility went this far down when he'd first got here, something that now made him wonder what more secrets this place held.</p><p>"Why are you helping me, Prime?" Akita asked him, "You have no obligation to. If you were true to your duty, you would have reported me, and I would not be here. Instead, you asked to help. For what reason did you do this?"</p><p>"Because you said you'd go out and fight with or without me," Prime shook his head, "I can't let you go out and fight if I know you might get hurt."</p><p>"So you are doing this out of pity for my abilities?" Akita narrowed her gaze, "You view me as too weak?"</p><p>"No, I know you're strong. You were out there in a mech made of wood!" Prime declared, "You said you would go with or without me. If I let you go without helping, I would feel guilty knowing I could have helped. The reason I'm even piloting my mech is because I can help save Ninjago with it. That's just who I am."</p><p>"If your only goal is to help others," Akita sighed, "You will not find any satisfaction. The pursuit of others will never bring you what you truly want."</p><p>"Well, it brought me to help save you, and that's something I think is good," Prime pointed out, "Dr. Julien said that I could save countless lives by being in that mech. And that's why I am. I want to save Ninjago. I saw what happened to Ninjago when they first touched down. I know how many people were lost. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again. If that's not a good enough reason to fight, I don't know what is."</p><p>"...Forgive me," Akita sighed, "I did not mean to push you. I simply wished to warn you that you must fight for more than others. I have seen what that does to people. Those that live for the sake of others are those that fall when they have no one else to aid."</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing I'm helping you so I don't have to worry about that," Prime pointed out. Akita looked at him for a few seconds, then she rolled her eyes at his remark.</p><p>"I suppose Ninjago should be lucky that its savior is as good with his mech as he is," Akita stretched her back out, "Given how simple it was for him to give aid to someone he said could be arrested for carrying out her goal."</p><p>"I get why you're doing it, that's why I'm willing to help" Prime stood up, "We'll finish this thing together. And then we'll see how it works. You ready to get back to work?"</p><p>Akita wasn't sure what to make of Prime's odd behavior towards this project. She'd never taken the time to question him, or even to know him more. Seeing him so eager to help her without truly giving her reason to understand was odd, but it also spoke to him as a person. In a way, he was just like the hero that this facility was helping build him up to be. After a moment to gather her thoughts, she stood up and nodded.</p><p>"I will be working on the main system for now," Akita pointed out, "Try not to be afraid of the sparks. I do not know what you can handle given now that I have seen your reaction to simple noises."</p><p>"We'll see," Prime chuckled, trying to hide his nerves. For a moment, Akita couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at her lips. That feeling passed, and soon she was under the mech, once more starting another long night of work.</p><hr/><p>Over two months had passed from when the two had first started their arrangement together. In that time, Ninjago had been at peace. Prime had yet to go on a real mission, and instead had gone out on daily patrols to ensure that his mech was ready for when the time came. With that source of stress low, he was able to put his focus into the mech and, more importantly, to know more about the woman he was working with to build it. Several hours and empty food trays had already come to pass in the 'lab' that night when they had begun to talk in earnest.</p><p>"Prime," Akita asked as she tested the controls from her mech's cockpit, "Might I ask you a question?"</p><p>Prime looked up from where he was on the ground. Doing so meant that his eyes went right up to where she was on all fours, facing away from him, on top of her mech. He went red in the face and turned his eyes back down, instead working on connecting the wires that she had told him to work on. He cleared his throat before he spoke.</p><p>"Only if I can ask you one," Prime kept his eyes down, "Why are you piloting your mech like that? You're…. Showing off a bit."</p><p>"I have adapted the controls that you use for your own mech for my own use," Akita explained, not even flinching, "In this position, I can more clearly move each limb to simulate the motion of a true wolf. If you think this position gives me shame, it does not."</p><p>"...R-Right," Prime bit his lip as he went about finishing up the wires that he was working on, "Erm, so, what was your question?"</p><p>Akita hit a button on the top of the control stick for her left hand, causing the screen in front of her to display a long line of text. She groaned and began typing something into it, modifying what she saw. She did this several more times, losing herself in the process. When she spoke, Prime had almost forgotten about it and jumped a bit.</p><p>"You have not named your mech," Akita pointed out, "It has been months since you made it your own, yet you do not call it as anything other than 'my mech.' Perhaps it is time for you to name it."</p><p>"Why?" Prime asked, "I don't feel anything for it. Are you naming yours?"</p><p>"Yes," Akita stated to him plainly, "I am to name it Kota, after my brother that vanished with my people. I hope to evoke his spirit when I fight, so that he may watch over me and guide me to my people."</p><p>"...Wow, that's, really deep," Prime wasn't sure what else to say to that, "Erm… well, I mean. Does the name have to have some meaning like that?"</p><p>"It is something that will help you when the time comes," Akita pointed out, "A name with meaning is one that you will grow more attached to. You must connect with the core of your mech to use it, yes? Perhaps a strong name will make your connection stronger."</p><p>"Well…" Prime paused, "I don't know. I don't really do names that well. I could always just call it Green, kinda like the designation name."</p><p>"That is a rather simple thing to use as a name," Akita shook her head and typed in more onto the computer in front of her, "Think harder, Prime. What do you want your mech to stand for? What do you wish for your name to convey? That will help us decide."</p><p>"What do I want it to stand for?" Prime thought, letting himself go silent. He let his hand go at their task, diligently and deftly connecting up what Akita wanted connected. He took a long while in thinking, something Akita seemed willing to grant him.</p><p>"I want my mech to show that I'm there to protect the people," Prime answered finally, "Something that the people can remember. I, want it to be a name that reminds everyone of how powerful a mech like that can be. And that they can trust me to put down any threat that comes for them."</p><p>"Hrmmm…" Akita thought herself, "There is one word that comes to mind when I hear that. My people have an ancient tongue that we have not used for a rather long time. We use certain words for our stories, however. I believe I have one word that may work. It is a word whose meaning is not fully clear, but the stories use it to describe a being that was never conquered by evil, and went to save our people from destruction time and time again."</p><p>"What was it?" Prime asked.</p><p>"Invictus," Akita responded, "The word we used was Invictus."</p><p>"Invictus…" Prime thought for a moment, feeling a strange sense of warmth inside him as he heard that, "I like the name. It sounds powerful. And it's got that ancient flair to it. Yeah, I can imagine that. 'Look out, Overlord! Here comes Invictus, and I'm going to stop you!'"</p><p>"Was your only requirement that it sound appropriate for that shout?" Akita rolled her eyes, but a playful smile had crossed her lips.</p><p>"I… uh, I mean if it didn't sound right!" Prime started, but couldn't respond. Akita's chuckle was enough to make him stop.</p><p>For several more minutes, Akita worked. Prime was already imagining the name of his mech as Invictus and found no matter how many times he mulled it over in his head, it fit. He finished his task and slid out from under the mech, but the name didn't leave his head. It seemed decided now that he heard it. His mech would be named Invictus, and he would be its pilot. Prime, pilot of Invictus!</p><p>"Are you almost ready to test it?" Prime asked. Akita gave him an impatient frown.</p><p>"In one moment, Prime," Akita tapped the screen several more times, "I have been working on this machine for a rather long time. I would like to ensure that it will not fail on me when the moment of criss comes."</p><p>"I'll wait for you," Prime put his hands on his hips, "I just wanted to ask."</p><p>Akita took a few more minutes to finish what she was doing. By now, the two had put on all of the base metal over the frame. The head that Akita had worked on was now attached to the front, one that was nearly as large as Prime was himself. A large plug attached into the wall for power, soon to be supplied by the large batteries the service mechs used. Akita had hollowed out part of the mech's middle section so she was not piloting the mech out in the open. She gave a few more taps, then closed a panel beside her and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Let us pray this works," Akita gripped her control sticks. Slowly, she pushed forward. The screen in front of her showed a crude mock-up of the machine and highlighted the front legs. The two legs hissed out as large pistons moved the legs to slide forward. Akita waited for them to slide down until the head was all the way at the ground, then pulled them back so the legs came back up to level the mech's body again.</p><p>A small boost of confidence flowing through her, Akita pushed her right leg and left arm forward. The slots Akita's legs were in had sensors lining them, sending the signal to the machine for the movement. The mech responded by moving the corresponding limbs and highlighting them on screen. Akita's eyes widened as she returned those two to position and moved the opposite limbs out. Slowly, she made the mech take tentative steps forward. She repeated this several times. The machine hissed and responded by walking in turn, bringing a massive smile to Akita's lips.</p><p>"It works!" Akita declared, "Kota will ride into battle!"</p><p>"Awesome!" Prime shouted with her, "That's amazing! It's going to look so cool when we finish the rest of the armor and paint!"</p><p>"We have yet to add weapons…" Akita trembled with excitement, "But… it works! I can finally fight, Prime. You… you have helped me more than any other has been willing to. I must thank you for that!"</p><p>"It was nothing," Prime smiled, "In fact, I have a bit of an idea now that we know it works."</p><p>"An idea?" Akita's excitement turned to confusion, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Prime stepped forward, "I was thinking about your mech. It doesn't have a core, so we have to power it with batteries. Or, by plugging it into a source, right? Well… I had a bit of an idea. I didn't want to say anything until I knew that Kota worked. Look at this."</p><p>Akita, confused, turned her mech off and slid down from it. She walked over to a large workbench, where Prime had a blueprint unfurled. Akita took hold of it and blinked, then looked between it and Prime several times. Prime smiled sheepishly as he let her see it.</p><p>"Prime… are you certain of this?" Akita looked at the blueprint in disbelief, "Has Dr. Julien approved of this?"</p><p>"No, but he wouldn't have approved of this either," Prime gestured to Kota, "And, well. You said you're going to fight either way. So… maybe we can try this, and see how it goes?"</p><p>"This is a rather ambitious thing to try, Prime…" Akita paused, then a grin graced her lips, "But I cannot say that I am not eager to see if it will work. I say that we try it. Once we finish Kota, we can prepare for this."</p><p>"Perfect!" Prime smirked, "You won't regret it, I promise. We'll show those minions a piece of our mind with this."</p><p>"Indeed!" Akita rushed over to her mech, already working to test out more of the motion. Prime gave her a wide grin and quickly followed after her, ready for the work ahead of them.</p><hr/><p>All across the facility, a loud alarm blared. Personnel were rushing in every direction, quickly moving up to their assigned posts. In a large room overlooking the mech launch bay, Dr. Julien stood beside Commander Garmadon in front of a large number of screens. All around them, people sat at computers, monitoring various different things. Commander Garmadon looked across the screens, then he pressed a button to communicate to his son.</p><p>"Prime!" Garmadon shouted, "Prepare to launch!"</p><p>"Already on it!" Prime shouted back. Down in the hanger bay, Prime was already being raised up to enter the bubble cockpit of Invictus. Engineers all around him finished last minute checks before detaching plugs from the mech. Prime jumped in as soon as he could, thrusting his hands out in front of him. Holographic circles appeared over his ankles and wrists, causing the glass cockpit to turn on and display the world in front of him. As small screens began to turn on, Prime crossed his arms over his chest and shouted.</p><p>"SYNC!" In the center of Invictus, a core of green began to spin. Green power began to spark from it, firing out in all directions to strike circuits along the mech. Prime felt a massive rush of energy as his body and the mech entered sync together. Slowly, the eyes of Invictus turned on, allowing for him to take control. Prime kept his focus on maintaining the feeling of power until he finally felt a peak, at which point and thrust his arms forward and gripped his fists.</p><p>"Ready to launch!" Prime declared. The siren in the hanger bay became louder as the massive metal gates to the outside of Ninjago City opened up. Invictus' clamps were released, letting the mech drop down onto the floor with a massive thud. Prime took a step forward in his mech, causing the floor to move like a treadmill and let him walk Invictus forward. The massive mech let out whirls and hisses loud enough to almost overpower the sirens the engineers on the ground heard.</p><p>"What's this?" Julien's voice came up on Prime's display, "Prime, are you carrying cargo?"</p><p>Prime looked over his shoulder, to where a slim sleek white box had been affixed to the back of Invictus beside his rifle, "It's extra charges for my rifle. We don't know if this thing is powerful or not."</p><p>"Good call," Garmadon appeared on another screen, "Head straight for the target! Our scouts have confirmed the target is a Class D. It shouldn't be much, but don't drop your guard!"</p><p>"Already on it!" Prime declared. He stepped Invictus out until the mech was standing out under the open sun. Slowly, Invictus reached back and removed a large gun and the extending barrel. He slid the two pieces together, forming his laser pulse rifle. Gripping it in both hands, Prime summoned his radar until he had a lock on the location. Once he did, Invictus unfolded the jets in its ankles, causing a deafening roar as the mech blasted up into the air and soared straight out towards the horizon.</p><p>"Let's see how this one goes," Prime declared, a confident smile on his lips. His heart was beating a bit quickly. He had only fought one other real beast before, and it had barely even been a Class E. That one had gone down in two rifle blasts. He wasn't sure what a Class D would be like, but he was certain he could do it. He was the only one that could do it!</p><p>Soon, Prime cleared a set of hills and saw it. A massive beast, its body a deep purple with black shadows writhing around it like a mist, was planted in the middle of a rural town beast came up to Invictus' shoulder, but even then it cast a massive shadow over a large part of the village nearby. The people were already fleeing or had already fled from it. Prime recognized it as a small village that was known for its blacksmiths. Prime directed Invictus to land at a safe distance and ran an analysis on the creature.</p><p>"I'm not getting anything about its offensive capabilities," Prime declared, "I'm going to open fire and see how it responds!"</p><p>"Be careful," Garmadon warned him, "These beasts can be deceptive. It may be more powerful than it appears."</p><p>Prime focused, raising up the rifle Invictus held. Slowly, he moved to train the thing down on the middle of the massive beast. He gave a small inhale, ensuring the sights were right on the monster's torso. With a gentle exhale, the mech pulled the trigger. The rifle hummed for a brief second, then a whitish-blue laser fired out. The laser was almost ten feet in diameter, and fired off straight towards the beast in a straight and true shot.</p><p>Just as the laser was about to collide with the beast, the shadows suddenly shifted, allowing a massive yellow eye to be seen. The eye trembled in its socket as it looked at the oncoming laser. Suddenly, its body writhed as it extended a tentacles out, which had previously been wrapped around the body to look like the outside. Those tentacles moved and struck the laser, causing it to crackle and burst apart on impact.</p><p>"What the?!" Prime lowered the rifle, "How?!"</p><p>"Sir!" From Julien's image, a man in the background was shouting, "Something's wrong! Our scan of the creature we've received from Prime is signalling the monster is Class C!"</p><p>"Class C?" Garmadon turned back to Prime, "Be on your guard! That creature is stronger than we were prepared for!"</p><p>"Well so am I!" Prime declared. He took another shot at the beast. The creature moved its tentacles in the way, this time causing small purple circles to form along their length. When the laser struck them, this time it grew smaller as it hit the tentacles. The new circles acted as pores, and in turn Prime's scanner began to blare a warning.</p><p>"It's… eating my laser?" Prime asked in shock. The creature seemed to glow and froth with more shadows now that it had all but sucked down Prime's attack.</p><p>"It's a Leviathan!" Julien declared, "The Overlord must have modeled it after the beast of legend in the sea! I know quite a lot about it, you see-"</p><p>Prme wasn't listening. He moved to reattach his rifle to his back, but the Leviathan had shot its tentacles down and struck the ground. In an almost blurred speed, the creature began to rapidly crawl across the ground, tearing apart trees and churning up the earth as it came at Prime. Prime's eyes widened as Invictus rapidly moved to try to draw one of his combat knives.</p><p>The creature was on him before he had a change. Prime activated Invictus' arm shield, taking the impact of the creature slamming into him on it. The entire mech rocked as he slid backwards, his own balance disturbed. He slid his legs apart to stabilize Invictus, taking the pause to reach to his hip. Invictus drew the knife as directed, dropping the rifle to the side. With a charge of power, the knife began the hilt to the massive energy sword Invictus called its own.</p><p>The Leviathan wasn't about to let Prime attack without retaliation. Invictus suddenly found its shield arm, the right, wrapped up in two of the tentacles. Prime tried to move the mech's arm, but it only creaked. Prime raised his left arm and brought the energy sword, cleaving down into the Leviathan's head. His cockpit rumbled as the beast let out a roar, slamming its weight up into Invictus. Prime wasn't able to stop himself, causing him to fall over and hit the ground hard.</p><p>All at once, the Leviathan was on him. Prime's eyes widened as he slashed his sword at the beast. The Leviathan simply roared and wrapped a tentacle around his arm. With Invictus' arms now to its sides, he couldn't attack. The tentacles began to pulse with those circles along the length of its tentacles. More began to wrap around his body, causing his screen to flash red.</p><p>"They're… draining the power?" Prime growled, "I won't let you do that! The core's power belongs to me and me only!"</p><p>Prime focused. On his screen, the SYNC meter began to grow. All at once, the core began to burst out with power. Prime sent this to the leg jets, sending Invictus towards the sky. The Leviathan was suddenly clinging to Invictus' arms. Prime felt a small pain in his arms when the Leviathan tried to drag him down. He let out a small grunt, then forced more power to it. The beast was forced to let go as Invictus shot into the air, letting Prime relax.</p><p>"Prime!" Julien shouted, "What are you doing?1 SYNC is dangerous! The more in SYNC you go-"</p><p>"The more my mech's damage reflects onto me, I know!" Prime began to tap things on the glass in front of him, "I have a plan!"</p><p>Prime had managed to hold onto his sword. Now free, he drew the other knife in his right hand, brandishing the dual energy sword. He gave a small grin as he did, putting the hilts together. At once, the sword grew in size to a blinding blue brilliance. He hefted the blade up into the air, then turned it down towards the beast below him.</p><p>"Let's see if you can take this!" Prime sent full power to his jets in the reverse direction, sending him right down towards the beast. His sword was driven straight down through the beast's head. The Leviathan let out a roar of pained anger. Prime hit the ground hard, holding the sword as he tried to impale the beast on it. The Leviathan roared and writhed under the sword, but Prime held on with Invictus' iron grip.</p><p>Suddenly, the Leviathan shot its tentacles up, wrapping around the sword. Prime's eyes widened as he saw the sword suddenly begin to flicker and fade, then it went out, leaving him holding just the hilt. Seeing this, Prime tried to go for the cannons built into Invictus' arms, but the Leviathan was faster. It threw its weight into Prime again, who just put his arms up and used Invictus as he would in a fist fight. The Leviathan rammed into his guard until he finally broke it, throwing Invictus back to land against a large hill. The entire village rumbled at the impact.</p><p>The Leviathan crawled up over Invictus, showing a massive mouth underneath. The mouth was mostly shadows, but he could see approximations of rows upon rows of horrible teeth inside. The monster aimed its mouth at the core of Invictus, its tentacles moving out to hold Invictus down. Prime felt his fear rising as he tried to move, but knew any of his weapons would just get devoured by this thing!</p><p>"PRIME!" Garmadon shouted, "I order you to retreat!"</p><p>"Wait!" Prime hit a button, "Akita, NOW!"</p><p>From the case that invictus carried, a seam formed as steam depressed. From the box, a small figure leapt out. It slid out from Invictus' back and landed on its shoulder, standing large enough to be on par with Invictus' head and neck in size. Both Garmadon and Julien saw the onboard cameras pick up the sight of it.</p><p>Akita was on all fours in the cockpit in the center of a sleek white and red wolf mech. Kota let out a small roar from its jaws, showing its 'teeth' were spinning serrated jaws. Its four legs each had three claws made of the same energy weapons Prime used. Its tail lashed around behind it, ending in another blade that was plugged into the back of Invictus. As it detached, the systems went to a large black battery stored inside the back half of the wolf. Inside the cockpit, Akita looked up towards the beast and scoffed.</p><p>"You are mine!" Akita declared. With the press of a button, the two knives that Invictus sused suddenly went flying through the air. Two small arms extended form Kato's back, right on either side of Akiat's cockpit. The hands turned and grabbed the knives, causing them to hook into Kato's systems. Small versions of the energy swords that Prime used extended out from the knives, mounted perfectly on Kato's back. With a long howl, the wolf mech leapt off Invictus and right onto the tentacle of the Leviathan.</p><p>The feet of Kato extended the blades in its feet down, hooking in deep into the tentacle. The world began to race straight up the tentacle, racing up in a spiral. Internally, Akita's cockpit rotated in a gyroscope, forcing her to remain facing up towards the sky. She worked the mech's legs with her own limbs, causing the wolf to race right up the Leviathan's body. The beast tried to swat her off, but Akita jumped up and grabbed onto the tentacle that tried to hit her with the front paws. She let go as she passed another tentacle, sinking the 'teeth' of Kato into the tentacle, the jaws locking into place. Akita gave a heave of her controls, letting the tentacle carry her over its main body to drop down and land right on it.</p><p>As Akita began racing up the beast, Prime yanked his left arm free and grabbed one of his smaller guns, raising it up and firing a hail of bullets into the mouth of the Leviathan. The creature roared in pain, jerking backwards away from the mech. Prime stood Invictus up and looked around, searching for its weapon.</p><p>The Leviathan tried once more to scrape Akita off, but the more nimble wolf jumped over the tentacle and kept running. She had one target, and that was the large, glowing yellow eye. She gave a grin inside the cockpit as she saw it come up on her smaller screen in front of her. Kato gave a leap into the air just as Akita twisted her front control sticks. Kato shot straight down through the air, ramming both of the smaller swords it had mounted on its back right into the Leviathan's eye.</p><p>The Leviathan roared in pain, now unable to see. It flailed and thrashed around, but Akita locked Kato's feet into the beast with its energy claws. As the beast tried and failed to dislodge her, something came out and struck the beast right in the side of the head. It fell straight down, crashing through part of a glade and toppling many of the trees there. Before the best could get up, Invictus grabbed it by a tentacle and hefted it up. Akita let go with Kato, leaping towards the ground and activating small jets in its lower legs to slow her descent and land. The Leviathan gave one more roar before Prime used Invictus' other hand to jam the end of the laser rifle into its open mouth.</p><p>"You'll regret the day you messed with Ninjago, Overlord!" Prime shouted, just as he pulled the trigger to the rifle.</p><hr/><p>"Allow me to get this straight…" Garmadon stepped forward to where Akita and Prime stood at attention in the control room, "You illegally created a prototype mech without proper safety restrictions, hid her aboard your own mech, then deployed her in battle without any proper authorization. Is that correct, Prime?"</p><p>"Yes," Prime nodded his head, "It is."</p><p>"And what do you have to say for yourself, Akita?" Garmadon frowned at her.</p><p>Akita was unphased, "Prime gave me the only opportunity I had to contribute to your efforts. I do not regret my actions, nor do I feel they were out of line. I was given no orders at the time, therefore I could not disobey them."</p><p>"No, but you are an accomplice in defying protocol," Garmadon pointed out, "Where were you even building this… Kato?"</p><p>"In this facility, using spare parts," Akita informed them, "I was denied any ability to submit plans for my proper use of labs."</p><p>"That's because you are only a repair technician!" Dr. Julien stood beside Garmadon, letting out a sigh, "There's a reason we have these hierarchies, you know! As fascinating as Kato is, there were many things that could have gone wrong with it. Without proper testing specifications-"</p><p>"Without her, I would be dead," Prime pointed out, "She was the one that gave me the chance to strike. If you are to punish someone, I take responsibility for her actions. She was acting under my authority."</p><p>"Your authority?" Garmadon sighed, "Prime… son. You cannot let those that haven't undergone training into battle like that. If she had died, that would have been a disaster. I understand your motives, but this is far out of line."</p><p>"I did what I thought was right," Prime informed his father, "And if that doesn't align with what this facility has in mind for the future of Ninjago… I will rewrite what it does have, Commander. Even if that means defying you."</p><p>Garmadon's eyebrow twitched at being pointedly called 'Commander' in this context. Dr. Julien looked at Prime in surprise, while even Akita wasn't sure what to say. The entire room of personnel was unsure of how to even continue with the tension that Prime had just created. It was a long while before Garmadon took a long breath, sighed, and then stepped towards Prime.</p><p>"You will face punishment for this, Prime," Garmadon frowned, "And in the future, you won't be allowed to make such reckless decisions like this," Garmadon turned to Dr. Julien, "Doctor, what is it you think of the mech that these two constructed?"</p><p>"It is unlike anything I've seen, that's for sure," Dr. Julien admitted, "It's an impressive build. I would mistake it for something that we would produce if I didn't know where it came from! I find it rather fascinating they were able to make it and integrate it into the mech's-"</p><p>"Invictus," Prime cut him off, "My mech's name is Invictus." Akita had to restrain a smile.</p><p>"...Yes, Invictus' systems," Dr. Julien continued, "I believe that, if we were to properly take this task of modifying Kato, we could have a rather powerful addition to Invictus."</p><p>"I see," Garmadon turned to Prime, "Prime, if we allow you to continue this project with Akita, something must be stated. She will have her status changed to pilot and placed directly under you. You will assume all responsibility for her actions. If something happens to her, or she is to cause harm to us, the blame for what happens will rest on you. Do you understand what this means?" Garmadon narrowed his gaze, "If Akita falls, that is your fault. Understand, son?"</p><p>"I do, Commander," Prime used the term again and nodded his head. This time, it made Dr. Julien and Akita both smile. Garmadon sighed, then turned back towards the computers in the room.</p><p>"Right now, we have scored a victory," Garmadon nodded his head, "But I believe that you will need to learn what it is like to fight alongside others, Prime. Earlier this morning, we found the last candidate to utilize the other cores we were able to develop. We are creating their mechs as we speak."</p><p>"Wait…" Prime blinked, "Are, you saying what I think you are?"</p><p>"Yes," Garmadon nodded, "We have assembled your team. They are waiting for you in the briefing room. I believe you should go and meet them."</p><p>"I will!" Prime declared eagerly, "We finally found the others1 Let's do this!"</p><p>"That is all then," Garmadon nodded his head, "Dismissed."</p><p>Prime gave one nod, then took hold of Akita's arm and dragged her happily from the room. Slowly, the tension in the room began to fade. Garmadon turned down to the computers in front of them, then he let out a long sigh. He wrapped his fingers around one of the consoles.</p><p>"That boy is a wild one," Dr. Julien remarked, "Let's hope that we can turn that spark she has against our enemies!"</p><p>"It is not his enemies I worry about," Garmadon slowly leaned up, "We are at war, Dr. Julien. And he has just dragged her in with him. I worry about what will happen to them."</p><p>"Oh, lighten up, old geezer!" Dr. Julien chuckled, "We've barely gotten started! Those two make a remarkable combo. I'm sure we'll be seeing some great things from them! Add this new team we've found on top of it and, well. Ninjago is in good hands, I guarantee it!"</p><p>"Let us hope that is so, Doctor," Garmadon sighed, "Let us hope."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>